


【FF14|于桑】真空のダイアモンドクレバス（钻石裂痕）（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 174,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *中篇AU，爽文流，狗血警告。*含血腥暴力、R18描写，存在非CP关系R18预警。





	1. 幕一

**Author's Note:**

> 20190814-幕一

【1】

疏散疫区灾民那晚，人们从未如此憎恨朗朗苍穹。星河透彻，毫无聚云降雨之意，往日被唱诗人赋予多重含义的辉光无慈悲地俯瞰着逃难者，看他们身负简装的行李，呆立于远离家乡的山头上，眼睁睁望着自己的家被烈火烧毁。

火焰窜满村落，在平原上张牙舞爪，人群寂静得好像隔了这么远的距离也能听到稻草与木头遭焚烧的脆响。

噼啪——他们接受了这一事实。

噼啪——他们无能为力。

噼啪——一个男孩突然问：我忘了我的小熊玩偶，它还躺在床头上呢。我可以回去拿么，妈妈？

孩子母亲的视线动摇了，随后她捂住嘴，发出被击碎了希望后的哀鸣。

她打开了盛满悲恸的魔盒，将里头的容纳物洒在人群中，一如沾上了火星的油，哭喊声席卷了这群就此失去故乡的难民。而这播撒出痛苦的女人则拼力掩着嘴，双眼几乎凸出眶外，原地跪了下来。

她突然向自己的孩子伸出手，却来不及抓住这个孩子。伸直的手臂在半空中被某种来自地狱的蛮力制止了，而后就此被断折似地向上弯起，掩着嘴巴的手指间涌出白沫。

随着一声“她犯病了！”的呼喊，这名村妇仰面倒在泥地上，腿部抽搐着向不同方向曲折，形同一个零件扭错了位置的提线木偶。痛哭变成了呕吐声，却无人敢上前帮她一把，只有个好心人将村妇带着的孩子抱进怀里。

“妈妈怎么了？”孩子在自己母亲的呕吐声里害怕地问，“我看到爸爸也这样过。”

“真可怜。”抱着孩子的村民回答，紧紧搂住孩子的头，不让他转头去看，“太可怜了，那位药师今天上午还去找药草……神呐，他错过了这一切……还能有谁帮得了我们呢？”

“麻烦让一下。”

村民循声回望，恰巧错过说话的男人站到星光中之前身影，还以为这个人是从地里钻出来索命的野鬼，吓得向后摔去。

“噢哟，不用这么让我。”男人抬手拉住了村民的臂膀，揉揉被抱紧的孩子时低下头看了看孩子的脸色，“将他带远一点，他还没有被感染。诸位——”男人拍着巴掌，“——站远点，站远点，劳驾了，非常感谢。”

他走近那名犯着疫病、人们唯恐避之不及的村妇，俯身时背后带起的风将一缕束在脑后的长发撩得老高，用来束发的金属环借着星光闪了一闪。除开他挂在腰间的短剑，这个金属环好像这是男人全身上下最值钱的东西了。

“不太乐观。”男人不顾病人呕出的白沫翻看着眼皮、鼻腔和牙齿，检查抽搐得变形的四肢，点亮一柄火刀，挨个儿照过妇人的指甲，最后扔下自己的照明工具，掏出一个铁壶倒出某种液体洒在病人身上，就着湿润使劲搓起病人的手臂。

人群发出议论，说是这种急救的办法他们也见过，只是几乎没有成功过。

男人权当没听见他们的话，亦无视了面前病人那逐渐加重的呕吐声，手上用的劲越来越大，后脑上拴着发辫的金属环也猛烈摇晃着锤打他的背脊。

白沫吐完了，这名病人干呕了几下，嘴里开始咳血。血沫混着某种深色的硬块从她的口腔与鼻腔中呛出来，溅上衣襟和挽起的粗布袖子，并在一大口能让人生生从美梦掉入噩梦的抽噎中，呛咳戛然而止。

“喂——桑克瑞德！您在这里啊……喂。”

劳班·阿尔丁从人群后方赶来，桑克瑞德正面无表情地俯视着病人放大的瞳孔。

“……没办法了。”桑克瑞德松开遗体的手臂，看了看自己的掌心，“已经……你别过来，我还没消毒。”

劳班及时刹住脚步，在人们腾出的圆形空档边上驻足，垂着双臂行了个礼：“我很遗憾，但是您……”他收到守在遗体边上的男人警告性的一乜，连忙改口，“好吧，我是说，烧村子的卫队已经开始撤退了，再不赶快走就会和他们撞上。所以——”

“那就走吧。”桑克瑞德打起精神，朝病人的孩子扬扬下巴，示意劳班先将孩子带上，“带他们到另一条路上去，离开这里再解释。”

人们不安地互相对望，等待着哪个胆子够大能引领新生活的领袖告诉他们这一切的来龙去脉，却总也等不到，只有劳班在挥着手，压着嗓子指挥他们带好行装与家眷，跟随他的指引前往山阴方向，暂时躲避那些负责焚烧村子的士兵。

“到那边去，你们会看到将你们带到这里来的小队。”劳班向逃难者展示一枚刻着沾血荆棘丛图样的徽章，“认好这种徽记，跟他们走。嘿，你——”他叫住一个看起来体格健壮的年轻人，“能带着老人和女人吗？还有孩子。让还走得动路的男人都长点心，别让谁掉队。”

得到对方肯定的保证后，劳班点点头，鼓励地拍对方肩膀。等村民们走下山坡，劳班才望了眼被自己圈在身边的男孩。

“这孩子怎么办？”

男孩也抬头看着劳班：“妈妈怎么了？”

劳班不知如何作答，向桑克瑞德投去求助的目光。而桑克瑞德仍保持着半跪在遗体旁的姿势，轻声叹气：“你的妈妈要跟我去一个地方，过很长时间才能回来。”

男孩冲桑克瑞德的背影眨巴几下眼睛。

“爸爸也在那里吗？”

“……是的。”桑克瑞德顿了顿，回过头露出微笑，“可是，你得乖乖地跟这个大叔一起走。”

“我不！我要跟爸爸妈妈在一块。”

“你的爸爸妈妈会……他们看着你……”

桑克瑞德想去摸摸那孩子的头，却记起自己的手还停留在病人身上，只得讪讪地背过身。

“……带走他吧，劳班。”

劳班会意地抓紧男孩，掏出一个小瓶子，撬开瓶盖在男孩的鼻孔下晃了晃，而后将其扛上肩膀。

“你赶紧跟上，我和傍晚时在村里疏散居民的‘血荆棘’确认过，我们要找的那个药师刚巧在今天上午离开了村子，说是到附近山上去找药草，方向和我们是反的。”

“反的？”

桑克瑞德眺望着与自己所在山头相对、被焚烧的村落和平原的另一侧。附近的山都不高，却缺少水源，土壤贫瘠，养得出草药的山岭可能远得一个来回能走两天。

“该死……这样我们可等不了他。”桑克瑞德骂了一句，又朝劳班瞪起眼，“快带这孩子去找村里的大人啊，难道你要养他？”

“……好吧，你也是。”劳班犹豫着，似乎想留下来陪桑克瑞德处理完剩下的事务，却被男人的神情逼退，只好扛着熟睡的男孩快步向逃难者离开的小道上追去。

空地上仅余桑克瑞德一人。他重新低下头，与遗体暴突的眼球相对。夜风拍着沉默，平原上的烈火践踏着已死之人的家园。

“抱歉啊。火焰是送您上路的指明灯，也是摧毁了您的家的凶器，您一定很不愿意再借它们的力量回到诸神的怀抱中去吧。”

桑克瑞德低声说着，合上遗体的眼皮。

“为了您的孩子和其他村民能顺利逃走，不被毁了您故土的士兵察觉，请容许我这最后的不敬。夜里您尽管托梦，对我倾诉怨言，但请相信，我在不久之后也会与您去往同一个地方，届时我将为此谢罪……”

他为遗体整理好衣服，在短暂的哀悼后，将遗体推出山崖。

人类的躯体碰撞着山石发出闷响，而桑克瑞德则退了几步，回到树林的阴影中找到一处石块遮住自己，往双臂上浇下一层刚才用来为病人擦身的液体并将其点燃。

火苗呼地蹿起一尺来高，借着这种液体跳跃了一阵，不一会儿就因燃料烧尽而熄灭。

“……谁发明的啊，这种消毒法。”

桑克瑞德苦笑着，往嘴里灌了一口这种液体。

“劳班的藏酒越来越难喝了。”

【2】

还没翻越山岭，于里昂热就明白，自己赶不及了。

拂晓之时在山岭另一头升起的黑烟，色彩之浓意味着那里发生过一场灭顶的火灾，正和于里昂热要返回的目的地在同一个方位。他着急地攀至高处张望，在看清被焚烧的就是自己这两个月来自己忙于救助、爆发了疫病的村庄以后，匆忙冲下山坡，途中险些被灌木丛和碎石绊住、直接翻滚下去。

看起来这场火持续了至少一天，在这个雨水匮乏的年份里，火焰没有天敌可畏惧，姿态贪婪令于里昂热想起战争期间，抬着伤员的担架渡河时，嗅着鲜血味道扑食上来的凶暴鱼类。

国家里没有战争了，战争的气味却还在国土上空飘荡。发生疫病的村落得不到王都的关照，只由议事会长老席派出的士兵秘密烧毁。村民能不能逃出火灾全靠天神保佑，而亲历过两次了的于里昂热则心里清楚，长老席本就不希望有幸存者。

不知道病因、没有根治方法、潜伏期长、爆发期短、传染迅速、死亡更是必然结果的瘟疫，因患者临死前会吐出内脏碎片且这些碎片均已硬化为深色结晶物，被命名为“结晶症”。

自四年多前在国土上发生和传播到现在，在王立药学院派出救治队伍也无济于事之后，“烧掉村庄”就像瘟疫的患者必将死去一样，成了长老席处置瘟疫、缩小传染范围的唯一办法。没有幸存者，意味着病人全数死去，已经被传染的和可能被传染的村民亦然，村中肮脏的物什也一并销毁，彻底断绝这个村落有难民外逃、继续扩散瘟疫的可能性。久而久之，人们害怕家乡遭难，一旦身旁出现病患，只会互相保密，暗中寻找流浪医师求助；然而病患变多之后，仍旧会被四处刺探疫情的密探知晓，最终村落也逃不过被烧毁的命运。

于里昂热在这个村子里照顾了病患两个月，加上他赶到这里之前发生疫情的一个来月……三个月的喘息，已经是非常幸运的了。

但幸运不意味着他愿意接受这个结果。

于里昂热在村口停下奔跑，肺部被刀割似地狠狠抽痛。

“神啊……”

热浪占领了废墟，于里昂热一时还进不去，只看得满目焦黑形同得不到光明轮转的极夜。这本是个残缺的村落，近八年前的战乱削去了一半的年轻人，村子附近的土地也因缺少照顾而大片荒废；战争期间出生的孩子体弱多病，没长成就夭折的婴儿与幼童不在少数，余下的村民与孩童跌跌撞撞，好不容易熬出一丝希望，天降灾祸却仍不肯放过他们。

可被烧毁之前，于里昂热陪伴村民和照料病人渡过的两个月里，尽管追寻根治瘟疫良方但毫无进展，村民们求生的希冀却不曾冷却，对待于里昂热的态度也尽可能地友好。于里昂热不是会用深情言辞与热烈激昂的演讲来打动平民、激发受难者拼搏勇气的人，只在奔忙的间隙，朝露如萤火般交替闪光和消亡的那一瞬，星座在穹隆边缘张弓瞄准夕阳、呼吸停滞的几秒钟里，村门口的黑毛羊群、潮湿的柴垛、跟在砍柴人脚边的黄狗、用围裙托着面包等在烘烤房门外的拉拉菲尔族主妇、跛脚的铁匠、陪伴着孩子的盲眼老妪、年轻男子啜吸的烟斗、羊圈和屋檐下悬挂的干草与棉花，在于里昂热眼中映出一番“活着的”景象，而他也在他们之中，共同活过了两个月的时光。

仅仅是两个月，在寿终正寝的人看来犹如寥寥一块城砖，在天神眼中更是茹毛一片。只是鉴于不知道自己能“生存”多久，这两个月的意义对他来说也与时间长短没有多少关系了。

于里昂热平复好呼吸，抠紧领子，跨进面前的废墟。热浪遇到异样的温度，顷刻卷起灰烬朝他脸上呼啸，但于里昂热本着至少要给村民入殓也好的想法，抹了把脸——哪怕汗水被热气蒸得出不了毛孔——硬是闯了进去。

【3】

于里昂热在被某些事提醒，回忆起关于这个村庄的细节时，已是半年后的事情了。

这半年里他没有再去别的疫区，而是回了王都，向王立药学院提交延缓瘟疫患者发病、缓解病情的经验报告，列举了五种建议加入药学院配发给外派药师的物资中的草药。然而，从他提交工作报告、药品清单和增加药物实验经费申请那天起到现在，药学院只给了他一个反馈，那便是“等长老席讨论”。而这一反馈则是在提交完上述材料的五个月后——也就是从被烧毁的村庄里回到王都满半年的那一天，于里昂热才辗转地从雅·修特拉那儿打听来。

“那时候，玛托雅老师就是烦死了这群装腔作势的老家伙，才离开长老席和药学院的吧。”雅·修特拉自己也是仗着人缘比于里昂热好，才能从那些跟药学院老学士走得近的同僚嘴里挖来这个消息，“说白了，这实际上是压着你的报告当做没看见，等你要问了才拿这套说辞搪塞你。”

雅·修特拉不屑地抱着臂膀，调着目光瞥了一眼这精灵族。

“怎么样，要放弃吗？”

“听上去就像询问地狱之主是否怀有慈悲一般。”

“可能只有我们找到根治的药方，才能让那些坐在云端上逍遥自在的老学究和长老席正眼瞧上一下吧。”

于里昂热笑得不置可否。他的研究成果也有不少，却大多被同僚占去功劳，导致他至今在王国的学术领域里仍默默无闻。按雅·修特拉的说法，这便是为药学院各派系的名利之争所苦的结果。

“你稍微强硬一点，直接说哪些部分是你写的、也是你最先突破研究的。只要你争上几次，得到以你的水平应得的地位，也不至于像现在这么辛苦。”

“为人们安居的而付出的努力成果，也平等地为人们所共有。”于里昂热摇摇头，“何来争与不争，得与不得之说……至少，目前我确实未能找出破解这种恶疾的方法，而从前我们的研究，也已经在这个国家的百姓身上体现了。或许，教授们也希望直接看到治愈的结果，才对普通的延缓治疗的方法不甚看重吧……毕竟，被派往全国各地的药学院药师也不少。”

雅·修特拉不太确定于里昂热说得对不对，又一下子想不出哪里不妥，只能若有所思地点了点头：“是啊，从各地传回来的药方和建议也有好十几种了，但都只有延后发病和暂时控制病情的功效。”她环顾四周，压低点声音，“帮你打听报告反馈时我听到两个说法，一个是学院的教授们认为这种病无法根治。”

于里昂热记起穆恩布瑞达病逝前的表情，悲哀地轻笑了一声。

“第二种说法是——战争结束以来，药学院就慢慢向长老席靠拢，商议王储的人选。”

“政治啊……王位空悬二十多年，外有宿敌，内有瘟疫……民心不稳，举国支柱后继无人，也在情理之中啊，长老们心急如焚。不过……”于里昂热稍稍扬起头思索了一会儿，“现今未被卷入阴谋、殒没于襁褓的王室遗脉，好像也没有哪位十分出色。难不成，长老席想从——”

雅·修特拉迅速阻止了精灵：“快闭嘴，再说下去就不是我们该讨论的内容了，就连猜测也不行。”

她做了个简单的手势，示意提防隔墙有耳。据说在八年前与邻国的战争期间，宫廷里就发生过抢夺王位的争斗。那时于里昂热还埋头于书籍，仅在被派往前线后方救治伤员时从军官嘴里听到些只言片语，说是邻国往宫廷中安插了奸细，挑拨战争，同时扶植傀儡王储。虽然这一诡计被长老院识破，但民众指责长老院长年把持政权的风言风语已经难以遏制，最终长老院以王室的名义，下令处决了几个在街头公开挑衅长老院权威的平民，又实行宵禁、管制出版物和王都出入审查等新规，风波这才暂时平息；而到了八年后，还有人由于在酒馆口无遮拦，或被密探察觉、或被他人举报，就这么进了牢房。

雅·修特拉和于里昂热算是半个同期同学，在药学院内分属不同领域，师从对象相异，最早是因为两人的老师关系好，雅·修特拉才结识了这个精灵族及其青梅竹马穆恩布瑞达；于里昂热生性内敛而不善交际，穆恩布瑞达尚在世时，雅·修特拉更多地与穆恩布瑞达交好。然而不论穆恩布瑞达在不在，这位优秀的猫魅族对于里昂热近似前辈照顾学弟般的忠告都没有折损。

“脑子灵光的王族成员也不是没有，我就认识一个。”雅·修特拉再次确认周围无人探听他们的谈话后才继续说，“不过要说当王储，估计还有很长的路要走吧。或者说——反正我认识的那一个，就总是一脸‘不想干’的小鬼模样。”

她一想起自己所说的那个人就觉得好笑，摆摆手结束了话题。于里昂热也不多问，确认自己依然未能脱离在救助病患意愿上的劣势后，向这位猫魅族友人提出要前往其他村落旅行的计划。

“你还要去？”

“只有不断积累救治的经验，才能离解方更近一步。”

雅·修特拉拗不过他，只得勉强提醒着小心人身安全：“呆得越久，村子被烧的危险性就越大。你躲过了这几回，不意味着以后都会没事。况且，比起没能逃出火灾，我更担心你会被他们当作违逆和谋反……想让药学院替你辩护，大概很难吧。”

“如果是这样……那么，这个国家离覆灭大约也不远了。”于里昂热轻声回答，“善行被当作逆反和异端，是只发生在毁灭之前的疯狂。”

他向雅·修特拉行礼告别，数日后携自己几年来的研究笔记和一些自费购买的药材重回旅途，乘船渡过河流、翻过山岭和原野，在一个距离王城足有半个国土那么远的小镇落脚。

这座小镇位处废弃的矿脉边上。矿脉丰盛已是上一代的辉煌，如今贸易和交通都随着矿源干涸而衰退，只有买醉的酒鬼趴在桌上怀念衣食无忧的日子，被讥笑时又一次次咆哮着发誓自己也是那段时光的受益者，再被其他酒客一顿好打，脏兮兮地扔在路边烂泥里，到天亮时由暴晒的日头叫醒，再不情愿也必须拖上装不下希望的身心去讨一口饭吃。

得益于这几年的经验，于里昂热并未冒冒失失地在街上打听谁家有人罹患怪病，而是选择在街道上游荡，偶尔向看起来家境一般的家庭提出借住请求，并坦明自己药学院药师的身份，离开时除了借住费以外还针对这一家庭的实际情况留下一些强身健体的药丸；若是赶上借住家庭的孩子有个小病小灾，他便多留两天直到治好这些孩子；白天在路边碰到扶着墙壁呕吐和突然发着冷汗倒下的老者，他也无所顾忌地赶上去施救。

如此经过一个星期，“这里来了一个高明的药师”的消息就在小镇上传开了。平民开始记住他的名字，在家中有人犯急病时首先想到去打听他今天借住的地址。不论这些求助来得多晚，于里昂热都不推辞，只是在凌晨出诊几次后，他决定找一家价格便宜的旅馆长期住下。

当地人一改于里昂热刚来时所见到的淡漠，给他介绍本地最好的旅馆。精灵没有拒绝，但即便旅馆主人承诺价格低廉，他也只选择了最狭小也最简陋的那一个房间，并对旅馆主人坦白自己在吃住一类开销上的羞涩。

谁知就在入住的第二天晚上，一名食客在旅馆的酒厅里吃饱喝足，刚付完钱没走出几步就倒在了大厅门口，不断抽搐和干呕，面孔扭曲。任谁都忌讳做生意的场子发生灾祸，旅馆主人立即敲开了于里昂热的房门。

于里昂热揣着药包冲到旅馆门口，第一眼看到醉鬼呕出来的白沫，先抓出了专门用来缓解“结晶症”的特效药。围观的人群厌恶醉鬼身上的臭味纷纷远离，于里昂热指示他们让得再远一些，蹲下身拨开病人脸上的呕吐物。

但他立即发觉，这名病人只是突发心脏痉挛。于里昂热只得抛下掏出来的药瓶，给病人做着心脏按压，并重新从药包里找来鼻烟和对症的药丸。

救治的过程不长，病人的呼吸和心跳很快趋缓，由旅馆里的帮工抬回客房，于里昂热亦紧随其后陪伴着观察了两个小时。

他等到这名病人睁眼，并能顺畅说出要喝水的请求，检查过病人的各项体征后写下两份处方，一份交给旅馆帮工让其转达给主人，自己准备返回房间。

这时于里昂热才想起来，一开始拿出的“结晶症”特效药被他忘在了旅馆门外。因为太过忙乱，人多手杂，这药瓶不知滚到哪里去了。

结晶症难治，缓解也不容易，药学院和全国各地的医师同僚共同钻研与试验、多方查证才得出暂时可行的配方，所使用的药草成分亦非随处可见，还随着商路垄断逐渐变得昂贵。于里昂热能申请到的经费本来就少，更多则是从王立药学院药师的薪金和行医的报酬中节省下来的，没有哪一瓶药经得起浪费。

他匆匆奔到门外，借着旅馆内的灯光和洒在石板路上的月色四下寻找药瓶的踪影。乍一看不见，精灵便弯下腰一步一步搜索，心里祈求这个药瓶不要被好奇心重的人捡去；就算它被人们的鞋尖踢到水沟里，他也要顺着污水的流向寻回；于里昂热还特地回忆这几天干燥无雨，路边的沟渠内没有排不完的雨水，算是上天的补偿，药瓶大约不会转瞬间被冲得老远。然而于里昂热转了又转，不说药瓶，连星月在砂砾和碎石上跳跃的反光都看不见。

于里昂热直起身做着深呼吸，再次并更深地弯着腰。

“……找这个呢？”

他就这么弯腰驼背地急转向声音的来源，险些保持不住重心，并且没能马上找到说话的人。

“我在这里。”

于里昂热困惑地张望，不知发话人躲在哪里，直到对方从小巷墙头的阴影中站起，像是一直蹲踞在那里的石像鬼，在银白的月光中复活、张开骨翅。

他一眼就看到对方夹在指头间的药瓶，而显然，对方也正打算让他这么看。

“是的，我确实在为丢失它而苦恼不已……这位先生？”于里昂热礼貌而谨慎地仰视着对方。高高地站在墙头上、也没有要跳下来与自己平视的意思，精灵认为这大概是个享受着被仰视和请求的感觉的人。直觉上他对这样的人没有好感，但毕竟有求于对方，拿出点恭敬的态度并不算错，“我该怎么称呼您呢？”

“按照盗贼的思路来说，拿到的就是自己的，捡到的更是自己的。”这身穿深色简装的男人并不为于里昂热的礼貌所动，半张脸被一块黑布盖着，语气与外露的右眼一样冷淡，“要么付钱，要么向我证明这就是你的。”

于里昂热哑然失笑：“我想，稍微回溯这几个小时，进出这家旅馆，具备行医资质又确实有行医之举的人……只有在下。”

“啊，你没想过这座小镇里还有别的医生？”

“您说……别的医生？我是想过，但……”

“你说的不足以成为‘这瓶药属于你’的证明。”

精灵抿住嘴角。这个人语气、姿态和说出来的话都表明，他是来找茬的。

“您希望我如何自证？或许，我们该找找镇上的法官，在公明之锤面前各自坦述。”

“拿这个来吓我也没用。”男人在墙头上左右自如地走了两步，显示出极高的平衡感，说明他随时可以逃得谁都追不上，而于里昂热也随着对方的动作，借月光反照看出男人腰上别着的两把短刀，“你可以说你身上还有好几瓶同样的药，但说不出平常慷慨行医之余，为什么不肯施舍给我这一瓶。”

“您……”

“我说对了吧。”

于里昂热沉默下来：他确实不能随意公开这种药的用途，这会让普通人以为瘟疫蔓延到了镇上，在不确定是否真的有患病者的情况下造成不必要的恐慌。更有甚者——于里昂热不是没有经历过——引来在全国各地暗中巡视着的密探，将这一则愈演愈烈的谣言视作真实，汇报给王都的长老席，惹来另一场火灾；行刑队是不会费心调查清楚的，而即便最后小镇躲过火劫，保管特效药不慎、惹出风波的罪名也会让于里昂热吃上好一顿苦头。

精灵注意到对方也在一句句试探，没有借着他的沉默穷追猛打。战争后民不聊生和疫区充满腐败与极度绝望的环境里，于里昂热碰到过许多盗贼，但没有哪一个和眼前的男人相似。

对方只是在无数盗贼中“格格不入”。

就像半年前，于里昂热错过的、没能拯救的村庄，在其它他亲眼看到过被烧毁的村庄里也是“格格不入”——那个村子的废墟中，没有一具尸体。本应令人高兴的结果，纵眼一望，却诡异得更像天灾之前的异象。

于里昂热明白自己必须小心应对。任何不该说的、不该做的，连想法的苗头都要掐灭在头脑里。他一再确认自己的目光、面部表情和肢体语言都配合完好，直接接下男人的审度。

“所以我要你跟我来一趟。”

男人观察着于里昂热的反应，好像通过某些细微之处确定了什么后自己也比较满意，总算从墙上跳下，无声落在于里昂热面前两步之外，漆黑的影子延伸到于里昂热脚下，盖住了一地银辉。

【4】

“那天晚上，你是不是更期待旅馆门外的病人得的是‘结晶症’？”——后来的某个清晨，桑克瑞德靠着窗台披上外衣。农人的手推车从窗台外小花园的石板路上经过，载着蔬菜和咖啡豆，赶向行宫的厨房，车辙沾着新鲜的黄泥巴。桑克瑞德随手在后脑勺附近抓了一把，捉住一只飞得不稳不当的小鸟，托在手心里看了看，又让它飞走——“我一直在旁边看着你。你最开始拿的是只对‘结晶症’有效的药，而那一瞬间，我感觉你就是在等着一个仇敌。”

他的问话对象坐在床边，只用一张薄毯盖着下身，和桑克瑞德所了解到的、第一天见到对方时也亲眼看到的一样，不急于回答尖锐入骨的提问，而是极为熟练地先将自己包裹在思考状态里。

桑克瑞德对等待于里昂热的回答这件事具有充足耐心，但等得久了，男人也忍不住思忖着，自己为什么会这么问。

那晚上他当然很肯定掉落的药瓶就属于于里昂热，然而他还在意着从于里昂热脸上捕捉到的，情绪涨落的一隙。桑克瑞德观察过无数张脸，体验过这无数张脸表达出的情绪；他深知人类不可能脱离五感，往往越是表现得无欲无求的人，欲望越是大得可怕。他的老师就是如此——无私，高尚，怀抱着国盛民强的宏愿。这个宏愿本不该以“欲望”贬低，但它确确实实博大得牵系诸多平凡命运，非寻常意志所及。同样地，桑克瑞德也能在于里昂热的脸上找到这种痕迹，仿佛临入孔的钥匙在揣测孔洞是否为己身切合的锁眼；他还认得这把钥匙名为“仇恨”，而锁眼名为“结晶症”。

“我要的是能信得过的人。”

像是在回答自己，又像是在对于里昂热补充提问，桑克瑞德轻声开口。

“绝对的信任。”

于里昂热的视线从薄毯上移开，与桑克瑞德相接。

“若我承认为‘是’……会否被视作有损‘治病救人’初衷之高洁，因此失去互信的资质？”

“忏悔找神父去说，我介绍主教的好学生给你。”桑克瑞德冷冷摆手，“‘我要的是能绝对信得过的人’——首先，就要能看清自己。”

他以为于里昂热的眼神会和言辞一样闪烁，不过精灵只是稍微侧下注视的焦点，目光中的思念没有动摇。

“是。”

“……为了穆恩布瑞达吧。”

“这种病夺走了她。”

桑克瑞德在窗台边上站直了。

“如果那个病人真的是你找了一个多星期也没找到的结晶症病人，你会高兴吗？”

这下于里昂热很快回望过来：“不。”

精灵停了停：“救死扶伤之道于我，绝非谋生饭碗。”他又平静地微笑，微微歪着头，“只是我想，你该不会……怀疑我对根治这种病的决心，像矮墙上粘附的泥土那般松弛。”

“因为我不能相信一个会被某种目的蒙住双眼的药师。”桑克瑞德说，“我毫不怀疑你能守口如瓶，也不认为你可能临阵脱逃。但我不能将我的百姓交到一个……除了‘想救病人’以外还有其他目的的人手里。”

桑克瑞德从桌上拿起短刀，一点点走到于里昂热面前。他还赤着脚，脚心磨着地毯的绒毛，绒毛还沾着前一夜他们欢好后弹溅上来又干结了的精液，被他放飞却又回旋着停在窗台上的鸟儿在晨光里轻声啼鸣。

“这是我的行宫，在这里随便死掉什么人，谁也不知道。”桑克瑞德缓缓将刀刃抵上于里昂热的脸颊，“等到根治的药方配好，回答我，于里昂热：这些病人——同样也是将来可能在我治下生活的百姓——是浇灭你仇火的工具，还是你成名的勋章？”

他微侧着刀刃。这把收割过好几十条人命的利刃映出精灵脸上的刺青。

“真如白玫瑰中绽出红蕊那样罕见……你会用这个身份来要挟我的答案。”于里昂热的睫毛抖了一下，脸部随着话语有所移动，刺青被划开一道细细的口子，“你以为呢，桑克瑞德？这些病人……这副药剂，是你走向王位的台阶与长毯吗？”精灵抬手抚过桑克瑞德的长发，“是按上这些白绸的宝石冠，还是助你闪耀史册的红呢氅……”

精灵顺着这缕白发摸到桑克瑞德握刀的手腕，将刀刃引到自己脖子上。

“尚且看不清自己在那一天到来时想要实现的愿望，你我似乎都有共鸣……但假使这一刻是你的愿望，那现在就实现了它吧，桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热的眉眼弯着的角度比做爱过程中相吻时还要柔和。

“这也是……为了你的人民。不过是一个无法并肩取得灵魂密钥的结论，基于你的顾虑，实现这把刀的愿望也……”

“说你‘现在还不能死’。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“说，你现在还不能死。就算是要复仇，也不能死在这里。”

“……啊。按说是这样没有错。但是，我去哪里找第二个能给我在财力和人际上全力支持，连肉体也一并包容的战友呢？我想你大概也一样……除了我以外，再也没有第二个经验充足、亦穿越过众多病患死难，不惧长老席与药学院威压的药师了。所以‘我还不能死’这种冠冕堂皇的借口，不能成为我眼下保命的托词……唯有这点事实，是我能给你的全部诚意。”

桑克瑞德咬紧牙关，后悔着自己没有全天候守在于里昂热的药房里，捉到这个精灵确认配方的关键药材那一刻的反应。

如今说什么都晚了。桑克瑞德知道，杀和不杀，都源于自己无能。

他受不了于里昂热的笑容，这让他想起自己的老师。

桑克瑞德扔下短刀，扣着衣服大步迈向房门。

但于里昂热也迅速起身，从后方叫住了他。

【5】

“跟我来一趟吧。”

桑克瑞德转着小药瓶，换上带有请求意味的语气。他还拿不准对方是不是自己要找的药学院药师，总不能一上来就把人给吓跑。

但这精灵族的沉着和敏锐让桑克瑞德印象深刻，他看得出对方已经猜到自己不是一个单纯的抢劫者、偷盗者和勒索者。

“我有个病人要让你看看。”桑克瑞德补了一句，“你还有精力吧？”

他在精灵的眼睛里找到一丝光亮，正和两小时前刚见到门外心脏痉挛的病人时被他观察到的相似。

果然如此——桑克瑞德暗自记了一笔，同意于里昂热回房间拿医药包的要求，跟着对方进了旅馆。

“咦，您怎么来了？”旅馆主人见了桑克瑞德很是吃惊，“听说最近您都在外……”

“听到点风声。你知道我就是吃这口饭的。”桑克瑞德迅速打断对方，使了个眼色，“这一星期，我那搬运工朋友还没回来吧？”

“搬、搬运工？……是是、是的。”旅馆主人对上于里昂热询问的目光就连忙别开，干咳几声正色道，“是的，没有回来。他回来了我就派人告诉……你？”

“好啊。”桑克瑞德大大方方落下两个银币，算是买下一份服务外加一块干肉面包，又催着于里昂热动作快点，“我的雇主等不了太久，我已经等你两小时了。”

他发现于里昂热上楼时表情隐没在影子里，那种表情显然是从对话中听出了异常。这个人的警惕心不小，桑克瑞德判断着，不过对方可能就是自己这两年来要找的药师，考虑到对方长期在疫区进出却没有被长老席派出的行刑者和放火兵塞在病人堆里一起烧掉，除了运气好以外，还得加上点别的因素。

桑克瑞德眯细了双眼。

“如果就是这个人对外透露疫区的位置并提前离开呢……”

但桑克瑞德又记起雅·修特拉说过的话：「他的重要的人就死于结晶症。就算你不相信绝大部分人心，至少得相信这种‘绝对要继承她的遗志’的决意。」

“……这种让人不得不相信的家伙才麻烦。”

桑克瑞德干笑两声，结果旅馆主人以为他喉咙发痒，给他送来一杯水。

“太客气了。你知道我的——我给不了你什么好处。”

“哪能呢，您照顾着我的儿子啊。要不是这样，他从战场上回来的时候大概只剩一块勋章了。”

“到底还是丢了一条腿。”

“可托了这条腿的福，我有孙子了，殿下。”

“嘘。”

桑克瑞德打了个寒颤，随后尴尬地摸着杯壁。

“我不喜欢在外头给人这么叫，毕竟我不是——”

他听到于里昂热下楼的脚步声，立即喝下一口水止住话头，也示意旅馆主人不要多说。

“我等太久了。”桑克瑞德故意大声发怒，敲着手里的陶杯。

于里昂热一副戒备，手臂间夹着一只皮箱，对桑克瑞德的喊声很是头痛的样子。桑克瑞德见了这只皮箱，目间一凛：皮箱的搭扣上有深红褐色的独眼狼蛛形徽记，和他在打听的那个一直在全国各地疫区救治病人的药师特征相符。

对上一号。桑克瑞德想着，但嘴里的态度仍未改变。

“快走，快走。”

“要往哪里去？”

“去了就知道了。”

桑克瑞德在精灵面前摆摆小药瓶，表示自己带着筹码，于里昂热非得跟来不可。他一路领着于里昂热走偏巷小道，抵达坐落在小镇高处的一家宅院。他从偏门进，院里的家仆见他来了也不阻拦，只悄声指着主宅的路。期间桑克瑞德瞥见于里昂热的疑虑逐渐加重，快要当即止步折返了，只得先简单解释几句。

“这是前任矿主的家。矿山亏空之后，他们卖了两栋别墅，靠吃家底还算显耀。我认识家主，上周起……”

在准备走进主宅客厅前，桑克瑞德抬起手臂拦住于里昂热的去路。

“……家主出现结晶症的症状。”

桑克瑞德目光灼灼，紧盯着面前的精灵族。

“向我发誓你会老实保密。”

【6】

正因保密，于里昂热旁敲侧击地查访了一星期也没查到消息。他怀疑正是面前的男人造成了这种结果，这个男人看起来也具有做到这一步的某种资质。

只是对视，于里昂热便明白这个人不仅嘴巴紧，心门也紧；他只让外人看到外人想看的东西，譬如在旅馆里不自然地大声说话，造出脾气狂躁、借机要挟的假象。不仅嘴巴和心灵紧闭，他还能通过某些手段，让镇子上的居民听不到半点风声，连可能让人联想到异状的线索也一并斩除。

譬如说——“这个镇子上，应该还有其他医生。”于里昂热抱着皮箱轻轻问道，“他在哪？”

男人耸耸肩：“死了。我会离开镇子，就是因为这个医生发现家主患的可能是结晶症，撂挑子跑了。”

“……他逃了，而你追出去灭口。”

“对。如何？要来看看嘛？我想你刚才在旅店门口，就是想看到这种病。”

于里昂热束紧手臂。

“‘想看到’？”他沉声重复，“人有失察而失言……我原谅你此刻具有冒犯性的唐突。”

“但愿如此吧。”对方还是无所谓的表情，倒是脚下让开了位置，带于里昂热上楼，敲开主卧的门。“躺下。”男人一进门就挥着手说，“其他人，麻烦都到外头去好好消毒。”

仆从一并离开，男人则站在床边，先低头看看家主的脸色和精神状态，之后吐字慢而清晰地介绍道：“这是药学院的药师，于里昂热。”

于里昂热吃惊地看了他一眼，对方也求证似地回过头来，“……好像是吧，我听外头的人这么讲的。对吧？我没说错？你的名字真难念。”

“……对。”

“好，我留你在这儿，我们在外头等。需要什么就开门告诉我。”男人走着走着，突然又想起什么，“……喊我桑克瑞德就行，你们俩都是。”

他所指的显然还包括躺在床上萎靡不振的家主。于里昂热快速默念一次这个名字记在心里，手上摆出长长的一串诊疗器具，然后戴好手套、拿起一张白布垫着病人脖子，扶起病人，用压舌板给病人做了一次催吐。

家主卧室中点着两盏床头灯，光线如其主生命一般熹微。于里昂热接走病人的呕吐物放在灯下观察，挑出溶在血沫里的小碎块，突然打了一抖。

他说不出这一抖的含义，又像是潜意识中发现了它的本质，连忙用一声遗憾的轻叹掩盖过去。

约摸半小时后，于里昂热推开房门，喊桑克瑞德拿来热水和酒精；又过半小时，他喊桑克瑞德去取一批干净的毛巾。

“留在这里。”精灵简短地陈述，“这些毛巾要用滚烫的开水清洗。”

桑克瑞德只花了一秒来定夺，关门之前吩咐仆人搬来小火炉、开水壶和三个大铜盆，武器随意丢在一旁，干起活来动作极轻，让于里昂热除病人粗重艰难的呼吸外只能听到门外走廊上家主亲属的踱步。

“长在哪里？”桑克瑞德替换铜盆中被用脏了的热水后随口问。

于里昂热想也不想：“肺部。”

“大小呢？”

“光是指压感觉，还属于初期，仅一指节。”

结晶体长的位置不妙，不适合用催吐和放血的方法处理。于里昂热备好两瓶药，放下双手。

“……您的体力看起来还不错。感恩上天怜悯，骤雨临前尚存先兆，命火将熄风影轻摆……目前为止，您的病情仅是初阶，还有足够的家底供您静养，食用营养丰富的果蔬可以使使发病趋缓，平日需静养。但想必您也听说过，这种病目前来说极难医治，所以我给您开的是有助于结晶体排出体外的药方。”

于里昂热找出纸笔写下一些注意事项和推荐的土药，叮嘱病人千万不要轻易采取一般的放血疗法。

“这样会降低您与病魔相抗的能力。”于里昂热说着，又背过身，从箱子里拿出一瓶特效药和十个小空瓶，拧开瓶盖。

病人的眼眶下阴影浓重，说起话来气喘吁吁带着杂音：“我还能活多久？”

于里昂热的手顿了下，而后继续拧开特效药，将内容物平分到十个空瓶中，称重和勾兑。

“浮世之华昙花一现，人的生命在漫漫长夜中，也不过一捧烛火。何时风来雨去，烛心岌岌……人类无法左右命运神的纺锤。”他密封好十个小瓶，贴上标签，“我所能做的，便是为这枚烛心……亦即您的身体康健，加上一碟燃料。先生，平日请多注意自己咳嗽时吐出的晶块是否变大和增多，脓血含量是否加重。如果一段时间后问题愈加严重，呕出的晶体达到——这么大的时候，”他比了一个指节的大小，“就要开始服用这种药了。”

于里昂热指指分好的十个小药瓶，正打算详细解释它们的功效和服用频率，手腕却被病人用力扣下了。

“多、多给一点！”

“先生……”

“这些药！是能治病的吧？为什么不多给一点？”病人长期活得滋润，即使被病情挖去一些脂肪，这时候看起来仍比外面的平民胖得多，只有两只眼睛被恐惧折磨着凹进脸上的肥肉里，“为什么不多给一点！如果我病重了，这些药也喝完了，我要去哪里找？”

于里昂热愣在原地，先看了眼四周却没找到桑克瑞德的身影，只觉得这个房间中就这样仅剩两个人敌对般的吐息。

他深知自己不能为了脱身而不经考虑地就这么回答病人。“为什么不多给一点药”的质问，曾在过去和现在，从无数个病人口中向他正面扇来。

“为什么不呢？”

于里昂热也这么问过自己，而此时他面对这一个病人，唯有静一静心神，不让仪态泄露动摇。

“王立药学院。”于里昂热回答，“还需要别的药的话……可以前往王立药学院购买。”

病人凹陷的眼球暴了起来，失声叫喊同时指甲抠抓起于里昂热的手臂：“王都？你说王都！”

“住手，布兰布鲁斯。”（*1）

方才不见人影的桑克瑞德从房间的黑暗中跳出，用一张被开水烫过的湿毛巾卷起病人的手，隔开指甲和皮肤粗暴接触的位置。这张湿毛巾烫得于里昂热和病人同时肌肉一缩，桑克瑞德顺势一推，将被他称为布兰布鲁斯的病人推到枕头上，并把于里昂热挡在一旁。

“你想让这个药师被传染吗？”

病人的眼珠剧烈地转动着，眼眶撑得老大，好像有什么喊声就要脱口冲出，却被桑克瑞德身上散发出的阴郁气息生生堵了回去。

“‘别那么叫我’。”桑克瑞德强调得有些莫名，拽起于里昂热的后领，使得精灵的重心都被他提在手中，“让你静养，你就先安心躺着。我跟这个药师谈谈。”

_注（*1）：布兰布鲁斯，蓝雾营地佣兵理符中出现的艾玛吉娜矿山公司成员的名字，凑数随机取用。_

【7】

桑克瑞德让家仆拿来烈酒和火柴，带于里昂热进了花园。

“消毒。”他命令道，也在自己手臂裸露的地方洒上烈酒，“你会的吧。”

他注视着于里昂热燃起火的双臂；骨骼和肌肉线条洗练，动作亦不像一个弱不禁风的书呆子；桑克瑞德记得劳班拿来过的这个人的情报，说他在八年前的战场后方做过医师，看来自卫能力和行动能力都还算让人放心。

从这片国土上出现结晶症开始，桑克瑞德就一直在调查病因，却一直没有进展，只通过几次比照病人特点和药学院的研究结果后对传染方式有了点头绪。然而药学院在宣布结晶症无药可救之后就对结晶症采取消极态度，长老院更是残忍地保持着见者即焚的措施，结晶症发展到中阶时对应的缓解特效药也因药材昂贵而被药学院和王室支持的财团操持着贩卖权。不能有效制止瘟疫蔓延，人们不断死去，长老院醉心于代理王权，教廷神官、军队和药学院各谋其利……这么下去，整个王国可能就会由于这种恶性循环卷进更大的灾祸。

桑克瑞德靠上宅邸的石墙，阴着脸望着精灵族。

“结晶症大体分三个发展阶段。”在桑克瑞德说出什么之前，于里昂热先开了口，手掌熟练刮擦着刚用火烧灼后发红的臂膀皮肤，“其之一为初，在人体内结成小块结晶，视患者体质和结晶位置而定，放血、简单手术辅以优质的食物供养提高体质便能达到一般意义上的治愈效果。这种阶段的结晶症，说是‘患病’已算言过其实……身强体壮的人不易患上结晶症也基于这个原因。”

于里昂热看看桑克瑞德的表情，摇了摇头。

“其之二为中，真正意义上的‘发病’……血液色深、结晶块增大，呕吐、咳嗽和排便中夹带的结晶碎片增多。此时人的内脏和血液已如浸泡在染缸中的白布，再怎么洗晒也得不回净化的初始面目。”于里昂热伸出两指，指间夹着特效药的空瓶，“这时候……这种药就起到加快血液流通、以新血冲淡脏血，阻碍结晶块快速增生的效果。其之三为……”

“死。”

桑克瑞德截断了精灵的话：“不用解释了，只有死。结晶块充满人体内，撑破内脏。我就是知道这是什么病，才特意等着找你过来。”

“那么，你想让我为这一家的家主增加特效药的药量吗？”

桑克瑞德轻蔑地笑出声来。不知是不是早已预料到于里昂热的疑问，又或是这个问题终于离他所考虑的解决办法的核心还差那么一小步，桑克瑞德笑得弯下了腰，整个人滑着坐在草地上。尽管面前的精灵被他的笑声震出些许显而易见的迷惑，他也不打算马上拉直自己嘴角的弧度。

“这真是……平白无故街道漫步，被你迎面泼一盆冷水却反遭耻笑。”于里昂热抱起双臂。

要问桑克瑞德为什么笑他倒说不上来，但他觉得自己很长时间没这么笑过了；哪怕是劳班·阿尔丁在疫区踩了狗尾巴，被爱狗的小孩追得满街跑，他也没笑过这么久。他笑累了，使劲揉着眼角，捂着肚子。

“你带的药不多吧？或者说，药学院批准你带出来的药根本就不够应付一个疫区的病人。你只能见一个就适当地给一点，途中想办法自己再调配一点。这么些年下来你都是这样做的，所以才能在药学院的吝啬鬼手里活到现在。”

“你是谁？”

“我可不想回答你。”桑克瑞德站起身，拍拍膝盖，“我只问你，你知不知道药学院和供药材的财团有往来？”

于里昂热看起来似乎也想用目光刺穿桑克瑞德的心脏，但这个精灵书生气太重，桑克瑞德不消什么回敬，只站在原地稍稍在自己望过去的视线里加上一点凌厉，就令于里昂热放弃了这一做法。

桑克瑞德从精灵的反应中得到答案：“估计你早就知道了，说实话，这个问题我也只是求证一下。既然你知道，就应该很清楚，解决瘟疫的根本方法。”

精灵一改长句风范，简短地吐字：“治愈。”

“对。人们需要的是能治好病的药，而不是什么延长死期。”

“自疫病被发现的五年多来，我与至交各方游历，遍览书海……虽有力不能及的村镇疫区，但我们从未停止过对根治疗方的钻研。”

就差一点，桑克瑞德又想笑了。

“嘿，嘿。”他往精灵的两眼之间打着响指，“我不是批评你们做得不够好，在药学院派出和驻留的一大批药师里，你已经很出色了。没有谁能随便否认你们，就算是长老席也不行。只不过，研究根治的药还算后话，现在我们要想办法解决的是这个镇子——有一个病例，就会有第二例。再呆久一点，第三、第四例甚至更多的病人就会出现，到时候你的药也不够分。”

他拿出被自己扣留的那一瓶，照着月亮的银光望着瓶子里的药水。

“幸运的是，这个镇子不算穷，矿山没了，大多数家庭底子还在，到附近的村子和城市寻一个饭碗，衣食无忧不是问题。这样的话，初阶病情就比较好控制。”

“但您必须考虑传染的问题。”

“是的。说到底，我们要面对的有两大难题……”

“殿下、沃特斯殿下！”

桑克瑞德猝地愣了。谁在这么叫？他慌忙闭嘴装作没听见，避开于里昂热的注视，但那个不知趣的家丁还在院子里大喊着到处找，嚷嚷得满院子都能听到。

“干什么！”桑克瑞德有些恼怒地走到墙角外，喝住家丁，“不是早说了别那么喊吗？”

“是、是阿尔丁大人……阿尔丁大人带帮手回来了！”

桑克瑞德往这慌慌张张的家丁脑门上一拍：“在哪？”

“来的路上、来的路上。我告诉他您在这里……可是，来的不仅有阿尔丁大人……”

“还有谁？”

没等桑克瑞德问出结果，宅邸的主卧方向也传出了尖叫声。他一抬头就见家主的妻子和长子跑出阳台，张嘴把对他的尊称喊得草坪与花圃都在低头。

“别喊了！我在这。于里昂热？”这下要解释的东西就多了去了，桑克瑞德没敢马上去看于里昂热的反应，只得躲躲闪闪地叫那药师上楼，“家仆们都很听话，你想要谁帮忙直接说出来就好，快去看看怎么回事。”

谢天谢地，这个精灵比其他人都理智得多，不该问的没有问，该做的永远摆在第一位。

桑克瑞德也不看于里昂热，转身拔腿冲向宅院外。千万别是行刑队，桑克瑞德不禁生出些许畏惧——他是不怕长老院那些行走的棺木，但这不意味着他可以不必考虑劳班·阿尔丁在宫廷里的微妙立场。

他冲出院门站上庭院前的街道，从紧随其后的家仆手里抢来火把，高高举起照着前方，待看清街道尽头的来人后，按不住一句骂声。

“你怎么把雅·修特拉接来了！”

劳班见了火光，策马赶上一段，先给桑克瑞德行礼，却被后者手中火把狠狠扫过头顶。

“搞什么名堂！”桑克瑞德抑制不住狂躁，一手拽起劳班·阿尔丁的前襟，“让你到附近去联络医师，你可好回王都了？”

“他不回王都我也要来。”

雅·修特拉在劳班身后跳下马背，抬腿就给桑克瑞德踹一绊子：“好你个家伙，你知道你跑出王都才几天长老院就开始派人往我这盯梢了吗？”

“修、修特拉……”

“我费了多大劲才打听到你在这里！还有，这座老矿山离八年前的战场不远，长老院的眼睛盯上这里好久了！我拿到消息，这里有个医生就是长老院的眼线……”

桑克瑞德愣住了：“医生？”

“对，也是药学院出身，地位挺低微的医生。光说名字我不认识，只是我找到里奥尔，里奥尔给——”

“里奥尔！”桑克瑞德捂住脸。他不在王都的事情到底有多少人知道？

“闭嘴啊，小鬼。里奥尔说你往这个方向来了，这片地区上唯独这座矿山和小镇在里奥尔从药学院高层办公室里偷来的监视名单上。镇子里的医生在哪？你得马上控制起来。”

“医生、医生……”

男人不安地踱起步子，意识到自己犯了个大错。镇子里的医生是长老席和药学院派给镇子的眼线，说明这两者之中的某一个，对结晶症的发病分布特征有了可靠猜测甚至不公开的结论，所以在高危地区预备着一个药学院医生，随时上报结晶症的发病迹象。

他以为那名医生仅仅是胆小怕事来着。那么他追上医生并将其灭口之前，对方并非逃跑，而是要跑出小镇给长老院复命。

“别浪费时间！”雅·修特拉在一旁责备着，“那个医生呢？”

“他死了！别吵，别吵……我要想想。”桑克瑞德搔着头发，辫子被揉得散开一截，模样狼狈不已，“我去追那个医生，让劳班去找别的医生……这期间于里昂热来到镇上，于里昂热……”

他这猫魅族友人的声调抬高了好几度：“于里昂热在这儿？”

“他在，就在里头，楼上，看顾病人。该死！我要去城外。那个死鬼医生被我追上的时候已经逃出很远了，我一个来回都花了将近一星期。”

“桑克瑞德！”

“他的消息肯定传出去了，最近的密探和骑士能先组成先遣队控制这里，等长老院下令动手就完了。劳班！劳班·阿尔丁！”

“听凭差遣，”劳班迅速躬身，听得桑克瑞德用了特别的语气，他这次行礼就不担心会被对方呵斥着打断了，“——殿下。”

“我们到城外去，你发信号，叫血荆棘都回来。修特拉……”

“我在。”

桑克瑞德环视一周，看完属下、朋友和身后宅院主人的家仆，目光最后停在雅·修特拉身上，表情无奈地柔和下来。

“于里昂热的事过会儿再说，但你最好去帮帮他。”

【8】

听到有人敲门，于里昂热还以为是桑克瑞德回来了。他的双耳早就捉住了楼下和院外的吵闹，也注意到外面火把通明，赶去开门时，还意外地错过了一盏呼啸着升上夜空的信号弹。

“那是什么？”于里昂热喃喃着，门一开，恰好撞上雅·修特拉的鞋子。

“雅·修……”

这猫魅族个头才到于里昂热胸口以下，可只要对方瞪起眼，于里昂热就觉得自己立时矮成了菜地里的萝卜。

“你和桑克瑞德，哈？都是好样儿的。”

雅·修特拉的怒气正盛，从于里昂热身旁经过跨进家主卧室时如同一团天降星火。

“一个两个，都主动往长老院的眼皮里跳。你运气好，没人注意到你还跑得掉。楼下那个小皇子就未必了……”

“修特拉。”于里昂热定住脚步，抬起手，“闲杂事我希望稍后再谈，既然你来到此地，又直接敲门进来……定不是打算在病人面前与我讨论桑克瑞德的身份和王都疑云。”

雅·修特拉径直走到病人床前，打开于里昂热的工具箱戴上手套同时朝精灵这边望来。

“他没有告诉你，对么？”

于里昂热对友人问之所指心里有数，点了点头；雅·修特拉干练地将话题转到病人特征上，一时间屋里不再混杂无关话语，唯有两人询问病况、互换治疗意见和用药配方的交谈声。

“我是不是能跟你们多买药？让我出多少钱都行！”

猫魅族果决地命令病人躺好，却没能拦住对方嚷出桑克瑞德的名字。

“快别说了。”雅·修特拉在病人嚷着“殿下同意过了”时喝令安静，“不要再说这些事！”

于里昂热沉吟着看着友人，忖度片刻后打断道：“修特拉……这是支撑他的力量之一。桑克瑞德找我来……想也是能为这位先生的求生意念加一把柴火。刚才我赶到前他就在痛哭求死，只因药品用尽、远水不解近渴的未来。如若不是家属及时发觉他肺部气竭，可能就……”

他牵着雅·修特拉坐下，自己靠着床头柜，温和地对病人示意。

“我理解您的恐惧。刺在体内的尖刀，望不到尽头的死之威胁……虽生犹死的长夜。”

雅·修特拉抚着额角。“你不太明白，你们都不明白自己招惹了怎样一个小鬼。”她有气无力，“这家伙找了你两年多，虽然从我这打听了不少消息，可他一直没有直接通过我联系你，还用自己的身份要求我绝对不能对你透露这件事。你知道么，于里昂热？他有多讨厌使用王室的权限。”

“就我今夜观察到的……能够想得到。但……理由是什么？”

“我也想不通。也正因为我问过他，他才这么命令我。”

于里昂热肃穆地站直了。在他眼里，雅·修特拉从未屈于权势，哪怕直面王室，这份骄傲都绝不弯折。

“你的话，令困惑和好奇并成雨雪交加，修特拉女士……”他做了个手势，向病人发问，“那么您呢，布兰布鲁斯先生？对于桑克瑞德的身份和他在这个小镇上的所作所为……您是否有话想告诉我们？”

“现在是谈这些的时候吗，于里昂热。”

“事关我们的病人有无信心，在我们离开小镇后……依旧静心求存，按照医嘱养病。任何一点线索我都不想放过，尽管，的确……不是时候。我想知道，桑克瑞德都给了这位先生什么承诺。”

布兰布鲁斯，这矿山枯竭以前小镇上家底殷厚的富翁与当下形容枯槁的绝症病人，一反激动和歇斯底里的模样，撑着枕头靠上床头。

“殿下……他是……让我安心，告诉我他去找信得过的医生。我太害怕了……太害怕了。我的儿子还那么小，妻子除了使唤下人以外什么都不会。上一个医生看完我的病就跑了，我知道这是不治之症……我知道自己离死期不远。”

于里昂热和雅·修特拉对望着，安静地听着。

“我想四处求医，但殿下告诉我，如果消息传出去，小镇会被烧掉。到时候，我的家产，镇上的亲人，全部都……”

“他给过你其他药吗？”于里昂热突然问。

“您、您这么问的话，是的……他给了我一点，药……来着。”布兰布鲁斯吸了几下鼻子，打开床头柜取出一个小瓶子，“就是这个。”

于里昂热闻过里头的味道，认出这就是药学院发放的特效药。他给雅·修特拉递去眼色，后者却摇着头默语着“早猜到是这样了”。

“为什么？”于里昂热徒劳又语焉不详地问，但雅·修特拉仅是板着脸翘着胳膊，草草交代布兰布鲁斯什么也别想先睡一觉，他们会尽力为他解愁，而后跟于里昂热打着手势让精灵到屋外去。

布兰布鲁斯神情平静了许多，两位医师离开房间时，他正望着床头灯下的十个小药瓶。

于里昂热最后望了眼这名家主，从对方的神态里读出些与先前焦灼情绪相反的安详，或许是突然看穿了自己的命运，对摇摆在长短杆两端的剩余生命产生别一种认识。

于里昂热内心定下来不少。假如失措无助的病人学会配合和自我开解，他也能专心去同雅·修特拉商讨另一个重要的问题。

“桑克瑞德有药学院内部分配的特效药。”雅·修特拉走到走廊一头无人的隔间，直视着于里昂热说道，“这就是我在听里奥尔说起长老院持有各地村镇的地图、并且早就给一些村镇安插监视者以后，紧急赶来这里的原因。细节我不便和你直说，毕竟我要找的是桑克瑞德本人，你只是个意外。”

“桑克瑞德有特效药，可他先从我手里抢走了一瓶……”

于里昂热的话语断了几秒：“令我思绪如坠云雾的是，他既然自己有药，又身份斐然……为何要从我手里抢走一瓶药？不，要是这只是他引我来给这家家主先生治病的手段也便罢了，但显然——他只要告诉我有这样一名病人，我必不推辞。”

“这你得自己问他。很多事情、很多时候，我也看不透那家伙。”

“那么，总有一件事，修特拉……你可以做我解结之刀。”

“你想问他的身份？”

于里昂热记得桑克瑞德趁自己不备遮遮掩掩的小动作。那些人喊桑克瑞德“殿下”，于里昂热倒不是没有猜测；他想雅·修特拉知他时机不到不会细问，颇具耐心地抄着双手等着。

桑克瑞德的真实身份对于里昂热而言并不那么重要，只是在他的直觉中，这件事似乎牵涉到急需他们当下决断的未来。

雅·修特拉在精灵的沉默里选好了自己该回答和该保留的部分。

“他是——这个国家王室的一支血脉的……唉，现在姑且还是个王子。”

“‘算是’。”

“王嗣相争也讲求资格。”

“他没有资格？”

“……算是吧。”雅·修特拉神色复杂，仿佛被“希望能帮得上忙”和“奈何不争气”两种烦恼折磨着，“我问过他一次。”

“看来，是得不到满意的回答。”

“事关他的未来，他自己的答案对我来说哪有满不满意？只不过那场谈话一点也不愉快，我不想提。”

“那就罢了。今夜之后，他要采取的行动大概和我关系不大……”

“不可能，他就是在找你啊。”

“为什么呢，修特拉？”

于里昂热扬起脸来，却对友人的话没有吃惊、惶恐和如蒙大恩的感觉。

“按说，我该是俯首敬谢的。经过短短这两三个小时，我这双浊眼所见的那位王室，也不像是醉心权术、任取功名罔顾人命的狂妄者……他保全病患，也保全医者，单凭这点来说，我还该谢他一谢；他要找我，我有幸可与他合作，不管他是不是落魄王室遗脉，我是不是药学院内不受待见的义理草寇，多少都有些许共赢可取。但是，可敬的女士啊……”

雅·修特拉还是那副复杂神色：“感觉到了？”

“啊啊。比杂症更为疑难，以人心观测人心之眼的所有者……大概是会让人精疲力竭的相处对象吧。”

于里昂热踟蹰着等桑克瑞德从外头返回后，要如何在已知晓对方身份的情况下进一步对话，但他没能踟蹰太久。

“……外面的是……战号吗？”

他走出这条走廊的隔间，正撞见一个家仆奔上楼。家仆一见于里昂热就在走廊里，赶紧折了个身影冲过来。

“有、有前线来的报信人！”

“前线？”于里昂热问，“一夜之间，战争又起？”

家仆咽了一口：“殿下在镇外交战，报信人说，让你们马上把家主……还有镇里的其他人，尤其是老人和小孩都转移走。”

“到矿山去，废弃矿山外的旧工房。”雅·修特拉跟了出来，猛推于里昂热一把，“附近直接听命于长老席，控制疫区等待行刑队的骑士团来了。”

“王嗣与骑士团开战？他有赦免权么？”

“有没有都得开战，如果挡不住骑士团的话，这里的人就只能等死了。快！你们也是，快找你们的主人！”

“这会被视作王嗣反乱……”

“你听他的就行了。”

于里昂热握了握拳头。他掌握的信息太少，至此唯有听雅·修特拉和前线战令为上。布兰布鲁斯在家丁的搀扶下离开卧室，携家眷逃出宅邸，一路呼朋唤友，敲响铜盆瓦罐警示镇上居民，将大家疏散和集中到另一个方向的矿山去。

于里昂热注意到有三五个戴着荆棘丛徽记的轻装骑兵在替他们引路。

“这是‘血荆棘’，劳班·阿尔丁的骑士团，跟着劳班也直接跟着桑克瑞德。”雅·修特拉解释说，“里面的人都能信任，有什么要给那家伙传话的，就找他们。”

于里昂热看着这些骑士，少有而简洁地评价道：“我不喜欢。”

“哪由得你喜不喜欢。我这么说吧，结晶症患者和疫区的销毁策略和——”修特拉特意走在疏散队伍后方，“——根治药品的研发，都在长老席的控制里。具体怎么回事我还不太清楚，里奥尔也在查，但几乎所有的王嗣还顾着王储的位子回避长老席决策，不插手疫区疫病事宜。”

“你想告诉我，这条路的另一头……正与长老席麾下骑士开战的王嗣是一个异类。”

“你换个说法，说是个蠢货也可以。”

对话的当口，空中接连升上数枚带着焰火的响箭。人群躁动着喧哗起来，血荆棘骑兵来回转了好几圈才将他们稳在队伍里。

“这是求援信号吗？”一个骑兵问另一个，“总帅要增援？”

“不是我们的。”另一名骑兵答，“做好殿下和总帅交代的事！”

于里昂热与两位骑兵相距不远，随声眺望着天空中久燃不灭的焰火。过不了几分钟，新的响箭再次升空，喊杀声蓦地由远及近。于里昂热眯细双眼牢牢盯住烟火下的人影，在看清那个身影的来历后遽然一颤。

“桑克瑞德？”

【9】

天要亮了。

桑克瑞德伫立在镇子的钟塔阁楼上，脚下是听从他和劳班指挥列出防御阵型的血荆棘骑兵。

不得已而为之，这场国家之中两股势力的争战打进了小镇，在两条街道和镇中广场上缠斗一个多小时。从属于长老席、负责给行刑队打前哨的骑士来了有大约五十人，劳班随时带在身边和桑克瑞德一块出行的血荆棘轻骑兵则只有二十人。碍着半个同僚的情面，两方起先出手都不重，更多的是桑克瑞德用王室身份施压，警告骑士团不要染指这个小镇。

但很快地，对方意识到劳班在战时立下的威名不减，血荆棘可能要出狠手，试探就在求生欲望和责任使命中变成了实打实的拼斗。

镇外荒野上游击战和正面冲撞相交，骑士阵型被破，劳班的重剑撼动了马蹄声。桑克瑞德和游击的轻骑兵绕到骑士团后路，一点点蚕食着有生力量。

只是他手下留情了——他不能给血荆棘下令必须铲除这些先遣骑士。这些骑士明面上是长老席的走卒，内里也对不治的疫病怀抱极致恐惧。谁不害怕不经控制的疫病染上自己家族？骑士们没有错，更何况这些骑士也是他的同胞和臣民。然而留情的后果便是胜负难料，骑士团调好步调后逐步反击，前后使用了两次求援焰火。

如今桑克瑞德只能先令血荆棘守好镇子里的广场，给撤离的镇民争取时间。

不用再等多久，和两方实力无关的长老席信使也该到了。行刑队在全国各地几个大的集镇里都有驻兵，紧急时可以先行刑再请报长老席，与其他一些国家的异端审问官相似，掌有先斩后奏的权力。而长老席派给行刑队驻兵营的信使，就是行使这一权力的代言人。

他的脚边还横着一具尸体，这是他与行刑队先遣骑士宣战以来杀死的唯一一个“敌人”。然而这个敌人也仅仅是一时为敌，最终仍是同胞。这个人身边是否也有亲友受疫病所苦？桑克瑞德俯视着这具尸体。这个人并未出卖国家。

他开始想念自己的老师。过去初学短剑和刺杀术时，老人便这么哀叹过一回。

“刀锋斩落敌首，亦降罪于同胞。斩不断的铁链将反噬身心。你想做执刀者，还是被锁链束缚的提线偶？——老师想让我成为谁呢？——当然是执刀者。可是执刀者也有……”

桑克瑞德听到劳班在叫他；信使到了，在钟塔下喊着话，提出停战、不向长老席弹劾他身为王嗣做出具有谋逆嫌疑罪状的条件。

“不管当不当得上执刀者，斩不断的锁链永远存在。”

他沿着钟塔外墙上的脚手架一格一格往下跳。高处还能望得到的天边鱼肚白，随着高度下降逐渐溶解成固执的暗色。他想起自己度过幼年期的贫民街，污水中飘着牲畜和疯子的粪便，烤不软的黑面包，受土质影响总是筛不掉油光的井水，海岸上破烂的船帆和只能用一条手臂拖船下海的年迈渔夫。光芒只在教堂和宫廷尖顶上慈悲，黑暗则如同土壤，供人踩踏同时又栽培粮食、抚育水脉，消化进人身，沉淀在底。

他站到信使面前。“去弹劾吧”和“我同意你的条件”只能二选一。劳班·阿尔丁在旁边不敢出声，血荆棘骑兵不全明白他的两难。可谁不知道信使给的条件很容易满足？所有人，包括行刑队的先遣骑士，目光都集中在桑克瑞德身上。

“我理解您用心良苦，”信使旋转着扳指，口含油腻，“您是想表明，‘仅有一名’患者的小镇，还不至于被行刑。根据我国法典，王族有动用私兵维持一方秩序的职权，单从这点来说，我们的立场相似。您看，我们都是为了保护大家、保护百姓，小镇居民同样在保护的范围内，难道要我们眼睁睁看着这里变成疫区吗？”

桑克瑞德当对方是耳旁风，清点着交战中血荆棘的斩获与被斩获，血荆棘无人阵亡，行刑队先遣骑士阵亡十二人，这个数字要是呈报给长老席，没有特赦权的低阶贵族能直接被判极刑。

信使见他装聋作哑，黑下脸色加重了咬字：“殿下，疫病是上天对异教徒的重罚，疫情危机时，长老席大概不会念及您对他们的庇护之情。”

桑克瑞德的鞋跟碾碎了一块石头：“我不是王储，血统也不算‘纯正’，不用腆着脸这么叫我，不然长老席可不高兴。”

“您这么说，就得按谋逆治罪了啊。当然，王嗣天生带着神赐的特赦恩典记录在大典上，您是不会有多大事的……”

血荆棘的队伍中发出一声怒吼。是被当做交易条件了愤怒呢，还是被威胁性命、折辱荣耀才愤怒呢？为时不多的这类关头上，桑克瑞德想起来这些骑兵、跟在自己身后的劳班和那些患了疫病的病人，没有谁不是在他的带领下被迫站上交易台的。

他还想从太阳手里抢来那么几分钟，就几分钟。但太阳像个爱玩爱闹的皮球，在黑暗的水底充满了气，转眼就浮上水面倒挂着的天空。

“听说您以前赌运不错。”那信使接着说，“孰大孰小，您掂量得清。”

桑克瑞德掂量得清。说到底，从决定要和长老席对着干，无视登上王位的机会、变着法子保全疫区病患的那天起，他就掂量清楚了这种抉择的结局——他和先王的其他子嗣大多不熟，这时候他们怎么做，桑克瑞德并不算清楚，至多从长年累积的情报里推算出一点可能性——到头来还是一样的，也只有他们这些手中捏着一点权力的人有资格做出抉择。

“给我一个小时。”

“桑克瑞德！”劳班又叫他了。一声不够似地，这在宫廷中吃尽党争的苦头、甘愿暂时搁置内务从王储内斗中抽身出来跟着他满国乱窜的总帅毫无上下之分地叫了一次他的全名，“……沃特斯！”

血荆棘的轻骑兵也有人叫喊，但桑克瑞德摆摆手。

“一小时就够了，我一个人去。”

“让我来吧。”劳班知道自己说不动他，“这种事让我来吧。”

“你没有权力。”

“至少让我来做。”

“你没有权力。”

“那我跟你去。”劳班地吼起来，“我不管你，也不拦着你！这总行了吧！”

桑克瑞德狠狠瞪了眼对方，劳班亦毫不退让地怒视着他。

用视线互相较劲之间桑克瑞德理亏般地往一旁晃开，抽身就走。在经过轻骑兵围在广场边缘的防线时，有人暗中扯了他一下。

“我来也可以。”年轻的士兵提议，桑克瑞德看了看对方推高链盔后底下沾着泥块的脸——太年轻了，可能要比银胄骑士团的杰林斯小一辈，但桑克瑞德记得这个年轻人早已成婚，其妻子的蓝莓烤饼做得甜软溢香。

“你没有权利。”他说了第三次，拍拍年轻士兵的臂架，“不要让手变脏了，再用它们去拥抱你的爱人。”

信使挂着讥笑看着，突然又出声叫住：“等一等，殿下。”

“你要跟我一起去？”

“当然。我有义务见证全程，才好对长老席禀报。”

“……你这么喜欢看，那就来吧。”桑克瑞德用回答盖住自己指关节压出的嘎吱声，“一眼都不要错过。”

【10】

于里昂热守在病患旁，从废矿坑倒灌进旧工棚的冷风带着不新鲜的恶臭。布兰布鲁斯体虚，身上包着大衣，忍着咳嗽，两眼直愣。虽然只是患病初阶，但于里昂热看他已是对生存彻底丧失希望的样子了。

考虑到传染性，雅·修特拉和于里昂热特意将布兰布鲁斯安置在下风处，镇子里疏散出来的居民则由血荆棘带到另一间棚屋里。

入夜至后半段，耀眼起来的星座映着于里昂热的视线。矿洞底下颓废的风在咳嗽，矿洞外破棚屋里的孩童低低啼哭，矿坑远处则隐而持续地传来喊杀与兵刃碰撞的声音。

原来还能远眺到的桑克瑞德的剪影，事后被精灵当做夜幕下不该有的海市蜃楼。他呆在工棚门外，回想黑夜浮出海市蜃楼的不合理之处又无果，只得先数着今夜显形完整的星座转移注意力。

“为什么会开战？”他的肩膀碰到了雅·修特拉靠近过来的衣料，知道这里的对话也只有这位友人能够解答，“以王嗣的名义，向行刑队开战……是否鲁莽过了头。”

“拖延时间战术，况且他还有一点理由。王室成员有义务维护所到之地的安危，他能解释这里不算疫区，不能被执行火刑。再加上王嗣天生的特赦权，长老席找不了他的麻烦。”雅·修特拉拢着发尾。

“是么。”

于里昂热数完星星，发觉东方天空的色彩变淡了。交战声正在减弱，风里加入睡意惺忪的鸟鸣。

“不对。”于里昂热急忙回头看了眼雅·修特拉，又返回一步看看布兰布鲁斯，“不对……”

“啊？”

“不管怎么说，行刑队会来。镇子内有结晶症患者的消息肯定已经传出，即使解释疫情并未爆发，这场战斗也只是在长老席眼中……对错模糊的徒劳之争。我认为……长老席不会信服这位王嗣向行刑队举剑的理由，毕竟毁掉疫区、清除病人，同样能诠释为一种‘维护安危’的形式。”

于里昂热的忧虑犹如被推入湖中的石棺。

“桑克瑞德赢不了……修特拉，他会输。”

“你什么意思？要是说打仗的话他们落不了下风，劳班还在旁边，而且那是血荆棘，到现在为止他们也没有求援。”

“不，亲爱的女士……他会输。长老席一心毁灭，而疫病亦是异教徒之罪，剿杀疫区为天赋神权，王嗣怎么能忤逆神权？不能啊……他会面临抉择的危险。我预测……他要交出至少一个祭品。”

“难不成是指里面这个？”

于里昂热一边肯定着一边跨进棚屋，打算向布兰布鲁斯出言提示。

这个病人似乎相信桑克瑞德。可不论信与不信，于里昂热对远在小镇另一头战斗的男人马上就要面临一个两难境地的推测，随着自己与布兰布鲁斯的距离拉近而越发坚定。

多年来长老席的极端处置手法正是借了神权名义让平民无法违抗，贵族和日渐势单力薄的王族更加不愿让自己变成异端。桑克瑞德再怎么秉着王嗣守土的使命，也敌不过长老席手中的那一份说辞。即使要请教主出面公判，多半还是长老席得胜，桑克瑞德不过能借赦免权逃过处刑而已。

但桑克瑞德身后的血荆棘骑兵团就不一样了。王嗣可以特赦，血荆棘却要被定罪，而这个出现了疫病患者的小镇，该烧还是得烧。

减小损失的最好办法就是屈服，交出这名病人，向行刑队证明小镇上只有这一个病人且病人的发病程度还很轻。

于里昂热嘴刚张开，即将道出想法的舌头却打了结。

他发觉布兰布鲁斯的脸慢慢从柱子的影子里侧到有星光照顾的亮处，两颊凹得皮包骨头，仿佛就这么几个小时，病人便一步从初阶跨入临终。

“我在等他来。”布兰布鲁斯说，“……他就要来了。”

于里昂热想告诉他“您可能会被出卖”，但这个可能性又似乎极为可笑。

那个王族，会放弃努力、背叛从一开始就不断努力而得来的结果吗？

——可人类从不以一划之。于里昂热深谙历史转轴，被时光车轮碾碎了的，起初奋勇拼搏、其后弃置信任的败者比比皆是。当更大的利益摆在面前，重量压过最初的努力时，这种背叛甚至能被一部分人原谅。

他怎么知道桑克瑞德不是这样的人呢？要是左手握着石头，右手握着羽毛，谁轻谁重，哪是于里昂热能替桑克瑞德考虑的。

“您……”

他又想建议布兰布鲁斯先逃跑。然而另一个嗓音告诉他，实际上他自己很清楚并且任何一个想通其间利弊的人都很清楚——除非这个即将要被当做祭品的病人拥有舍弃一切尊严求生的决心，否则病人出不去这座棚屋的门。

最可怕的是，于里昂热已经明白了——他们很难再找出别的选择。

精灵再也说不出话，而棚屋外亮起晨光，什么人踩着被铁球拴住了似的步伐向这边走来。

空气的流动起了变化。雅·修特拉叫一个人的名字，骑兵下马行礼，甲胄叩出重音。

有人在门外向内张望，目光穿透于里昂热的身体，与布兰布鲁斯相对。而后这个人的脚步声变快了。

于里昂热一眼便看出这个旋风似地掠进来的男人脸色铁青。

男人身后跟着另外两人，其中一个高大魁梧，于里昂热对他的长相稍有印象，经雅·修特拉低声提醒，想起来这是曾经拥有王国最优秀骑兵队的军团总帅，劳班·阿尔丁。

但另一人体态精瘦，雅·修特拉和于里昂热都不认识。

“这是长老席派驻这片地区的行刑队信使，吉耶姆。”（*2）

桑克瑞德抓起这个瘦子的手，同时举起油灯照亮瘦子佩戴的扳指。

“信使！”雅·修特拉低声惊呼，“长老席的人这么快……”

“其他人都出去。劳班……带所有人离开这里，我要和布兰布鲁斯谈谈。”

“不用谈了，殿下。”布兰布鲁斯回答，“我准备好了。”

桑克瑞德握着腰间的刀柄：“你有一个小时……和你的家人说说话，教教他们以后该怎么办。”

布兰布鲁斯将双手放在肚子上，合起眼。于里昂热很难想象自己刚见到这个病人时，对方凄厉地祈求着更多的特效药。

“不用，我害怕，殿下。我怕与他们一见面，就要改变主意了。”

于里昂热扫了一眼门外的人：只有劳班·阿尔丁、雅·修特拉、吉耶姆和两个血荆棘骑兵。劳班收到了他的注视，让手下先带猫魅族走开。

“你也要来。”劳班打着手势，但于里昂热坚定地摇头。

劳班往屋里跨了半步，脚抬在半空的同一个瞬间，精灵的余光擦过一道白线。

精灵愣了两秒才反应过来这是桑克瑞德的后脑扎起的发辫，还有飘落下的一丝尾音。

“……抱歉。”

于里昂热下意识地闪了一闪，这根发辫扬起来时竟然有种鞭子似的凛冽——借着这一闪，他没能捉到事情发生的那一刻，只清楚地看到吉耶姆在笑，而桑克瑞德僵硬地向布兰布鲁斯张开手臂。

“抱歉。”

于里昂热也不知道布兰布鲁斯听到这句话了没有，等他站稳并找到自己该注视的地方，桑克瑞德的刀刃已经回鞘。

天亮了，布兰布鲁斯在晨光和尘埃中没了气息，头颅给被桑克瑞德托在手里，血柱像是怔住后回神慢了一点似地喷射起来。

桑克瑞德往于里昂热膝侧扫了一脚，令精灵踉跄着退到一边，恰好和倒下的尸体擦过，外衣只溅上几撮血。但凶手则没这么好过，眨眼间这个男人连头发都被染红了大半片。

精灵看着桑克瑞德放下尸体和头颅，手指搓着刀柄，准备再出第二次刀。其他人都被桑克瑞德丢在身后，仅有于里昂热认出被血喷满一身的男人侧脸的表情。他暗中庆幸自己站对了方向，没让让这一瞬间的表情被桑克瑞德左脸的黑布掩盖过去，以至于他也对自己的下一刻的行为有足够清醒的认识。

“停下！”

于里昂热在对方腰间亮出刀光时冒险抢出手，发力拧开男人的左腕。

“这一步我来。”

桑克瑞德的右眼也像是给血浸透了，喉结在淌下的红浆中滚动，嘴里挤出咒骂般的命令：“闪开。”

“我是药学院的药师，这是我的病人。”对方的反应在精灵预料之中，于里昂热抵抗着男人掰走手腕的力量，“最后一步，只有我才能帮你证明……你不能用这种刀。杀人之刀行杀伐职权，医者之刀行——”

“闭嘴，让开。”

“……是你让我来救他。他害怕着未来蝼蚁般无尊严的死亡，曾试图倾家荡产买下所有的药。你要毁掉这场死亡……换来价值吗？”

不等桑克瑞德再反驳，于里昂热先替对方将短刀全部拔出刀鞘，拽到自己身旁。然而用力过猛，刀锋撕破外衣，差点直捅进他的胃。

桑克瑞德盯着这条裂缝呆住了，于里昂热趁机完全控制了短刀，捏在自己手里。他要等到一段时日后才能仔细咀嚼出自己此时所作所为对桑克瑞德的意义，而现在他只想着阻止这个人继续坠入深渊，在失足毁灭坠毁之前抓稳这唯一一个机会，让看似无意义的凶杀保有意义。

“住手吧，桑克瑞德。”表达诚恳已经无用，于里昂热推开了男人反射似地向短刀伸来的手，“只有我知道……如何将它完整掏出来。所以这项工作，请让我来完成。”

_注（*2）：吉耶姆，45级左右库尔札斯中央高地系列主线任务中出现的异端审问官名字，凑数随机取用。_

【11】

他应该先斩了于里昂热的双臂——但他的精力已被耗尽，低下头时怀里只捧着一颗表情交杂着临终安详与不甘的头颅。这颗头颅占满了他双手的空间，桑克瑞德将它的正面转向自己，却发现它长着吉耶姆的面孔。吉耶姆看着他，张嘴狂笑，笑声刺耳，震得他连忙把头颅丢开。可头颅切口上的血粘着手心，甩也甩不掉，桑克瑞德只好再将其转回来——这一次，被砍落的头面容又变了。

桑克瑞德不敢丢掉手里这颗苍白的头，思维再混乱，他也还认得出视线里的头颅的相貌。

头颅的主人和他一样跪在地上，一边拿着他的短刀，另一边在一具完整的尸体胸前探寻几下，之后以短刀往下切出洞来，挖出尸体的肺。

这个人托着那块深褐色的内脏，说话声却从桑克瑞德怀中传出。

“这就是病人发病的部位……您看到了，信使阁下。这里的结晶，仅是一小块……如此怯弱、卑微，乃至如同新生儿般还与器官一样柔软。谁能想到它目的恶毒，长成后面目狰狞……它杀夺人命，亦腐诛魂灵。您想看清它么？那就需要阁下再走近一点……”

桑克瑞德站起身，抱着头颅向那具无头的身躯走去。

“您看清了，这就是您想要的结果……”

他先看看这个无头身躯托着的内脏，再看看地上横躺着的尸体。

——桑克瑞德躺在那里，右胸开着一个血肉模糊的空洞。

劳班“哗啦”一下，朝他身上泼满一大桶热水。

“睡着了吗？”劳班粗声粗气地问，“冲完这一桶，就算消毒好了。其他人都在外头等着，就差你而已……”

桑克瑞德没有表情，好一会儿才记起自己正在旅馆的洗浴房里，被雅·修特拉和劳班按着脖子要求做一次彻头彻尾的消毒，要先洗净浇头大半身的血迹，然后用泡了银器和一些奇怪草药的水擦身；雅·修特拉要给镇子上最近发生过头疼脑热症状的居民做一次大检查，吩咐完消毒顺序以后再让旅馆主人煮一大锅热汤，自己就匆匆到镇子广场上去了。

血荆棘的轻骑兵陪护着她，劳班也安排了人看守布兰布鲁斯的宅邸，同时维持小镇秩序，不使居民太过害怕。长老席的信使带走了行刑队的先遣骑士，这个漆黑无光的早晨才透进一点能供人呼吸的空气。

桑克瑞德又看了眼劳班，后者正举着木桶，等待他下令赶自己出去。但劳班等了半天，桑克瑞德还是什么都没说。

“那个药师讲，你在这里面呆太久了。”劳班有点尴尬，“我们都喝过汤药了，就差你。”

洗浴室里死寂了半晌，桑克瑞德才动动嘴角：“哪个药师？”

“就是——不就是你这两年要找的……”

“知道了。”

桑克瑞德直起身，抓着包在身上的毛巾——说是用泡有银器的药水擦拭，他嫌麻烦，粗略擦过几下后便将浸透就着衬衫裹着身子坐着发呆，呆着呆着，什么时候睡着了也想不起来。

“你还记得他是个药师，我以为你们和我一样，都不这么认为了。”

劳班听了，面皮皱起褶子：“好歹那个叫吉耶姆的信使无话可说了，即便回王城和药学院对峙，于里昂热的药师身份也是实打实的。你不让我们帮忙……”劳班放轻语气，“他愿意帮你，我看得出来。”

“布兰布鲁斯的遗体呢？”

“火化了。那个……也一起。”

“怎么，吉耶姆不带着，拿回去给长老席开开眼？”

“可能是没必要了吧——”

“对，没必要了，劳班。信使是长老席的代言者，信使说不用带着那块——肺。”

“你不说它也没关系。”

“——那就是不必要带着，从一开始就不必要。这些家伙只是想证明违抗长老席决定的下场而已。”

桑克瑞德干巴巴地咧开嘴：“看到了吧，总帅？和血荆棘一块……”

“你要说什么？”

劳班勃然大怒，不顾尊卑跨到桑克瑞德跟前，木桶砸在他们脚边。

“我们争取了两年才有点起色，你就要放弃了？”

“我无法保护你们。”桑克瑞德的目光只给了脚下滚动着的木桶，“这一次也是。这一次，是一个本来说不定还不会死去的病人保护了你们。”

“那你想怎么做？”劳班注视着桑克瑞德披上早就备好的短衣——只是临时与旅馆主人买来的旧衣物，锁在柜子里发了灰的粗制短衣和牧羊人们爱穿的轻便裤子——“跟了你这么些年，大家都不是为了扬名立万。再说这种话，我第一个饶不了你。”

“……那家伙在哪？”

劳班的话噎了一下：“谁啊……你说那个药师？就在饭厅，等着你去喝汤药。”

“镇里的情况？”

“目前还行，雅·修特拉小姐在忙，也发信去请附近其他村镇里的医生和药师来帮忙了。不过，按照以往经验，可能还是很难避免有……”

桑克瑞德套上短靴，总觉得这双顶替品比自己常穿的码数大一点，走起路来松松垮垮。但他无心抱怨，只简单回道：“你去帮忙吧。”

“帮、帮谁？”

“修特拉。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，对劳班笑笑，“我没事。这趟检查可能要持续好几天，让镇子里的人安心休息；你们也是，都别太紧张。下一步怎么办，等检查完了再说吧。”

劳班应诺了，却又接着说：“恐怕你得尽快回王城去给长老席做个解释。”

“知道。”

桑克瑞德佯装在调整靴子的束带，等劳班出了洗浴室，自己又呆坐一会，对着木桶相顾无言。

磨蹭许久后桑克瑞德进了旅馆厅堂，旅馆主人一改之前熟稔，态度竟然有些卑怯。见桑克瑞德手里还提着随身携带的短刀，旅馆主人又畏缩着低了头。

“给我点酒吧。”桑克瑞德将短刀挂上后腰，也不去饭厅，往厅堂里的木椅上一坐，“不是说要喝热的吗，你就挑点浓的，用火炉煨一煨。”

“他们为您准备了汤药……”

“又不是第一次碰到这种场面，喝点酒就够。”

旅馆主人唯唯诺诺，但桑克瑞德打起了响指：“现在知道怕我了？那你把我赶出去吧。”

“不！”旅馆主人赶忙摆着双手，“那位药师说，见到您就请您尽快到饭厅，他在等您过去……”

“那你就不要告诉他我出来了。我回房间去，酒，再加点面包，拿到房间。”

他躲开旅馆主人，短靴的鞋跟和后沿在他抬腿上楼时像一对专供监狱服刑犯的枷锁一般磨着脚踝。做成这种鞋子的皮料粗糙，只要穿得不合适，再多走一段路就能磨穿脚腕。等桑克瑞德好不容易回到房间，第一件事就是将它们扔在床下。

他也不想继续穿着身上的衣裤。这些衣裤原属于旅馆主人那个从战场上死里逃生的儿子，刚到这个小镇，被这位儿子认出来时，桑克瑞德还给他们祝酒。战乱肆虐时能给人生的希望的只有胜利，疫病爆发时则是如同圣水甘露的药。

而他什么也不是，到头来还是一把挥向无辜的、想要活下去的病患的刀。

他的房间在三楼，床沿靠着窗。窗外的镇子寂静得丝毫没有一个小镇的味道，此时绝大多数居民都聚在广场上，排着队检查身体。他们都知道桑克瑞德做了什么，也知道昨夜之后，头顶的太阳不再是太阳，而是随时会砸碎平凡生活的火球；即使这间旅馆距离广场很远，桑克瑞德也能感觉到小镇居民都在望着自己：他出卖了布兰布鲁斯，这看起来再明白不过了。不管是为了保全什么，他也出卖了布兰布鲁斯。

他原想“那又怎么样呢”，早该习惯了才对。在别人对自己所杀的第一个人念念不忘的时候，这第一个人早已在桑克瑞德记忆中化成灰烬了。每个人都有死去的理由，也终究要迎来死去的结局，唯独死去的意义有所不同。他想布兰布鲁斯本已经提前走进了此生和来生交替的长廊，虽说不管走得快还是走得慢，总归还有一点时间，但布兰布鲁斯本质上也与战场里的士兵、患了结晶症的病人无二，不能免除被提前斩断这些时间的可能。

他斩断过无数条这样的时间长廊。多一个人和少一个人，又有什么区别？

桑克瑞德试着放松呼吸，解开短衫领子的同时不经意向窗下望了一眼。

街对面的墙头长着一小片千里光和狗尾草，投下的影子竟然边缘精细，还带着一块突兀的青灰色。桑克瑞德迅速闪到窗框旁，隔了几秒后想了想，又瞟了一下。

于里昂热就站在那里，似乎早就算好了桑克瑞德一定会往下看，反复做着几个口型。

“过来，你需要喝药。”

桑克瑞德漠然地读完，打算用冷笑回应，然而脸部挤不出力气，便干脆直接关起窗户，扔开衣裤只躺在床上。

他对还没送来的面包和酒都失去了兴趣，因为刚合上眼，于里昂热眼睛里的光开始摇晃，迫使那些被溅射在地面上的血泊、火化遗体的柴木、嘈杂的哭声笑声和脚步声、骑士的甲胄、拉扯的手臂、热水和湿毛巾掩盖过去的画面重现。

于里昂热在布兰布鲁斯没有了脑袋的遗体上按出肺部的轮廓，切开那块胸膛——

桑克瑞德猛地弹起来，眼皮仿佛被审讯室的钩爪撕得将近脱落，一抹全是湿漉漉的东西，在没能适应光亮的视野里映着鲜红，令他瞬时间以为自己抹到了在那座破旧工棚里溅了满身满脸的腥臭。

与自身长年养成的警惕相反，男人过了半分来钟才意识到自己在谁的俯视中醒来了。

“……困兽裂爪，倦鸟惊弓。我侵入了您的个人空间，这点我会向您诚挚道歉。按照人类的生活习惯来说，经过一夜忙碌，您是该吃点东西，但酒肉绝非良药，更何况我看您状态不佳。”

于里昂热的手腕挂着一串钥匙，双手端着放着面包和一碗冒出热气的汤药的餐盘。桑克瑞德快速看看四周，在小餐桌上找到两个酒瓶。

“我们用烈酒和火焰，实行病痛中明哲保身的权宜，然而真正具有夯实抵御病魔之墙的，是这些经过药学院多番研究后调配的汤药……您若要继续在这场抗争中坚守前线，请听在下一句劝。”精灵缓慢地咬着字眼，将餐盘往桑克瑞德面前送，“……殿下。”

“我就不问是谁准许你进来的了——非得喝这个不可？”

“事后再治我的僭越也不迟，而我想……已经没有谁能再替您掩盖您刻意逃避服药的事实了……”

桑克瑞德拿走面包和汤碗的动作更像是抢夺，于里昂热为此还摇了一下，形同裂缝生在主干上的颀长树木，再多晃一晃就要折断。桑克瑞德瞪着对方的一举一动，没放过无波澜的表面下一丝可能让他看出点什么来的水花。

“这汤药用什么做的？”男人在换气的间隙问道。

“特效药中寻常可见的材料，盐、蒜、蔷薇……除此以外，教堂赠予的要做成圣餐包的白面粉，以及……”于里昂热像是避开了什么，又轻轻莞尔，“……少许新酿的葡萄酒。”

桑克瑞德眯起眼：“有羊血。”

“对。”

“——和肝脏。”

他说中了，于里昂热的应答也慢了一点。

“……没错。如果您感到……”

桑克瑞德将喝空了的汤碗扔回餐盘：“可以了吧？”

但于里昂热仅是放下餐盘，从兜里掏出一个厚厚的布包，拆开后又抽出另一块被叠成小方块的湿毛巾。

“请原谅。”精灵拿过桑克瑞德的右手，在后者惊讶地往回缩时用力捏住，“——必须清理干净。”

他说完便仔细地用毛巾捂住这只手，指尖下掐、让含在毛巾里的温水浸透男人的指甲缝。

“总帅向我透露，您情绪不佳，猜您连在洗浴房内的消毒也草草行事。病患的血……对于我们而言是极为危险的，希望您不要忽略。”

精灵展开毛巾，让桑克瑞德看清粘在上面的微红丝线。

“不多，却仍是觊觎之蚁。”

于里昂热的呼吸很浅，却不像是在如此靠近陌生与地位悬殊的对象时感到紧张的表现，仿佛桑克瑞德不是那个就在几小时前眨眼间砍落一颗人类头颅的凶犯。桑克瑞德想想好像是的——这个人替他完成了向信使证明小镇仅有一位处于发病初期病人的过程的最后一步——于里昂热掏出病人的肺，将它拿在手里，挤出那块结晶。

等男人自己察觉到时，床头柜、餐盘和毛巾都被一并翻倒在地，于里昂热手腕上挂着的钥匙串掉了下来，清脆地惊叫。

他用肘部压着对方的胸口，两腿则分别制着精灵的膝盖。

“你知道自己都做了什么吗，于里昂热？”桑克瑞德嘶着喉咙，一手揪住于里昂热的额发，“你知不知道你那么做意味着什么？那本来该是我来完成的。”

他看出这个药师被摔疼了也被压疼了，像普通人那样在吃痛后惯性蹙起了眉毛。这还是个普通人，桑克瑞德刹那间松了口气，只要是普通人，他就不会看错。普通人会欢愉、热烈、爱、感动、贪婪、恐惧、失望、踌躇、背叛，情感复杂，正反交织，因而不可绝对信任。

但这个给男人揪得抬高了下巴的精灵片刻后就恢复了平静，眉间的小丘也抹平了，被桑克瑞德关在窗外的晨辉照在瞳孔里。

“这就是我在饭厅等待您去就餐用药的原因……您不去，我只好自做主张上门求访。不管您过去四处找我的目的何在，眼下——我想我们可以谈谈合作。”

于里昂热的口型微弱，好像说起话来不需要用口型强调发音。

“与您一同完成那项工作后，我有这个资格了么？殿下……桑克瑞德？”

【12】

这男人快把他的肋骨和膝盖压断了。于里昂热不是吃不了苦，可从没被什么东西这样有着重点地压迫过。

他只清楚地辨认出自己得到的回答是一个吻，省略掉了试探，一使劲让于里昂热张开嘴就让舌头长驱直入，在精灵的口腔里一阵毫无章法地搅动，掀起另一根舌头、把吞咽艰难和紧张导致大量分泌的唾液挤出于里昂热的嘴角。

不知是不是一点摧残暴行中的好心，桑克瑞德在不断往下加重的吻中不时拉开一点距离，好让于里昂热有机会换气；这期间扯出的丝线由于里昂热接住，脖子给男人强迫得发酸却在这时发挥了作用，也给了他一个由头，伸出双手去扶住什么，撑住自己为此仰起的身躯，压得发麻的双腿渐渐找回知觉。

精灵搂住的是对方的腰，也按低了男人的后脑，开始让这个意味混沌的吻演变成自己的索求，尽管要是让他来解释原因，他一个字都说不出口。摸索中指尖触摸到了一个还有点潮湿也比体温略低的金属体，精灵顺势捉住它，微微一扯就将它拉到了男人的长发末端。

长发披散下来，桑克瑞德也怔住了，望着于里昂热的眼睛缺乏灵性，只是嘴唇充血地微张着。

他们该住手，于里昂热平静地想。这不是谁有求于谁，要把一场性事当做价码的交易，一个王室成员也不需要这样，因此于里昂热碰了碰男人的脸，轻声问对方要不要到床上去睡会儿。

这是个错误的选择——桑克瑞德掰开精灵手的动作，就像在对清晨杀死布兰布鲁斯时未能阻止于里昂热所做的补偿一样，凶狠而不知轻重。然而在精灵以为自己的手腕要被掰断、打算起身阻止时，桑克瑞德又把这只手的五指展开，表情呆滞、又像是极度专注地一根一根按压过去，最后选了中指和无名指放进自己嘴里，双唇一直含到指根，舌尖又反向地滑上指头。

来回几次，于里昂热的手指就沾满了唾液，进出男人口腔的方式也变得污秽不堪，偶尔探得深入对方的舌根，精灵还能看出桑克瑞德脸颊泛起了一点暧昧的颜色。

这色彩也许来得太早了，双眼眯起、表情陶醉的样子也出现得太早了。他们明明什么都还没做——既没有热切的交缠，也没有谁在谁的身体里挖掘快感。打在进门时桑克瑞德的衣服就已经半挂着了，一番翻滚下来，任由这屋里再走进一个别的谁都无法无视他彻底裸露出来的身体。但于里昂热仅仅是这么躺在地上，仰视着男人舔舐和啃咬那两根手指，并执着地只盯着对方玩弄它们的模样。

于里昂热觉得自己该说些什么，毕竟漏进窗缝里的光线都挪了不少位置，而他的性器也顶着裤子，随着桑克瑞德张合的嘴唇和顺着手腕流淌的涎液，肿得难以承受。

他是该说些什么，却找不到能说的词句，“停下来”和“您想怎么做”，看起来均不属于合适的选择。

于里昂热苦思冥想，喉咙滚烫，又梗着坚冰，而后他终于想到了一点，像获得了解药似地，长长地舒开一口气。

“它们是……在病人体表负责初步判断结晶体居所的用具。病患求医时，它们最早同病魔照面。就此而言，它们相当——”

他打算说“不洁”，忽又顿悟——以他的习惯，早晨他也是用这两根手指，在布兰布鲁斯的遗体上圈出肺部位置的。

不等于里昂热遮掩，桑克瑞德用行动证明了这一秒的动摇便是他揪住两根指头不放的目标所在。刀光旋转着割开了于里昂热的袍子与外裤，接着哚地一声，利器被掷出钉进精灵头顶方位附近倒下的床头柜。

“是啊，你来之前我还在想，”桑克瑞德沿着刀口剥着精灵的外衣，用词阴毒，“我应该剁了它们。”

他再次堵上于里昂热的嘴，堵得精灵感到窒息，眼前发晕。幸而于里昂热还记得自己说完话后又该如何，等回神来时，精灵的手掌已吸附着对方下腹的皮肤，边缘与另一根滚烫的性器相碰，沾着一点泌出的体液，而牙尖则抵着男人耸动的喉结。

桑克瑞德的腿缠着于里昂热的腰，下身穴口吞着硬挺；于里昂热不记得自己什么时候挺进对方身体的，却记得他想要这么咬住对方咽喉。

那个病人患上的绝症是他的死敌，应是他以行医之道灭杀的目标才对。

但桑克瑞德先他一步杀死了病人，让他这许多天来的找寻化为泡影。

在桑克瑞德看不到的地方，于里昂热的目光冷冽。他可以趁这个机会咬断牙齿下的咽喉，补偿自己未竟的仇恨。

脑子里的声音呐喊着咬下去、咬下去，像男人出刀收刀鲜血四溅那样；然而他的下身仍在男人体内冲撞，由男人扭动的腰肢引导，准确地挖出脏器内绞扭着的性欲。于是这个声音又喊着操进去、干到底，像与自己的仇敌交媾一样，伪装成包容，沉沦于肉体，施虐与伤害，撕碎对方贴在紧闭的门扉和窗户上的尊严。

于里昂热听着这声音嚷嚷，牙齿在男人的喉结上磨了磨，阴茎捅到底部，脊背与神经吸收着快感，令他不自禁深呼吸几下，拧着男人的性器挤弄出汁水。他的眼角划过一条手臂，是桑克瑞德无力地举起它，又像被雷击似地无力倒下，倒扣在头旁抓挠着地面。

“快。”男人呻吟起来，听起来没能餍足，“快啊……”接着在于里昂热抬高他的腰、沉重地钉入阴茎时突然哽咽了一声。

原本混在交合而出的黏腻水声里，性事经验稀缺的精灵一时未能辨认出来，但过了几秒，于里昂热意识到自己还没听从头脑中回荡的叫喊、用坍塌的欲望实现折辱，男人就先一步崩溃了。

【13】

精神上的垮塌和肉体上的虚脱杂糅，清醒和迷乱反复反复交替。有时桑克瑞德醒来，望见房间的地板上交叠着两具人体，其中防备被彻底摧毁、失魂落魄却又食髓知味地张腿挺胸承受另一名男人律动的，好像就是他自己。他开口想耻笑，却和那个被操弄得形貌扭曲的自己一样只会发出放荡的哭叫，带着点失常的颤抖笑声。有时他感到自己在一个柔软的窝里蜷缩，仿佛成年后又重拾作为胚胎受子宫包裹的温暖记忆，感官内柔和的光线充盈，即使外界看得不真切，也在他的敌意和戒备建立起来之前先抹去了人和事的刺棱尖角。

几时桑克瑞德的感知回到体内，睁眼仍在于里昂热怀里，眼前景物晃荡。他正咬着对方的肩窝，眼底是精灵干净而又因出力绷起的背肌，抓上去粘着汗，却比自己的光滑得多，径直向下一看，既没有丑陋的伤疤或错位的骨节，箍着自己腰部的手臂节制着力道，耳畔的喘息亦尽可能压低，似乎根本就没有陷进肉欲的旋涡。

他好像也听到于里昂热说了些什么，在他主动抬起臀部容纳对方性器的时候，于里昂热就在他的耳旁低喃了几句。他不打算听清这些词句，摇着头拒绝，又威胁似地拉长脖颈，吻上对方的尖耳朵，咂着耳根。

这里说不好就是于里昂热的弱点，他只含了一小会儿就能瞥见这片薄薄的耳朵腾起绯红。于里昂热的喘气开始加剧，原本卡在喉腔里的低吟颇有冲出桎梏的阵势，固定着男人腰部的手臂也越加用力，甚至在那里掐了一把，想让桑克瑞德停下。

可桑克瑞德绝不同意，他还想让于里昂热回到刚开始的节奏中去呢——他看得出来，于里昂热需要破坏点什么，而他自己则需要——痛，或者在粗暴中沦陷，覆盖其他感官，停止一切多余的思考。桑克瑞德熟悉这种方法，也实行过许多次，屡试不爽，次日枕着一个陌生人的体温醒来，什么都能成为过去——他认为于里昂热也可以这样，只稍微听一听内心的声音就可以收获无需代价的释放。

桑克瑞德对这个精灵耳语“你可以这样”。他看得出来，于里昂热做得到。

那精灵将桑克瑞德从身上掀下来，抽出性器眯起眼时，桑克瑞德还为预感中即将来临的危险后果战栗不已。

而后他又发觉自己躺在床上，床边窗户洞开，夕阳充作窗帘；薄毯质地不佳，却忠实而顺从地贴着他的四肢，竭尽所能保护他的体温。于里昂热在房间另一头叮叮叮地敲着小瓶子，又起身开门，与门外的什么人低声交谈。

桑克瑞德试了试十指，知觉如旧，肌肉、骨头和腰部以下的部位都没有出现纵欲过度后的酸苦麻木，仅是一点余韵在体内残喘。

——于里昂热并未如他所愿。男人失望地叹了口气，在精灵转头来看自己之前撇过头，回味着那点余韵重新入睡。

懵懂间一大堆疑问在后脑勺里熙熙攘攘，令男人在头痛得要命，辗转反侧。而这次他得到了一点掺着草叶香味的水和一个同样被重重犹疑困扰的怀抱。

“为什么呢？”于里昂热问道。

刚给草叶香的药水舒缓的神经又一阵一阵地敲痛起来，催促着桑克瑞德从对方的怀里退开。

“抗争与屈从，或称王或成仁，救赎与牺牲……你想找的是能斩断这种螺旋的帮手。”于里昂热并不急于将桑克瑞德拢回身侧，只温和地绞着男人的发尾，“而这名帮手已站在你面前……”

精灵的指关节抚摸着这搓白发：“我听雅·修特拉告知，经过两年寻找、错失，以及不断从她口中探听……你还不相信我。”

桑克瑞德背对着于里昂热撑起眼皮。雅·修特拉早就发脾气了吧？她从一开始就提议过用王族的名义召见这个药师，坦诚说明各自的打算，再一起规划治疗疫病的计划。那猫魅族好友还总是说，「这样你还不够相信他吗？」

要怎样才能相信于里昂热呢？

桑克瑞德相信这个精灵会听从命令，只要这道命令符合于里昂热对“正确”概念的认知。他想要躲开长老席的监视秘密行事，也在长时间收集情报的过程中对于里昂热的人格有了一些判断，相信对方会为了同样的目标保持沉默。

但桑克瑞德还清楚于里昂热有自己的想法，抑或是欲望——而像路易索瓦老师那样强烈又单纯的拯救的欲望，这个世界上大概不会再有第二个人拥有了。

他翻过身来，忍着快要震开颅骨的剧痛。

“要论床伴，我可有不少。”桑克瑞德说，“随便一个都比你听话。”

于里昂热唇角勾起的弧度显示精灵分明并不在意这些表象。搁在以往，此时桑克瑞德就要考虑抽身告别了。然而他还不能这么做，他们都不是在玩情感游戏。

“尽管信任是合作的燃料，我也未曾奢求经过如此这般……你就能全意交付诚实的心意。‘相信’为重托，若不确定你我都具有承载它的脊柱，草率和盘，仍不是现下我愿意看到的结果……”

于里昂热侧过脸，望了眼窗外：“在你休息期间，雅·修特拉女士告诉我，目前镇上没有其他已知患病的病人。不过疫病的传染早成定局，此一时安生，与彼一时的烈火……仅差毫厘。”

精灵又朝桑克瑞德望来，表情沉静地写着坚决。

“不管今日之后、明日之后，你我各在国土上的哪个角落为终结这场疫病奔命……只是这一刻而已，我的疑问只有……为什么。”于里昂热的话音低沉，“冒着计划落空、各自在追寻根治之策的歧路上越行越远的危险……你选择了不相信。”

“我不喜欢被人这么问。”

“抱歉。”

“抱歉也不必说了。”

桑克瑞德坐了起来，脑袋一晃就晃出了闷痛。天色已晚，浪费了至少一整天还达不到想要的效果，这让男人有些烦躁。只是于里昂热正如雅·修特拉曾描述过的那样态度泰然，如同不见底的湖水，任他扔进再多石块也不过泛泛涟漪。

桑克瑞德发不出脾气，也无力无暇再在无谓的试探里纠结。于里昂热想要一个回答，而桑克瑞德现在不想回答。

他知道这个精灵可以听话，却总不会完全听话。

“你只要知道，你把布兰布鲁斯的……”

桑克瑞德停顿了下。

“……就说明我们没有别的选择了。不管信不信任，都没有别的选择了——跟我回王都去吧，我给你研究室和资金。在长老院堵着我们的路的时候，挖一条地道，去捅穿这种绝症的心脏。”

幕一.END


	2. 幕二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然少不过还是含R18暗示，未成年人请离场。

【1】

出发那天，没有发生人为火灾的镇子下起了大雨。

于里昂热清点完小皮箱里的药瓶，挂上搭扣，指尖抚过搭扣上的独眼狼蛛徽记。

这种徽记很少见。求学时代时，他和穆恩布瑞达一同通过毕业测评当上王立药学院的药师，又因跟随同一名老师，被同行笑为异类。那时穆恩布瑞达和老师在书房中交谈，坦述亲身经历药学院药师轻视研究、跟着高层和长老院争名逐利的风气，想要坚持己见专心钻研却遭到白眼和不公正竞争后产生的迷惘。穆恩布瑞达在谈话时不避讳于里昂热就在身边，作为一个从小就由于自身性格和他人冷眼相互作用、极为孤僻亦无意参与社交人际的人的青梅竹马，穆恩布瑞达在道出内心彷徨之余，会不经意地向于里昂热这边张望。可惜于里昂热当时还未明了这种张望的意义，谈话之后，穆恩布瑞达从老师的书房里拿到了这面深红褐色的徽记，笑着说要将它纹在身上，于里昂热就也当是好友放下了心结。

在缀着流苏、蕾丝以及石榴石的长裙流行于女士之间时，穆恩布瑞达反而把徽记纹在了大腿上，选择能露出这张徽记纹身的短裙，大步流星地穿过低头计算如何能在药学院高层和长老席眼中挣来一顾的人群。

「狼蛛是毒性强烈的不祥之物，但经过适当控制，也可以入药。怀着有利于人也有害于人的汁液，独眼静观人间，自己能充作药还是毒，全看人们怎么利用。」穆恩布瑞达复述着老师的教导，「老师说得比这个还要高深，像你一样。」

于里昂热权当是吸收了这番教诲，但他不喜欢往身上添加更多的花纹，除了将一枚在毕业时取得资质承认后得到的刺青纹在脸颊上以外，只陪着穆恩布瑞达的兴头，把徽记印上这只小皮箱，而穆恩布瑞达也没有闹着要让精灵再刺下这块红褐色徽记。

此时于里昂热又开始怀念这位过世的朋友和未能通达心意的挚爱了。老师生前、老师死后，被不同意义和程度的迷茫缠绕，却总是露出坚强和爽朗笑容的穆恩布瑞达，一起长大的青梅竹马、同舟共济的同学、患难与共的挚友，亦是有着真挚和热烈情感，却等到离开人世后才被于里昂热觉察到的爱人。

桑克瑞德提出让于里昂热跟他回王都做根治疫病药方的实验后不久，于里昂热前往小镇的广场，在那里找到刚刚检查完居民身体状况稍事休息的雅·修特拉。

「原来是这样。」雅·修特拉听完精灵的说法，擦净手上的烈酒和火药残渣，「新药再怎么说，都要经过人类自身的测试，确认有效和无害了才能通用。没有药学院的批准，私自研究都可以说是谋逆。」她慢慢敲着自己的脑壳，苦恼地望着精灵，「外头的巫医乱配的偏方暂且不提，在这个国家，土医生给平民开的药都不能算作‘药’。而你们要是研究有成，回头肯定得推行到各个疫区，不管是研究过程中还是研究完成后，被长老院发觉了又解释不清的话，你们都会有大麻烦。」

他这猫魅族好友乜斜着眼，隔着半空点着于里昂热的鼻子。

「怪不得他不肯让我来联络你。他得亲自观察、亲自确认你是可信的人，别的谁对你的描述和评价，他都不敢全部采信……即使我告诉过他穆恩布瑞达的事。」

雅·修特拉又抱起胳膊：「还有，现在看起来，很多事情也越来越复杂了。里奥尔偷来的地图说明长老院自己有一套计划，这次信使来得这么快又说明长老院对疫区的控制和打击简直令人发指，上面还有教会，反叛王室和叛教异端，哪个罪名都是致命的。」

「我该同意这笔交易么，修特拉女士？」

「还用问我？你已经同意了吧。」

于里昂热无谓地笑起来：「瞒不过您的慧眼。」

「是啊。别的先不说，光是为了她……你也要这么做的。」

「‘别的’？」

「你们这次是提着脑袋做事。」

「确实是刀尖起舞般的危险，如履薄冰。他提及这一要求时，刀口……已在我后颈高悬。」

「岂止是你，你们俩都是。」雅·修特拉看他淡然颔首，不禁皱起一双细长的眉毛，「就怕有个万一，他连自己都保护不了，更别说保护你了。」

「那……便尽力，我本就有所觉悟……救人为善反被定为逆谋，怕只怕是毁灭前的疯狂。既然如此，这份保护……我也就不那么需要了。」

于里昂热临窗听着雨声，砰砰咚咚叩着窗棂。楼下的旅馆门口伫立着血荆棘士兵，偶尔有些个调皮的雨点跳上他们的甲胄，叮叮当当，像极穆恩布瑞达的笑声。

那是个尽全力支持他、尽全力保护他、尽全力相信他的爱人。而他竟是在失去对方后才学会洞悉人心，等他尝出种种复杂味道来，穆恩布瑞达仅能在他心里为他支撑这条开裂的支柱了，他能做的就只剩在这场大雨捎带来的泥土清香里回忆她的味道，挑开白花花的幕帘，想象她在雨中向他奔跑而来，老远看到他就撩起长发展开双臂，仿佛倾盆大雨也不过一场酣畅淋浴。

她已经离去，离去前脸部抑制不住痛苦，恳求着于里昂热不要看她发病濒死时的丑陋模样。

结晶体会撑破她的心脏，她会满身鲜血，呕吐出血块和晶块。她做不到安详合眼，无法给于里昂热留下一个永远定格的长眠容颜。

她安静时，原本可以美丽得如同高举着剑与盾牌亲吻蓝玫瑰的雕像。

于里昂热撑着窗台，雨水滂泼，很快就打湿了他的脸。

【2】

于里昂热的房间没有锁门，据称是这个精灵允许别人在紧急求助时省略敲门一环，生怕自己睡得太熟，听不到敲门声而错失施救良机。

但桑克瑞德也没有贸然闯进房间，只是站在门外。透过门缝，男人能看到那精灵就背对着门口倚着窗台，周身氛围哀沉。

桑克瑞德在走廊上等着。雨势太大，不适合血荆棘即刻出发，他还有不少时间，况且他也不认为自己这么进屋，谈一谈自己刚参加过的入殓仪式能对于里昂热有什么安慰效果。

屋里的精灵族男人需要的大概不是此时自己嘴里会对他说出的话——不，不是大概。于里昂热没有去遵从或聆听哪个身份的人说什么话的顾虑，算上那场——在桑克瑞德的经验中可谓目的不达一败涂地的——情事，两天下来两人间的交流拘谨得像是各自的喉咙都被关在笼子里了。要是再打破这个显然被用来沉思与暗颂苦痛的私人时间，告诉于里昂热自己刚参加完布兰布鲁斯的入殓礼，恐怕对对方的情绪只有负面效果。

桑克瑞德选择挑个连影子都不会漏进去的角度，挨着门等待。仅仅是背靠着墙，他也感觉得到那种产生于追忆逝去的珍视之人的潮水浸透墙壁、濡湿他的背脊。

他对这种感觉再熟悉不过；他刚从另一个这样的场合里走出来。然而桑克瑞德只会给这个精灵一场雨的时间，等雨停了，他还得扮演冷酷无情的角色，催促对方整理好情绪。

想起于里昂热接受自己提出的条件时的表情，桑克瑞德无声地念出一个名字。

“路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔。”

他愣了愣，晃晃脑袋，纠正自己的思维，再念了一次。

“于里昂热·奥居雷。”

这样就显得正常多了。桑克瑞德站得直了一点，后脑勺蹭着墙皮。

这个世界上不再有第二个像路易索瓦老师那样的人；纵然是帕帕力莫都有私心和动摇，做出的重要抉择并未消解内心深处的痛苦。

桑克瑞德摸了摸下巴，试着梳理思绪，想办法在能跟于里昂热对得上话时能尽快说完自己要说的。说得完就快出发吧，那些回抵王都后具体要怎么做、怎么分工、需要哪些帮手乃至要不要写一份合约的零碎话题，想来在路上颠簸谁也没心思细聊。

还有关于那一天的事。

桑克瑞德摸着下巴的手顿住了。那一天的事——代替他拿走了什么的事——他得好好和这个精灵族聊一聊。

尽管怎么开口也是个问题；似乎不管怎么说都像是无病呻吟。他根本就不用去猜于里昂热的回话，诸如“只有我能做得到”、“我专职医治，也手染鲜血”、“没有谁比病人的主治医生更明白病灶所在”云云；要是他否认“不是这样的”，于里昂热还会歪头装傻：“那是怎样的呢？”

该死。于里昂热根本就很明白他反对这件事的原因。他冲动地勉强同意了这一次，可如果不说明点什么，就会有下一次。

桑克瑞德摸着下巴的动作变成了捏紧，接着他发现自己咬着牙，再然后是于里昂热和旅馆主人共同望着他的目光。

“等很久了吧。”像是偷窥者被察觉，尴尬在三人中嘻嘻讥笑，桑克瑞德僵硬着脖子而于里昂热则若无其事地问道，“不好意思，我并不清楚你在等我。要不是店主人替我带来温水，途径门口时叫你而你不作答……”

“谁说……我没在等你。”

“那我只好斗胆一猜：我挡住了你的去路。”精灵指指此前他一直挨着站的窗台，“你在高处漫步的印象有如古迹中的壁画，以至于我以为这条路——”他又在窗台和自己的鞋子之间比划着，“——是你的目标。”

桑克瑞德瞪起了眼，但一看旅馆主人还在一旁，又不好发作。

“没什么事了，你先去忙吧。”

“这里请留给我们。”于里昂热拿走旅馆主人端来的水壶，轻微地耸耸肩，“感谢您这些天的照顾。”

桑克瑞德咳嗽两声，逃避似地径直进了于里昂热的房间，瞅瞅窗外的雨幕：“你倒是确定我们今天走得了了。”

“我猜若不是我在，此时你们早该整装拔营，行至山的远侧。”

“别把自己想得太重要。没有敌情，没必要冒雨非走不可，泥水会让盔甲变重，碰到山崩和洪水也很危险。”

他听到于里昂热因为发笑而漏出鼻腔和嘴角的气音。

“茶，还是水？”

“水就好。”

那精灵族悠悠踱到他的身侧，手里的一杯水要递过来却莫名地停在半途。

“雨打窗棂，追思至深……这水流淘去墙角坷垃，旧时记忆翻新如晤，原谅我没能马上察觉到你在这里。”

“在我出生的地方，水多得用不完。”

于里昂热好奇地侧过脸，但桑克瑞德没有说下去的兴致。

“我去参加布兰布鲁斯的入殓式了。”

“……啊啊。”

“听得下去么？听不了的话，不说也罢。”

“请继续。不过我也建议，喝一口水后再详谈。”

“没什么可详谈的。我去参加了，当然，棺椁里没有遗体，只放了衣服和木像。”

桑克瑞德木然端起杯子。窗台上的水珠又唱又跳。

“……他们说，原谅我了。他们体谅当时的情境也明白这一切到底为什么会变成……”

“你应该找我，我和你同去。”

“他们说他们原谅我了。”

“我认为我该与你一起参加——”

“难道你觉得你也该被‘原谅’吗？”

“绝非如此，你误会了。不过原谅或体谅，他人持有做出这一态度的权力，不论是敬畏你的地位，抑或真心实意通明你的苦衷……”

于里昂热停顿时，屋子里的时间似乎静止了。

“而你接受或不接受，则是你的权力。我想的是……若我跟你去参加仪式，桑克瑞德……你也不必额外拨出精力到我这里来，只要听我说一句，‘他们原谅你了，而我还未原谅你’。”

桑克瑞德握着杯子弯曲的指节兀地凸出了青白色：“再怎么不够格，也不是你随意质疑一名王族的借口。你是圣职者，还是持有教会的圣章和印信？”

“啊呀……我是否可以理解为，在您的眼里，能胜过王权的既非人民，也非高高在上的长老席……而实际上是看起来您根本不愿采信的神明，‘殿下’？”

“以问答问，不符合平民与王族对话的基本礼仪。”

“那我这么说吧……”于里昂热清了清喉咙，“‘我不原谅你，因为你落败于一场左右皆为将军的死局’。‘我不原谅你，因为你手中握有拯救多人而献祭一命的价码’。‘我不原谅你，因为你具备绝大多数被原谅的理由。’”

精灵踏了一步，听起来只是一个手无寸铁的书生在原地踏步。但桑克瑞德知道有一把双刃剑靠了过来。

“我不原谅你，因为我的仇敌死于你手……”

桑克瑞德反射性甩出手里的水杯，这陶杯挟着凌厉刮过精灵的耳际，啪地在墙壁上砸得水花和碎片四溅。

“我找了它一周，战战兢兢、小心翼翼……可它受顾于你的权威和能力，在我的眼皮下深藏如山洞中的黑影；当我终于见到它后，来不及细细揣摩它的轮廓，又被你奉上棋盘，弃卒保车。桑克瑞德……它本属于我。”

就像桑克瑞德预想的那样，于里昂热歪着头莞尔：“虽然建立在不同基础上的‘不原谅’含义各异，但你只需要一个不被原谅的结果而已，对吧？死者的家属为你搭建好了减轻痛苦的云梯，可你却走上了通往悬崖的蹊径。”

他抬起手，指向雨珠起舞的窗台：“就在那里。像这样的窗台、阳台、楼梯……任何一个能让人坠落的地方，我刚才就在那里。好了……为什么你不过去？以我的经验，你只需要让自己的头颅朝着地面。不……请嘲笑我在落山石雨中卖弄螳臂的滑稽吧，差点忘了，置人于死地的方法琳琅满目，你比我更了解——包括怎么将自己抛入冥狱。”

于里昂热的笑容浮现出满意和自夸，像是为了说出这些话而戴起的面具，变成在哗啦哗啦的滂沱中将湿淋淋的爪子搭上窗户的溺死冤魂，口齿黏腻发音奇诡地低呼着“桑克瑞德啊”，连一向在内心不把鬼神放在眼里的男人都端起了防御的架势。

然后这只鬼捉住了桑克瑞德的手，压低高度。

“可我不会这么说的。所谓复仇，自然要把不让仇敌称心如意作为首选手段。我以这绝症为仇，发誓要将它从世上抹去……若我以你为仇，这些你想听的话语，就不可能真心实意地说出口啊。你要因此责罚我么……殿下？”

这精灵的呼气喷在桑克瑞德的指节上。

“我注意到你没有佩戴象征爵位的戒指。”于里昂热改变了话题的节奏，“是个很好的隐藏身份的方法……先前，我也没能认出来。”

“不是什么显赫身份，没必要。”

“您打算……等到足够显赫了，再佩戴吗。”

桑克瑞德本打算抽手，听得精灵这么说，几根手指一下子反扭过来，将于里昂热的手腕粗暴地横到对方耳边。

“于里昂热，”男人狺狺，“够了吧？”

“呼……似乎是够了。我们可以谈谈到了王城之后，我该去哪里执行我们的交易么？”

桑克瑞德定定瞪着精灵，往下扳着对方右腕的力量也越来越重，直到于里昂热的从容里融入一丝别扭的痛色才松下手劲。

“在我的行宫。”他简短回答，“有给你去的地方。路上想好自己要买什么，还有可以帮忙的人，要信得过的。如果有这种人，提前告诉我名字。修特拉不行，她还得留在这里。”

于里昂热惊讶地微微张嘴，又吞下要问的话，换成一个名字：“库尔特内。”

桑克瑞德听过这个名字。不用于里昂热读出拼写，桑克瑞德就自己甩脱精灵的右腕走到窗边，在将脑袋伸进雨水里之前多问了一句：“还有别的吗？”

他眼见着身后的于里昂热立时褪了色。

“再有……”于里昂热像在沉思，又仿佛掉进了刚才说过的悬崖底，“……也是不复存在的故人了。”

雨水打着桑克瑞德露在窗台外的半张脸。“不好意思。”他冒着雨向楼下喊了一声，叫来无所事事的轻骑兵，比着手势让他们去传信，接着缩回脑袋，走过精灵身旁时拍拍对方的肩，“快好起来。”他无法说得太冷酷，“……为了她，快好起来。”

但他在走出房间前听到于里昂热反问：“那你……为了谁？”

桑克瑞德走得没有脚步声，憋着一大口气，脚底咄咄咄地踏着木板，出门、转弯、上楼，嘭一下锁上自己房间，找出羽毛笔和写密信用的羊皮纸。

“库尔特内·达依勒巴乌雷。”桑克瑞德写道，“药学院。”他是知道这个人，在调查中认可这个人的忠厚，但忠厚诚实只是一个人的品质，不是一个人能不能用的全部条件。

不是每个好人都是“能用的人”，这点包括于里昂热也一样。

桑克瑞德撕开第二张羊皮纸，写下“于里昂热·奥居雷”这个名字，抓抓额头，又不知该补充什么要查的内容和指令。一阵苦恼和空白后，男人垂下脸。

“哈哈哈哈……差点给他骗了啊。”

险些被于里昂热骗过去了。一顿噼里啪啦的话说出来，听上去在顺着他的需要激怒他，也逆着他的怒火告诫着什么。他还以为于里昂热已经站在高处，是俯瞰着他的解脱者。结果于里昂热才是那个走在悬崖底下的人，稍用灯光一照，还是能看得出精灵的衣服和言行盖不住的森森白骨。

他在手臂的夹缝间望着写有那精灵族名字的羊皮纸，一串发音拗口、写起来也卷着末梢的的字母，仅是透着笔墨就能看到于里昂热的眼睛。头发上没干的雨水湿了半张桌子。言语间受伤和被折磨的人总不只有他自己。

“……还是专心一点吧。”

桑克瑞德捏碎了这条羊皮纸，从贴身腰包里拿出戒指扭开戒面，在写有库尔特内名字的纸条上盖下一枚蜡章，卷好后才起身去找毛巾。

【3】

雅·修特拉暂留在小镇上，血荆棘分出了六个骑兵陪护。桑克瑞德刚这么决定时，这猫魅族还很是不屑，不过一来二去，轻骑兵还是留了下来。

“我还有劳班呢，这头大公牛。”

劳班扯着马缰哼哼，算是接受了这不明不白的赞扬。

“及时联络，不行的话我找里奥尔过来。”

“别，里奥尔你就留在身边用着，他了解情况，你用得上。”

“哪能这么说啊……”桑克瑞德笑得调皮，又不敢失了礼貌。和于里昂热相似，这男人长得比雅·修特拉高，却在雅·修特拉面前折了一半气势，“里奥尔更愿意办你的差。”

看到桑克瑞德的脑门挨了雅·修特拉一戳，于里昂热别开脸，手掌握成拳放在嘴边。多亏轻骑兵们庄重列队，劳班也在清点人数和随行物资，没有人注意到他压不下的嘴角和不自然的干咳。等他还原了面部表情再转回头时，桑克瑞德正轻轻抱着雅·修特拉道别，而目光却冷森森地朝他剜来。

于里昂热又咳了咳：“旅途遥远，归心是起锚之帆……我却尚不知旅伴是哪位骏英。”

他听到轻骑兵的小队中冒出一声冷笑，并从劳班的反应看出这声冷笑不是他的幻觉。

“给药师一匹马。”劳班命令道，桑克瑞德恰好与修特拉告完别，牵起一匹浅灰色的马的缰绳。

“都准备好了吧？”

“可以出发了，殿下。”

“你会骑马？”桑克瑞德看看于里昂热，再看看轻骑兵送来的马缰，“会吗？”

“劳您介怀……会。”

“要走山路。”

于里昂热愣了下。

“算了，也走不快。”男人翻上马背，注视着于里昂热上马的动作——在同一时刻，于里昂热亦注意着桑克瑞德的坐骑，没有人为这名王族压低马前腿，那匹浅灰色的良驹也趾高气扬——“怎么来的，怎么回去。在黑尘驻停两日，去纳纳瓦堡。”

十八个轻骑兵，加上桑克瑞德、劳班和于里昂热，总计二十一人的长队沿着石子路开拔；于里昂热跟在搬运行囊的小木车旁，闻着车上冒出的少许腐败的味道。前路远远地蜿蜒至荒野，身后除了不明世故的孩子，追逐的视线复杂而异样。

快到镇子出口时，领头在前的桑克瑞德忽然看见了什么，抬手让大家停下。

“我能放心把我的朋友拜托给您照顾么？”桑克瑞德低下头，对着站在镇子口旁的黑衣妇人俯首行礼，“还是说……”

那妇人用鲁加族的特征来说也不高大，甚至有些瘦弱。她显然是在服丧，面容包着纱巾。于里昂热记得自己几天前在布兰布鲁斯的家宅中走动时，这一家人的服饰都不算华贵，而这妇人的丧服似乎是能拿得出来的最贵的一套。

“你能。”守寡的妇人不再用尊敬的口吻，“我也没有一天不在祈祷，希望你从恶鬼的诅咒中解脱。”

“啊啊。”

“因为你解脱不了。”

桑克瑞德的身躯俯得更低，接过妇人的手吻了吻。

“谢谢您。”

他扬起马鞭，喝令队伍加快速度。于里昂热则刻意放慢下来，与擦身而过的妇人对上了视线。

“你也一样。”那妇人对于里昂热说。

精灵同样低头行了一礼。

“天黑之前上山。”桑克瑞德在前方喊，“我们的步子不能在山里久留。”

轻骑兵在旷野上驰骋起来，越过泥泞和草坪，向着太阳普照的分割线彼端，乌云追不及一毫厘马驹的尾毛。于里昂热身旁的小木车轱辘咚咚响，行李物资晃晃荡荡，其中也有他的小皮箱和皮箱中的瓶子砰砰聒噪。然而他很快就听不见这些声音了，双眼要忙着注目前方，双手则紧张得出了汗，汗水浸泡着腋下，背上湿透一大片。他仅在早年参加战争后方救援工作时骑过几次马，又是为了运送伤员，脚程不快，像轻骑兵这样的速度和马术还从未经历过。

这些骑兵骑术精湛，单单是横跨原野的行军，每一步都彰显着举国上下精英骑兵的骄傲。许多时于里昂热感到并不是自己在骑马，是胯下的马驹带着他追赶队伍；他感受不到洋溢在马队里乘风疾驰的快意，反倒像块坨在马背上的麻袋，唯有紧抓缰绳才不至于让他被甩得飞上半空。沙土和泥水扑上衣服和脸颊，接着歪歪斜斜地、他和队伍末端偏得越来越远。

于里昂热紧急地拽了一下缰绳，同时意识到这是一个错误的举动：这匹马扬起了前蹄，发出长嘶，角度极大地后仰起来。他无法操控这种剧变，身躯一歪——他这只麻袋终于要腾上了半空。

“你让它受惊了！快放手！”

一双手臂接住这只麻袋，掌心牢牢摁着麻袋的后颈。手臂的主人绕着那匹马小步转着自己的坐骑，吹着口哨。

“乖孩子。”桑克瑞德呼喝，张着手掌让马鬣流过指缝，“跑吧，跑吧，愚笨的木头在我这里，他不会再冒犯你了。”

银灰色的马打起响鼻，沿着队伍边缘冲上前方；它的骑手正等着它归来，从共乘的另一匹坐骑上抚摸着它的鬓毛，劝导它放慢速度，最后轻巧地跨回爱马的座鞍。整支队伍又恢复成原样，宛如吞下一块碎石子的河面，铠甲闪光粼粼。

“抱歉，抱歉，我没注意。”于里昂热被男人按在马鞍上，弯着身体狼狈不已，却听得头顶上传来的声音有股哭笑不得的意味，“你没有跟那孩子交流过，它不喜欢不懂得交流的骑手，也会轻视这样的骑手。”

于里昂热想回答这也是自己不对，嘴巴却被男人腿上的衣摆塞住了，只得摇摇头。

“他们在戏弄你。”桑克瑞德又说，“不过，进了山里就得下马徒步，到时候我让劳班管管他们。别放在心上啊，他们都不是坏家伙。”

大概是军人的傲骨，看不起队伍里多加了个剑矛刀盾都不沾的书生；于里昂热能够理解，至于被桑克瑞德这么像驮猎物般地横挂在马鞍上、颠得他的胃部直抖的事，他就得记上一笔了。

等队伍驰进山路，桑克瑞德提着他的后颈将他放在地上，他也记了一笔。

“干嘛，觉得自己出丑了啊？”那男人皮肉不笑地说着，又半真半假地冲着血荆棘的骑兵们喊，“多危险啊！下次别这样了。”

于里昂热什么也没说，安静地跟着众人走进一条深藏在灌木和藤条中的小道。

“靴子口扎紧，这里有蛇和胡锋。”桑克瑞德拔出短刀，却未砍倒挡路的植物，“这不是人走的路，是兽道。劳班？”

“老样子，我南边。”

“北边。——其他人去上次的地方等着，都还记得位置吧？”

“记得！”

“别玩太过火。”桑克瑞德指指于里昂热，撇下手，与劳班分开两个方向，在丛林中隐没身影。

羔羊一般的于里昂热不得不跟着骑兵们的剑鞘蹒跚，半步不离装载物资的木车。走了一段路后，他心疼自己的小皮箱，将它捡出行李堆抱进怀里，又招来一阵嘲笑声。

“居然是你这种家伙……”

“别说。”

于里昂热还认得那出言讥讽的骑兵牵着的银灰色马匹。

“我为我未得它好感而感到愧疚，作为补偿，我能不能听听它的名字？”

那骑兵哼笑：“螺纹。”

“它生在海边么？”

“给‘她’起名字的人生在海边。”骑兵斜了一眼，“是殿下。”

于里昂热慢慢收敛起自己的态度。桑克瑞德说过自己出生的地方有很多水。

“别说了。”另一人打断了他们，“虽说王城里稍微有心打听点王族秘辛的人都知道这件事，但殿下不喜欢提。”

于里昂热也认为自己不该多问，这恐怕是王族血统的秘闻，被当做茶余饭后的谈资、更多会被贵族用作取笑和轻蔑凭据，任谁都不喜欢被提及。

“那又怎么样？我就是喜欢这个名字……”

队伍哄然大笑，让“螺纹”的骑兵摘下头盔，露出一张稚嫩又涨红了的脸。

“我只想说出来！试一试也好！”骑兵慌忙中看了眼于里昂热，但后者没有跟着笑，而是专注地侧耳听着，让这个骑兵挑起了眉毛。

“我们都觉得总帅的可能性比你大多了呢！”

“知道啦！”骑兵满头大汗，“当时就是说说而已！……我喝多了！”

“幸好是你喝多了！那可不是别人啊！”

他们在笑声中磕磕绊绊地走到山腰上的开阔地带，挨着小溪停下，拴好马匹。

“我们在这等殿下和总帅回来。”“螺纹”的骑兵对于里昂热的态度缓和了点，“估计要停留两三个小时，趁现在吃点东西，之后还有很长的路要走。”

“他们……”

“这是规矩，殿下和总帅在探路。”骑兵嚷着让其他人别再继续取消自己，回头来后吐吐舌头，“真是的……都去年的事儿了还拿来说。”

于里昂热抱着自己的小皮箱微笑：“途中有些玩笑，也是彼此交好的表现，打发时光……”

“少来套近乎，我还没气消呢。”

“请问？”

骑兵的脸又红了。这长相上有着明显平原人特征的骑兵似乎才二十出头，于里昂热看看其他摘掉头盔的骑兵，发觉相貌上年纪相仿的骑兵还有不少。当然，这并不意味着他们都未成家，方才阻止他们谈论桑克瑞德身世的骑兵就在感慨着怀念家里贤妻做的蓝莓烤饼。

“不过，算嘞……总帅也没能做到。”

于里昂热觉得自己该换个话题。

“如果是已经走过了的路，应该不需要再探路了才对……”

“这是近道。”骑兵弯下腰随手捡起几根枯枝扔给经过身旁的伙伴，“是野兽才走的路径。行刑队要到那边小镇的话，想赶得上我们也得这么走。而且南面——总帅的方向，就是山阳，出去的时候有可能会被护送商队的骑士看到，总帅知道怎么处理；而北面，是上次我们来的时候发现有野猪和狼出没的地方，他要查看后半段路会不会撞到野兽或者有没有猎人的陷阱。”

就于里昂热的理解，这类差使大多由普通的士兵来完成。他这么委婉地询问了，骑兵则表现得不太自在。

“这是殿下的习惯，论单独行动和野外生存力，这里没有人比得上他。殿下不穿铠甲，你发现了吧？那边那个念叨家里老婆做的蓝莓烤饼的倒霉蛋啊，之前就是穿着铠甲去拦野猪的路，我们都说他那条胳膊运气好得能去赌博哩。还有树林里的蛇和虫子，能钻进盔甲……”骑兵打了个寒碜，“受潮了的话也不方便行动。总之……”

“原谅我多问，尊敬的先生。这个国家里，王与民、贵与贱、尊与卑，绝大多数写入命格的位牌……才是起手布局的立足，迄至取舍……我是说，就像排布文字一般，起始之辞、收尾之句，该是有主次一分。”

面前的骑兵听得懵懵怔怔，倒是被他嘲笑过的蓝莓烤饼倒霉蛋走了过来。

“我来说吧。”

于里昂热看清了这个肤色较深的精灵族长相，礼貌地先同对方握手，问候对方家中妻子安好。

“到那边去拿面包。”这精灵族骑兵赶走同伴，转向于里昂热后凝重地放低了声音，“这是总帅说过的，我想你既然得到殿下认同，也该知道这一点。”

“您请。”

“……‘血荆棘’实际上是……”精灵族骑兵比了比天空。

于里昂热抬眼望着被树冠挡去了大半光线的天空，再迷惑不解地回望着骑兵。

“如果我们不在前线冲锋，就是‘特务’。”骑兵平静地说，“我们身兼两职。八年前的战争让血荆棘失去了许多精英，赶上瘟疫，要不是总帅拦着，现在我们就得在长老席的手里做事。”

“……我想我明白了些许。”

“就算前哨探路这种事应该由我们来做，到了阵前，领主、将领和贵族都该率军出阵，冲在队首，血统再怎么被贵族一流耻笑也不例外。但总帅是前线的战将，而殿下不是。”

周围的声音变小了。骑兵们仍在整顿马鞍、武器和行李，端着杯子和碗闲聊，可似乎被这个精灵族骑兵说的话影响了，于里昂热感到他们在闲聊的同时，头盔和人影之间射来无数道自审视和猜忌的眼神。

“这是殿下的补偿。因为他上不了……不，或者说，他不适合——作为王族，他受的训练并不是在前线。”

这名骑兵的眼睛威胁似地眯细了，人也退了一步，退到一个刚好能一剑封喉的距离。

“你明白这是什么意思么，药师？”

【4】

桑克瑞德折回轻骑兵团临时扎营的山腰，两只野兔和短刀一起挂在腰间。尽管走的是兽道，扎营点却靠着溪流，逆流上行很快就能回到他们身边。

估计那些小家伙也该闹够了。他心里明白这些轻骑兵跟着自己奔波几年，一半原因是为找这名药师，好不容易找到了人，看上去又愣头愣脑，放在刀口舔血过日子的士兵群里大约就像一只翅膀都不会扑扇的小公鸡，想捉弄一下也是正常的。

但是手段有些过火，马鞍上出的事故，稍不留神是会弄出人命的。得亏桑克瑞德了解这些士兵，更清楚劳班麾下的直属队伍军纪严明，再怎么想玩，适当提示一下，他们就会收敛。

他想自己回到扎营点时应该不至于看到一个被揍得鼻青脸肿的药师。别的不说，好歹是以后要合作的人。“螺纹”闹脾气的事也是他疏忽大意，找个空子要和于里昂热道个歉。

正想着那精灵族现在是不是给骑兵们当皮球抛着玩呢，桑克瑞德就在溪流边上瞥到了个窝在树桩旁的身影，蒙着潮湿树林的影子，长袍被溪水映上一块块浅蓝色的光斑。

到底还是个高个子，人佝偻下来了也做不成皮球——桑克瑞德收慢步子，绕过枯枝，权衡着如何开口。他不准备问“你在这里干什么”、“你怎么在这儿”之类的缺乏目的性的问题，和这个精灵谈话，必须得万分谨慎。

“下方发现了不认识的铠靴足印和车辙，走的路杂草茂密所以没给雨水完全冲掉。我想前些天行刑队到过这里，又折返回去了。”

于里昂热直起脖子，双眼深邃地看着男人，却不言语。

“算上通信来往的时间，他们的脚程不慢。天气好，选的时间也对的话，至多四五天就能到达镇上。现在我们应该是擦着他们的尾巴……”

桑克瑞德说着走近过去，冷不防收到精灵长长地伸来的一朵幽蓝色野花。

“试试看。”于里昂热说，“请服用它的蕊。”

“干什么？这颜色看起来有毒。”

“有。”

桑克瑞德从于里昂热指尖上摘走野花，边端详着边剥掉花瓣，捻出花蕊。

“我好像吃过这种花。”

“请细细咀嚼，不是生吞。”

男人半信半疑地咬下花蕊，舌尖倏地一哆嗦。

“啧！”

“对，包裹在无味的花粉与植物部位之下，是能让人发出冷汗的苦味。你说你吃过……纵观我国茫茫，长相相似、口味相距甚远仿若两条毗邻河流下的水脉天壤之别的花朵……星海璀璨、浪花烂漫。”于里昂热对男人吐着舌头扭曲的表情视若无睹，低头采摘环绕在膝盖四周同样的花朵，“但是，它对明目有一定功效，我曾用这种花泡出的水给眼疾患者洗过患处。亟需耐性、疗效一时匿于患者失明的惶恐与悲戚，海潮久久不退、夜之妖精笙歌艳舞的盲疾……是在近一个月坚持后，才有一丝希望。”

桑克瑞德吞下花蕊，舌尖给苦得麻木。

“……这只眼睛治不好，不用了。要是你听说了这只眼睛的事，也该同样听过它看不见东西的原因。”

“一只眼睛死去，自然要加倍保护另一只完好的。”

于里昂热收拾好择去花瓣的花蕊，将它们拢进纸包。

“因为死去的眼睛将光明托付给活下来的那一只；死者亦托付着生者。生者肩负墓碑，业需为代替死者完成远征，故而菏泽不可取。”精灵起身拍拍袍子。骑马时溅到的泥水早已在袍子上结成污渍块，让他的仪表有些邋遢，精灵拍了好几下也拍不掉，“……你的士兵很忠诚。”

“关于这件事，我得跟你说——”

于里昂热举起手：“这是即便你同意了我的加入，他们也要亲自来审验的忠诚……和你自身意志无关，也和你……”精灵吞咽着，也在选择措辞，“马前踟躇的缘由不同。愚弄，攀谈，阐释缘由，共享一个秘密……桑克瑞德，你相信有人会爱你吗？”

男人像是踩到了刺似地喊起来：“哈啊？”他还在吸收于里昂热的前半段话，揣测血荆棘的骑兵们都和这个精灵聊过什么，也有那么点儿放心，认为于里昂热和骑兵们和解了，接下去的半段路他也不必再担心这精灵被骑兵们耍着玩，可没料到于里昂热的话题完全跳脱了这一切。他还开始怀疑于里昂热到底能不能取得骑兵们的好感，要不是直觉告诉他这个精灵善于倾听，好斗的骑兵可能真得把于里昂热当成皮球来踢。

于里昂热稍事留下一点沉默的空间让桑克瑞德明白自己问了什么，而后又说：“归期已至？或是你还有别的勘察所在……”

“走了走了。”桑克瑞德连着说了两次，“快走。……你不走吗？要丢下你一个人了。”

不过即便他这么催，于里昂热依旧走得像在庄园里漫步。

“还是，不相信有人会爱你呢？”

“你到底在胡说什么啊？”

“有一位骑兵，你应该没有忘。”

“什、谁？”

于里昂热的目光神秘地闪了闪：“‘螺纹’。”

“那不是马……啊。”桑克瑞德总算想起来了，“那小子？他那时候喝多啦。等等，你们都聊到这种事了？”

投在他身上的，来自于里昂热的目光中的神秘登时冷却。

“果然如此……”

桑克瑞德从短短的几个词中听出了一种不易察觉的怒意，然而等不及追问，于里昂热反倒先跨到了前头，一副不想再聊的缄默姿态。

“喂，不要随便乱丢完问题就当事不关己啊。”男人叫住对方，“我也有话得说。”

树林扑簌簌摇起了枝条，抖下一大片积攒在叶面上的雨水。桑克瑞德闪到一旁，信手挥去几根被带落的小枝。

“我说了吧，我们走的是兽道，一些猎人会找这种路设置陷阱。”

于里昂热多半不会转身了，桑克瑞德也就自顾自地继续说下去。

“不是猎人的话，不要独自在这种路上走走停停。到了夜里，也就是人类的视野模糊、野兽知觉又格外敏锐的时候，像你这样落单的家伙就会同时成为两方的猎物。”

他将目光的焦点定格在精灵背部致命的那一处，想象着那里会如何被一支羽箭贯穿，如何被斧头挖走骨肉，血迹斑驳。

“明白吗？不能在人和野兽的分界线上单独行走。”

“诚以心魂感谢这份忠告，也请允许我原句奉还……”

“爱听不听，奉还也免了吧。”桑克瑞德收起注视，拢了下领口，咂嘴时舌尖的苦味退去，花粉和唾液搅和起几分甘甜，“嗯，苦完了倒挺甜……再来一朵吧，那种花。”

“两三分钟前我才说过：它是有毒的。能尝到甜味，说明它的毒性对你的影响——这个时长，你至多两天才能服用一次。”

“那么苦味和舌头不舒服都是毒性的表现？”

“近似于蜂蛰和割掉腐肉的阵痛……是的。”

“我明明看你你摘了很多。”

“等到光线和天气合适时，经晾晒后适度保存。”

“要和其他材料一起做成药？”

“倘若体质相符，也可以分发一些给可亲的骑兵们。”

“他们都不喜欢吃药。”

“而你聘用的是一名药师，不是御医。”

“我聘你是让你想法子弄出能根治结晶症的药。”

“鸿蒙原初，造物主悯怀广博，苍生、万物、众生……亦即修行者极力苦追的忠信无边、慈爱无际、美善无穷的理想本源，那时……人们所受的惠赐，不该有任何范围之分。那么，谁受结晶症之苦而谁幸运地不受苦，不代表谁理该暴露在这世间盘亘的伤病痛鬼怪的瘴疠中。”

“那你认为行刑队也可以蒙恩么？”

于里昂热的袍子在一些粘毛卷耳、针刺草和不知名的带着倒钩的矮树丛中拖得索索响。

“曾被摧毁的疫区里，也曾出现过染病的骑士。他为长老席执行过一村一镇的火刑，却因双手被严重烫伤，不得不退役回乡。回乡后经诊治，已确认患上中阶的结晶症……”

桑克瑞德用刀背拨着杂草，听得一愣。

“那他后来怎么样？”

“我大约在近三年前遇到他，而后在他的家乡停留了半个月，与烧村的骑士团错过，折回时，那座小村庄已经……”

“那个村子是不是离港口很近，领土应该属于前朝大公，而那个大公在八年前的战争中动用领土上的农民、马夫甚至海盗，总计万人的队伍抵御住了敌人对港口的偷袭，至今破损的战船还停在港口里，每年举行祭奠仪式？”

“嗯。”

桑克瑞德思考着该不该告诉这精灵真相——他在早期还没决定如何有效地救出疫区中健康的村民也尽量保存一些病人以便寻找治疗方案时，接到那位大公的急信后就动身前往港口，最后救出的村民中就包括于里昂热说的骑士。

那名骑士也和布兰布鲁斯一样，在重病的威胁中瑟瑟，但在被血荆棘救出村子后，这名骑士向桑克瑞德诉说过长老席派兵焚烧疫区和病人的细节，包括如何颁布命令、如何快速调派疫区周围的军队。对桑克瑞德来说，这些都是极为珍贵的信息。

“……我想你可以……”桑克瑞德记起那名骑士被烧伤的双手，结晶症也是从那双手上感染，然后扩散到肚子，“稍微想象一下，他最后还是用自己的方式守护了更多的人。临终前，神父愿意为他祈祷，让他安详合眼。这么想可能就好受点了。”

“如果他不返乡，你觉得他能得到祈祷……在人们，包括他的亲人，得知他亲手烧毁过多少村落后，还会有人愿意为他祈祷吗？”

“人和人是不同的吧。”桑克瑞德模棱两可地回答。

“而你认为，该还是不该？”

“我不是神学家。”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热肃然望着男人，“长老席出动骑士团焚烧疫区，除了有遏制疫病传播的义名，更奉了‘绝症为天谴异教徒’、火焰净化病根枯丛的教旨……在这些被冠以异教逆道，蒙天罚接受烈火而墓碑如盐柱林立的罪孽之地中，真正该被赌咒不得好死，连复生的颂词也听不到的，究竟是谁？”

“你别想告诉我是你吧？”

“要是你评价我为……在施救一职上严重失格又偏安偷生的苟且者，那便是了。”

“你这也太自大了点，没想出办法的人那么多，雅·修特拉他们也是啊。”

问答戛然而止，仿佛在等待民间流言中打探人心弱点的跳魔从两人中间穿过。

不安在等待中呼呼萧瑟，于里昂热的沉默也总不单纯。桑克瑞德用再多的逼视也看不破这精灵族的壁垒。

“我以为我找的不是个替天下人背起罪孽的僧侣。”

“而我以为……找我的人问起这件事来，诚有洒脱恣意，一如梦中胆敢与烈火共舞的蝶翅……至少我们是擎肩共渡幽狱长河的同船人。”

桑克瑞德咬紧了牙。就像好几次，忠诚的轻骑兵、老实的劳班和犀利的雅·修特拉都问过一样的问题：为什么不公开昭告，大面地遴选志同道合的药师和医生呢？为什么找一名合作的药师还要经过这般重重追寻和考察呢？还有——到底为什么，人到了面前，他还不肯完全相信对方呢——他也只能咬牙，什么都不能说出口，再然后，他又看清了这些声音的来源，无数个用天使的声音、自称福音化身的恶魔引诱出无数次动摇。而无数次动摇后，他从人类的尸山上爬出——不，他不是不能说。

他的气量不足以称王，但他也有身在邻近之位要承担的责任。

那时，老师是这么教导的——成了唯一能屏开嘈杂的伞。所以，就算是于里昂热，就算能有那一刻他能在于里昂热身上看到和路易索瓦近似的深重而悲哀的欲望——

“林子开始安静了，走快点。”他也只能这么说。

林子死寂，土壤发出异味，这座山可能很快要发生点塌方或洪水之类的灾难。桑克瑞德赶着轻骑兵下山，同劳班会合，离开兽道换成开辟给商队的曲径，穿过林子后将自己的马借给了于里昂热。

“她叫‘诗琴’，活泼又乖巧，就像诗女神弹的哈登角琴。”

“我想，在你眼里……她们每一位都一样乖巧。”

“她不挑剔，也不会让你在奔驰而生的烈风中还能汗流浃背。诗歌不会因为阅读它的人是块发霉的榆木而少一分韵律，对吧。”桑克瑞德想起自己猎来的野兔，把它们丢到木车上。他选择用“螺纹”代替自己原来的坐骑，这倒是让照管“螺纹”的骑兵惊慌不已，“我好久没陪她玩玩了。”

借马相当于对其他血荆棘骑兵宣布不能再作弄于里昂热了，最多就是当晚分食烤兔肉时，于里昂热只分到一块小腿肉。桑克瑞德原还看着于里昂热的神情直乐呵，转念一想，又赶忙低声嘱咐骑兵们放那精灵族一马。接下来的沿途两天相安无事，或可说无聊透顶，也就远离那座山后不久听到山石塌落的巨响可以当作一件不太寻常的事，让他们在篝火边望着纳纳瓦堡倚靠的山头上耸立着的堡垒剪影，开一些有的没的玩笑。

于里昂热就像他自己说过的那样，一有闲暇就择着采来的花，晒干了磨成粉，用小瓶子装着，再调着清水、加入——按他的说法是蝎子粉、牛角粉或是其他植物的干叶末——倒成浆糊状，按量分给有兴趣陪着折腾的轻骑兵。精灵也细心地记录下每个吃过这些东西的骑兵的反应，并在同意了把这种浆糊调配到果酱里就着面包吃掉的提议后，忽然收获了敬意。

桑克瑞德含着草根躺在小木车上，篝火的烟高高地横在他两眼上方。

“谢天谢地。”于里昂热有意无意地打男人身旁经过，“综合大家的回应和本人的观察……他们都很健康。”

“但是我们也得多弄点酒。”桑克瑞德答道，“还有，要是你有空，就把上回调的那些药汤的素材单子交给劳班，让他去买。”

“我可以自己去找。”

“要帮忙就直说吧，我看他们也不防着你了。”

“多少还是……”

“至少帮你从我兜里掏钱这种事，他们最喜欢做了。”

这精灵族的安静就是来得猝不及防，桑克瑞德立即翻过脑袋：“干嘛，我又说错什么了？”

“……不。他们确实是很有趣的人……”

桑克瑞德将草芯咬断了吞下肚：“哼嗯。”

两天后天轻骑兵队闯进了堡垒的守备范围，从佃农的牛棚、稻田和农庄中经过时，堡垒的石墙垛口闪出长弓弦上锋锐的光。

“到底是行刑的信使和骑士团驻扎的领地。”桑克瑞德淡淡一望，“虽然现在的功用惹人生厌，不过在八年前，这座堡垒和底下的石墙坚不可摧。”

当年的炮火没能大范围波及到这个片区，被骑士团阻在远方的矿山镇子外，正得益于石墙和堡垒设计取巧，如果城内没有出现破绽，投石机和弩弓都奈它不何。这个方向上的国境防线也借这座堡垒以及堡垒所依托的银矿脉滚滚生来的财源得以巩固，即使山脉下方的矿区小镇外战况一度惨烈，最后还是靠着强大的后援撑了下来。

而今和大多数经历过战争、或是子孙亲人被强征去参战的村落相比，纳纳瓦堡垒下的农庄生机旺盛得多。路边抽着烟斗、围裙里兜着甜饼的老头老妪，也就是那股年迈昏聩的气味证明得了他们的年龄。追在马尾巴后的孩子闹得比矿山小镇的厉害——当然，孩子们要是知道这支骑兵队的领头人做过什么、做过的事情又意味着什么的话，或许还得另当别论。

几乎每个骑兵都留意到于里昂热在听到纳纳瓦堡垒的名号后表情依旧平和。

“在意了也没用吧。”桑克瑞德说，“王族征用的武力部队不经领主和驻守的骑士团允许就通过领地，对谁都没有好处。”

他在城门前等到傍晚才掏出戒指，让守门人打开那扇得用四匹马拉动木轴、镶着黑铁长钉的厚重大门。

“因为这扇门是防御工事的一部分，除非骑士团进出，否则只在早晨城内的农人出外劳作和傍晚复归时打开，所有的过路商队都得等。太麻烦了，况且开一次门要用四匹马，我舍不得。这座城里的人对待马的态度就和对待废炉渣差不多，难怪他们培养不出优秀的骑兵来。”

桑克瑞德挥挥手，叫骑兵们在将马匹寄存到骑士团的马厩后“爱去哪快乐就去哪，别惹是生非就行”，告知夜归的集合点，在城主的使者引导下踏上通往城堡的台阶。

“其实还有另一个理由。”桑克瑞德听到劳班在和于里昂热说话，“血荆棘不喜欢和这里的骑士团一起吃晚饭。”

“也没必要吧。”桑克瑞德扬起声音盖住劳班的解说，“难得来一次，在街市里玩一玩也不错。”

话是这么说，但桑克瑞德也对每次要迎向宴会场合时就轮着守在自己身边的几个轻骑兵无可奈何。劳班是轻骑兵的总帅更不必讲，而于里昂热——

“沾个光。”

“那可是社交场。”

精灵提着袍子角，有些拘谨，却没有退意：“我需拜访和请教一位前辈。若他不参加晚宴，我便离开这座城堡，在市井散步。”

桑克瑞德连着搜刮好几下也没能搜刮出反驳的理由，又连着翻了好几次白眼。

“……随你便。”

他还能怎么办？只有躲得远点儿了。

【5】

“哪呢，我也不太肯定这样决定到底对不对。”

于里昂热握着杯子的手腕一抖，杯里的水洒了几滴。

他没听到前言，更听不到后语，仅就盘子、刀叉和酒水都恰到好处地让出一条细缝的刹那，捕捉到远在饭厅另一头的桑克瑞德的说话声。

于里昂热拉长目光。那男人坐的位置紧贴着烛火和暗处的边线，人影一晃，于里昂热也看不清桑克瑞德身上有几双手。

搭在肩上的，搭在膝盖上的，可能还有一双被托在唇边的。于里昂热倒能看清桑克瑞德背后的锦砖墙画，合乎场合和氛围，画的是圣人给信徒掰面包、分发葡萄酒的景象。他专心地一小块一小块地打量着画面，若是这时刚好被桑克瑞德发觉，他就能用正在看画打发过去。

这件事真的发生了。于里昂热眼角下的男人嘴巴动得慢了点。

“……不过，聆听琴声一定是正确的决定。那一刻您的琴弓，拉动的是心弦……”

“你在看什么？”站在于里昂热身后的骑士团军医推了推他的肩膀。

“那副画令人印象深刻。”

“啊啊，据说那副画里圣母的形象以前代领主的妻子，也就是现任领主的姨母为原型。前代领主的两个儿子都战死了，现任领主则从小在这位姨母身边长大，把她当亲生母亲一样尊重。夫人过世时，领主赶着城里城外的佃农去给她送葬呢。”

“这样啊。”

于里昂热面前除了盛着豌豆的餐盘，还放着两张羊皮纸。他要拜访的这名军医分享来不少经验，闲聊中也指出近期发生过疫情的地区的特征。

“不过还是不敢肯定，有那么两回，我快确定一些特征是确实存在的了，但上天很快就责备了我。”

“怎么说？”

“东侧城墙下的那一片，村里人喜欢给牛羊吃一种紫色的蕨菜，他们认为这种蕨菜由当地某个旧传说的农神在牢狱中种植，到了守斋日——”

于里昂热记录的笔尖从纸面上急急抬起：“您说守斋日？”

“所以这也是为什么他们被叫作异教徒。”军医抖抖肩膀，“他们的习俗和信仰根植在原生的神话里，还保留着守斋的传统，所以信使颁布的罪名是：因不改信国教而不受天恩惠泽，圣骑士不得已才以火净化。扯远了……在当地的守斋日前三天，村民就要将部分用紫色蕨菜喂养大的牛羊杀掉，骨头熬成汤，那种汤也是微紫红色的。我以为这是让他们身体变弱、传染结晶症的原因……”

“东侧零零散散，有少许疫区村落抱持类似的习俗。境况相近……若在地图上画出，可以看到这些疫区沿着边境的城墙连成同角度弧形的线。倒是服用的蔬菜和沿袭民风有异，比如有两个坐落在河岸对侧的村镇，不举办守斋日，却在国教的复活日中宰杀和烹煮吃过蒲公英和紫藤花的羊。”

“这也是我说上天责备和纠正我错误的原因了……我看过你的报告，共性里出现的差距，不能决定这些一定就是病因。”

“您还留有那种紫色蕨菜吗？”

“晒干了的。”

“谢谢您。”

“还有你先前让我找的树根……”军医难过地吸吸鼻子，“很抱歉。”

“您尽力了，我明白……”

“原本有些老医生见过，但无一不认定这种树根毒性剧烈而且没有解法，战争发生的论十多年前，农田四周一旦发现这种树都要连根掘走，放置土壤两三年才能耕种。”

“按敝人绵薄，查得到的原分布区域是西北方向，现在那里……”

“就是因为那里以前长了很多这种树，土壤才非常干涸贫瘠，最严重的时候发生饥荒，连水都不能饮用。现在还有不少基拉巴尼亚人在国内乞讨，少部分人也是从那边逃荒来的。”

于里昂热收下军医退还回来的树根标本，五味杂陈，手指扶着包裹标本的皮面。

穆恩布瑞达曾断定这种树的树根能够治疗结晶症。但它到底是带来福音的天使，还是诱使乐园覆灭的毒蛇？

“无论如何，非常感谢您的努力。”

军医拍了拍精灵的肩膀：“信使来了。”他慌张地拉开与于里昂热的距离，坐到四五米外的位置上假装自己过来取烤土豆。

宴会——这场与其说是宴会，不如说是三教九流放下地位差距的大聚餐——氛围就这么紧张起来，众人略带敌意和轻蔑的目光里，信使吉耶姆迈着阔步。

“我来晚了，领主大人……还有殿下！”

“你还知道来啊，信使的教义这么严，弥撒做了四个小时呐。”大胡子领主抱着酒壶哼气，“我想信使大人的仆从是不会忘记给你送饭的，所以你没埋怨我不把最喜欢吃的鼹鼠肉分给你吧？”

“我从不和您争抢鼹鼠肉。——殿下！”

桑克瑞德的笑容有些歪。

“哟。”

“血荆棘来得真快，堡垒的守兵都没看出你们从哪出来……”

“从泥石流里爬出来的。”

“殿下很喜欢开我玩笑？”

“宴会嘛，逗个乐子。”桑克瑞德从墙角的皮椅里摇摇晃晃爬起身，敲敲酒杯，“空了。但是信使大人在这儿，就让我们来一轮新的……来吧，你请。”

“您是王室。”

“谁是？”

男人张开手指，指头上什么也没有。于里昂热却记得对方在城门前特意戴上了一枚戒指，戒面嵌着金绿色橄榄石。

“叫我桑克瑞德。”男人俏皮地绕着舌发音，“没有什么殿下。”

“啊噢——从那小镇到纳纳瓦堡，才用不到三天的人，我不敢啊。”

“你的好骑士们举着天赐的火把，也没像普通人那样得花上一星期呢。”

桑克瑞德接过一杯新的酒：“你看，我们都差不多。”

“你们不是在吵架吧？”领主醉醺醺地嚷。

“当然不，纳纳瓦堡的好主人。要论速度，血荆棘轻骑兵在长老席和信使的骑士团面前已经是老朽的马掌了，对不对，劳班？神说智慧的火焰当照亮人间，圣骑士们尽职尽责，为了传播智慧的神火，自然比谁都快……是吧，尊敬的信使大人。”

他表现出对手中葡萄酒的喜爱，在窗帘和挂毯倒映着的壁炉影子里，非得细细观察才能看出他脸上的嘲讽。或是那嘲讽也是于里昂热的错觉，因为只要桑克瑞德将头部角度偏进光线中，那张脸洋溢的恭敬和推崇就没有丝毫破绽。

然而似乎在场的人只要有心都能听出桑克瑞德的话外音，加上信使背后是长老席，新客入席，谁也不敢擅自先互相碰杯热烈豪饮。

“殿下。”信使的颧骨凸了起来，要不是认得出那是面皮太薄，于里昂热还以为这瘦子信使变成了鼓腮的鹈鹕，“……殿下要想让血荆棘不变成您说的那种老朽马掌，就少和这些异邦异教的女人混在一块，多去练练骑术好了。”

“你不喜欢听琴？还是诗？据说最近新兴一种说法，称诗歌音乐是恶魔撷走灵魂的咒语，信使也相信啊？不是吧，这一定有些误会。”

桑克瑞德拦着那位“拨弄他心弦”的少女。

“长老席甄选的信使个个信念坚定，诗歌音乐这种小伎俩迷惑不了你们的耳朵。那么只要有你们在，我就能尽情在美妙中遨游……”他虔诚地做了个手势，少女也同他一样，“感谢您啊，信使大人。您来了，我就心安了。”

吉耶姆信使抖着嘴角，来回看着桑克瑞德和身旁的弹琴少女，深吸两口气后，摸了摸自己的下巴。

“——我听说殿下还没婚娶，还是说这是受您母亲的血影响，才对野花野草，甚至马厩牛棚里的鼠蛇有兴趣？”

一种金属物体重重砸在木桌上的钝响让吊灯落下一块蜡油，正砸进桌子中央的汤锅；随后是和领主隔了五六个座位的劳班·阿尔丁用拳头敲起桌子，什么人要尖叫，又被窗外的乌鸦“呱”地吓回肠子里。

“喝多了吗？谁的剑没扣好？”劳班像头长了雄狮鬃毛的公牛低吼着。

来为桑克瑞德做护卫的血荆棘则坐在长桌另一侧，毫不遮掩长剑回鞘的声音。

桑克瑞德眯起一只眼，从劳班和护卫的身上懒洋洋地扫过。

“怎么还有人站着？”他问的是于里昂热，“吃得太饱了，现在就要站起来处理？”

有人拽着于里昂热的袍子让精灵坐下，是军医。

“别让信使注意到你！”军医小声骂着，“他不像领主大人，气量小得很。”

但于里昂热认为那信使也无暇注意自己了。信使很快通过瞬间加重的空气和一系列不正常的动静意识到自己失言，强作镇定，一秒也不敢从桑克瑞德身上移开目光。

“没关系……也不是第一次被人这么讲了。”桑克瑞德搂着的少女胆怯地缩了下，“殿下还是……”

“过来，小百灵。”领主先开了口，“下回还来给大家弹琴。要是明早你不在面包店门口拉琴，我就睡不醒。”

弹琴的少女想从桑克瑞德的臂膀下溜走，却被男人反手一牵，“哎呀”地尖声叫了一下。

“那可不行，我特意让领主请你来的。而且啊，有些话我没听清……信使大人？您觉得我身上，只流着母亲的血吗？我不明白……”男人露出悲戚，“虽说我没见过我爸，只在被带进宫廷后听诸位老师教官，还有令人敬重、任劳任怨的长老席——教导，说我爸是个挺神武的王来着。”

他那双闪着悲戚的眼睛眨了眨：“我好像听到信使大人说，‘谁’流着‘谁’的血，喜欢野花野草、牛棚马厩？‘谁’找了‘谁’，才生下我来呢。还是说……我看我可以找个小本子。这儿有纸笔么？”

于里昂热捏着羊皮纸，没有马上起身。

“啊，可惜了，不然这个故事我还挺有兴趣记下来——吉耶姆信使大人，认为只凭我的母亲，就能决定一名王嗣的出生——”

“殿下！”

悲戚在男人眨眼的动作中一张一合地抹净，被替换成狡黠。

“当然，这只是个有趣的故事，我没有纸笔，记不下来，大概今晚再听一听琴就忘了。不过谁知道……”

他环顾着大饭厅。

“……谁知道呢。对了，信使大人，给大家祝酒吧？你不发话，大家都不敢喝了。”

仿佛壁炉里的柴火都停止跳动了一秒。于里昂热眺着长桌那一头的男人，看他掏出那枚橄榄石戒指戴上，举杯时橄榄石折射着橙色的光辉。

“信使大人突然害羞了，那还是我来吧——敬……我是说，先王，还有我们活着的今夜。”

有许多人参加了这场宴会——聚餐，驻扎在纳纳瓦堡的圣骑士、领主的亲属、税务官、血荆棘的护卫、以手艺和敛财能力跻身上流的皮革匠、珠宝匠、城里受欢迎面包师和民谣歌手、去年种出最大的南瓜的佃农、最早在纳纳瓦堡领地的山中挖出银矿来的老矿工。笑声尖利地敲打着天花板，厨师带着仆人端上烤焦了皮的羊腿。

于里昂热低头舀走一勺豌豆，无意间对上桌子那一头的视线。

“把你的羊皮纸收好。”桑克瑞德做着口型，搂着弹琴少女送到领主身边，自己回到原来坐着的皮椅上，伸长两腿，脖子仰靠着椅背。

壁炉的火光一碰到那个角落的墙壁就不再温暖。劳班过去和那男人说话，后者亦仅是动动嘴巴，偏过脸，于里昂热就一点也看不到对方的表情了。

“算了……”

精灵吃光盘子里的豌豆，正要再盛来一些，却见面前的豌豆盘子空空如也；他又觉得口干舌燥，要去盛汤，勺子却被一旁的军医抢走了。

“你该不会想把自己胀死吧？你知道自己刚才吃了多少豌豆么？”

于里昂热茫然地摇着头，觉得自己似乎就才经过眼皮一抬一放的功夫，举行宴会的饭厅已然冷清了不少。信使和圣骑士走了，劳班也不知忙什么去，没了影子，仅剩下两个血荆棘仍在老位子上远远地守着；领主喝醉了瘫在主座上，弹琴的少女则提着裙角轻轻鞠躬告别。于里昂热没有观察到谁的脸。谄笑的、妩媚的、狂放的、失落的、严肃的、鬼鬼祟祟的。奇怪的是，于里昂热一面觉得时间过得像是被人用刀切去一块，这些脸又明晃晃地记在他的脑海里，而后是在这些脸之中，桑克瑞德都和谁说过话。一对夫妇、一个仆从、弹琴的少女、一名骑士打扮的中年人、喝醉的皮革匠——那皮革匠还不小心把酒洒在了桑克瑞德的靴子上。

桑克瑞德站了起来。

“刚才有人送那小百灵鸟回家吗？”

“去了的，去了的。”血荆棘的轻骑兵答道，“分了一个过去。”

“那我们也走吧。”

“不在城堡里住？”

“感谢主人盛情，不过我们人太多了，我喜欢睡地板。”

“我们的地板不如旅馆的嘛？”

“不，是您的地板躺不完我想找的女人。”

“那就是说，她比我还胖！”

食客们都在笑，桑克瑞德做了个大大的鬼脸。

“老规矩办事。”他在走出门厅时扯着两个轻骑兵，“原路回去，盯好这家伙。”

于里昂热疑惑地回了个头，却只被一阵疾风刮痛耳尖，仿佛他再次被脱缰的马甩上了半空。

“我们去旅馆，总帅和外头其他人都安排好了。”

轻骑兵半拖住于里昂热的手臂，于里昂热的双眼也眨了一眨，面前滑过崖壁上高耸的堡垒、城楼的火把、富人宅邸门前的台阶、水池里的天使雕像、凹地中坐落的茅草房、书房里正对着小窗的祈祷台、蜡烛和圣象、主妇倒在门外的散发着恶臭的污水、小孩儿拴起来玩却忘记放归的瘸腿狗。他转过脸，与墙头上举着水瓶却手持剪刀的石像四目相对，瘸腿狗狂吠，巷子有人在叫骂，听上去像跳出池塘的青蛙。

每个被烧毁的疫区都曾枕着同样的夜晚入睡。它们和这里的区别，真的是虔诚吗？他开始好奇，猜测哪一天爆发的烈火扭曲自己脚底的这条卵石路，然后深深地忏悔着这一秒的不忠，一手抓着喉咙旁的领子，检视自己的是否走火入魔。轻骑兵们在旅馆的院子里朝他喊着话，让他到房间里去时，他正望着院落里舔爪子的黑猫，手上提着两只装满井水的水桶，无人可听他的忏悔。

他该向穆恩布瑞达忏悔他不能任意抛弃夙愿，追寻逝者而去一走了之，或是有违道德纲常、期许一名普通病人实际上患的是结晶绝症，又即使面对的是一只瘸腿狗、一只黑猫和一群健康的、生机勃勃的人类，也不自制地去想象他们遭到疫病重击的那一天。然而他还知道穆恩布瑞达永远在宽恕他。未能走出迷惘之时，永远会宽恕他的迷惘，因此他至今还没有被迷惘毁掉。

于里昂热吃力地提着两只水桶回房间，为腾出手而钩在腰上的小皮箱滑稽地拍着他的腿，让他在经过血荆棘轻骑兵们聊天的走廊时由于活像个笨拙的搬运工而受到几句嘲笑。

不过笑完后这些轻骑兵还是帮了他一把，替他将其中一只木桶提到房门口。于里昂热同他们道谢，身体却打着寒战。

他在想象这些年轻的骑兵被结晶块撑破胸膛的画面，这凭空冒出的景象清晰得就像他记得桑克瑞德坐在锦砖画像下，圣人身披白袍给平民分发面包和神之血流淌成的葡萄酒，而那生存于画外的男人衣着招摇，托着和亲吻女人白皙的手，说着花团锦簇的言辞。

轻骑兵们以为于里昂热肩膀酸痛才发抖，安慰几句后走远了，留下精灵将水桶顺次提到房内，摘下硌着腰骨的小皮箱，再一次抚摸着上面的徽记。

手指能拂去灰尘，再厚的灰尘，多拂几次也能看到底。洗净沾满灰尘的双手的话，思绪亦跟着明朗。

于里昂热恍然站直，终于回忆起自己被恶魔勾进炼狱般的想法的起源。

上一个病人滚落的头颅。穆恩布瑞达临终前提议的药材。桑克瑞德被人恶意攻击的身世。

他有这个能力，也将获得一种权力，单凭手中的树根，完全忽视掉它的副作用制成药品，一切困扰着人们的这些不公就可以消失。能不能克服副作用是物竞天择，能不能获得这些药则是天平杠杆，结晶症的存在是新秩序的温床，彻底治愈结晶症的药能证明人们能否在疫病中生存下来和神信、血统都没有关系。

他还能做到让绝症消失，再自由决定它还会不会再出现在这个世上。

到那时他就——

于里昂热在水桶边蜷起身，并未意识到自己什么时候打开了小皮箱，剧烈地抖动着、攥着穆恩布瑞达临终前留给他的那段干枯的树根——攥着一把未开刃的尖刀，刀柄就和桑克瑞德握着的那种一样。他回到了学会用刀后第一次解剖青蛙的那天，数出自己总共切了几刀，划下几片筋肉：一片是狂喜，一片是惶惑，一片是欣慰，一片是畏惧。它们各具价值，又鲜血淋漓，压榨贫民掘来的宝石和凝结了病人全部生命的结晶体，剖面瑰丽也不过如此。

最后一片是退缩，像片食完生肉的嘴唇：“现在你知道为什么他不肯相信你了吗？”

这片嘴唇吻上于里昂热握刀的手，印着血色唇印。

“现在你知道为什么我不肯相信你了吗？”

【6】

桑克瑞德本打算装作没看见，直接跳到下一个窗台，因为只需再朝上方爬两层，他就能回到劳班事先订好的自己的房间，不过他也没法对这扇窗里委顿着的于里昂热视而不见。

他落稳脚跟，敲敲窗框。果然，于里昂热没听到，桑克瑞德跳进了屋里。

“你在对水桶里的神灵唱弥撒曲吗？”他没让桶里的水映出自己的影子，并对倒映出来的于里昂热一只呆滞的眼睛叹气，“你不介意我这么进来吧？我敲门了的。”

他等了几分钟，于里昂热的嘴巴才龟裂似地张开。

“长在窗户上的门，见所未见，闻却初闻。”

于里昂热的腰挺直了点，桑克瑞德瞅见对方手里紧紧攥着什么，从那指缝间露出的颜色来看，似乎是某种树根。他猜测这是朴素但承载了重要回忆的物件，没有贸然开它的玩笑，等着于里昂热收好它。

“神灵之所以为神灵……正因他们从不在需要的时候，出现在虔诚信者的面前。”于里昂热抬头对男人挤出个笑容，“更别提破窗而入。”

“喂，我可没弄坏这窗户一根木纹。你要想许愿祈祷呢，我建议你到上城的许愿池去，从城堡过来的时候你该看到了吧。”桑克瑞德抱起手臂转向窗外，“比你用洗澡水来许愿有用多了。”

“你提醒我该去洗澡。”

“那不然，你把这两桶水提进来是为了做一个室内许愿池？”

“不坏的建议。”于里昂热扣起小皮箱，神色恢复了常态，“你愿意出一份筑造蓄水池的资金么？嗯，你不愿意。”

“感觉好多了？”

“我刚才看起来很不好？”

“简直是糟透了。等等，你要……我先回房——”

他见于里昂热已经脱掉了外袍，竟不好意思地扭开了头。

“你没什么事了我就回去——”

“把肌肤相亲当做手段，将血统秘辛用作反击盾牌的人……居然在回避。毕竟对人的身体来说，你应没有什么可回避了的才是。”

桑克瑞德反应迅速地将头扭了回来，只见精灵已经将贴身短衣脱至腰间，沾湿棉布擦拭着关节和上身。桑克瑞德的脸就像被转动得太快的石磨碾过般扭曲了一瞬，又试想装作没听懂，强行平复自己的表情。

“什么？”他打起微笑，“我没听清，你说的是时下流行的礼服和配饰对么？其实呢，到了王都外头我就不那么计较流行元素了，贵太太们对这些知识的执着还是在王都里比较聊得来。至于男人们，今年喜欢的是在胸口别黑珍珠扣针和豹皮毛领……”

于里昂热没有应声，棉布擦过垂下的肩膀，拧着水来回擦了几回后隔着棉布揉按着筋骨。

事实上早就听懂了的桑克瑞德不好发作，安静地思考起于里昂热说这些话的真意。社交场的经验告诉他，有人会为了让看不顺眼的对象出丑而故意在言语上发起进攻，桑克瑞德不上这种当，至少他擅长“不对这个话题表现出愤怒”。

“看不惯也没办法，想用我的出身嘲笑我的人太多，但我不能为此跟每一个人撕破脸。”

“这样啊。”

“……有什么想说的就说吧，我不介意。”

“是不介意……还是已经不愿表达介意？”

“没有什么区别。”

于里昂热恢复了无声，棉布上上下下来来回回。桑克瑞德以为自己在看一座会清洗自己身体的圣像，不过等这座圣像洗掉白塑的皮，底下仍是血肉鲜明的人类。他揣测于里昂热想明白了什么，当然，不管是什么，都和于里昂热自身的欲望有关，并且是一种具有能让旁人自觉为之倾倒、披上高尚白布并高歌赞颂，对其神性深信不疑的欲望。

他感到麻烦得很。麻烦，且让人在看清自己距离深陷其中不远了之后畏惧地躲开。

“我上楼去了。”桑克瑞德宣布，“本来我就是以为你肚子疼才进来的。”

棉布擦拭皮肤的细细声响突然停下了，房间里仿佛塞满噎住夏虫嘴巴的闷热雨云。

“我想你的房间，不管在这，还是在王都……那盛在池盆中的水，能充入许愿池，令人们满怀希望投入银币吧。”

“你到底要说什么？喂，我现在还耐着性子没生气，是因为我觉得你就想这么激怒我而我不明白理由，也没有那个必要。但是你要是脑子不正常——”

“桑克瑞德。”

这背对着桑克瑞德的精灵族仍旧塌着肩膀，脑袋却仰向天花板，呼出的那口气满是浓稠的郁结。

“你明明一直有结束这种做法的资本。这些侮辱可笑至极，任何一个人都不该容忍。”

“……哈。”

“你有血荆棘的忠诚，即使你们不为救灾治病出力，即使你也作壁上观，一言不发。即使这个国家因瘟疫而衰败，城墙不是被敌人的炮火，而是被天灾连根推翻……唯有大海翻覆才能沉没高山，而山巅海岸……心安之乡，你并不是去不了。”

“哈。说了半天，你想问我为什么不躲起来。”

“没有问的必要，对吗？”于里昂热细长的目光倾斜过来，“你的忍耐和斡旋，都有你的理由，是吗？让我说说看，桑克瑞德，母亲出身寒微，王室身份不正，甚至自小受到的教育……都不是如何纵横文理、左右军事，如何掌权执政。”

“于里昂热。”

“因为受到的教育，就是……”

桑克瑞德迈了一步，手掌在碰到精灵的肩膀前还握着拳头。

“行了，没错，这种事我来说就行，没必要脏了你的牙口——对，我本来也是被人从垃圾堆里捡回来的，换了个所谓的王室的名头，然后披着这层皮，受的训练是你知道的那些……嗯，大概只有乌鸦才愿意干的事。”

他在于里昂热的眼睛里看到了冷漠，也不感到意外。

“反正你这儿有两桶水。”桑克瑞德撕掉衣服的一角扔进另一只木桶里，扯来椅子坐在于里昂热一旁，用相似的姿势开始擦身，“你想笑话我也没事，不过我从小到大听过的笑声也够多了，要是你笑不出新的花样来，我就把这桶水扣在你头上……这个表情是什么意思？我又说了什么让你难受的话了？”

“我只想知道为什么。”

“怎么又这么问。”

“垃圾堆里的蟑螂、瘴气谷底的毒蝎、尸山上盘旋的秃鹫，从不认为与自身生存无关的事物需要自己出手相助……因为活着的生物，对它们没有价值；而这个国家……对你来说还有拯救的价值吗？”

“那你说，布兰布鲁斯有必要死吗？还有在疫区中本来没生病的健康的人。”

他真切地从于里昂热变化过的目光里找到了接近于布道者走向十字架的影子。

这个影子属于谁？桑克瑞德看不明白。

“我记得你不是教徒。”桑克瑞德想了想，低下头擦净手肘上的淤泥，“所以说出这种功利的话来也不奇怪。怎么，上次跟你说的理由还不够，非得加上一些好听的才行啊？长老席他们也说得很好听。”

“是什么样的价值，值得将自己用作……”

“于里昂热！”

于里昂热转开去的侧脸线条在动，显然在男人带着怒意的喊声里还保持了笑容。

“人为灵长，同风雨雪雷相反。洪水和地震仅是存在，无目的可言；而人不计后果的付出，必有一个目的存在……这个目的，是王位吗？”

“你说这话，真的不怕我现在就喊人来抓你下狱啊？你忘记我是干什么的了？”

于里昂热发出了谁都能听得到的笑声。然而精灵再回头来时，桑克瑞德还是迷惑不解：于里昂热似乎真的不知道。尽管说得像是知道，那神色却分明笃定了桑克瑞德绝不想要王位这个东西。

“我们都能得到很多，用那副未来一定会出现的药方。”精灵梦呓似地动着嘴唇，“你，我，劳班总帅，血荆棘的各位……药师，商贾，政治家，还有……国民。命运的轮盘将如何旋转，万花筒如何将蓝黑折为红白；壁炉中的焦炭也能磨成宝石煜煜生辉，文明火中伴生的野草一夜间晋级为含着仙露的蔷薇；喟叹安息落定，卑微者荣登庙宇、高堂碑铭。在这其中……”

“别说了。”

“……在这其中，在暴风雨的海面上困顿、只求活命而紧抱浮木的水手是否脱困，是否漂流到宝藏岛全凭机缘；至于你和我，皆为对太阳和北极星的方位心知肚明的人……你要的，是那个宝藏。得到宝藏后，还想要什么呢？”

桑克瑞德把沾着水的破布条甩在背上，甩出清脆的噼啪声。

这不痛，他也不是为了得到痛感才甩第二下和第三下的。

“你每一次问为什么，都是同一个问题吗？”

“我的回答是否定的。那天……和今天，现在，不是同一个。但它们看似相隔千山，万水则在地脉中相连。”

“只是觉得代价太大了？”

“就目前所见，我不认为王位值得。”

“大胆了啊。”

“恕我僭越。”

桑克瑞德舒开背上的肌肉，很放松似地发出一声舒适的叹息，又斜眼看看于里昂热。

“你这就算洗好了？你没试过这么搓背对吧？”

他捡起自己的衣服又撕下一根布条，同样沾上水。

“相信我，不疼的。”

于里昂热似懂非懂地点点头，将后背袒露在男人面前。真是光洁的一块后背，和着精灵族骨骼特点，宽敞又平坦，就算有肌肉也不会让于里昂热变得像熊那样。

“刚还说僭越，这时候又不觉得一个王族给你搓背有多奇怪？”

“若我觉得奇怪，你会停下来么，桑克瑞德？”

男人撇撇嘴，手里的布条连拍带搓。“我刚才去找这城里的几个老熟人要了点东西，跟长老席和这些行火刑的骑士团有关。”桑克瑞德说，每一下拍打都力道刚好，让于里昂热这块薄皮覆着的后背只浮一层随时都能被水冲净似的淡红印记，“在矿山那边也提过了吧，长老席好像是知道哪些地方会发生疫病的，这说明他们可能已经知道病因了。”

“这就是你将参加宴会的衣服换成平民的粗布衫……”于里昂热看看桑克瑞德扔在一边的破衣服，“而且爬窗出入的原因。”

“不能让人注意到啊，再说这是我所接受的训练内容里最简单的一个了。跟长老席的信使闹点不愉快，我就能把他从宴会里支走；不住在领主的城堡里，出入探听情报就方便得多。要达到这个效果，管他说了啥呢。那个把我从垃圾堆里捡回宫廷的人告诉过我，我擅长的这些可以为他人所用，不仅仅是为偷一块面包活命……”

男人看出于里昂热的背绷起来了。

“不用这么紧张，既然说给你听了那就听着吧。”桑克瑞德瞟了眼于里昂热咽喉的位置——以他的能力，勒断于里昂热的颈骨不过两秒钟——“观察、潜入、交谈、接近、套话，当然还不止这些……用尽方法手段争取情报，就像为了填饱今天的肚子，从烟囱溜进房子、拿走穷人家仅剩下的一对金首饰，交给喜欢吐口水又讨不来债的雇主。”

他换了个手法，重新给布条沾上水，打横着刷过于里昂热的背部：“……到现在，已经是值得的了。如果不是被带回宫廷，那就显得好像不那么值得，毕竟只是一条只为了活下去的贱命。好了，伸个懒腰吧，剩下的我就不帮你洗了。”他将布条扔回桶里，捡起破衣服披上，“我清楚得很，要是真的能做出根治疫病的药方，我们这些参与其中的人会得到什么机会。但是——”

桑克瑞德皱了皱眉，没有接受于里昂热的注视。

“还有某种因素在阻碍你明确地给自己一个答复，到底是不是想要得到王位。”于里昂热慢悠悠地补了上来，“你也不能向我道明这个因素，而这无关信不信任。”

“有个聪明的盟友就是这点不错，只要你少问一点的话。”

“至于你对我不信任的原因，则是另一个问题。”

“不是让你少说点吗？”

于里昂热从水桶边站起身时桌上的蜡烛无风而动，使得整个房间到处晃满了这精灵的影子。

“还有我问过的……”

桑克瑞德本能地退了一步，又立刻暗骂自己不该退。被责骂的本能委屈辩解，说是于里昂热走过来的样子让他不得不退，但理智则声称他完全可以抬手结果掉这精灵。

“否则你完了！”他的理智叫嚷。

“你不相信有人会爱你，对吧？”

“后退也可以！怎么样都可以！”他的理智越喊越响亮，为他分开大海，前路直指一海之隔的彼岸，“快离开这里！”

“你不相信，所以在你看来……”然而于里昂热也走在这条海底的沙滩上，背着湍流而下的海水，扶住桑克瑞德的后脑，“你付出的代价，永远比回报的价值要小。”

“你怎么还不走！”他的理智嘶吼，“你说过要专心点！”

于里昂热用自己的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的。

【7】

于里昂热知道天还没亮桑克瑞德就不在房间里了，他也知道那人在临走前发了很久的呆，对着窗户抱着膝盖歪着头，一副数星星的天真坐姿，自言自语出来的却是：「可恶。」

于里昂热不动声色地合着眼睛装睡，被子底下攥着手指。

等男人提着衣服翻出窗外，于里昂热才翻身面向窗子，让夜幕代替自己入睡。次日精灵提着空背囊拜访认识的药材和食材店，赶上上午进城的商队，光顾这些商队开起来的市集，买下新的茴香、薄荷、蓖麻、牛至、月桂皮、紫杉、橄榄油、烟草和其他一些土祭司调出的土配方。他仅有一天的时间——到了明天跟血荆棘上路，怕是无暇再逛——也不是总能顺利买到想要的原料，于是他投奔那些用“贵族流行”招揽女人生意的摊子，买下含有麝香、肉桂、枫子香、没药一类的鼻烟、精油、香精和脂膏，挑了两包成色不错的咖啡豆，也不忘打听这些商品的来源，从中推测哪里有疫情发生。

他还注意到两个血荆棘的轻骑兵正不远不近地跟着，恰巧对上视线时，那两个轻骑兵大方地抖着肩膀，似乎也不在意被于里昂热发现。

午后于里昂热转遍了纳纳瓦堡的两个集市，同跟着他的轻骑兵一道把买来的物资搬回旅馆，又赶着下午茶时间的尾巴调好要给桑克瑞德的花茶，想委托给昨晚做过护卫的轻骑兵送去。

“殿下刚回来。”这轻骑兵答道，“好像刚开始和总帅谈话，我们是进不去的。”

轻骑兵打量了于里昂热一会儿，忽然局促地笑了：“说不定你进去没事。……你身上有殿下的味道。”他见于里昂热表情莫测，连忙板起脸补充，“我不是取笑你，不过如果你介意，这几天就注意别跟我们猫魅族靠得太近。啊，还有那个喜欢殿下的小子，虽然估计接下来殿下还是会骑‘螺纹’，不过谁也保不准照顾‘螺纹’的那小子发起脾气来会给你使什么绊子……”

“在桑克瑞德的房间里谈话吗？”

轻骑兵为于里昂热不分上下的称呼拧起了眉毛：“对。你也是这么喊他的？”

“我记得他不喜欢别人随意以王嗣名号相称。”

“说是这样说，不过总帅经常提醒我们不要忘了尊卑。”

“那你们自己呢？”

“嘿，我们当然记得我们自己是谁。”

“所以……你们也不将他当做朋友。”

“说什么呢？这不一样。我也警告你，不要太过分了，有些东西不是这样就能改变的……”

“啊啊，您的忠告，敝人谨记在心。”

于里昂热行了个礼，问出桑克瑞德的房间所在，端着杯子上楼，正要抬手敲门，却被屋内的说话声制止。

“这一部分我保留意见。”是桑克瑞德的声音，“我要亲自问长老席那群老家伙。”

“很危险，桑克瑞德。”

“我知道怎么保护这些线人，不会傻到把情报来源说出来。”

“不是这个。我们考虑过的，长老席也会考虑。我们只有两个脑子，长老席有十四个，还有药学院的高层，沙蝎、东阿尔迪纳德商会……这么多脑袋考虑过。他们早就有了自己的链条，就凭你这么正面进去问，多半是要吃亏的。”

“和吉耶姆在长老席面前对峙是免不了的，刚也探听回来了，吉耶姆在我们之后出发，按速度来讲，我们会比他快两天回到王都。不管怎么说，能见到长老席的大部分成员的机会太少了，我不能错过这一次。”

“对峙就对峙，非得马上提这件事……”

“我没有那么多机会，劳班。说白了，我没有那个资格直接以这种事要求同长老席会面。”

“如果你把自己当作王储候选的话——”

“那不可能。”

房间里开始沉默，于里昂热这时才决定敲门。

“每两天一次的药茶。”精灵说着，举高了杯子挡住两人各自复杂的神色，“单单一杯，只与下午茶同时，寥寥敬意。”

“等等，来了就别忙出去，门关上。”

于里昂热照着桑克瑞德的话关上门，一边观察劳班的脸色。

“来点枣子吗？”那男人又往窗台上靠了，斜视着下方和后方，“我猜你没有买水果，小家伙们告诉我你只买跟药材相关的东西，并且一脸只对药材感兴趣的表情。”

于里昂热咳了咳：“准确来说，是只购买我需要的药材……正如你先前所问，列好清单，实施购买。诚然，水果也能入药且对人益处颇多……”

“那么你要点枣子吗？”

“谢谢。喔——谢谢……请问这种枣子的价格是……”

“一根纯金项链换五包，一朵野金盏菊换一包。”

于里昂热不解地停下咀嚼：“不好意思？”

“总之就是这么回事吧。”

劳班在一旁嗤嗤地拿走一颗枣子塞住嘴，反倒被桑克瑞德瞪了一眼。

“啊咳。”劳班捏捏下巴，“我们刚好想问你点意见，药师。”

“请说。”

“你知道最早发生疫病的村庄在哪吗？”

“偏南方的谷地，那里盛产黑麦和甜菜。先生们……‘第一个’村庄已浓烟裹尸，烈火厚葬，即使我身在药学院查阅记录和询问也没有着落，并且……在外人听来，我能知道这个村落的方位和所处地形，已经比平民口中传说的深入了许多。”

“对，普通人只知道一发生疫情，疫区就会被烧掉。范围太广，大家都不清楚这个最早的疫区到底在哪。”

“偏南方的谷地也是我们能问到的最详细的信息，但是我们去不了那里，那片地区现在被长老席派亲信控制住，当做南方边境驻兵封锁。”桑克瑞德在劳班和于里昂热之间来回看着，“实际上去了也没用，封锁线内已经没有原生的村镇了，居民大多是驻军家属。”他沉着目光，双手不再拿取水果，平放在膝盖上、拇指互相圈着，“结晶症传染性很快，我和劳班观察现在已经发生过疫病的地区，有一些共性又相异性很大，受传染速度和逃亡行为的影响，说不好这些共性能不能作为病源的参考。”

“和我昨晚与本地骑士团的军医问来的回答相似。”于里昂热点点头，“但我也得到了这位可敬的医生留下的标本。”他大致转达了军医的叙述，“待返回王都，我将仔细比对先前留存的其他标本。”

桑克瑞德抬眼望望劳班，好像在说“还是得去拿那个来”。

“没办法了。”劳班无奈，“连这个药师都这么说。我们看到的还是太杂乱，我也不明白长老席怎么能做得到。”

他们困在某种僵局里，劳班对新鲜的枣子失去了兴趣，摸出一杆烟斗。

“那么我们的计划就定了。”桑克瑞德乜了下于里昂热，等劳班摇匀塞进烟斗里的碎末，上前去给劳班划了根火柴，“明天一早出发，不出意外的话十天内回到王都。我和劳班要马上去见长老席通报底下那个矿山小镇的情况，于里昂热，到时候血荆棘会像今天这样派出两个人来带你去我的行宫——在我说可以了之前，你不能和亲属、朋友或者熟人见面通信，没问题吧？”

于里昂热自然地拿了第二颗枣子：“是的。啊呀，原来的确是‘派来’的。”

“不用这么带刺，留给雅·修特拉的也是同一个性质——要保护她，也要监视她，修特拉自己清楚。”

“和蔼可亲的决定。”

“哈哈哈哈……”

“笑什么，劳班。”

“不，没什么。”

“总比我不说来得好吧？”

“没错，好极了。”

“都出去。”

“是啦。”劳班猛地抽两口烟斗，温和地弯着嘴，“你别在意，桑克瑞德一般就说说。”

“劳班！”

总帅的靴子踏着好笑的音节，一路烟雾缭绕。于里昂热稍一挥手抓住一丝，伸开指头看着它散去。

“很危险吗？”精灵问那又开始啃起枣子的男人。

“什么？”

“去盗取长老院监视各地的地图，去当面质问长老院为何持有这种地图，为什么能预测到哪些地方可能发生疫情……随便什么。”

“你听到了啊。”

“并不完全，但可预测。”

桑克瑞德往窗台外周围张望了一周，这是种习惯动作——于里昂热很有耐心，不过在看着男人由于支着窗台而耸起的肩头时，于里昂热记得自己昨夜看到这几块骨头外的皮肤上存在两道被抓着挖去肉似的、凹下去的旧疤，上次他没能仔细察看而错过了的。他试过去舔舐它们，却得到桑克瑞德震颤的反应，仿佛这么做会让桑克瑞德想起一些压抑不住恐惧的事情。

他得承认自己被好胜心驱使，眼看着桑克瑞德明显的抗拒也要再次去触碰这两道狰狞的痕迹，研磨它、啃咬它、指尖抠下后反复在其间滑动，试着在桑克瑞德什么也说不出的情况下猜出它的来历，为此于里昂热拼尽自身所学，连埋在男人体内的律动都迟钝下来。

直至桑克瑞德倒在一侧，眼底发红，好似神游天外，被于里昂热的做法拖进记忆的坟茔，双手在精灵身上抓弄如同还想挠破棺材板的复生的腐尸，然后被桃木钉打回尘土。

「是铁钩。」

而后男人再也不肯说出关于这两道疤的任何故事，在床褥间瘫软着身体任凭予取予求，但也没有阻止于里昂热比前一次更细心地查阅这些曾被忽略过去了的细碎残片，只是或许基于训练和常年积累的结果，将一切可能暴露什么出来的反应转化为愉悦的喘息和肢体上诚实的回馈，一点点在泥泞中沉没，连双眼——先是还看得见的那只右眼，而后是失明了的左眼——都被水浆填埋。

于里昂热能用买来的素材调配出对皮肤有益的油膏，配以时间，涂去这些深深浅浅的疤痕。但于里昂热很快放开了这个念头。

桑克瑞德不可能没见过这种功效的油膏。

“危险什么的，该做还是得做啊。”桑克瑞德合上窗户，在屋里走来走去，“我现在得……没有多少时间了。”

“为什么？”

“又来。啊，很多原因，得回到了王都才说得清。”男人找了个不被渐渐转西的阳光照到的地方坐下，“既然你刚才有意见，我就趁劳班不在跟你说清楚。包括你先前说的那个库尔特内，现在都在我们的监视里。”

“情理之中。”

“我没什么可抱歉的。”

“情理之中。”于里昂热静静地站着，“甚至还要感谢你的坦诚。”

“不过一定程度上的人身自由还是有的。”

“一定程度上？”

“嗯……行宫内自由行动，我家的仆人不多，嘴巴都很严，跑腿买东西都没问题。”

“外出。”

“啊？”

“若我确实要外出，最远能到哪？”

“尽量别超过三天的来回吧，血荆棘也不是总有空盯着你。而且不要太频繁，我……”

男人坐得像被绑在审讯椅上，手脚僵硬，全身无一处不是活力骤然褪色，衰败的色彩迅速沿着凳子脚往上爬。

“我不确定。”他嗫着沉沉浮浮的低音，“我不太确定……”

于里昂热徐徐拧着脚跟转过身，用目光询问着，声音则牢牢锁在喉部以下。

“我想说会没事的，现在我发现没有这么容易。有点奇怪，我早就知道没这么容易来着，不过这几天越来越觉得不对……我闻过这种味道，如果事情跟我想的一样，那么——”

桑克瑞德艰难地吞咽，发声和在岩石中挤牛奶无异。

“——我可能会输。”

于里昂热轻声“啊”地叹着，惊讶感只碰了一下心脏边缘就逃开了。

“失败的话……你会失去什么？”

他等到这个男人向他抬起脸。夕阳渐渐照来，桑克瑞德终于想起了于里昂热端上的药茶。

幕二.END


	3. 幕三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含非CP关系R18，请注意回避。

幕三

【1】

接近王都前一晚，桑克瑞德和劳班清点了一次随从轻骑兵的人数。于里昂热匆匆一瞥，还奇怪为何多此一举，却在桑克瑞德点出超过原来出发人数的数字时恍然，一直有骑兵在他不知道的时候接受委派离队侦查，或和遇到于里昂热之前就已经游离在外的骑兵交接，而这一回点数则是情报的汇流。

“你认为怎么样？”

“足够了……清早就进城。”

命令随风通传，到于里昂热这里，桑克瑞德特意多停留几分钟。

“需要我做什么吗？”

“你得穿一身盔甲。”

于里昂热哑然，但桑克瑞德打起手势，让骑兵匀出一身轻铠过来。

“至少得有头盔和胸甲。”桑克瑞德侧过去的脸部咬得紧，于里昂热不敢肯定他是不是忍着笑，“撒点火灰，今晚就算你给硌得睡不着，满脸是汗，也不能洗脸和脱掉盔甲。”

是夜里防着强盗吗？于里昂热正要问，桑克瑞德就完全憋不住了似地大笑。

“我们不怕被人抢劫，是我们这些翻山越岭这么长时间，没有一个小白脸。”

这一夜于里昂热的确如桑克瑞德所说，被从未穿戴过的铠甲——尽管它们以轻金属制成，薄而优质——勒得胸口发闷，辗转反侧。躺平后地上的碎石子和铠甲磨着皮肉，土壤下潮湿、腥臭和腐烂的味道近在鼻尖，比过去露宿野外的好几天都要浓郁，构筑地底深处不见天日，细微而又错综复杂的世界。

桑克瑞德在篝火边同守夜的骑兵闲聊，看来到天明出发为止，他们是不会入睡了。于里昂热思忖着，决定起身加入其中，也比与泥土、碎石、铠甲和寒冷战斗好得多。

“并非不能忍耐这种程度的艰苦。”精灵走到篝火边，面对他们对自己是不是受不了野营的打趣时正色道，“……但对暖帐春裘的思念，和在思念之余美梦佳人的期许，众人皆是一样的。为什么不在清醒中怀抱这仅相隔一个日升日落的好梦呢？把它付给泥泞冷铠，是多么浪费啊。”

他格外慎重，低头看着桑克瑞德。那男人只捧着盛有土豆冷汤的瓦罐子，一旁的骑兵从篝火堆边上的土坑里挖出一只皮囊递到于里昂热跟前。

精灵拧开囊口，闻到被烘热后蒸得冲鼻的酒味，狠狠呛了一口。

“是麦芽酒，发酵度很高。”桑克瑞德见于里昂热脸色不好，扬起眉，“晚上冷，不睡的话就喝点暖暖身子。”

于里昂热硬着头皮忍住酒气灌了两口，正当酒液让血液都滚烫起来时，坐在桑克瑞德旁的骑兵大笑着补充：“那是加在马料里的酒唷！爬山之前加在燕麦和草料里的。”

这回桑克瑞德完全抬正了脑袋，整张脸在篝火里映着鲜亮的橙红色。

“喂，不要再逗他了。”

“很不公平啊，殿下。这不是，那个……新兵都要经历的吗？我们以前可是要跟马在一起吃三天马料的啊！”

“现在没这规矩了吧？劳班，你还没把这规矩废掉？”

“去年就废掉了。谁还在做这种事？”

“没有，总帅！真的没有！”

“行啦，戏弄几次就够了……你也坐下吧，于里昂热。”

于里昂热没有气恼，适应了酒的烈度后又喝了一口，才将皮囊还给他们。

“考验，也不全无意义……自然，你们如国之坚壁，凭这几口烈酒和只言片语，我还没有足够资格成为你们的一员。”精灵眯了眯眼，“来前我听诸位聊起家中和王都中期待着你们的知音佳偶，才有美梦一说……配合这酒，我还打算介绍些颇有裨益的配方……”

团着篝火的几个骑兵立时直起了背：“什么？”

“唉，可惜……我配不上和诸位对话，能在这里烤烤火，也是我不适应身上这点薄薄盔甲的原因。从这件事我可以看出，大家都是这么热爱自己的身份，热爱与‘血荆棘’之名相伴的荣耀，有些配方……还是乌烟瘴气、秽流之物啊。”

眼看着面前几个骑兵的表情越来越好奇，似乎快要忍不住掐着他的脖子让他说出配方来，桑克瑞德终于放平手里的瓦杯，凑在火边加温，嘴里平静地打断了精灵：“你也差不多别闹了吧，于里昂热。”

于里昂热安详地半阖起眼：“很抱歉。”

“倒不是抱不抱歉的事。明天就要进王都，我万万没想到你们居然还在斗这个嘴……”

几个骑兵纷纷朝男人转去视线，一副比起被批评，反而是桑克瑞德对这件事的态度更令他们惊慌。

“哎，这真的是殿下吗？”

桑克瑞德停下埋怨，先摸摸自己的脸，确认脸上没有太过严苛冷酷的表情，或是面具一类的东西。

“怎么这么问？”

“不……没什么。”

倒是于里昂热看得分明，抓起木棍拨着篝火，加了点干木头和枯叶，而后伸出双掌烤着，深吸一口带着烧焦味道的粗糙空气。

“像一年四季，冬春夏秋交界的那一日，洌雪中的暖风，和酷暑里的寒意……是人们在多年多日的惯常里的一分不寻常，即便仅仅有一根针那么细微，也如扎在指尖一样，让皮肤缩起，让痛觉叫喊。”

“又来了又来了。”

“殿下，你真的可以听懂啊？他不是我国人吗？”

“我怀疑他住在用书做成的村子里。”

“……我指的是，你们是否觉得，桑克瑞德突然变得严厉了？”

骑兵们不再发笑了，能睁大的眼珠子一个个瞪得浑圆，仿佛于里昂热烤火的手和说出的话混成一只从墨蓝色夜空中抻下的巨大爪子，在他们头顶选来选去，只等着谁答应一声，就抓住这个大胆答应的人吃掉。

而不止这几个骑兵，桑克瑞德自己也直楞楞地盯着精灵。

“严厉？”男人不确定地重复了一次，可还没及再说什么，就被劳班远远地叫到一边；很快，所有睡着了的和没有睡的轻骑兵都从地上爬起，朝同一个方向远望着，而于里昂热对危险和环境变化的感知再不如他们敏锐，也逐渐感到脚下土地传来一阵震动。

他放远视线，极力追逐骑兵们注视的尽头，但除了脚底的震动越来越近也越来越明显以外，原野的边缘仅有几颗星光快速闪烁，沿着地平线缓缓移动。

等那震动恍如巨龙潜行于地底一般逐渐擦过于里昂热的脚心时精灵才明白，这贴着地平线移动的星光实际上是火把的光芒。他心底不安，稍退一步，想再看一眼篝火让视线安稳，谁知不止脚边的，分散在四周的篝火都不知在什么时候全被士兵们浇灭了。

桑克瑞德直着腰板，一动不动，震动和火把消失后才揉揉后颈，憋了好半天呼吸似地垂下肩膀：“真是大阵仗啊，来了得有一支军队吧。”

劳班点头同意，挥挥手让骑兵们散回原处。众人约摸半小时才重新升起篝火，聊天的聊天，睡觉的睡觉，只是偶尔响起叮叮当当擦拭兵刃的声音，刺着于里昂热的耳朵。

劳班把守夜的骑兵招呼到原处照料马匹，面前的篝火周围只剩于里昂热和桑克瑞德两人。精灵用枯枝烧断的响声撇去兵刃冰冷，呼了口气。

“来的人是……”

“不要问。”桑克瑞德又拿起瓦罐，目光在边际向精灵飘来，像是扔来一柄利剑，“不要在这儿问。”但这柄架在眼睛里的利剑闪了闪，马上就被桑克瑞德收进眼皮下，“你去睡吧，早晨出发时间至少得往后推两三个小时，不用起那么早了。”

“刚才你也说夜里冷……睡和不睡，都改变不了这样的气候。”

“坐着多无聊，还不如睡一会打起精神。出发时间往后推意味着进城时间也一样推迟，肯定要错过午饭和晚饭。车里不剩什么食物，路上再想吃就剩给马吃的粗麦了。”

桑克瑞德说着，搅搅瓦杯，看着杯子里的冷汤，好像要说些什么，却长长地发起呆来。

“要是喝不下，就请给我吧。”

那男人脑袋一抖，火光在他白色头发上烧着了似地晃了晃。桑克瑞德好像自己也快睡着了，怔怔地望了望于里昂热，发音模糊不清：“哎。”

听起来是睡意上头，于里昂热又说了次自己的建议，桑克瑞德还是点头，但动都不动。篝火的光照得久，于里昂热也两眼发酸，看着桑克瑞德脸上的橙色色泽越来越深，正奇怪这个男人怎么没有眨眼，最后猛然发现，桑克瑞德已经闭上了露在眼罩外的右眼，双掌包着的瓦杯摇摇欲坠，连精灵拿走了这只瓦杯也没睁眼。

瓦杯里头的冷汤已经被桑克瑞德烘得成了汤羹，水分变少，土豆末结了厚厚的一层摇不匀。于里昂热搓搓杯壁，记起刚才喝过的装酒的皮囊，便将皮囊挖出土坑，加了小半杯酒。

天际的墨色转深，星光黯淡下去。于里昂热打了个哈欠，批评自己的倦意来得不是时候，打算起身舒个懒腰，却感到背上结了霜，骨骼和板结的皮肤动起来就嘎嘎响，最清脆的一声甚至惊醒了桑克瑞德。

“早就叫你去睡觉，看吧，天要亮了，白白在这里冻僵。”

“要是真的躺下，恐怕此时……人和泥地贴合得都要长出根，站都站不起来。”

“那是你。”桑克瑞德也哈着气，刚搓了下手就察觉到自己的瓦杯在精灵手里，“吃完了？”

“加了点酒。”

男人取回杯子，不抱怨冷汤和麦芽酒混合后发出的怪味，用力摇几下后一口气灌完，视线在于里昂热身上转了转。他再回身去找劳班时，于里昂热看出他精神敞亮了许多，自己也弯着嘴。

旷野上阳光升高得早，落下得慢，还没跟着骑兵队奔到护城河对岸，于里昂热就饥肠辘辘得活像饿了两天。长长的马队穿过长长的麦田，推着车的农人询问他们是否要顺道买点食物，但无人搭理，桑克瑞德也推脱说马上就能进城，踩着城门关上的时间点跨过护城河的大桥。

马蹄踩上平民街区的路，暮色刚擦着矮矮的屋顶过，上城区的尖塔堡顶则还披在黄纱幕里。坐骑顺着马队的命令改为缓步，铁马掌踏得噔噔响，路边有个瘫坐着的老头也跟着马蹄声敲着烟杆，咄咄咄敲在身旁的桩子上，一根铁钩代替断掉的小腿伸得老长，上头拴着三只半死不活的鹌鹑。

桑克瑞德随手给那老头扔了几个钱，赶着于里昂热胯下的马：“时间够了，加快速度。”

“什么意思？”

“三只鹌鹑，意味着凌晨进城的，长老席的客人已经觐见超过六小时，我们拖的功夫足够了，现在可以快点，轮到我去见那些老家伙了。”

这下于里昂热就快走在队伍前面了，其余骑兵认得“诗琴”跑在队首的意思，很快簇在一起，掩着于里昂热的身影，对着平民街区的下坡路跑着，跑过广场，在一道矮墙前停下。矮墙头趴着个画着白色面纹的高地族青年低头瞥着他们，回头朝院子里叫了句“回来了！”

“早上好啊，阿雷恩瓦尔德。”桑克瑞德挥挥手。

“天都黑了，桑克瑞德。”青年跳下墙头，给马队拉开院门。他认得“诗琴”，正想要来拉它的缰绳，一看马上的骑手不是桑克瑞德本人，略微一愣，“……新……”

“给他找吃的，带他到那个屋里去。”

“哪个？”

桑克瑞德翻了个白眼：“里奥尔在这吗？”

“早就来了，睡着呢。”

“里奥尔在哪就让于里昂热到哪去。”

于里昂热困惑地下了马，习惯性给这个青年行礼，得到对方率直的点头示意。他感到这是个开朗诚实的青年，放心地跟着对方走出排满马厩的院子，穿过长廊进厨房，接过浓汤喝完，扫清一路来的奔波苦累。

没有骑兵跟着他进走廊。于里昂热一抬头扫视厨房，见有家仆从后厨走过，忽然有了种清醒的认识，好像刚喝下的热浓汤淘洗了他的头脑。

“这是行宫？”

“这里不是。这是血荆棘的马营。”阿雷恩瓦尔德说，“他的行宫离这不远，你看……”青年指指厨房窗外，“他留了人等着带你去。”

“谢谢你。”

“说不定你呆在马营里还好些，他那个行宫也没比这好。”

于里昂热不做评述，随口询问阿雷恩瓦尔德的身份。

“我和里奥尔分两路过来接人，是里奥尔的主意。”阿雷恩瓦尔德答道，“这几天在城里走动的话要小心，你们都不在王城一个多月了，今天来了外国的使臣，里奥尔说城里味道不太好。”

青年做了个闭紧嘴巴的手势。

他和桑克瑞德先前许诺过护送的血荆棘骑兵将精灵带到马营后门，在小巷里拐了十分多钟，又从另一道窄门里进了另一座院子。

还算和气的院子，院墙隔着平民区的早市后巷。院子里不种名贵的花草也不像其他贵族的庄园一样裁剪厚厚的玫瑰花墙，葡萄藤架和牵牛花架占了很大一片空间，剩下的地方则铺着薄薄的草坪，两个仆人在草坪上弯腰收捡白天晾着的被单，看到于里昂热来了，各自对望一眼，似乎会意了什么，向于里昂热微笑起来。

“于里昂热！”整座宅邸并不算宽，看上去只比爵位低微的贵族的宅子大一点，等在门口的另一个人招呼起来，往门厅内一站，再加上于里昂热和阿雷恩瓦尔德，这门厅就显得很狭窄了，“我们一大早就来了，没想到你们推迟了这么久。”

“库尔特内……”

“是我。很吃惊吗？”

“不会比我在前几日的见闻更吃惊。”

“那看来这些事情都在安排中顺利进行。”

库尔特内和阿雷恩瓦尔德握了握手，于里昂热也听血荆棘的骑兵说自己任务完成，要回到桑克瑞德的队伍里去，告别和道谢后，一边跟着库尔特内他们走进天井，一边仔细打量着自己所处的宅邸。

不算太华美，装潢只是在“贵族庄园”的定义边缘徘徊，廊上展示台摆着的花瓶、雕像仿佛是主人偶尔记得自己还是个王族，怎么着也得有点王族的样子，随随便便听街市商贩吹嘘便买下来的结果。然而于里昂热还可以看得出仆从们都尽忠地打扫过，柱子和地板都没有积灰，夜色降下来后点起的灯不多，却让整个宅子保持着暖意。

“他提供的实验室在这边，平常不让人进，结果里奥尔把锁撬坏了，非说要进去睡觉。”库尔特内的语气满含抱怨，“我又不能随便进书房，弄得我多喝了一肚子咖啡。”

天井另一侧的长廊有三道门，但一推开门，于里昂热便看出这是改装后的房间，敲开除了承重墙以外的其他墙壁，把三个房间连在一起，还增添了一个小阳台。靠门的外侧放着空空的书架和简易床铺——睡着一个男人——内侧则摆着好几张桌子，照着王立药学院的实验室制式，尽可能塞进许多研制药品的器材，有许多器材的造价不低，连于里昂热在药学院想用这种器材，都要先给管理员递申请书，还得排队登上一阵子。

尽管喜怒不形于色，但他着实吃了一惊，攥了下袖口。

“你居然不奇怪？”简易床铺上的男人坐起身，“……不，你不是不奇怪。我是里奥尔，听过我的名字吧？”

“是的。”

“花了不少钱，我都想顺几个走……我怀疑他就是顺来的这些东西。”

“王族不屑做这种事吧，里奥尔先生。”

“如果是桑克瑞德，就有可能。当然，我知道他和雕金匠们的关系好，偶尔能在他这里看到些稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。”

这个男人看着于里昂热的眼神和守卫在桑克瑞德身旁的骑兵们很相似，不过并不像骑兵们那样看太久，眨了几下眼后，里奥尔的神情就变成了友好。

“重新介绍一次，我是里奥尔，大多数时候帮修特拉大姐头做事。”

“我的确在修特拉的口中听过你的名字。”

“那当然，我可是她的好帮手。麻烦关上门——谢了。现在这儿只有我们四个人，都是因为同一件事聚在这里。虽然前几天我替桑克瑞德打点完一些琐事……”

他点了点库尔特内：“先是跟我们的人查完库尔特内的背景。”

库尔特内笑得有点僵硬。

“然后跟阿雷恩瓦尔德解释清楚。”

“既然我能帮得上忙，我还是很乐意的。”

“接下来就是等你过来。”

里奥尔尖锐地望着于里昂热：“要等桑克瑞德给我个‘你能不能用’的结论，比跟这两个人解释我们的计划还要难得多啊。”

“栽种要选择合适的土壤，我也有我的考虑和选择。”

“那就难怪了，听大姐头聊起过。说回正题，眼下桑克瑞德应该要为了自己出城太久，又在老矿山镇跟纳纳瓦堡的骑士团交战过的事，去找长老席禀报申辩了。按规矩，劳班总帅和血荆棘则是得回报这次外出详情，接着总帅也得忙起来。而我们……”里奥尔一指桌上的实验器材，“准确来说是你们，得开始着手研制能根治‘结晶症’的药方。”

于里昂热在桌子跟前走了几个来回，对第一天要怎么做大致在心里拟好计划，提出要补充的物品和书籍，里奥尔也都记了下来。

“桑克瑞德说你睡的地方要跟这里的家仆问一问，我不清楚，而且我猜桑克瑞德那家伙对自己家里还剩几个能睡人的房间也不清楚。”

“这件事……不着急。”于里昂热目光不离这些器材，又攥了一次袖口，“让我好好看看……这些孩子……”

“药学院的制度严，好些东西我都没什么机会摸到。”库尔特内也有些兴奋，“让我睡这里我都乐意。”

“我不用呆在这个药房里吧？”阿雷恩瓦尔德问，“我完全不会弄，搬东西的时候一次只敢拿一个瓶子。”

“是啦，那就帮忙搬搬东西。”

“那你呢？”

“我当然是——趁桑克瑞德没回来，出去再赌上一把。赌神爱我，我这几天赢了两枚宝石。”

“也输出去两枚宝石。”

“嗐，阿雷恩瓦尔德·伦提努斯。”里奥尔笑得讪讪的，打算跟于里昂热说点什么换个话题，然而于里昂热充耳不闻，脑门埋在玻璃器皿里，线条一大一小歪歪扭扭。

如何使用这个房间的计划在他头脑里飞快成型，穆恩布瑞达轻轻唱着温和的歌，灯火暖着视线，这么多天里喧嚣的，来自不同人留在于里昂热耳廓和脑海中的哭泣、吵闹、怒火、滂泼雨水、嬉笑与欲言又止中的阴郁，还有马蹄在原野上疾驰、过路呼啸的风声都被洗刷掉了，玻璃器皿和铁勺、铁刀片一粗一细地碰着。行宫的仆从送来浓汤面包，但于里昂热对这些食物的印象不深，只记得自己为了用餐停下手里的活好几次，其中有一次还是和库尔特内一起吃的；有时蒸馏药水，草药的气味里飘过一丝酒味，惊得于里昂热的思绪在平坦道路上绊了一下，然而此时他往往是独自一人呆在房间里，走到门外，招呼他的也仅有天井草坪中的虫鸣。他会发几分钟呆，摘下镜片揉揉眼角，再返身投入到实验中，或者在房间的简易床铺上打个盹，醒来后到天井里晾晒阿雷恩瓦尔德和库尔特内帮他买来的药材；行宫的奴仆也起得早，碰上面时尊敬地称于里昂热为先生，帮于里昂热架架子。闲聊中于里昂热得知这些家仆有不少是基拉巴尼亚来的流民，从八年前的战争期间起就在这座行宫里干活。他又听说桑克瑞德拥有一块封地，但那块封地离王都很远，物产稀少、条件恶劣。战事最吃紧时，桑克瑞德无暇经营封地，造成不少原住民变成难民。

于里昂热总是习惯做倾听的那一方，默默地听完后，不作评述。他也察觉到这样沉默的态度会让性情爽落的仆从产生不悦，便在尽到礼数的程度上简单地扯上两句不搭边闲话，以此让对方看待自己的眼神不那么怪异。这样的事发生几次后，于里昂热有了种闲谈比工作还要劳累的错觉，除开摆在眼前的资料书籍和实验器具，他无法像以往那样从别人的话语里搜索信息以便于思考关于桑克瑞德这个人的事，也答不出自己对自己的疑问，只像是被一只大手连皮带肉地从熟悉的心境中剥离，使他一边做着长久来渴望着却又得不到的实验，回归现实时却如梦醒，周围尽是陌生和危机。他指不清道不明这样的落差从哪里来，库尔特内、里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德显然也都不能为他解惑，唯有一股脑埋进工作才能缓解，直至连屋外一丝人声都听不见。

只是一眨眼，于里昂热仍旧身在深夜。他不记得自己到这座行宫呆了多久，灯火和忙碌让昼夜缩得太短，削弱了他的分辨能力。他开始连自己手里什么时候拿到了桑克瑞德的书房钥匙都印象模糊，仿佛是由于缺少可查阅的书籍，又被里奥尔和库尔特内劝阻，没能回药学院借书后许了个愿，恰巧被路过的神使听见，这把钥匙就落进了他的手掌。

蒸馏器的火熄灭了，烧开了的水咕噜咕噜地格外响亮，于里昂热准备等它稍凉后再拿起来，呼吸却骤然一促，那只潜在想象中的大手掖着他的颈部。这股死寂太不正常了，好像刚刚发过一声爆裂巨响夺去所有人的听觉，促使于里昂热本能地去寻找能打破这一死寂的方法。

他转过背，随即意识到这股寂静的起源。

有人在盯着他看。不仅如此，这个人还能让所有在宅邸内走动的仆从全部停下所有能发出声响的行为——那么可能就是死亡。

脖子后的汗毛根根竖起，为防惹怒对方，于里昂热没有高声叫喊，拿起放在壁炉旁的火钳，小步靠向门边。但这种戒备没几秒便被精灵放了下来。

他认得这种目光的意味。战争时期，他在后方的军营里照顾伤员，即使离前线远，这种目光也随处可遇。来自伤员的，或是来自哨兵的，以及来自无伤无痛、打磨着武器准备下一场进攻的士兵的，无不是能杀死什么的目光——杀死伤痛、敌人——于里昂热看着自己的手。药师辅佐医师，调制药品，药品旨在救治，眼前被称作邪神化身、异教烙印的绝症该由他们来杀，这样才能达成救的愿望，他不屑于把定夺生死的刀架在一两个人的脖子上。所以这道饱含杀意的目光，于里昂热很清楚，不是冲着他一个人来的，而冲着屋里这些昂贵器具、药材和越来越厚的资料记录。

于里昂热谨慎地靠着门，向外望去，不见走廊上的人影。

“……桑克瑞德，你在那里吗？我知道是你。”

他放低火钳，等着对方回答。风终于吹起了点动静，但空气流得很慢。

“掐断草叶不如斩断泥中的根须……桑克瑞德，你想停下这个计划？”

于里昂热举起火钳。

“我可以帮你，把壁炉里的柴火放在书中，这样，一切都很容易……”

“然后你也要呆在里面，跟它们一起烧成灰烬，对吧。”

挨着柱子的石像鬼展开骨翅，桑克瑞德站直起来，头发接住月光，有了点人类的气息。隔了几秒，男人才走到灯光照得到的范围边上，脸庞被割成两种颜色。

“我就知道你会这么说。一拿到这些——”桑克瑞德扫了眼屋内陈设，“——就像豺狼叼到了肉。”

“我们好久不见了。”

“是挺久，快两星期。看起来你适应得很快。”

“不，适应快慢更多取决于主人的诚意……应该感谢你的准备，只消一点打理的功夫，这里就比我自己在王立药学院的条件好得多了。它们像你的马一样可爱。”

于里昂热微微一躬，却没放下火钳。桑克瑞德也复杂地看了看这把火钳，从精灵手中取走放到一旁。这个动作让男人完全跨进了蜡烛的光圈里，也使于里昂热看清他那身颇有些贵气的宝蓝色长衫，袖口滚着银线，底下的橄榄石戒指一闪而过。腰带扎得不紧，刚好能让长衫贴着男人的身体线条，领口开到胸前一半——这大约是在宴会上惹眼的装束，比他们参加过的纳纳瓦堡城主宴会时穿的还大胆得多。于里昂热不想问这男人从哪回来，因为比桑克瑞德的衣着还要让他在意的是那张根本不像是享受过茶会宴会，更像是在山野中喝着兽血吃着野果活下来，好不容易找到村落的流浪者的脸。

“你……”于里昂热奇怪且又担忧，毕竟桑克瑞德的眼窝发黑，胡茬也厚了许多，而他们仅仅是分头各自忙了两星期。他还想桑克瑞德就算再出王都也不会走得太远，他闻得出男人身上的酒味，正和这些天来时不时飘进实验室里的差不多，“是不是生病了？亦或是路遇森林里蹿进城中的地精，不慎被它们骗去了钱财和精气……我并非玩笑，你现在脱去外袍，和拾荒者仅不过脸庞净与脏的区别。”

于里昂热打算搭一下桑克瑞德的颈窝或是额头以查看对方的体温，然而桑克瑞德灵敏地闪开，松开眉头，摆出一个主人迎客的笑容。那道杀意潜底的目光不见了。

“我就是这几天没睡好，这才回来想睡个觉。你也休息会吧，听家里说这段时间你都睡在实验室里。怪我那天走得急，没说清楚，其实你的睡房其实不在这，在楼上。”

【2】

“啊，你在这儿。”

桑克瑞德端着酒杯，撇下热情的女宾，推说自己要透透气，闪到阳台上。

“劳班，总帅阁下。”

“连自己的……”劳班穿着十分正式的军服，人却无精打采，“……旧主要回来都不知道，还算得上总帅吗？”

“噢，我都差点忘了，你这个总帅啊，还是她临走前封给你的位置。”

劳班翻翻眼皮：“这句话我今晚听了不下五次，你也要来取笑我？”

“专程来取笑你还不如回去和太太们聊聊，家长里短的琐事也是宴会的调剂啊。”

桑克瑞德和劳班并肩站在扶手旁，望着和热闹的宴会无关的夜空。

“不过我的确没想到是娜娜莫回来了。看那支军队的阵势，还以为来的是嫡系的王子。是长老席突然想通了，还是他们找错了盟国？”

“你不可能没想到，就算你没想到，也不可能没有探听到。”

“你这么说就生分了吧，劳班。”

轻骑兵的总帅哼了一声：“那天凌晨我们看到军队往王都去了之后直到我们拔营前，你都在我附近没事找事。就因为你知道这是娜娜莫大人回来了，特地去找我探听我的态度吧？”

“说真的，没有。”

“我不是怪你怀疑我。只是……桑克瑞德，你真的已经打算把所有的朋友都不当朋友了？即使是娜娜莫大人，该你争的王位，我不会偏袒。”

“你误会了。”

“你让我保密，封口，怎么都行。至少是娜娜莫，是娜娜莫这个人回来了，告诉我也不行吗？”

“劳班。”桑克瑞德实在无可奈何。这是他们回到王都当晚，和长老席发生过一场争执后，本着王族和将领的本分被迫参加的宴会。宴会的名头是迎接从比邻盟国来本国学习的公主，而事实上，来的却是本国王室外戚，亦即娜娜莫·娜莫。“按我国王族的族谱，娜娜莫虽说和我没有血缘，又是送出国的外戚，但好歹在我之上。照这么说，假如盟国送来的是同辈的王子，这个排场就太大了。难道你昨晚都没看出来吗？”

他停了会儿，跺跺脚，捉过劳班手里的酒杯和自己的杯子碰了碰。

“敬长老席。”

“天哪，桑克瑞德。”

“别这么愁眉苦脸的。长老席管得再严，有意把王位挪给盟国外戚的传言也早就在贵族之中传开了。你觉得为什么我们都不说话？我便罢了，一个血统不纯的杂种而已。”

“喂，你啊——”

“但王族不是缺少有资历的血脉。能力资质暂且不论，至少血统本身已经足够让他们再争一争——只要别再弄出八年前那种事来。可他们都退缩了，不再和长老席争这个王位，只想安度余生。我呢……我们，争来了‘血荆棘’的自由，眼下又暗地里和长老席争对疫病的处置权，到处和长老席作对，看起来就是在争一个王位而已。而长老席都明目张胆，借着‘学习’的名义把物色好的外戚继承人引到王都来了，如果我要争这个王位，为什么我不说话？你知道我的作风。如果我要争，在长老席管着外头的传言之前，我能用更安全也更有效的方法让这个传言变成射进长老席脚踝的弓箭。劳班，我可以做到。”

“是啊，我也想过，为什么那时候你什么也没做。”劳班叹了口气让了步，喝下和桑克瑞德碰过杯的酒，“八年前参过战，你也不是完全无能的王族，这点包括长老席在内还是有不少人清楚的。就算你之后扮演了八年的纨绔子弟，觉得你能争一争的人仍旧不少。”

“哈、哈哈哈。可我不想。”

“你能做很多事！”

“可我赞成长老席这个决定。”桑克瑞德冷静地说，“我不同意他们这么处理疫情，但我赞成他们让外戚来接管这个国家。”

劳班惊讶地张大嘴，夜风往他的嘴里灌。

“就算这个外戚会变成长老席的傀儡也没关系？”

“我想问题就在这里：所有人都认为，这个接任王位的人会变成长老席的傀儡。”

“难道不是吗？娜娜莫大人还很年轻……”

“但她比我合适。她……有胆量。劳班，不是每个人都能做王。我就觉得我爸不行，虽说我没见过他。所以他的儿子们也不行，包括我。她不会轻易变成傀儡，而长老席想要的也不是一个傀儡。”

“你疯了啊？”

桑克瑞德笑起来，眼角皱着：“好像是有那么点儿。你想想看，若他们只想要个傀儡，早在战争结束后就能这么干了，何必等这么久，让流言满天飞？”

“你——”

“劳班，娜娜莫大人是接受过王室继承人培养的人。”

“你还介意这个？”

“我不是介意，这是事实。血统，出身，教育，心胸……都在我之上。否则八年前她也不会这么遭人暗算。我查过了，其他几个王子都只是被恐吓，抓到塔里关一关吓一吓，他们也很快屈服了。唯独娜娜莫大人喝的是毒酒……因为她才是威胁。老师找到我以后不久，娜娜莫大人也被当做继承人来养育，那是比我所学习过的东西还要光明和全面的东西，比我这样连……”

桑克瑞德顿住了，劳班追问着“连什么？”的时候也在凝望着星空，一下子不搭话。

“不，没什么。”

他喝起酒来，宴会厅派来侍者问他是否要到舞池里去他也摇头拒绝。

“总之，我不是有意瞒着你或者怀疑你。我只是觉得我们需要在一个没有别的事情干扰，你又先得知娜娜莫大人平安抵达的情况下好好谈谈。我只想解决这场瘟疫，不希望你因此——抱歉。”

“我怎么总觉得还有别的原因？”

桑克瑞德转向劳班，看得更加无奈了。

“要不，我们回去跳个舞？估计已经不剩什么好舞伴给我们了，将就着就……”

“你还不如让我找那个药师。”

“喂，劳班。”

“这就不怪我了吧？大伙儿差不多都看出来了。”

桑克瑞德噎住了：“就因为我不让他们欺负他？”

“你还好意思说这个。”

“劳班啊！”男人吭吭地笑了几声，而后眨眼间拉下脸，“我不太喜欢这个玩笑。”

他踱了几步，转转酒杯。

“我还是需要你帮忙，疫病的事情。娜娜莫大人由长老席看顾，他们不会让她有事。你也别告诉娜娜莫大人我同意长老席有意让她接受王位这件事……我还得查查别的……”

他得到劳班肯定的回答，对着弯弯的月亮敬了一次酒。

“只有处理掉结晶症这件事，绝对不能让步。”

脱下华服，次日桑克瑞德仍在既定的轨道上奔走。前来转报的里奥尔说于里昂热在行宫里忙活起来了，一切顺利，他也就点点头，眼睛直盯着长老席的密室。他的敌人；于里昂热的敌人；这个国家的敌人。看上去密密麻麻的交互关系网，实际都纠集在一点上。抵达王都的数日后，纳纳瓦堡的信使吉耶姆也到了，桑克瑞德必须同对方在长老席面前做一场质询。过程并不让人愉快，即便长老席接受了桑克瑞德的辩解，劳班还是气得不轻，桑克瑞德自己也情绪不佳。

“那个密室的守备太严密了，就算是你也不一定做得到。”里奥尔起先强烈反对桑克瑞德潜入长老席收藏文件的密室书库的建议，为此他们持续谋划，也做了几次诱骗长老席在位大臣的尝试，但至多只能做到让这些老头子漏点口风，连密室的所在地都摸不透。

桑克瑞德对长老席已知悉结晶症病因的揣测亦愈来愈重：“就算不是知道病因，至少也是别的我们还没掌握到的信息。否则你说的那份监视村镇的名单根本说不过去。没有预谋，何来监视？”

“也许只是防着民变。”

“根据呢？发生过疫病的村镇都被烧了，没病没灾的村镇凭什么会发生民变？那么多村落和镇子，天南地北，肯定有一个特征能让它们都在同一张名单上。”

桑克瑞德反复读着里奥尔背下来的名单，不断在自己的地图上画着圈，也不放过任何一场邀请到他的沙龙和晚宴，只求能在这些场合里问出点蛛丝马迹。他在血荆棘的马营过夜，仅在要拿赴宴的外服时偷偷溜回行宫，也不让家仆打扰呆在实验室里的精灵族。

然而每当他离开人声攒簇的宫殿厅堂，依然徘徊于满腹的疑问和揣测，总会在回过神的一瞬，发现自己就站在于里昂热的实验室门口。而他看着实验室里闪烁的火光和每次来看都比上一次摞得更高的书堆，又总是高兴不起来，并奇怪着自己的失常。

这不是他想要的吗？一个值得信任、心无旁骛的药师，全心全意，以攻克绝症为己任的人。这个人知道他们这么做将要承担多大风险，并不畏惧地继续投身其中。

而他可能会输。桑克瑞德记得自己说过的话。

那天他没有回答于里昂热的提问。失败了，会失去什么？只有在恐惧失败后失去某些重要的东西时，人们才会在意输赢。他好奇于里昂热怎么不问“为什么会失败”，不过也许这个人能自己思考会输的原因，并更在意别的。

奇怪的人。如果这句话是说给劳班听的，那劳班肯定要问，“为什么会输”。或许说给任何人听，任何人都会这么问。

那他会失去什么呢？

桑克瑞德让自己的身影隐没在夜色里，然而双眼还是被残余在视野中的灯光颜色灼得辣疼。

“你不进去啊？”

有次他在天井另一头撞见了阿雷恩瓦尔德。青年近来有空就帮着于里昂热跑腿，在行宫中进进出出，见着桑克瑞德连实验室的门都没进就要走，现出点儿孩子气的神色来。

“于里昂热先生在这忙好久了，你一次都没去看过他。王族都是这么对待客人的嘛？我还头一回听说。”

“你没闻到我一身的酒味？进去能给火点着了。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德压根不信，想把桑克瑞德拉回去：“别仗着你是这庄园的主人，就把活儿全甩给我和里奥尔先生来做！”

“嘘……你小点声。”桑克瑞德慌忙拽开这青年，同时感慨着自己离家一段日子，阿雷恩瓦尔德又壮实了不少。再过不久，被阿雷恩瓦尔德这么拉着就很难挣脱了吧？“知道他忙就不要吵，替我帮帮他，我欠你人情。”

“我帮得还少吗……说起来，于里昂热先生昨天还说想回药学院找一些书。可里奥尔先生和库尔特内先生都反对，他要的那些书都比较难找，直接回药学院的话可能会引人注意。”

“这样也不需要我到实验室里去。我书房里还有些以前收藏的书，这个给你。”桑克瑞德找出书房的钥匙，“拿给他就行了。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德拗不过男人，也感觉到桑克瑞德着实不肯到于里昂热的实验室去，不悦地松开手：“你有点奇怪。”

“可能你期待错了方向。要是觉得看不过去……”

“你在说什么呀！于里昂热先生还在屋里努力，我不帮你也要帮他啊。”

桑克瑞德笑着拍了下青年的肩，临走时又低声补充：“……对不起。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德的神情瞬间严肃起来，还带了点小野狼般的狠厉：“光说对不起挽回不了任何事，一直以来，你都很清楚。”

“啊啊，是的。”

桑克瑞德重重地叹着：“谢谢了。”

勇气回到体内，让男人又有能打起精神继续追逐他的目标；他用侦查的名义让血荆棘的骑兵以王城为中心向四周散开，最远到人迹较多的边境地区暗中查看名单上的村镇，同时小心捏好自己的节奏，一点点渗入长老席成员的外围交际，给他们施点好处，打探一切能打探的线索，也不时装扮成侍卫与仆从，和长老席成员家中的奴隶混在一起，眼睛在自己能去得到的地方转悠，乃至夜里冒着被弓箭射下来的危险爬上每一座能爬的尖塔。

“我好久没这么干了。”桑克瑞德自嘲着，“加起来能比我小时候翻过的窗户还要多……”

里奥尔夺走他的杯子。他们的寻找终于有了眉目，但如何将地图拿到手还是个问题。

里奥尔斟酌着，不太情愿将自己的结论说出口：“可能真的得按你说的做。你知道吧？那个位置跟地底下的一条废水道相连，是百年前的王朝遗物。一开始和外头的线人比对王都地图时我还没想到……”

“不怪你。决定了就着手准备吧。”

“我可不认为密室内侧没有封住这个下水道口，百年来大家不知道这个密道不是没理由的。”

“说结论。”

“内侧封住了的话，从外部强行挖破肯定要被发现，也怕进去了出不来。保险起见，还是要想法子混进去，只能靠看到、记下，再离开。”

“混进去就得取代一个人。有目标了吗？”

“你去啊？”

“难道你去？”

里奥尔颇有些提不起劲。

“这是一步错就全盘皆输的事，何况一上就上王牌，不像是赌博的妙招。”

“王牌不是我。”

“是于里昂热吗？”

桑克瑞德要抢回自己的杯子：“治标不治本地救回几个村子，和能从根本上夺回人们得救的权力，到底哪个更重要？就算我没和你说过，你也看得明白吧？”

“不是我多话，我真心实意劝你不要把宝全压在他身上。”

“理由呢？”

“我就问你，你到底相不相信他。”

“里奥尔·弗雷斯特。”

被叫了全名的独眼男人和叫了他全名的独眼男人互相仇恨似地瞪着，些许沉寂后，里奥尔答得轻声细语。

“你这样反而让我很难像以前那样相信你了。你会被绊住的，而我原来就因为你不会被人绊住才敢全权交给你……”他又哼了一声，“也敢告诉你我的——”

“是啊，审时度势的弗雷斯特先生，想看我会不会被谁‘绊住’才对我说那种话。”

“这么听你一讲，我就有种自找的感觉了。自找的被你这样轻视我的心意，现在是自找的对相信你的事烦恼。”

“终于发现难受了吗？”

“是啊，是啊——啐。”里奥尔掼下从桑克瑞德手中夺来的杯子，冲着这名王族吼了起来，“我的意思是让你注意点儿自己！别不懂装懂，桑克瑞德！”

“我很注意了。”桑克瑞德偏开半个头，“我当然会活着回来。”

“过程呢？那个过程怎么算？给于里昂热知道了他怎么想？”

“喂。我记得也不到五分钟前，你才说过希望我不被谁绊住。照你这个思路，于里昂热怎么想到底跟我有什么关系啊？”

“所以你还是把宝全压在他身上了。”

“我也要拼命拿到我想拿到的东西，就不算压宝了吗？”

“我的意思是，让我去！”

桑克瑞德总算将两只眼睛里能显现和不能显现的严肃与执拗都显现出来，眨也不眨地锤在里奥尔脸上。

“只能我去，我有赦免权。再怎么万一，只要在那一天活下来，就能找到机会告诉你。”

他向呆滞着的伙伴伸出手，像个决定将这名伙伴的尊严践踏到泥地中去的魔王。

“告诉我目标，‘里奥尔卿’，你一定已经看准目标了。”

里奥尔·弗雷斯特竭尽狠力地回瞪过去。曾经在战争期间爆发的王室内乱里，那些妄想利用他做打点情报的棋子的混蛋也这么称呼过他，也想用这个称呼暗示能许给他一个官位。他甚至开始担心雅·修特拉大姐头——他们都知道自己会被这个王族监视对吗？现在还有谁能说得清桑克瑞德到底想不想借用这个机会拿到王位？于里昂热可以吗？

然而他能做的也仅是这么瞪着，让理智阻止他往下想，让本能促使他对桑克瑞德的要求屈服。为了夺回百姓获救的权力。这个男人最早也是这么许诺的。

“……长老席秘书官，家传四代伯爵位，你认得……喜欢玩主动的。唉，是给长老席使唤久了吧，家族传到现在血脉单薄，加上长老席给贵族的权力越来越少，也就是靠着他在长老席里的职位才撑得住。家里财政情况不太妙，贵族公子哥又奢侈，为了维持这点薄面，私底下欠了不少钱。”里奥尔清清喉咙，“后天有一场假面沙龙，去的都是有钱有势也有实的贵客，没请他。”

桑克瑞德拿回自己的杯子，加了点水，扔进两片干花蕊。这段时间于里昂热没法给他调药，他就随手趁于里昂热不注意的时候捞了点这种干花蕊当茶随便喝喝。

“做个邀请函，‘帮我代替沙龙主人’请他的客吧。”

里奥尔嘟嘟囔囔地允诺下来，退出房间，将余下思考时间的安静留给桑克瑞德。被留下的男人无言，抬手摸摸自己后肩上曾被铁钩挖去一块肉的凹痕。

于里昂热想问这两道凹痕的来历，桑克瑞德再沉溺着肉欲也看得出来。但这个答案他不仅还不能给那精灵，目前还得送给后天晚上假面沙龙的目标。他得滴水不漏，身上的什么东西能给什么人，必须看目标的需求而定。

桑克瑞德压下眼皮，手掌扣着自己的脑门，想抹掉于里昂热的脸。

“没有。我没有被他绊住。他是个合作伙伴，他是……他不用什么都知道。”

【3】

贵族往上有长老席做国事抓手，贵族往下有商团财团、教会和军队支撑，夹在中间的贵族就剩下安生享乐一途。假面沙龙要求的自然是参会者蒙上假面，身份的门槛仅在进入会场之初，人只要一进会场，假面就会替他们消去阶级、教派、家族乃至性别的束缚。

他的羔羊在会场中徘徊，他的目光也追随着那个徘徊的身影。这只羔羊显然明白自己没有被邀请，而之所以能到这里来，是要找到邀请自己的“那一位”。

桑克瑞德捧起“青金石孔雀”的手臂，托在掌心内与托着艺术品无二。但他将酒敬给舞池对面的羔羊，借着蜡烛台和蜜色的酒浆，给自己飘向对方的目光染好色。

接下来的事就顺理成章了。这被他当做羔羊的秘书官不敢肯定自己被特意邀请的意义，桑克瑞德也贴心地让自己和对方在溢满暖色的宴会厅里独处。有很多人和他打招呼希望加入，他便委婉地用短暂的吻和说辞讨得来人欢心，再表达拒绝。最终他的眼睛没有离开自己的羔羊，在沙龙一角的沙发和鹅绒毯子里抬起上身，与那羔羊咬起耳朵。

“也许在您眼里我只是个意图与您会面却不知手法的愚人。……因达不到您的位置而卑怯，却因得知您未被邀请而愤怒。这不该啊……若我是夜的蝙蝠欲与太阳相近，是太阳先拒绝我，还是蝙蝠的族群愚蠢，拒绝了太阳的光……”

桑克瑞德下次用起这个语气的场合则转到了沙龙主人给访客们准备的房间内。他看清了眼前羔羊的脸部轮廓，赞扬对方尖削的下巴。将羔羊的面具揭起来时，对方的困惑还未消散，却没有回绝桑克瑞德表达出的想法。

“你很擅长这样。”秘书官先指出，“我不知该不该相信……殿下。”

“啊啊。您可以不信，这不妨事。”即使被认出了身份，桑克瑞德也没脱掉黑色的面具，“正因为这样，我才选了这场沙龙……首先是……没有身份。”

他俯下身解开对方的靴子，将裤腿推上膝头，轻轻吻上去。

“在和长老席会见期间看到这双并拢笔直的腿，我就——”

“是吗？那时候的你在与我上司争执，我看你可没有这个空闲。殿下很忙吧？几年前你这名声就传播开了，很难想象啊……现在我们也算是敌人吧。”

“不会的。”桑克瑞德已经吻到了秘书官的大腿，手指也爬上对方裤头，绞弄起绑带，若有若无地逗弄着裤腰底下的性器，“况且，只要戴上面具……但您若是执意……”

他抬眼注视着对方双目，清晰吐出对方连带四个世代爵位在内的全名，并不意外地得到秘书官讶异的回应。

“这个名字包含的血脉、家族、荣誉和高尚……是不可被遮挡的。”

桑克瑞德再次垂下头，剥开秘书官的裤腰，脸颊贴上底下半勃起的阴茎。

“请叫我‘桑克瑞德’。”他说得快而轻巧，没有想起上次怎么对于里昂热提出这个要求，“这里没有‘殿下’。”

“哼、哼嗯。那么，有谁？”

“受您支配的，”男人在秘书官腿间仰起脸，“您的崇拜者。”

他用双膝磨着地毯，跪坐着向后挪，一点点解开胸前的系带。

那秘书官还是不敢相信，选择先挡住自己的硬挺，喘息有些粗重却还是嘴硬地坐直，朝桑克瑞德稍倾了一些。

“那就给我看，在你的偶像、你说的太阳面前。”

秘书官指了指桑克瑞德两腿间，要求男人在自己的眼底硬起来。这应该不难，桑克瑞德从容地褪下上衣，就着裤子包裹，在性器上套弄起来。

“啊……还有……”

裤子很快湿了一块，但还不够，桑克瑞德在均匀吐息里加了点急促，手指拧着束缚了性器的布料，将挤出的体液涂在自己嘴唇上。

“太阳……”男人迷离地呼唤着，“请给我光。请给我……”套弄的速度加快，性器摩擦结实的布料响得略微苦闷，桑克瑞德的声音也像在水底拍着冰面请求空气般地发沉，他得放两根空闲的手指到嘴里调和，“唔唔……哼嗯、一点，可以吗？”

秘书官应了他的允，凑上前来，按着男人下唇掰开嘴，再塞进拢成一束的手指压着他的舌面，缓慢地抽插，催促他赶快。

“咯、啊、请求……”

桑克瑞德抬高了下巴，这让秘书官的吻和抽送的手指都有了居高临下的优势。此时秘书官完全靠了过来，右手也握着男人肩膀，指腹摸到了肩后凹下的地方。

“一边告诉我这个怎么来的。”秘书官渐渐露出傲慢，“然后射出来……”

桑克瑞德忙着点头，将口腔完全交给对方，微微吐出舌尖磨蹭秘书官代替性器填进自己口中的指节，身下则略微撅起、松开裤子，双手抓握着阴茎，同时箍着底部延长射精的时间。

“背叛的、无法与您并肩站立的原因……啊、呃嗯……”

“我命令你说出来。”

秘书官学着桑克瑞德的样子，不断用溢出的唾液涂抹他的双唇。水迹蔓延到了脖子，桑克瑞德便顺着它们尽力袒出颈线，对下体的揉弄撸动也刻意表演出花样。

“它们是、嗯……战争时、那个……”

“内乱么？”

“啊啊……我的太阳……知道……”桑克瑞德将双膝分得更开，欢愉地微微耸动腰部，眼中氤氲起水汽，“背叛了……原来约定成为盟友的人、向长老席……示忠……”

桑克瑞德的脸浮现出痛苦，紧紧攥上囊袋、扯紧沾满体液的毛发，制造同样的痛苦。

“我、不能与您拥有同等的光辉……”他啜泣着乞怜，“请您谅解……啊、呃……请您……宽恕……”

得到秘书官同情的吻的瞬间，男人松开了自己的阴囊、顺着肉柱往上一滑，在前端小孔处狠狠往下按。快感远低于苦痛，精液被强迫着榨取出来，桑克瑞德空洞地微笑着、也流着泪，在他的羔羊面前跪伏下身，秘书官的抚触沿着那两块凹陷疤痕扩散开去。

夜半时分，桑克瑞德从屋内离开，找到等在预定地点上的里奥尔，看也不看里奥尔的反应，把装着那个秘书官的麻袋推过去。

“我再回去露个脸。”

桑克瑞德已换上了秘书官先前穿来参加沙龙的衣服和面具，乃至费心用事先携带的颜料简略染了下头发。兴致未尽的宴会中人认得“他与白发的蝙蝠共享旖旎”，纷纷来问“那只蝙蝠”的下落，桑克瑞德便学着秘书官的语气答话，告诉他们“已事先离去”。

也因为披着“秘书官”的身份制造秘书官此时还在沙龙现场的证明，桑克瑞德被熟知自己在社交场上放浪风格的客人捉着嘲笑。

“任何一个熟悉他的人，都不该对他的停留抱有希望。”

“是、是的。”桑克瑞德勉勉强强附和，按照对秘书官的印象冷傲地抿着嘴唇，“不能轻信。”

他像个遭遇了情挫的失败男人一样形单影只地告别了沙龙，脚下拽着说不清也道不明的枷锁。到这一步，他觉得自己该去见见家里的精灵族了；虽然要是心里的声音问他为什么要去，他也答不上话。

“去就去了。”连那个心里的声音都没响起，桑克瑞德就“未雨绸缪”地低吼，“他在我的行宫里！”

原来他还当于里昂热在！——这听着像阿雷恩瓦尔德，不知什么时候学会了雅·修特拉那一套，逮着他一点小辫子就揪着不放。桑克瑞德背着双手，脚下石板路漆黑且漫长。对自己说这个时间点，阿雷恩瓦尔德早该睡了，他才没跟那小伙子心有灵犀。

不过，那……于里昂热睡了吗？睡了吧。桑克瑞德自作主张说出结论：这都快后半夜了。

所以桑克瑞德对从那个计划定下来之初就留给那名药师的房间还亮着灯这件事产生了一丝迷茫。

他蹲在房间外的柱子下，贴着灯光投影的边缘，凝望着对方在房间内来回移动造成的闪烁，屏住呼吸。

杀意升了起来，他明白这种杀意来自自身。

要是没有这个计划——要是杀了这个能让他们从长老席手里夺回民众获救机会的药师，要是——让一切从头开始，绝对没有得救的可能性，只有被长老席按照教规和国法处置病人的方式推向毁灭一途可走的话，就没这么多事了，不是吗？

将思考和拼搏交给掌权者，平静地接受病痛和命运，谁都不会痛苦，没有推翻规则后重建规则的烦恼，不用担心谁可信而谁将背叛，不必忏悔自己为了所谓的善所行使的恶。

如果违背可以带来平静的规则是恶的话，那么杀了他就是善吧？

他放低身体，绷住背脊和腿，一只手按在腰间的剑柄上。

为了大善所行使的恶会被宽宥吗？谁来宽宥呢？战争期间因他不慎，阿雷恩瓦尔德·伦提努斯的两个好友无谓地死去了，那时他的不慎不存在善且更接近于恶，而伦提努斯宽恕了他。现在带了善的恶，到底由谁来宣布无罪？

屋里的于里昂热察觉到了什么，拿起某种金属制的东西走到门边。

“……桑克瑞德，你在那里吗？我知道是你。”

桑克瑞德放松了手掌，却不肯马上从阴影中站起身。

“我可以帮你，把壁炉里的柴火放在书中，这样，一切都很容易……”

桑克瑞德仍不回答。而后他明白自己无能懦弱，既在悬崖边的羊肠小径上患得患失，又不敢闭上双眼纵身一跃，滚落每个人都将落入的地狱大盅。

“然后你也要呆在里面，跟它们一起烧成灰烬，对吧。”

桑克瑞德将自己那只从刀柄上移开却隐隐发颤的手藏到背后，仿佛只要向于里昂热伸去就会被烫伤——于里昂热目光聚焦的地方说明这个精灵已经发现他身上所穿衣服代表的含义了。他向于里昂热指明实际上真正腾作睡房的房间所在，带领于里昂热上楼，能感到那精灵的视线一直锁在自己脖子后。

他轻拍打了下自己的后颈，指腹碰到个不正常的凸起，按了按后记起来，这是秘书官在交媾时咬下的印子，咬得深了发起了肿。

桑克瑞德扯过发辫挡住它。

“那边就是你的睡房。”他指了下自己书房隔壁的屋子，“真是这么久都没去过？”

“没有。”

“里奥尔就算了，家里这群家伙怎么回事……”

“不怪他们，是我无非必要，不肯走出实验室。”于里昂热没有马上转向睡房，而是安然在男人面前伫立，“剩下的时间，不多了吧。”

“我没有给你限定时间。”

“不，桑克瑞德，不。时间多少不在于你我，在于局势。”

“你怎么肯定？”

“你在着急。”

“多想了吧？我刚玩儿回来呢。”

于里昂热的下巴稍往回缩了缩，神情无不自然，似乎在表示自己能猜得到，也不为桑克瑞德强作无所谓的态度所惑。

桑克瑞德等得难受，总觉得再等下去，于里昂热就要将他掀个底朝天。

“没什么别的事的话我就——”

他甚至在开门前着了魔般抖了一下，耳边嗡地一炸，以为于里昂热喊他停下，两眼圆瞪地险些喊出声。

“我有话要说，却没有在刚才说。”于里昂热轻声道。

月光从云后散步出来，洒了中庭一地清白。刚才他回行宫的路上什么光都看不到，此刻却能清楚看到于里昂热的脸，不知该说是于里昂热的安静还是月光的迟到谁更可憎。

“你要想终止这场计划，请连我的生命与之一道作陪……这是我的结论。”

于里昂热的瞳色浅，月色映着透明见底。

“要是对我问你失败后会失去什么的答案有所恐惧……我以为我们作为合作者，应该共同承担。”

“承担不了。”桑克瑞德急急想打断他，但他马上明白自己有了漏洞。

“为什么？”

“这……牵涉到很多人。”

“和你无关的，还是和你有关的？光你自己——赦免权。天神与主教赋予王族的赦免权，就在你的血液里流淌。我们……不用成为你的负担。负担与否，都在负担者一念之间。独木桥上，双手松弛，担子将随河水远去……这多么简单，不足以成为理由。为了自己的生存和轻松而活，本是无罪。”

桑克瑞德差点被于里昂热带走了思路，他醒过来，震惊地望着精灵。

“那你的意思是说，毁掉计划，轻松余生，其他民众在病痛和火灾里得不到救赎，对你来说也是无罪的？”

“故而我要求你将我连这场计划一起毁去。”于里昂热指着楼下的实验室，“我的梦想得不到实现，公之于众后受万人口诛笔伐，要有幸为人记载，也是主动让步和退缩的罪人。生命以重要爱人的理想未能及时实现的方式抱憾告终，身后骂名无数……”精灵幽幽地收回手臂，平放在桑克瑞德面前，展开手掌，“……为神与人共同诅咒，看不到我爱之人在彼岸迎接我的笑脸。”

“喂。”

“可是啊，桑克瑞德。这之后仍有和你我一样的人出现，自万象坟冢中站起，踏过我们的骨骸。即使倒在走向人世的路上，却还能长出新芽，拔出根茎，化作向盛世盛开之盛锦繁花。因为得救……得救是所有人的愿望。苟且的代价、得救的代价……你选哪个，我都可以成为……”

桑克瑞德好像听到了月亮在哭，用云彩抹泪。接着他认出这是于里昂热吞咽唾液的声音，还有屋檐角上滴下的水。

“……我都可以成为代价之一。”

男人退开了。门还关着，锁没打开，他的退路只有一步。

“我找错人了。我真的……找错人了。真不该……真不该回来看你。”

他贴着门板，靠门板撑起脊梁，否则随着于里昂热的接近，逐渐在他身上苏醒的关于人类该有之心性就会熔解他执行计划每一个环节时所保持的淡漠和无情。

“……这么下去……要有无辜的人为这个计划死去了，于里昂热。你知道这有多严重吗？你知道这代表着……”

于里昂热停下步子，可伸出来的手已经碰到了桑克瑞德的头顶。

“我无法断言这么做对或者不对。过去，我和穆恩布瑞达也是……恐惧着用药的代价，那在药的‘拯救’之中暗藏的毒……我们失去了一次机会，穆恩布瑞达……”精灵轻颤着喉咙吸气，“……她死去了。我不能替你判断对或不对、妥或不妥，因为我知道……我明白这个选择——”他又将手掌从桑克瑞德头顶上放开，“——对不起，也许你想问我能不能这样，或者在制药的进度里找到一点慰藉，可我已经是亲历过这种罪孽的人了。”

“所以那天晚上你才能抢我的刀，替我取出布兰布鲁斯的肺吗？”男人埋着脸笑，“我到底怎么觉得你能宽恕我啊……”

那精灵的手又回到了他的头顶，顺着束在一起的长发滑到他颈后，摸上那块发肿的牙印。

“将死者，是造成这个印记的人吗？”

“……唔。”

“可以告诉我这一步棋的走法么？”

桑克瑞德在精灵缓和得像浴室中热好的水一样的语气里放弃了。大半夜里，他想念自己的浴室，想冲掉这块印记。

“套话，问出长老席收藏标记有可能发病的村落城镇的地图所在密室一些细节，然后装扮成他的样子混进去。为了以防万一，事成后得灭口。”

他带着讥诮低下眼睛：“不然他肯定会被长老席发现，哪怕马上就把我供出去，也很容易被当做替罪羊或者遭到拷问。”

“灭口……这个选择，已经无法逆转了吗？”

男人转开头，拿走于里昂热搭在自己颈后的手：“活着就是一个造成失败的诱因。”

“已经不能再给出足够让他成为盟友的条件了吗？”

“哪能啊……那种骄傲的贵族，背叛了长老席，整个家族都会被牵连。”桑克瑞德无奈地向于里昂热折起嘴角，“只有新的王可以。只、只有——”

他突然止住话头，抓着于里昂热右腕的手也定在半空。

“可以。也许可以逆转！”

桑克瑞德的精神一下子振奋而起，扳住于里昂热的双肩前后摇晃。

“你还有那个花蕊吗？再给我点。我有办法了！给我点苦味的东西，我醒一醒。啊，你会烧洗澡水吗？”

他在于里昂热的脑袋上胡乱揉了一把，将精灵的头发揉得乱糟糟的，自己却如同许多年前还是个孩子、从海边的乡村被老师带回王都，新学会一个招式展示给老师看而得到后者夸奖时那样亮着瞳孔，咧开笑容。

幕三.END


	4. 幕四

幕四

【1】

于里昂热只觉得自己在新认识的卧室里打了个盹，屋外外就吵吵嚷嚷地终结了他的睡眠。

“搞什么名堂？”于里昂热一开门，里奥尔就从他面前踏着疾风骤雨冲过，“人我都安置好了，就差明天放出风，现在他的家族还没注意到，等注意到秘书官一直没回家闹大出去，你要怎么圆这个场？”

“再给我半天。”

“桑克瑞德！”

里奥尔冲着走廊尽头大喊大叫，但于里昂热仅来得及望见桑克瑞德刮过走廊转角的衣摆。

“所以怎么办，里奥尔？”这是阿雷恩瓦尔德，从另一侧匆匆赶上，同样追不到桑克瑞德的身影，只得跟里奥尔面面相觑，“我已经发信号让帮手们都停下来了。”

里奥尔烦躁地抓着脸：“我也不明白，到底为什么突然改变计划……”抓着抓着，他发现了站在门边的精灵，立即撇下了嘴，“你干的好事吧？”

“我？”

“你对他说过什么？”里奥尔向于里昂热奔来，手一伸拦住精灵的去路，“这部分的计划很危险，箭在弦上的事情，怎么能说改就改？”

“请您冷静下来。断罪书的蜡封被烧干前，也该让有罪者知晓自己罪孽何在，否则忏悔无从谈起。……请告诉我，到底……”

阿雷恩瓦尔德率先拽开里奥尔插嘴说：“昨晚桑克瑞德诱拐了个长老席的秘书官。”

“‘诱拐’。”

“啊……总之就是那么回事。”青年一比划就开始脸红，“据说是那么回事，对吧，里奥尔？”

“呿。”

“然后按照我们原计划，桑克瑞德拐走那家伙交给我们关起来，他自己装扮成那家伙的样子混进长老席的密室找一张地图。事成之后，考虑到这个秘书官放出去就要泄露自己被诱拐前都见过了谁，还有长老席察觉到密室进过陌生人以后肯定会追查到秘书官头上，这个秘书官是要被灭口的。”

于里昂热诚恳地点着下巴，表示自己的确知道有这么一件事。

“妈的，才几个小时，才几个小时啊！”里奥尔忍不住咆哮，“整个计划就彻底变了！眼下变成桑克瑞德那家伙要去和秘书官谈话争取把这个秘书官变成能帮我们的人，回头暂时让我们安置到王都外面去，伪装成被人绑架……好，我们原来就打算用强盗抢劫杀人的案子来灭口，就这么变成了绑架到城外失踪？他疯了吧？”

“我认为不是没有可能啊，里奥尔……”阿雷恩瓦尔德疑惑地望着他，“多一个帮手不好？”

“你这实心眼要坏事儿，知道吗？人是会变的，人会变！就算你不知道我也不知道，桑克瑞德肯定知道。整件事进行到现在，有哪个人在桑克瑞德手里不是有超过三五年交情和了解度的？”

于里昂热沉吟两秒，举起手：“敝人不是。”

“你给我闭嘴——而且那个秘书官爱自己的名望爱得不行，是那种哪怕穷死了也要站在大广场上歌唱自己家族荣耀百年的家伙，桑克瑞德能用什么收买他？再跟他睡一觉？”

于里昂热的背僵直了，阿雷恩瓦尔德也锐利地察觉到这一点，猛地摆手让里奥尔别说话。

“……那就是说，只要许诺同样的声望就可以了。”于里昂热慎重地克制住语气，“害怕失去家族的声望，就许诺同等重量的声望。许诺之人必须有足够的资本，譬如未来的……”

“你也疯了！”这回是阿雷恩瓦尔德在叫，又被里奥尔一肘子捅了肋骨，痛得憋住音量，“他不想要王位……”

“他‘可以’要。至于事成之后，曾经的许诺给不给，则是另一回事。如果一切……在当前是为了更多的人生存，成王后违背这一诺言带来的非议，反而是不值一提的损失。”

里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德张口结舌，沉默片刻后，里奥尔摇头否认了这个看法。

“这是对长老席权威的谋逆，从一开始就是。秘书官忠于长老席，因为秘书官的职位能维持家族荣誉。谋逆怎么能作数？”

“那就……不属于谋逆范畴的话……”

于里昂热踟蹰着，在原地踱起小圈。

“他很自信。”精灵回忆起昨晚桑克瑞德作出更改计划结论时的模样，“……非常自信。如果来源是某种连你我都不知道的秘密……”

“难、难道桑克瑞德这段时间突然决定要用你做的药来帮自己争取王位？”

精灵的踱步顿住了。“是吗？”他语气漂浮，“是有这个可能的……我们所能给的、做到的，会推动多大的变化……他很清楚，我也清楚。他是清楚的吗？他——”

桑克瑞德要利用自己的研究登上王位吗？

于里昂热孤独地站在里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德关切和焦急的目光里。

他支持还是不支持？桑克瑞德合适还是不合适？人是会变的。不断利用人心变与不变的男人自己是变还是不变？

也许是——于里昂热惊觉自己失察——昨晚他的建议让桑克瑞德改变了的原本的决定，也许不仅仅是尽可能放那名秘书官一条生路，不仅仅是提议桑克瑞德选一个减轻恶债的选项。这场战争牵连众多，这一环变了，一定有另一环跟着改变。

于里昂热握了握袖子里的拳头。

“请先让我洗漱……我静静想一想。”

“想什么？”

于里昂热没去搭理里奥尔，找来清水拍净脸颊，换上在实验室里穿的袍子。

“你想什么？”里奥尔在后头穷追不舍，“听着，你可别又给他想出什么新点子来，我们经不起再来一场新计划了！”

但于里昂热在实验室里擦手戴手套，搅拌着药瓶，任凭里奥尔吵吵闹闹也不吱声。反倒是阿雷恩瓦尔德聪明，每隔一小时就给他们传来桑克瑞德的谈话动态。

“在谈话。”

“还在谈。”

“没谈完。”

里奥尔的脑袋撞着实验室的墙，于里昂热总算停下手，给灯添点油。

“我没有新计划可想。”他宣布暂休，倒水喝水，仿佛中间的三四个小时只等于三四分钟，“即使是我昨夜提了建议，也只是试着在一地碎片中，找出我认为比当前已经贴进拼图中的那片，形状更合适美观的替代品而已。不论这个选择是新是旧，是否曾在桑克瑞德的头脑中存过在过却被放弃过，能不能再选、如何再选……我无法决定。”

里奥尔撞得脑门都红了一块，听到这里才觉得疼。

“我有责任。”于里昂热赶忙补充，看着里奥尔苦恼也不是滋味，“我……”

里奥尔不是桑克瑞德，忍不了于里昂热吞吞吐吐太久。见于里昂热的语气软了，里奥尔也抓着脑门不好意思再闹脾气。

“我就问你一句：你对他了解多少啊？”

“了解……算是……”

“他到底有没有跟你说过自己想不想要那个王位。”

“语焉不详。”

“那你相信他不想要吗？或者说，你怎么认为？”

于里昂热斟酌着，用杯里的水淘清言辞。“事实上——与我并无实质性的阻碍。”

“啊？”

“从一开始，我只是要治愈这种绝症……而已。几年前我们离成功就差一点，但那条路的尽头是难以权衡的选项，我们都……放弃了，如今是在寻找另一条减少代价的路。”

“不好意思，我没听懂。不过我觉得你可以先说完。”

“如果这次能成功——不，是无论如何也要成功——”于里昂热看向里奥尔的视线突然尖锐，“——参与的大家都将得到新的权力。”

“……对。”

“可是人们可以得救。说来也许傲慢，只要能治得好这种病，让大家都能得救，不管是谁坐上王位，本身于我并没有太多区别。更何况这个人能给我支持，而他也未发表过偏颇极端的政见。”

精灵喝空了水，又倒了一杯。

“喝水能让血管净化能力提高。所以，倘若有人能帮助我获取资源，让我证明喝水能彻底防治结晶症，同意也无妨；而在证明之后，久而久之，想必将有人打水源和水脉的主意。又倘若这个人占据水源，只给一小部分人得救的机会……还会有人证明此为王者失道。天意寻常，历史和局势将推举出勇者继续寻找另一种治疗的方法，直到人们不再依赖清水。”于里昂热对着新倒进杯中的水眯起眼，“……罗盘旋转，蚕茧缠丝，历史与未来是已知和未知的罗织。里奥尔先生……或许我无法相信‘他不追求王权’，可在‘他希望让现在的许多人得救’这点上，我的看法还未有变。”

“好，我想我们找到了问题。”里奥尔打起响指，咯咯弹了下舌头，“你怎么就信他这点？”

这触及到了于里昂热的一根弦，精灵的目光从尖锐转换为犹豫和好奇。犹豫来自他还不明白自己为什么非得面对这个疑问不可，好奇则来自于里奥尔的态度。

“我以为这是我和他之间的事。”

“现在不是了。”里奥尔严肃地比划着自己和精灵的距离，“现在是我和你之间的事。”

“对不起，我也不明白。”

“你真不明白？”

“是的。”

“啊——对哦，大姐头说过你是有点——”

里奥尔敲敲脑门上红起来的那块，吐吐舌头，俏皮表情又回到脸上。

“那我换个说法吧。这件事就像刚过去那会儿我生气的理由一样，一个弄不好大家都得背上谋逆和渎神的名头。这世道我们都看腻了，没有谁无缘无故愿意担这种风险，还是为了别人去担这种风险。你选了个风险很高的合作者，药师。”

“有些话，我听了很多次……”

于里昂热稍微偏了偏身子，兀地顿住，想接着说出的话被一股不明来由的急速血流堵了胸口。这股血在前胸淤成一块，被肺部吸入的空气吹胀，顶住他的声带和气管，让他呼吸艰难也很难开口，心脏因此狂跳起来，渴望调动更多血液冲破这块肿胀。

但这块肿胀不一会儿便和心脏拍了一掌，如同多年不见的老友。

于里昂热认出它们相见后生来的情绪，是股似乎并不源于他自身的兴奋。心脏得到兴奋，将奔涌的血液源源不断送入这一肿块中，让它鼓胀得更加巨大，大到一颗心脏长成两颗，一份维持人体鲜活的血液涌成了两份。

他快要撑不住这种奇异的兴奋感了，拼命反顶着拥堵向内吸气。

“……桑克瑞德……是桑克瑞德吗？好像是……成功了，对吗？”

“里奥尔！里奥尔！”

阿雷恩瓦尔德冲将进门，叫得惊慌上前来想扶一把精灵的里奥尔脚下不稳。

“干嘛，不要慌慌张张的！”

“慌慌张张的是你吧？哎，不对。是这样——桑克瑞德不见了啊！”

“搞什么？搞什么？”

“我知道他们谈完了。就在十几分钟前他冒了个头和我说他谈完了。我本来该马上回来告诉你们，可记起来要问他下一步要怎么做，结果就这么一会儿，他和那个秘书官都不见了！”

“不见了吗？到哪去了！”

“我哪知道啊！”

于里昂热捂着耳朵。被他用气息强硬冲开的血分流到了耳朵里，耳膜混进里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德的喊声轰隆隆地吵。

他在兴奋。不——也许是那不知在何处的男人在兴奋。那男人做成了一件事，事情是否成功还不为阿雷恩瓦尔德与里奥尔所知，可那男人已经看到了结果，故而自信而兴奋着，在这座王都的某个角落那男人必须以冷静镇定示人，树杈枝丫在却在胸中疯长。

“他要成功了。”于里昂热听到自己的声音在手掌和血流轰鸣中低沉吟唱，“他和那位秘书官谈成了什么……”

里奥尔怔怔转过来，一把拉上于里昂热的长袍袖肘：“能谈得成就说明他真给了秘书官那些只有拿得到王位的人才敢承诺的权势利益作为条件，你明白了吧？所以你到底相信他什么？”里奥尔不顾阿雷恩瓦尔德劝阻摇着精灵的肩膀，“喂，回答我？”

于里昂热得感谢里奥尔的摇晃让自己身体里的血液慢慢恢复平衡均匀，眼中视线也给晃出了好几幅画面。它们都可以用来回答里奥尔的追问，可对本该陪着桑克瑞德高兴的此时而言，它们的寓意过于凄苦。于里昂热看清它们，轻轻合上眼帘。

“您只需知道……那些您未曾亲眼见过，而我则见到了的……我不想让它再出现。这样的回答足够吗？”

“你说的是烧村子？很惨，我见过。”

于里昂热低笑两声，暗里不敢轻视自己这一瞬可谓异样和别扭的满足，嘴上则陪着说是，礼貌地请里奥尔放开自己。

“那我们要去找那家伙。”里奥尔愤愤不平，左是还想和于里昂热争论，右是顾及行动大局，“桑克瑞德还留下什么话吗？”

“有我也早说了！”

“这真是……就是说我们还得待命。待到什么时候啊！”

“看来只能是待到他送新的消息。”

“对了，劳班怎么说？劳班知道吗？”

“总帅不知道。这件事瞒着总帅。”

里奥尔在实验室的简易床上颓然坐下：“好，是连劳班总帅都不能依靠的搏命的活儿……”

于里昂热原本仅是听着，迟缓地抓起烧瓶。

“我的建议……也就是信他一回。”

他这一发话，里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德都显得无措起来。“不是不信，是根本不敢去想怎么失败！”阿雷恩瓦尔德抢着说，“一点准备都没有，至少万一失败了，还能怎么救人……”

“他是以不牵扯到你们为考虑点，将你们排除在外的吧。这‘万一’轻细似空中泡，你若看到，便会沾上戳破的水沫；你若没看到，它们自从你头上飘走，追逐泡沫的人也不会拿着抹布命令你清洁自己。”

里奥尔笑得无力又懊丧：“你让桑克瑞德回来翻译一下你说的话。”

“言尽于此……”

“真是的。”里奥尔捶捶自己肩膀，“走，伦提努斯，我们去赌一把，看看运气女神还爱不爱我。”

“别了吧，我可不想把自己的运气搭在你身上。”

“真是个木头脑袋。”

“说到这个。”阿雷恩瓦尔德·伦提努斯拆掉里奥尔假亲昵搭在自个儿肩上的手，忽然面容肃穆地说，“……他们谈话时我在门外听了一下。”

“嗯，听得到才有鬼。”里奥尔不以为意地和于里昂热简单解释说桑克瑞德绝大多数时候在密谈中会控制音高，关着秘书官的那个屋子更加不透风。阿雷恩瓦尔德先是同意，却还在继续说着。

“是听不清，但隐隐约约提到了几个词。”憨实的青年左看看于里昂热右看看里奥尔，“……我先说好啊！跟我没关系。但、但那个……”

“讲讲讲。”

“桑克瑞德会提到这些词总觉得怪怪的。”

“到底什么啊？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德抠抠眼角，再低下脑袋，好像说出这件事让他很是难堪。

“‘爱的人’。”

里奥尔噎住了：“谁？”

“没有说谁。”

“不是……”

“‘约定’……之类的吧。”

里奥尔先看了眼于里昂热，后者坦诚地回望过去。

“你不要得意，药师！”

“如您所见，并无得意之情也无得意之由。我好奇的是，伦提努斯先生——”

“请叫我阿雷恩瓦尔德。”青年腼腆着，“感觉我纠正过好几次呢，再这样下去我就害怕跟您说话了。”

“那就……阿雷恩瓦尔德。为什么会觉得提到它们奇怪？”

“因为……因为……桑克瑞德……”

“我替这小子说吧。”里奥尔掏出个烟斗，和劳班沉思时一样，用吞云吐雾遮蔽话题自身的尴尬，“以前那家伙有个——我们都以为是他爱人的女孩，可是……看起来又不是。如果一开始存在很多地方让我们觉得她是，桑克瑞德就能拿出更多行为让我们怀疑到底是不是。正过来想是，反过来想又不是。你明白吧？那家伙真真假假，连大姐头都嫌弃他。”

“有所体感。”

“感情上的真真假假你未必真感觉得到。”里奥尔冷哼着，鼻孔喷出烟气像头冬天在田地里拉车的牛，“关键的是……他很少提这个词。你听过几次，阿雷恩瓦尔德？”

“他哪会跟我提这些。”

“懂了吧？他很少很少提。有些东西被他用作筹码，这次恐怕也不例外。不过如果真的——这筹码也太重了。”

于里昂热举着烧瓶，忘了自己原打算往烧瓶里放什么。

“……那么那位女士……”

“不在了。谁都不清楚是过世了或者……总之从大家的视野里消失了。”

烧瓶被精灵放回桌上，轻轻叩地一声，于里昂热脑子里的一把锁也落下了。他默默低头瞧着这个烧瓶，阿雷恩瓦尔德和里奥尔各自默默地瞧着他。

“我需要出一趟门。”过会儿于里昂热捂着额头说，“请原谅……我想透透气。”

他的模样让阿雷恩瓦尔德吓了一大跳。青年躲到里奥尔背后低声问：“我不该告诉他吗？”

“呿。你就该告诉他。”

“是的，您是该告诉我。”于里昂热不愠不恼，手臂挂着外袍，“让我确定了许多事情，就如为坍颓的柱子补上缺失的铆钉。”

他灭掉原定于给烧瓶加热的蜡烛，大步迈出房间。身后里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德摸不着头脑，问了半天“什么啊”也听不到下文。

“‘什么啊’……呢……”

于里昂热充作没听到，等负责监视他的血荆棘士兵跟来问他要去哪，他简略地指了下城郊市场的方向。

他盘算着稍微离开“桑克瑞德的地方”一点，脱开身来，就能分得清楚自己究竟想通的是什么。他沿着下城的小径跨步，轻骑兵跟在后面交换点烟用的火柴。上下城区衔接着一堵墙，墙头和墙下的平顶房房檐镂着百合花和十字架形状；圆形广场比上城区的热闹，跪在殉教圣女脚下的乞丐也多；民居门口是否洁净能看得出此居住人晨祷做得够不够虔诚，混在俗世中的贫民忘了神恩，家门前泥水里泡着的木板长出一小片野菊花。下城的集市就在不远，再往前走几家，门口风干的香肠正给主人收摘装上运货推车，妻子一旁协助，随口祝祷盼着今天能买卖顺利。

人们面对生存艰辛尚可以聪慧自保，毕竟天灾谁也控制不了。而人心浮动，人们对肚子里的心脏恐惧更甚于天灾且不如神明有能而去求神助，神明也正因为德望亘古不改才是神明。神明不用选择，神明不用决断，神明没有需要左右权衡的利弊得失，因此无惧无畏，高高在上——

于里昂热将将低头，这一低头后脑将将一痛。他才察觉自己不慎将念想说出了口，给旁边的农夫听到，以为他在笑他们无能，气得跑过来就要打，呵斥于里昂热目中无人渎神犯上，还是后头护卫的轻骑兵赶来解围。他诚恳道歉，然而抵不过农夫怒意，只好朝前快走逃进集市，给轻骑兵揶揄一路，自己的思绪也到此为止，等想要重拾重想，一看前面来的库尔特内，又得作罢。

“你回药学院了，是吗。”于里昂热见库尔特内带了几张单子和一包样本，“……院里是否安好如常？”

“院里有点不错的进展。这些样本的配方还在开发改良……”

于里昂热直起脖子：“但愿结果是我想听到的。”

“不不，还不是根治，和原来一样，是缓解——”

他直起的骨头失望地落下，库尔特内看得出来，急忙继续往下说：“比原来的特效药效果还好一点，就是药材不好取，明明都是同一种植物，来源越往南的效果越差，所以市面上卖得贵的都是偏北方的货源。”

于里昂热兴趣重起，拿着库尔特内说的草叶翻来覆去。

“知道出现差异的原因么？”

“可能是土壤，我说不清。院里最早发现这种草效果的药师是从东北方回来的，北方发病程度和传染速度比南方来说轻和慢得多，他们还在努力，可能要去采一些来比对才知道结果。”

“药学院……仍有不放弃希望的药师。”

库尔特内点点头：“还是有不少的，不过也不敢表现得太明显，不然就会被不断外派，回都回不来。学院中近两个月死在瘟疫里的药师有三个了吧，大家并不好过，要是死在疫区，再好的理想都无法实现了。”他担忧地看看于里昂热，“你也要定期检查一下自己体况。”

“我自己有没有患病……自己清楚。”

于里昂热若有所思地望着手中的草叶薄片，忽然记起先前在纳纳瓦堡，那名受他拜托的军医调查穆恩布瑞达留下的树根标本给来的消息。

“那种树根在西北方很常见……北方……”

这个国家建国历史的荒蛮初期，王族在国土东侧兴兵抵挡蛮族和异教徒外敌，建了一条长长的石墙。纳纳瓦堡的军医说过，石墙附近的村庄发病得零散无序；疫病的起源大约是在国土南侧，南侧是八年前与毗邻帝国战争交锋最集中的区域；北方病少，再往北却是这种树的起源。而今连比原有特效药更有效的药材，品质为北方优先。

“难道还是要去北方一趟……”

“去哪？”库尔特内问道。

于里昂热不接话，还在脑海里描画地图。然而北方以北已经是难民区，地势险恶车行不便，于里昂热在全国发病疫区走了这么久，都没能好好去过北方。他再问库尔特内和自己分析，北侧已知的疫区也只是国土中部偏北一点点，平原地带较多的地方而已。

他终究要和桑克瑞德对一对“那张地图”。桑克瑞德一心要拿到的，随着他自己的深入，还是和那张地图脱不开干系。

集市声浪一波高一波低，于里昂热置身其间，忽然庆幸自己给过桑克瑞德一次建议。要不是这样，等他和桑克瑞德阅读同一张地图时，他就会记得，为了换到这张地图的情报，桑克瑞德主动牺牲了一个人的性命——再一次——而他不是全没有干系。

“你在笑什么啊？”

库尔特内在一旁搞不懂于里昂热表情变换意义何在，于里昂热笑着看向这个同伴，反而让库尔特内打了一抖。

“你笑得有点可怕。”

“不，不，情之所至……一个选择正不正确，还需以事实来证。人的眼光长度，实在短得令众神失望啊。”

“什、什么？”

于里昂热仍挂着笑容，路过几个地摊店面，和摊主讨价还价，买走两包和库尔特内交来草叶形似的药材，感慨价格的确昂贵。

“王都里这种散卖的药材都算便宜，药学院收购的更贵。唉，于里昂热……你真的不回药学院吗？近期他们……弄来了些尸体。”

于里昂热手头一震：“自愿的还是？”

“异教徒。”

库尔特内面露苦色。

“都说不好是不是真的异教徒，不过在塔内处刑倒是真的。”

“人在日头下，慎行慎言。”于里昂热思索几下，“回头再和桑克瑞德问问。”

“他肯定知道吧，就在前两天处刑。”

于里昂热有点不放心，站定一会儿，暂时把药材包放在一旁，和库尔特内一块在广场周围找个僻静角落，混在处理不净的排泄物、厨房废水和抛弃后腐败的菜叶气味中聊着药学院近况与制药功效的思路，还施舍给过路乞丐两个子儿。库尔特内保持和药学院信息流通，两人改进药方的着重点产生了一些分歧，争论、思辨再走向一致，到下一个关口时重又论辩一回。

库尔特内指出于里昂热在思考时显得坐立不安，于里昂热也意识到自己起身又坐下了几回。广场来回的行人、跪在水池雕像前的乞丐和衣衫简陋的少女青年，民居四周散发的低贱的生活气息、游弋于耳畔的粗鄙词句、色彩干枯的地砖和石板，在他与库尔特内谈天时悄悄植入脑海，再换成另一幅景象，亦即同一个时间点，上城区的贵族喝着飘香的红茶与羊奶，谈吐优雅，衣装锦贵，聚在一块开着殊不知人间凄苦的茶会。

“也许你该休息下。”库尔特内说。

于里昂热不知该不该同意。为什么会想起这些呢？人们苦、乐、劳、逸，本都是没有错的，却单单由于放在一起比较，就显得一方充满罪恶。而他不久前还在为帮助桑克瑞德做了个不错的选择、自己也间接得到了点不错的回报心存欣慰，却就这么急躁起来。

他来来回回地踏步，对自己做了定论。

“我们……回桑克瑞德的行宫去。”

【2】

他在梦里翻了个身，搓搓鼻尖。戒备着外界的意识告诉他于里昂热回来了，这是当然的，他就睡在给于里昂热备下的制药房里。桑克瑞德还不想这么快睁眼，他难得安心而愉快睡上一觉，尽管他的梦境还与当天交涉谈话的记忆重合。

他双眼紧闭，视线同秘书官交汇。

“我没想到你是还是个保扶社稷的人。”

长老席重用的，不是个草包。冷静下来后，秘书官很快就明白了自己的处境，对桑克瑞德提出的条件也不意外。

“老实说，长老席也让我干过一些并不干净的事。”床上的交易和床下的交易都是一样的，一旦提出条件，秘书官就成了典型的商人，“我想知道你用什么来保证做到给我的条件。”

秘书官的本意不言而喻，桑克瑞德知道这个人想让自己说出那个以王位为基础的保证。

可他说不出来，饶是梦中，他也说不出这个保证。秘书官看着他，有意嘲笑，不过到底笑不出来。

“你不要告诉我，你要用真情感动我，好让我同意你的条件帮你拿命冒险。”

桑克瑞德环抱起胳膊靠上石墙。

“而你还清楚，对你来说，人心总是靠不住，要有权钱把柄做扶持。”

桑克瑞德终于想说话了。

“你让我想起一个人来。”

秘书官的头抬得缓慢郑重，抬正时，那张脸属于于里昂热。

“我想起你来。”桑克瑞德镇定地面对精灵，“我想起你的爱人。你对她的承诺，和权钱把柄无关，和理想与爱有关。”

于里昂热笑得艰辛且悲哀，如同跛足拖车爬山的老牛。笑容褪去后，这张脸又是秘书官的了。

“你要对我讲一个故事？”

“我想对你讲一个故事。”

“讲完这个故事，我就会听你的吗？”

“不一定会，可我就是想说出来。”

“为什么啊？”

“如果不杀你，我就有可能被出卖；即便杀了你，我也未必进得去我想去的地方。为什么我要选择事而你则要做被选择的那一方？”桑克瑞德刻板冷淡，“……也许说完这个故事，我们都能想通点什么。”

他停下话语定睛看看眼前人，又叹了口气。

“于里昂热，不要影响我的谈话。”

于里昂热抚着他的后颈，手势轻柔，可这亲近得过分，桑克瑞德避开这只手，睁开眼睛。

实际上于里昂热站得很远，远在实验室另一头炼制药材，几缕蒸汽绕着器具桌面，于里昂热的目光也缥缈闪烁。

“……是我入梦去，打扰你了？”

“没错。”

于里昂热调小了火，呆在原地不动。桑克瑞德看不出他悲喜忧起伏，也只斜在木床边揉揉脑门。

“午后回来时，我听里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德说，你想拉拢的那位秘书官，同意了你的条件。”

“说得倒快。”

精灵在桌边低低笑了声：“就算不说，我也感觉得到。”

“啊啊？”

“嗯……大概是神启。”

“要是神启降给你制作药剂的灵感就好了。”

“我也祈愿如此，但或许这种感觉是做对了一个选择的昭示，对我们的计划益多于险。”

做成一事的兴奋激动如水结冰又像冰化水，桑克瑞德支起的上身躺了回去。

“我可以问么……穆恩布瑞达的事。”

于里昂热的方位在他头顶，那儿一点脚步声都没有。

“问吧。”

“这个问题会很伤人，不答也没关系。——她是怎么死的？”

精灵为了炼药放的台钟咔咔哑声，于里昂热本人也像是给钟声夺去心智，半天不说一句话。

“不答也没关系。”桑克瑞德重复。

台钟走着走着，断了一秒。“那时……她找到了一种配方。”于里昂热在这一秒内去了另一个世界似地声音遥远，“但关键的药材除了能治病，毒性也重。我们说不好它该怎么用、每个病人能承担得了多少毒性，解药也毫无头绪。犹豫时……穆恩布瑞达自己已经染病……”

桑克瑞德搭下眼皮，这和他从雅·修特拉那里听来的差不多。不过从于里昂热嘴里听到它的意义不同，承受于里昂热描述的语气是一种考验。

“对不起。”

“问也无妨。”

“不止是为了我这个问题。”

于里昂热默默调好语气：“那么……”

“我跟那位秘书官提起了她。我说……除了选择他生他死，我还希望不再有像她这样来不及救回来的悲剧。要是患病是不忠于神的惩罚，那么他能被名望、钱财和色欲蛊惑，也是对神信仰不坚。终有一天，神罚依旧，他不选这一次，也要选下一次。”

“生死不在自己手中，被迫由命运宰割。仅仅寄希望于神信……没有作为，也不符合神明天德的教诲。所以，他同意了？”

“同意了，我想要的东西已经拿到手，里奥尔和劳班在分析，估计明天就能给我结果了吧。至于秘书官，阿雷恩瓦尔德已经护送他到安全的地方，绑架的假象也伪造好了。”

“最坏的打算呢？”

“到这一步，最坏的打算和最初的打算没什么不同。”

“出乎我意料的是，你用了‘别人的爱’。什么人会为了别人的爱付出一切？除此以外，还有别的条件吧。”

“……噢，你想问的还是这个。认为我不相信爱的人是谁来着？”

“我说的是，你不相信有人爱你。”

“然后你和里奥尔他们一样，觉得我要拿这个王位的权力来跟秘书官谈条件。”

“斗转星移，无人能左右谁升谁降，只有人们遵照日月气候，耕种放牧……”

“根据我要和不要这个王位，你也有自己的打算，对吧？”

桑克瑞德将双臂垫在脑后，冲着天花板的石头和木梁冷冷哼声。

“我早就知道你总是在……”

他突然感到头顶那边的味道不对。有微火烘起的空气里，多了一丝咸味，像是他来这王都、作为遗落民间的王族重被接纳前栖身的海滨小村旁的枯烂船舱，在春潮回暖、木头被海风潮湿得又咸又腐败的味道，冲着鼻梁和大脑，面对着它们，一丁点迎接万物复苏的感怀都会被紫黑色霉斑盖满，令他拿不准是该对求生欲望屈膝而继续寄宿其间，还是该另谋他宿。离开那个海边村落这么多年，这种味道总会在桑克瑞德贴着战场枕着尸体入睡时缠绕过来。

“于里昂热？”

桑克瑞德再次起身望向那精灵，也错愕地从对方眼里看到一层血丝。

于里昂热未曾哭泣，表情也古井无波，唯独两眼布满血丝，眼皮撑到极限，视线直直戳在桌上，就和两颗眼球拉长成了木棍差不多。

“你……”桑克瑞德转念想了想，忽然被自己的念头吓着了，打算先开个玩笑，“睡着了吗？快醒醒。”

他不见精灵反应，陪着安静片刻，还是扬起头站在床前，挑好准备走上前的路线。

他见过于里昂热独自痛苦的样子，那是仗着四周无人才显露出来的。这个精灵有些情绪很容易懂，难就难在要想懂，就得先找对于里昂热心里的结。桑克瑞德并不敢保票自己一定找得对，但他也不觉得于里昂热能给一个王位去从的问题搞得殚精竭虑。他看中、倚重乃至交出底牌的药师不是这种人。

他相信什么，又不相信什么？

什么样的人会爱他，又有什么样的人会爱于里昂热？

于里昂热是什么样的人，爱的又是什么样的人？

桑克瑞德凝视着精灵搭在桌面边的手背，努力让自己的话音充满敬重，成为谈及一个该敬仰的人时应有的语气。

“你再告诉我一次：穆恩布瑞达……怎么死的？”

于里昂热明显发起了抖，目光不再是己身所有物，冰锥倒插进了眼眶，血丝冻结出浓浓深意。

“她患上疫病，但不仅仅是死于病症，对吗？”

“……在……”

“慢慢说，或者不说，也没关系。”

桑克瑞德低下头，让额发挡住脸。其实话问出了口，“不答也没事”都是多余，只或许于里昂热不一定开口答他，需要他先自己解答，再向于里昂热求证。然而桑克瑞德觉得连求证都不必有，答案早就在于里昂热先前提到的话中揭示。

于里昂热一心要找的药，大约是希望不以人命来验成果的那种。要不要用一种从一开始就带着杀灭性命之毒的药，和桑克瑞德救一人杀一人的选择如此相似，所以于里昂热敢帮他切掉布兰布鲁斯的肺，建议他选一条在杀害人命前力争保全的路。生死不由己的灾祸里，于里昂热失去了爱人，故而很清楚为了救而刻意去杀，会酿出比灾祸更大的痛。

桑克瑞德有些困惑，困惑自己看着的到底是于里昂热，还是自己。他可能要羡慕一下这个药师，却不是羡慕药师为人所爱。经历过至亲至爱的生离死别，能跨得过去，也能一直做出正确的选择，哪怕选择本身比忍受生离死别更需要勇气和更痛苦——桑克瑞德检查着自己的一切，又感到古怪。他做不出同样的选择吗？他看过的人间滋味比于里昂热的少吗？如果他自认具备和于里昂热不相上下的勇气和决心，这种羡慕从何而来？

他决定用最后这个疑问解开自己的困惑。不过这个疑问说出来，桑克瑞德用的是确定的句式。

“穆恩布瑞达，是用自己试那种药，可扛不住毒性，也没有解药……所以才过世的吧。”

于里昂热的嘴唇在颤抖，接着是下巴，再到肩膀；随后而是，整个人大大晃动了一下。

“啊……桑克瑞德，那个人是……穆恩布瑞达。她……”

“不用说了，我知道了。”桑克瑞德打断药师，“我知道了。”

他扯平衣摆，清爽地笑了一声。那些同他恶梦相伴的气味渐渐散开，桑克瑞德看清了眼前的精灵族药师。

“我知道了很多东西，虽然该先道歉，问了你这么难过的事——我……谢谢你。”

于里昂热好不容易站定，摸摸手臂，眨眨眼。精灵调节自己情绪的速度不算慢却不够完满，桑克瑞德能看得到于里昂热这几秒内消不去的旧恨和深情。

“换我来问了，桑克瑞德。”药师的手指划着桌面，虚握了一把，“你把这件事告诉了那位秘书官？”

“我说的是——你对所爱者的承诺。况且，就算那样，我也做了尽可能不杀掉他灭口的选择。”

桑克瑞德掏出自己那枚象征王权的戒指戴上，端详一阵镶嵌的橄榄石后再摘下，塞回兜里。

“我告诉他是一个曾有过在病痛和选择面前痛失爱人的人，希望我不采用这种以性命交换的方式来支撑我的计划；也是这样的人，祈求更少的百姓民众再有相同的经历，而这个人祈求的对象里，也包括了秘书官自己。”

他向于里昂热弯弯嘴角：“秘书官觉得有道理，加上我给的条件，他同意了。所以，谢谢你的建议。”

桑克瑞德微微一躬，郑重其事。

“也谢谢你对穆恩布瑞达的感情。”

他感到有风扑向自己，抬头看时，于里昂热正从桌边赶来，脚步大幅而急促。

“也就是说，这同样是你的筹码。”

于里昂热背着烘着炼药器皿底部的小火光赶来途中，影子罩着那张原本瘦削清隽的脸，暗色之厚，使于里昂热的颧骨格外凸起，两颊则深凹下去，看起来是咬紧了牙口。

“这种感情，被你当做和那位先生谈条件的筹码。”

也许桑克瑞德在与秘书官谈话时并不这么想，但他眼看着于里昂热走近，突然觉得于里昂热的想法不是坏事。

“对。”

药师的脚步钉在火光能照得到的边线上。

“……桑克瑞德啊……”

“是条件，你猜的不错。这真的得谢谢你——”

于里昂热又朝前迈来，面容脱离角落的那点微弱光线浸入屋外午后的夕色中，不那么阴鸷地，变成了意味复杂的哀怜。

“这是显而易见的曲解，为什么要同意？”

“哪有曲解，这么想挺对，我觉得你是对的。”

“……要是你坚持，我就该改变我的结论，在它之后加上一笔。”于里昂热和男人只隔了两步的差距，“你不仅是不相信有人会爱你……你还不允许和不接受……这种事发生。”

“笑话。我允不允许又能怎么样——”

于里昂热揽上男人的脖子，轻而易举用手臂越过两步的距离，将桑克瑞德的重心带入怀中，稳稳地接在自己胸口。这刚想通他们之间差别的王族习惯性地架起格挡招式反制住于里昂热的臂膀，可已经迟了。他懊恼自己不止一次对于里昂热的发难缺乏警备，都得等到人已经被对方圈进再动就会误伤的地步了，才记起来要反抗。

“你不允许，”于里昂热的气息在男人头顶上吹拂，“你能把它当做……别人眼中的筹码，任人误解并还将误解充作筹码。你在——”

于里昂热把气息移到桑克瑞德耳边，发音轻若水鸟随浪花滑行时落下的羽毛。

“——你在逼迫自己拒绝我的真意。我想让你理解的东西……你其实已经理解，却在拒绝。我想知道为什么，就像孩子初尝诗书之箴，想知道自己从何而来。战士与敌军兵刃擦肩，想知道自己求何而死。”

于里昂热尝试将桑克瑞德扳正到能与他正面对视的角度，可两次努力，桑克瑞德都固执地偏开了脸。

“我该感谢的是，你相信人世间有感情真挚，否则你不会用它做说动秘书官的谈资……你也因此相信我决心不移。”

桑克瑞德为精灵所说的“相信”刺痛，脖子稍稍缩起，恰好给于里昂热完成了拥抱。

“你用它，还有由它而起的全部因果来判断该不该相信……该不该将底牌交给我。”

“……算是吧。”

“可你呢……”

“什么，我好好——”

“你拒绝我用同样的想法，判断我该不该相信你。”

桑克瑞德立即命令全身肌肉骨节都进入戒备状态，让自己变成一块硌手的物什，刀架、荆棘团、刺猬、山石或者别的随便什么，总之能脱出于里昂热的怀抱就好。可是药师的掌心摸到和覆上了一个位置，亦即那块他没有实话相告来历的后肩伤疤，温度里的悲悯不言而表。

男人抗拒地甩动双肩，但于里昂热按下的动作止住了他的意图。桑克瑞德有点急躁，他和于里昂热的区别——柔软内心、驱动比人类极限更高力量的爱意情感，别人可以有，他不能有。他本应是执行人，依照路易索瓦老师教导他的对错准则，为这套准则中正确的决定行动。准则如教会传达的神谕，面上为光芒万丈的“对”者，其下替之付出的代价，由他来执行。可是是从什么时候开始，桑克瑞德恼火地自问，哪时起，他连保持这个状态都是艰难的了？

从什么时候开始，从于里昂热拿走他的刀那一晚开始么？那晚开始，于里昂热就已经不仅仅是同谋者，还是窥伺他内心、把他心声报给蝇王的小妖了吗？

可于里昂热的表现明明是——一面镜子、一尊神之代言人的塑像、一本写遍典故寓言的书籍，可以为盟、为友，可以为师。正确的选择做在关键上，绝不该在他身上浪费时间。

桑克瑞德想自己哪里做错了。于里昂热要当做助谋者的话，就必须不为这种诱惑所动。必须，绝对，这样才值得信任。

桑克瑞德躲避精灵注视同时，检视了一遍屋里的药材器材。屋里陈设不缺反增，于里昂热的确在这里尽心竭力。

这精灵族决意相随于光和希望，白炽灼眼，夜行野兽看不懂孰优孰劣。当发现于里昂热此刻双眼下沉，瞳孔中溺着的哀和悯同他有关时，桑克瑞德打了个激灵。

“放开我。”

药师照做是照做了，桑克瑞德的后悔也在瞬息之间。于里昂热的脸一远离开去，投来目光中的东西就更像水中扩散的染料。上次桑克瑞德见到这种目光还是十多年前，那时他在家乡——就出生地而言，差不多是那种定义的地方——偷偷划拉路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔的皮兜，路易索瓦看他的眼神也是如此。那时桑克瑞德还小，只懂生存；而今他已明了自尊为何物，懂得和擅长自贱自尊换取他要的东西，至于被怜悯才是真正的伤害。

路易索瓦老师爱他吗？桑克瑞德当然相信是的。只这份爱还包括了更多的人，也正因为路易索瓦爱这个国家的所有人，把一个遗落的王族血脉找回来、培养起来，可以践行这种爱。桑克瑞德接受了老师的爱以及这份爱背后的努力，继承，传承，拼尽所能——他有幸得到正规教育后学到的知识也告诉他，这样是对的。

是的，这样是对的；那么和于里昂热相差的那一点东西，于里昂热想要他明白的那点东西，即使没有，桑克瑞德确信自己同样能做得到，动力并不衰减。

桑克瑞德退了一步，又退了一步，退到离那张简易小床没有多远，再退下去只能倒回床里的位置。

他为什么要为自己没有那样东西而被这个药师怜悯？他已经理解了于里昂热的悲愿，同意为此相信于里昂热，接受于里昂热的建议，在实现自己目标的同时也将于里昂热实现穆恩布瑞达遗愿的渴望纳入拼搏范围内——那是正确而宏伟的慈悲之愿——这样还不够么？就算这样，还要承受于里昂热这种眼神么？

男人开始觉得柔软温和的感觉十分讨厌。

“别这么看我。”

于里昂热鼻腔发出一种不易辩解含义的轻哼让桑克瑞德没来由地烦躁了一阵，毕竟连马儿的响鼻是什么意思他都能听出来。

“要是紧闭双眼便能抹消一切的话，想必许多人甘赴长眠之乡。”

“狡辩。”

“狡辩的人，是我么。”

精灵踩在桑克瑞德后退的脚印上，搭着桑克瑞德的前襟，长茧的指头滑入衣料与皮肤缝隙，擦着肩膀，没有阻隔触到伤疤，拉近脸庞和四双瞳孔的距离。

桑克瑞德不自在地吸气。“要……要做就做。”他看着衣领滑下肩头，于里昂热的鬓发和尖耳朵微微刮上皮肤，“别磨磨蹭蹭。”

“要是你告诉我这些伤疤的来历和含义，”于里昂热的低沉声音里略带不满，“那就往下做。”

“不。”

男人刚一否定，立即后悔自己落进了精灵的套。这个样子如果不干点什么，他就失去了回避于里昂热的屏障。可假如他照着于里昂热要求的去回答，还会给于里昂热不该有的期待。

他别有目的地给过许多人类似的期待，亦成功闪开了许多人坦诚的爱。桑克瑞德摊开双手，发觉掌中捧着自己那颗早就被挖出来，冷落至发霉的心脏。

“噢。”男人清醒过来，记起自己是谁，要做什么，预见过何种后果，将承担什么责任。他自言自语，“我后悔了。”

【3】

紧靠墙壁的男人难得乖顺，于里昂热原以为他不喜欢被衬衫箍住双臂的感觉。这可能意味着桑克瑞德习惯被这么对待，像是宫廷性癖的“难言之瘾”，并且对任何一个正当性头，以占有为目的进行占有行为的人来讲，意识到它绝不是件幸事。

只是桑克瑞德方才明确说了“不”，使得于里昂热欲望的呼声在界限外戛然，连亲吻都仅落在额头上，错开简易小床，用墙壁为垫。桑克瑞德勒着薄衬衫的双臂肌肉都紧张得隆出青筋，指尖抠着墙缝，于里昂热舔弄临近心脏的那颗乳尖时，这男人硬着胸脯、背肌恨不能嵌进墙壁里的模样仿佛于里昂热成了个鲁莽的士兵，在受难圣人肋下刺入枪尖。不过桑克瑞德缺少圣人的神性，没有哪个入画立像的圣人脸颊泛红、气息急促不匀，在他人对乳头舔舐拉扯时双唇微张，低吟滚动，也没有哪个圣人把性交当做护盾，假意欢迎，实则内心厚厚筑防。他该是个被驱魔人揭发身份的吸血公爵，在酒肉欢愉的人群里表现享乐至上，情感却被无边无际的岁月磨平，只在驱魔人道出他本质那刻，死去的心脏才被真相之光刺痛，因畏惧而跳动。

于里昂热本意也无色欲，明白桑克瑞德是被他的要求拖进了两难。他仅用指尖施力固定这男人的身体，沿着皮肤纹理与破坏纹理的浅浅疤痕描画，力图不与对方接触太多，以免表皮下的岩浆喷薄而出，冲坏这个外壳和底线皆被撬开了的王族。虽说于里昂热另一方面不认为桑克瑞德真会被冲坏，桑克瑞德说不定习惯了——精灵心里说桑克瑞德不会被轻易毁掉，而后又无端对这个揣测产生不知名的情感，不单无从言表，还羞于正视。他不清楚伤疤的来历，却清楚它们的来历将满足其他人的求知欲；理解这点后于里昂热困难地吸收这世界广阔的另一番定义，人们心灵多样，既有如穆恩布瑞达那样热烈率直表达爱意的，也有像这样坚决抗拒的；性癖亦是奇妙千般，他能在桑克瑞德有意克制的目光里解读出克制的原因：这么触碰皮肤和伤疤能使桑克瑞德有欲望。

“哈……原来如此。”于里昂热讥嘲地碎语，同时自觉狭隘，而困惑在他瞥见桑克瑞德身下已有勃起趋势的性器顶着裤子时撕扯着惭愧，问他是否想知道桑克瑞德的性欲是来自“会因此性奋”，还是“被他爱抚”。

那男人扯痛了额发，于里昂热才发现自个正盯着对方的裤子瞧。

“喂。”桑克瑞德挣动几下，勉强够得到于里昂热的额头，“喂……还是做吧。”

于里昂热划着男人横过下腹的一道刀痕，两眼眯成细线。“不。”他轻吻过去，“……这样就好。”

桑克瑞德屏住了呼吸，下腹绷得硬邦邦的，攥着精灵额发的指节使力不均，似乎不敢吱声，而门外却传进一声低呼，把男人屏住的气息卸了个干净。

“对不起。”来的是行宫的家仆，态度倒不慌乱，只是一瞬间讶异后从容带上了门。

家仆也习惯了。于里昂热沮丧地想起从前他们提及桑克瑞德以往有几年常带人回行宫过夜，宴会沙龙不少，节日更多，行宫一角走廊暗处，撞见这位王族和谁拥吻都是常态。

他茫然望了眼桑克瑞德，后者同样低着头定定扳着他的额发，不知在想些什么。

——只是从某一年起，桑克瑞德几乎不再举办沙龙，也不带陌生人回家来了。这些家仆看到桑克瑞德带来了个除里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德之类伙伴以外的生人，也就是于里昂热来到时，都还当桑克瑞德是请来了厉害的幕僚。

那一年是哪一年？于里昂热推算过——那位被大家看做是桑克瑞德爱人的女孩消失的那年，于里昂热绝不记错，和穆恩布瑞达离去的是同一年。

门一关上造就出私人空间，于里昂热的心跳反而安静了许多。他小心翼翼在这道横向的长疤上流连，但碰也没碰桑克瑞德的分身，最后看看男人埋在略嫌长了的头发下的脸，替对方扣起衬衫。

“我想你是对的。”于里昂热说，“我相信你的选择是对的。”

那男人双手能自由活动了，马上揪住发顶，重重地往下扯。于里昂热并未阻止，“但我不是在……”他小声吸气，不情愿发出桑克瑞德斥责过的词语，“……我没有怜悯你。”

他还是太笨拙，以为长期孤立自己的人会乐意接受不论哪一种援手。而他原本不过是发现了什么、确认了什么，再来，是想让桑克瑞德相信些什么。

于里昂热背过身，努力忽视桑克瑞德整理情绪时发丝间隙下闪过的悔意。

药师的小炉子烧干了，适时地发出一股焦味。

“你忙吧，我去找劳班他们，说不定有什么进展……”

“好。”

“你这边还需要点其他东西吗？”

于里昂热拿起烧焦的炉子摇了摇。

“知道了，回头我再去弄两个来。”

“不止如此。”

“说吧。”

“……要是条件允许，我要回药学院。”

“还回来吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“没别的意思。”

“理由是……距库尔特内告知，药学院收容了一些……病人遗体。”

“呃，啊……这个我听说了。”

“您的消息灵通，这点想必早已得知。”

“遗体的来源是——”

于里昂热沉静地肯定着：“我明白。”

“算了，你回王都的时间也不短了，去就去吧。”

“标本珍贵，我愿砥砺，不负逝去之人。”精灵合手鞠了一躬，“做到自己该做的，包括保守秘密，机警与审慎。”

桑克瑞德扶着墙，好几次想张口又憋了回去，最终甩甩头，撇下于里昂热。

屋内回复静谧，精灵捡起准备带去学院的药品样本，呼了口气。

返回药学院并非深思熟虑后的结果，但于里昂热根据那男人的脸色断定，稍微打乱一下节奏，远离对方，对两人都好。

“对你我都好……”

他抬出那口小木箱，摸着穆恩布瑞达交托的树根标本，将思考重心放回最重要的事情上，切除标本一角。

【4】

“长老席也真不忌惮，那些异教徒全是流民。”

“别说了。事情都是机密，不可外传。”

“遗体来源是哪？”

桑克瑞德放下笔：“我也不清楚。”

“到底怎么搞的，胆子太大了。”

“劳班，这几天见过娜娜莫没有？”

“见是见过两次，不过大人大多数时候在学习。”

“压力挺大啊……”

劳班四下看看，里奥尔恰好出去解手，屋里只有他和桑克瑞德在场。

“娜娜莫大人的支持者多起来了，你不怕他们有意排挤你？”

“排挤我又能怎么样啊。这些年排挤得不少了。不过支持娜娜莫的，大多是先王兄弟那一派的吧。早就听闻先王和兄弟不睦，不管是亲王还是侯爵都打发去守过边，还吓死了两个。”

“……哪有这么说自己父亲的。”

“他是我父亲嘛？从血缘上说好像是吧。”

“你把那些家伙的话听进耳朵里了？什么现在的王族血统不纯一类的屁话。”

“用词高贵点，就算娜娜莫还不是王，你也是离贵族很近了的总帅，血荆棘轻骑兵，在八年前可是前线的银胄防线呐。”

“银胄指的明明是银胄团。”

“血荆棘也不差。”

“又想岔开话题。”

“是啊。”

桑克瑞德躺进软塌。整个血荆棘的马营陈设简朴，也就劳班他们商议事务用的办公室中放着一张软塌。老一代的血荆棘成员都知道这张软塌的来历：战争期间桑克瑞德丢了左眼养伤的那段日子，差点因为高烧而在这张软塌里断气。

“你可以着手为娜娜莫准备点东西了。”桑克瑞德窝在软塌中检查自己方才在地图上画出的标记，“慢慢成为她的亲信，她需要左右手。这些我们在进行计划时所得到的，一点点交给她吧。”

“这么快？”劳班在桌对面不敢置信，“不是还没有药吗？”

“没有药，但长老席的想法，我算是弄明白点了。”

他将地图扔给劳班，自己瘫开四肢。

“……看出来没有，这些已经确认发病，被长老席宣布必须烧毁的地区。”

“南边起……”

“南边是最密集的，向东西两侧蔓延，中部与北部趋少。而这张地图还有长老席预测可能会发生疫情，早就让教团骑士布防的地点，包括纳纳瓦堡在内，其他地方还有执掌峡谷、枯骨、沙门、无刺盆地。这些地方之中，枯骨和沙门的兵力最重，因为那里是八年前的战场之一；无刺盆地离王都不远，已经接近中部区域，但在八年前也经历过战争，帝国打进这里，在城下埋过火药，利用山崩摧毁过水源，还记得吗？我们当时正在王都内经历内战，要没有银胄团拼死一搏，帕帕夏恩老爷子亲自指挥，还有皮平带着可可布奇五胞胎……这条防线就会溃败，如今的王国就该叫加雷马行省了。”

桑克瑞德合上眼：“还记得最早发病的村子么。”

“我很喜欢那片谷地里的黑麦。”

“是啊，看着地图我才注意到。那里就是……帝国和我国开战后，第一场双方死伤都超过千人的战役。事发突然，我和你带着血荆棘都没赶到，帝国先攻下了村子，把征兵以后留在村子里的老人全杀光了。也正因为他们这么做，出身那个村子的士兵的士气来自愤怒，骑士团全数反扑，好不容易才夺回来。”

他顿了顿，支着脑袋，另一只手挥挥比划起来：“然后……你照着这几年爆发疫情的区域顺序来看。”

“等一会儿，这条路线是……”

“对，这几年的疫区，绝大部分都是帝国和我们交战过，并且战斗相当惨烈地方。起先沿着边境向内蔓延，到了三年前左右，这部分疫情在东南部集中爆发，而那里发生过的战役有两场，间接决定了帝国的败势。”

桑克瑞德注意到劳班眼神发生了变化，垮下嘴角：“别，别提醒我敏菲利亚的事。”

“抱歉。”

“她去了……那是她的愿望，对此我无能为力，我们只是……”

“还能打听到她的消息么？”

桑克瑞德苦笑了下。敏菲利亚——他那像妹妹也像恋人般，不知该如何界定的同志。三年前，也是三年前，怎么这么巧——和于里昂热的穆恩布瑞达一样，走进危险的疫区，尽管不是医师，也不善用药，却乐意用坚强的意志为病人修筑希望，在教团和行刑队面前力争保全疫区中健康的民众。

“把疫区的人转移到北方——”桑克瑞德继续苦笑着，“就是她的提议。她和我们一样，只有这种预感，没有证据支撑。现在计划突破这么大，就是‘关于敏菲利亚’的消息。”

若还能在村落中听到“一位从不放弃任何人的圣女”，多半那就是疫区；而只要是疫区，就是“渎神者的赎罪场”。神的火焰，正教的利剑，终将举行审判的地方。

他想起于里昂热的爱人，也记得自己的爱人。

“劳班啊，我是不是很可怜？”

“……怎么突然这么问？”

“我还有个愿望……”

他迅速阻止自己。这是决不能说出口的愿望，否则将牵连到劳班和娜娜莫。至今他都不敢正面冲撞正教，毕竟人心承受危难时，神信也是一剂良方。

劳班着急地等他继续说下去，但桑克瑞德斩掉话头，转回原题。

“总之，疫病爆发的位置和八年前的战争关系不小。”

“可是这三年来的疫区也不全是大战场。有部分和战场接近没错，还有些就说不过去了。”

“从地图上看，长老席预测会发生疫情的地区，就是过去规模较大的战场。可是还有些是他们预测不到的，我想这个问题连长老席都没明白。一定是……”桑克瑞德边思考着，“……一定有什么东西变化了。”

“是传染吗？”

“要是是传染，就该连成片。但你看，这三年的疫区几乎是点状分布。”

桑克瑞德突然坐起来，叫劳班递回地图。

“点状、点状……水源？”

“很像。”

“可是西部偏北这几个怎么说？”

“这里是……”

“而且为什么中部偏北基本上没有疫情……从出现疫病开始到现在这么久了，北方没有传染的迹象，这说不过去。哪怕北方再贫困，北方边境以外仍是敌占区，基拉巴尼亚人无法回迁，就再也没别人旅行和迁徙了吗？”

“要不，再跟那个药师问问疫情的细节。”

桑克瑞德懊丧地丢开地图：“他回药学院去了。”

“什么？”

“药学院跟长老席串通一气硬是扣上异教徒名头处置出来的那些病人遗体，他想参与解剖。”

桑克瑞德没向于里昂热解释那些遗体的本质。这桩案子看似符合教规，实际上却是药学院与长老席裙带勾结的明显标志。要说烧掉疫区尚有“保护民众阻止疫情扩散”的理由，这一场处刑则是明确将“异教”和“疫病”强扯在一起端上了断罪台。

“这个国家的历史虽然不乏异教和正教之争，可本质上，国法不曾将信奉异教定为犯罪。不仅北方的基拉巴尼亚，这个国家的种族就有四五种，还是依靠着他们的支持才建国，最初的国主就定了规矩，只能规劝这些种族和民族接受正教，不能强行抹灭，更不能定罪。且不说基拉巴尼亚人，就算是蜥蜴人、卢恩人和海岸地区的鱼人，还有东侧信奉森林女神和战争神的那批精灵族兵力都不弱。”

“如果是你，”劳班唐突地问，“想让民众全部信奉正教，把正教刻上石碑的话，会怎么做？”

“好问题。”

桑克瑞德端坐起来，冷酷回望着面前的轻骑兵总帅。

“看情况，花数年甚至十数年时间，一点点削弱他们的兵势，然后植入……稍等，劳班，我想到了。”

“啊？”

“快叫里奥尔进来。”

“别叫，我在这。”

“来得好，里奥尔。”

“沃特斯殿下要发布命令了吗？”

“闲话少说。里奥尔，委托你这两个星期把你的情报网洒到这些地方去——”

“这些不是已经烧掉了的村镇么？”

“是‘这三年里’被烧掉的村镇。以这三年为期，调查这些地区附近其他地方，看有没有‘关于帝国’的‘好消息’。”

“好消息？”

“听起来对帝国有利的那种。”

“区域太宽了吧。还有，这儿、这儿，就是旧战场，教会的骑士团驻扎，发生疫情后也不太平。”

“这几个地方让血荆棘过去。劳班。”

“懂了。”

“接着是疫区附近的水源、土壤、可疑的植物，根据当地比较明显的习惯习俗收集样本。”

“好。”

“王都里的轻骑兵留一支小队就够，另外碰上突发疫情的话，和以往一样紧急处理，能救多少是多少，不要跟行刑队和教团正面冲突。”

里奥尔扫视着地图，突然开口打断说：“你那个秘书官怎么办？”

“阿雷恩瓦尔德不是护送出去了吗。”

“你承诺他的东西能兑现？”

“现在你问我这件事有什么意思。”

“因为我实在看不出来你到底想干什么啊，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德瞪着里奥尔，明白这个伙伴也在怀疑。

“……从今天起，你可以不用总想着这事儿了，里奥尔·弗雷斯特先生。遵守命令，为我们宣誓的目标，还有你认为可能要与我一战的想法，干好自己的活。不管我是不是一个图谋神器的王族杂种，”桑克瑞德尖利地笑起来，对劳班不满的哼气声充耳不闻，“首先，让人们摆脱这种不得不在生存和真正的愿望之间抉择的困境，不因为单单一个安定生活的心愿而付出惨烈代价，才是我们冒险的起点。”

“那你的药师呢？你把他放回药学院去了。你和于里昂热，一个可能图谋王位，一个可能图谋研发新药后的财权，我到底相信谁？”

“相信你自己就好。难道我图谋王位和于里昂热图谋财权，这件事就要停下来，任由长老席继续下去，连无辜的病人被当做异教徒处刑也没关系吗？”

“别吵，你们两个！”劳班在一旁吼了起来，“干嘛是自己内部先分裂，内乱还不够么？”

“我要一个承诺。”里奥尔不依不饶，“我不喜欢自己的情报被不值得信任的家伙拿走。这两天的变数这么多，全都是你和于里昂热弄出来的，你把我们当什么了啊？”

“你要是害怕就退出。”

“桑克瑞德！……我不是害怕。”

里奥尔满是怒意地捏得拳头咯咯响：“我是想让你记得，我们都是你的同伴，就算你真的去抢王冠，只要你的决定没有偏离你那位尊师和敏菲利亚为大家许下的愿望，大家都在支持你啊！”

“你现在不就在支持吗？”

“那你为什么不辩解？谁说你想要继承王位都没关系吗？”

“当然没关系，这是个挺不错的理由来着。”

“你想让所有人都误会你？目前支持娜娜莫大人的党羽可都在撺掇其他大臣和贵族，说你不是王室的正统血脉——”

“里奥尔！”

桑克瑞德让劳班先别出声，从软塌上站起身，双臂支着桌面。

“我不是正统血脉，但还呆在宫廷里，顶着拥有王位继承权的名声。加上我参与过八年前战争期间王室后嗣争抢王位的内乱，曾有过主谋嫌疑，在塔内审问了一星期，丢了一只眼睛都没松口况且我还不怎么信正教，行迹放浪有违教法，虽然看起来资质浅薄，可手中实力不低，如今又力争握有全国最好的轻骑兵队，心力和兵力都足以和娜娜莫一争，——是这个意思吗？”

里奥尔噎住了。“你都知道。”他的气势落了半截，“你明明知道。”接着他惊得全身一震，“你故意让秘书官在出王都前给家族留下这种话，让那些贵族怀疑你？”

“谁知道呢。”

“喂！”

“好了，干活。”桑克瑞德信手一挥，“时间紧迫。”

“你这样会惹来大祸啊，桑克瑞德！”

“放心啦，跟你们没关系。”

“这叫没关系吗？这叫没关系？”

“劳班，把他弄出去吧。”

然而劳班同样目光肃然，摆出了公牛的气势压迫着桑克瑞德的身影。

“希望你也能给我个解释。”

桑克瑞德无所谓地看了里奥尔一眼。

“好吧。”里奥尔悻悻答道，“我滚。”

“谢了，里奥尔。你知道该怎么做。”

那人哐当一声装上门，在走廊上骂骂咧咧。

“……你……”屋里又剩下劳班，一副简直要被桑克瑞德气出病来的模样，可气了半天，劳班能做的就是掏出烟斗，“刚才你说，让我给娜娜莫大人做准备……”

“散布出来的，就由着它去吧。”桑克瑞德给劳班点上火，恢复了老朋友的语气，“你也一样，别多说。”

“你要给娜娜莫大人铺路么？”

“啊，搞不好我就是一个想发动一次内乱的杂种呢。”

“你——”

“知道得越少越好，劳班。”

“那于里昂热呢？他知道吗？”

桑克瑞德将火柴掐成两截。于里昂热？呵。

“还是老样子，为了那个药，我们全力支持他。至于其他的……他不会知道。”

幕四 END.


	5. 幕五

幕五

【1】

窗外的鸟叫声应该是乌鸦。这种乌鸦叫桑克瑞德听过，八年多前的战场周围多得是。叫声不祥，会这么叫的生物也因为吃了太多人肉，凶恶得像虎狼。

可王都里怎么会有这种乌鸦？

桑克瑞德发了一身冷汗，呆呆望着窗外，打算找出那些乌鸦。可他忘了自己在哪在干什么，不慎中碰翻手边的烟叶盘子，碎末洒了一地。到头来他也找不到外头的乌鸦，烟叶盘子掉在地上的清脆声响震碎了他耳朵里的乌鸦叫，才让他稍微清醒。

“你怎么了啊？”

他的慌乱让四周怡然享乐的男女们面露不满。为首的贵妇是个寡妇，家中遗产殷厚，这一场沙龙办得金玉堂皇。贵妇穿的是纯白的天鹅羽毛袍裙，在沙龙中扮演“天使”，背上还特意装饰了两只笨拙的翅膀，躺在花团与呢绒包围的长沙发里逗客人聊天。这时客人们各自聊开各自话题，而这贵妇正让家仆修脚指甲。

“还听说你前两周参加过化装舞会，那时还神采奕奕，风度迷人，怎么到了我这里，就一惊一乍的？”

“抱歉，夫人。”桑克瑞德盯着窗外直到他慢慢觉得那声乌鸦叫是自己错觉，才从自己的座位上站起身走到那贵妇身旁，“介意么？”他目光脉脉在女人的脚腕上飘荡。这双脚皮肤白皙柔滑，和阶层无关地美丽。要是没有病痛灾祸，美丽之物是人间至宝，“请容许我……”

“不了，你不知道怎么做。”贵妇人落落大方地转转脚尖，让家仆在脚腕上用墨针绣指甲盖，“还是熟悉门道的人来办比较好。这是份精细的工作……外行人做不来。……请坐下吧，我好久没这么近地看过你了。多久来着？有一年了吗？你憔悴了很多。上回见你，你在骑马，去了很远的地方，很久才回来。他们说你回了北方，你的领地？”

“我是去了那片地方，”桑克瑞德将错就错，“但那里太苦，待不下去，又灰溜溜跑回来了。”

“所以，你想在新的商路里掺一笔？那是我丈夫的商路，我也不懂，交给管家打理。”女人的语气像是梦中的蝴蝶，朦胧且双翅缤纷，引人遐想。放在几年前，她绝不在桑克瑞德的表单里缺席，但如今反倒是桑克瑞德缕缕缺席了她的沙龙，“我前几天，见到了娜娜莫殿下哦。真是个可爱的女孩……”

“她也不小了。”

“最近其他人可都说，你要和她争啊？”

“嘘嘘嘘，夫人，这里人多。”

“你不怕，我还怕什么？而且这事传得到处都是，最害怕长老院的人，不是你吗？”妇人指了指桑克瑞德的左眼，“你从没让我看过它。”

“它会吓着您的。”

“我丈夫去世时，战场上的疮疤流着血脓。那些血脓流了一年多，他最后都烧糊涂了。”

“神保佑他到一个没有战争和疮疤的天堂。”

“他会。他是为国献身，而你不是，你在玩火，亲爱的殿下。要是你真的和娜娜莫殿下争，长老席和教会大概不会放过你，死后也不为教会祝福……”

桑克瑞德苦涩地弯起嘴：“啊啊。长老席想让娜娜莫殿下接位的消息都传得这么清楚啦？”

“谁都看得出来，不是吗？我不太懂，本来我也不关心。这笔遗产能让我这么愉快地生活到六十岁，六十岁以后，我成一朵枯萎的蔷薇，花托下的刺都软了，没人会关心我。那时候我能卖了这栋房子，到安静的地方去，等着真正的天使来带我走。可大家都在说这些事，我会听进耳朵里。殿下……你想争么？”

“要是您愿意帮我的话。”

“那你会许给我什么呢？”

“也许，一座能让您安静等待天使降临的庄园？”

“不用你许给我。我自己就能买。你今天跟我说我丈夫生前买卖药材的商路，我才想起来。缺钱吗？我可以借给你。可我希望你不要跟娜娜莫殿下争，我想看你走在我之后，我想在天使用银粉涂刷的殿堂中，看到你得到教会祝福，回到神的怀抱。”

“哎呀……这就是说，您不肯借我那条商路了。”

“因为我从未听说，药材生意的商路上有王族参与。我不但怕殿下被长老席追究，还怕殿下亏本。就像给这指甲画画，拉札罕人和萨维奈人才会做，而你不会一样。”

“那我该感谢夫人关心了。”

“当然，要不是你，只要别赔了我的房子，我还是乐意看到一个喜欢冒险的年轻人创业的。”贵妇人眯着眼时眼角的鱼尾纹挤着脂粉，让她不像个意图引诱年轻男人到卧室去的交际花，而是一位关爱后辈的慈爱嬷嬷，“只要不是你，也许我就同意了。你介意我这么讲么，殿下？”

“我希望您叫我桑克瑞德。”

“不行了，自从听说你要和娜娜莫殿下争，我就不能这么叫你了。为什么你看起来一点都不害怕？经历过那次内战的几个王族，你那些没什么血缘的兄弟，好像都恨不得扒掉自己血管里王族的印记。要不是他们还得仰仗赦免权来乐呵呵地放肆玩乐，可能那次内战后，他们就要签一纸协议，抱着长老席许诺的领地，放弃自己的王室的名头了。他们都那么害怕，现在瘟疫又闹得那么厉害，你怎么有闲心和娜娜莫殿下争呢？而且一点也不害怕……”

桑克瑞德仍在苦笑。他感觉得到客厅里其他访客虽然还在窃窃交谈，但目光都渐渐聚集在了这一边。这些人有贵族，有大臣，也有平民出身的富商。王位落在谁手里会影响他们的前途，他们不擅长在切身利益面前掩盖自己对整件事的好奇心，更别提流言中的主角就在这里，和沙龙举办者探讨害不害怕、参不参加王位竞争的话题。

“……我害怕。”桑克瑞德清楚地吐词，“我怕得很……我会失去一切，包括神对我的宠爱。我本来不是王族，是神找到我了，我才能做一个王族。现在我可以到离神很近的高位去，也能被打落尘埃，失去一切。我怕极了，夫人……”

“那为什么？”

“可能因为您在这里，您邀请我来。我看到您就不怕了。”

“几年前你这么说，我可能会信。”

“可您刚才拒绝了我使用那条商路的请求，我知道，您不支持我。这样我就不怕了：因为得不到您的支持，我就没有多少资本去争。这样我就没多大必要去争了，对吧？不争，就不会失去一切。”

贵妇人的脚指甲纹好了，两只脚对称，常青藤和白蔷薇蜿蜒，浅青色和纯白色交错绽放，底下粉嫩肉色成了点缀。桑克瑞德看着这些清雅的色彩，嘴里叹着它们与双足主人气质般配，心里却不合时宜想起于里昂热前两星期说要去药学院参与解剖的遗体。

他没有告诉于里昂热他其实还见过那些遗体——在他们生前，暗中到牢里见过面。那些遗体大多为基拉巴尼亚人，不过也有流浪来的拉札罕人、穷苦的本土精灵族黑影之民。他们共同的特征是信奉与生俱来的非正统教派，生病还是次要的。他们在牢中赤着脚，脚上皮肤粗糙，干结着泥巴和干草屑，神情委顿，颜色枯黄，有两个人的结晶传染到了腿上，双腿双脚爬满丑陋的痂，走不了路，据说是当地医生在那里做过放血疗法，结果结晶长到了皮肤外面。

于里昂热如果能参加到解剖中去，应该也都看到那些脚了。桑克瑞德又想起于里昂热的脚，想着不知道现在于里昂热怎么样，行宫里那间实验室和特别备下的卧室都有快两星期没人动过了。里奥尔生气归生气，这两星期来仍尽职尽责地派人递送他要求查办的情报，库尔特内则充分显示出了信任的价值，要么亲自到行宫，要么托阿雷恩瓦尔德送信，说于里昂热在药学院很好，解剖结束后还主动承担起火化遗体的苦活儿。

火化不能让信徒到正教的神面前获取祝福，没什么人喜欢干这趟活，但于里昂热去了。这听上去就像是于里昂热会做的事，那精灵族药师总感觉自己的责任远远大于药师本身的职责。桑克瑞德听到这消息时莫名地内疚，追悔自己和于里昂热谈了太多，那单纯的药师担起了很多就桑克瑞德所知以往没有担过的责任；接着他又疑惑起这份内疚是否真有必要，因为他回忆于里昂热的谈吐，感到那药师本来也不是个只会调配药剂的“单纯药师”。他越想思绪就越在雾中飘远，起点和终点都多了个精灵族药师，药师诱导他继续思索，告诉他思索的尽头就是答案，可在这之后桑克瑞德依旧要往前思考，于是终点再次转为起点。

于里昂热的双脚倒是一直陪着他在雾中行走，由于长得高，那双脚也比人族的长一点；又由于不是干粗重活的人，那双脚还比农夫的嫩一点，鞋子磨出的茧子薄一点。桑克瑞德对那双脚踩在地上时稍稍蜷起的脚趾和突出的骨节印象深刻，但他忽然想起来，自己其实并未见过于里昂热赤脚行走的模样，而见到于里昂热的双脚时，他们都很忙，思绪也都很混乱。

“你还好吗？”他面前的贵妇人又问，“你脸很红。”

“……您的花纹非常美，比您的……杯托上的花纹美。”

“谢谢你。”

桑克瑞德不好意思地笑了笑，抓抓下巴：“很抱歉，但是我该走了。”

“不必抱歉，我知道你愿意来看我，是因为你有事相求。我不答应，你留下也没有多大意义。所以你要走了……我不留你。当今王室仅剩的‘真正名义上的’后嗣要走，谁都留不住。”

“我是吗？”

桑克瑞德目光复杂，顺着对方误会说话，又有点不是滋味。他警示自己要尽快习惯在这个问题上说“是”，可也不能太急，要一步一步地表达“是”，毕竟他过去经常自嘲和否定。

“经您这么一提，好像也没有不是的理由。”他拾起对方的手吻吻手背，能刚好让额发滑下盖着左眼的布。

“可你的眼睛告诉我，你还是要争。”

“啊啊，所以说不定……这一别是永别了，亲爱的夫人。”

那贵妇眨了几下眼睛，没有说话。桑克瑞德掀着衣摆走向门厅时其余客人顺势谈起时局和尚未攻进王都、惩罚着异教徒的瘟疫，嘲笑着多年来并无作为的王室。桑克瑞德清楚，两三个月前还禁止传扬、讳莫如深的“长老席有意让外戚继位”的消息如今变得可谈论，也是时局风向和长老席决策逐渐定音的信号，而桑克瑞德自己将在这样的言谈中失去地位，仅剩一个可有可无的花花公子形象。

他暗暗笑起来，刚好听到门厅仆从告知他的家仆等在花园里有事要禀报。当你要离开什么地方时，正赶上有人也来找你离开，人们多半会将这种现象当做天意，说明此地不宜再留。桑克瑞德当自己信这一回天意，加快步伐，看到花园里的阿雷恩瓦尔德。

“他不是我的家仆。”桑克瑞德对送客的奴仆解释道，接过阿雷恩瓦尔德给的马鞭，“什么事？”

“总帅在马营等您。”阿雷恩瓦尔德学会了谨慎，出了花园才说，“行宫的厨师送来了新鲜的麦片和面包。”

“正事。”

“里奥尔他们的调查有结果了。”

桑克瑞德瞅了眼被天空压进低洼里的平顶房，街道弯弯曲曲，藤蔓和趁着好天气晾晒出来的被单衣服杂乱无章。他夹紧阿雷恩瓦尔德带来的马。

“走。”

【2】

白昼下有黑影。一路来对人心的认识让于里昂热很快注意到了这一点。

他锁起小皮箱，什么也没说，只是静静观望着同院的药师红着脸争论。库尔特内后进的屋子，看于里昂热脸色不好，靠过去小声问他“怎么不说自己的见解”。

“我们本质目的不同。”于里昂热缓了口气，好像刚才他观望归观望，还是怄着一股暗怒，“从几天前开始就如此。大家仍拘泥于缓解，认为治愈与否为天意。”他越说越小声，“……教会的观念正在影响他们。不仅把患病归咎为对异端的惩戒，还认为能不能治好病已不重要，重要的是死前能否得到正教祝福。”

“看来药学院的方针在这种观念里确定下来了，只研究控制和缓解的药而已。”库尔特内讥笑了声，“好，好。好啊……”

“生死有命，全看天意……”

“那你就这么认了？”

于里昂热跟着笑起来，双手按着小皮箱顶：“顺着他们所想，的确就该认了。”

“什么意思？就算你不顺着他们的想法，独自钻研解方是不是有点孤立无援？也许可以缓缓，或者说，配合他们一下，尽量先把当前的疫情控制下来？”

“不是的，库尔特内……问题不在于，我们配合或不配合，问题在于‘这么想’的理由。坚定在一块注定干枯的土地上打井，若非愚蠢，便是另有所图。药学院……为什么认定结晶症不可治愈？他们……”

于里昂热使了个眼色，带着小皮箱和库尔特内离开其他药师争论的场所。

“解剖遗体期间，我用了穆恩布瑞达留下的药材。……这种树根。只是简单做出溶液，收效就已足够明显。它的溶液可以溶解结晶，让血液恢复清澈，说明它对造成结晶症的某种毒素有效。但这之后，它本身的毒性也会混进血液，对内脏有害。”于里昂热停下一会儿让库尔特内慢慢理解，“我将这种试验的结果交给了药学院。”

“你居然交给他们了！”库尔特内惊讶得甚至不知道该从哪开始惊讶，“不……这件事你也没跟我说过……”

“我以往的想法也许还是不够周全，当时……三年前，我和穆恩布瑞达都没有将这种树根调配出的溶液用在活人身上，仅仅是把从病人体内摘除的结晶体和溶液相作用观察而已……我们……我们……”他摆摆头，咽下一些苦水，“但过了这么久，这种树根的效果没有减退，再加上解剖后更进一步实验和记录比对，我确信它可以用作治愈结晶症的药方。库尔特内……现在的‘病’，已经不仅仅是某种病的存在了。”

“啊，啊啊？”

“雪球沿高坡滚下，洪峰过河道斜坡，灾难衍生灾难，灾难就不再是灾难本身。连病人都被当异端处置，推上处刑台，我们没有时间了。我想请药学院帮我参考这种树根的对冲药材，然而，结果你也看到了……”

“你是说，药学院接了你的实验报告，却认定这个方法不可行，并一再坚信结晶症无法治愈，就开始让大家潜心去找抑制和缓解的药方吗？那特效药呢，之前的那种？”

“假如没有改进，则特效药的配制方法和药材来源就没有变化……药学院和长老院的联盟就更加坚定了。等特效药被教会当做证明正教神明祝福信徒的手段，这场战争，性质也不同了。”

“在、在打仗？”

“是啊。这是一场战争啊。”

“这……”

于里昂热脚下一停，猛记起来自己不该和库尔特内就这件事深谈。若是详谈，库尔特内不会不理解于里昂热预想的未来情势有多严峻，可这不仅一时半会难以解释得清，库尔特内能提供的助力也不算多。他感到危机在靠近，就像日头下酝酿着雨雪的积云，天空边线隐隐的暗色和风中黏黏的水汽，他还需要一个能马上解读出这种危机多重深意的帮手。

雅·修特拉还远在他乡，于里昂热明白自己没有什么选择。

“库尔特内……也许我们分开行动比较妥当。”

“什么，哈？你不是想丢下我吧？”年轻的精灵族随意打量着于里昂热的表情，突然愣了愣，“你真的打算丢下我啦？”

“难以启齿的请求，被你责备也不意外……”

“不不，我不是要责备你。”库尔特内慌忙起来，被于里昂热沮丧的神情吓坏了，“我知道，我明白。有些东西我帮不上忙，或者没有时间，就像你说的。我会尽我所能帮你……”

于里昂热依旧耷拉着双肩，不知如何解释才好。他的言语似乎只在修饰他喜爱的诗词时才好用，撞上与人交流时，还是没能避免不必要的误会。他所能做的仅有不住道歉，反复在“实在对不起”之类的话语上表达诚恳，弄得库尔特内手足无措。

“好啦好啦。那你答应我，回头有什么我能做的，一定不要瞒着我。”

于里昂热因抱歉而不忍拒绝：“好。”这才让库尔特内快活一些，他们剩下的在药学院长廊上的散步之途也愉快不少。

“那你要回桑克瑞德那边了吗？快两星期没回去了吧？”

“事实上……十七天。”

于里昂热没有对“回去”这个词表示异议。或许说出来的话，会分散库尔特内的注意力。谁知库尔特内的注意力落在了于里昂热没能料到的地方。

“你记得真清楚啊。药学院这次召集大家参加解剖，开这么多次会议，忙得我只记得去过几次他那个行宫传信。几次来着……四次？五次吧。”

“六次。”于里昂热微笑着，“差不多每隔三天去一次。”

“是吗？”

“行为频率上，定期却不自知。当旁人指出时，自己都感到意外……请勿介意，我并非在讥讽你。”

“我哪显得自己在介意？倒是你，小心过头了。我看你也没有对桑克瑞德那边这么小心过，十七天不回去，那王族就罢了，你也不怕他手底下那些骑兵闲言碎语，说你忘恩负义。”

一个药学院的学徒提着两只大木桶摇摇晃晃从两人身边跑过，于里昂热听得太惊异，竟忘了提示库尔特内在有外人出入的场合里不要提及桑克瑞德和血荆棘。

“桑……桑克瑞德介意吗？”

“我可不晓得，这几次去传信，都没怎么碰到他。据说不是在外头走动，就是在马营和劳班总帅密探，要么是去参加宴会或者准备参加宴会。你听说过的吧？这家伙以前可招夫人小姐们喜欢了，就算在药学院，有些出身贵族的学生都会说当今除了几年前被内战逼得逃回领地当土财主、都不敢说自己身份的那些个王族以外，住在王都还在上流社交场混得开的也就桑克瑞德这家伙了。”

“我……”

于里昂热困惑地吸收着朋友的话。这些话好像很熟悉，似乎有不少人提过，是雅·修特拉，或者是桑克瑞德手底的请骑兵们，又可能桑克瑞德的家仆。他好像也亲眼见过桑克瑞德带着这些话指代的影子在自己面前出现，但仔细回想起来，它们都变得非常遥远，远不可及如同隔了整整一个世界。

他甚至不知道该从这些信息的哪个词开始寻找它们对自己而言的真实感。不知不觉中于里昂热的脚步慢了下来，步幅渐渐变小，一旁库尔特内很快发现了这点，越说越简短，直至完全不敢再继续。

“我是不是不该提这些？”库尔特内轻声问，“你的表情真不好。依我看，你也不是非得跟他合作不可，对不对？别看他有总帅和轻骑兵护着，可好歹是个王族，眼下的风向，你有没有听说？长老院已经默认要让新来的娜娜莫殿下继位，可桑克瑞德好像想争一争。娜娜莫殿下是跟前代王血缘很浅很浅的外戚，长老席支持她的话，前代王的后嗣地位就变得非常敏感了。大家都忌惮长老席，如果弄成以前那样的内战，估计是没人敢支持桑克瑞德——”

于里昂热一步定住：“不。不会有内战。”他半是警觉又半是空无地环望着四周，茫茫然寻找起其实并不在这里的修特拉的身影，“……不会再有内战，他不会同意……”

“可挺多人都这么说，弄得我也有些紧张……这段时间他在贵族的圈子里露面次数也增加了，好些人说他在拉同党呢。”

“库尔特内……先生。”

于里昂热认为他确实该阻止自己的好友了。他感到这位好友兼助手的紧张不是虚的，以往库尔特内很少谈论这些。

“希望您保守秘密：这可能算得上，我刚才希望我们分头行动的理由之一。”

库尔特内的嘴巴打了个结，连忙跟着于里昂热一块到处寻找有没有人偷听。

“不好意思，我太大意了。”

“今天之后，请您不要再去行宫……也不必和别人提及我的去向。行动和言语上，可能我们得撇一撇干系，以免万一牵连……”

“你是说，你要站在桑克瑞德那边？”

“……我的初衷没有变……”

“那我站在你这边。别人我不知道，你肯定是对的。”

于里昂热静了一晌，品尝着这珍贵的信任。

“那之前，请您务必珍重。在暗箭与疾风中，保护好自己。”

【3】

里奥尔就站在马营前门的哨卡上，老远见桑克瑞德的马来了，招招手打了两个信号，让桑克瑞德停在马营门前。

“大姐头的信。”里奥尔跳下哨卡后说。

“修特拉？都三个月了吧，可算愿意来信了。”

“尽快看完，我和总帅有别的事禀报。”

桑克瑞德委托骑兵把马牵走，拆开蜡封，嘴里还问着“什么事啊”，眼睛却在扫中修特拉信件的开头时凝固了。

“劳班也在，对吧。”扫到第二段后桑克瑞德猜到自己的表情大约可怕得像站在仇人面前，“真巧啊。”

“干嘛这个表情，信上说了什么？”

“先看你们的情报。”

“好，我可等不及了。”

桑克瑞德发现马营里人数比前些天多了许多，细细清点后认出是劳班前面派出去搜索情报的前哨骑兵。

“我让他们全部收队撤回。”对此劳班解释道，“根据情报分析结果，我们得做好应战准备。”

桑克瑞德解开外套搭扣挂上架子，正要拿自己的水杯，略略一停：“结果……是我想的那样吗？”

“差不多是。”

这不是个好兆头，桑克瑞德看劳班摊开地图的动作都带着愤怒，被敌人恐惧而冠以“公牛”称号的轻骑兵总帅鼻孔喷出热气。

桑克瑞德想了想，打算先像往常那样泡一杯于里昂热给他的茶，却因茶料用尽而失败，只得随便倒了杯白水，喝得嘴里发淡。

“你看，前两星期你让我们去调查的地方，这些都画上标记了。”

“过程中有什么值得怀疑的线索，还是全部都和结论挂钩？”

“全部都和结论有关。”

“那就直接说结论。”

“好。”劳班深吸一口气，吐出一个长音，“最早能追溯到八年前战争结束后两三年，也就是五六年前到最近三四年，都有疑似帝国人在这些区域活动过。”

“嚯。”

“他们不宣扬什么观点言论，但都存在一个共性，那就是向当地居民分发食物和水。理由非常多，比如介绍自己是战争时期滞留下来的俘虏，身上揣着从帝国带来的强身健体的药水，卖给当地人换钱回家，或是装扮成行商人、旅行者和马戏团，推销一些据说‘具有帝国当地特色味道’的调味料、饮料和食物。”

桑克瑞德举起手让劳班暂停，掏出雅·修特拉的信又看了一遍，展开来放在桌上。

“修特拉在那个矿山小镇里找到了线索，和你说的一样，以前也有这种商人进过镇子，布兰布鲁斯家就买过他们贩卖的精油，还把这种精油倒进井里，说是能让井水发出薄荷和黑衣香木的味道。修特拉找到了他们之前盛放精油的药瓶——看这个句子，镀银的，瓶底镌刻颂神诗，价格不菲——瓶子里还有一点残余物，能提取到某种物质。”

桑克瑞德戳了戳地图：“雅·修特拉提出的想法是：让人们患上结晶症的并不是什么神力、神信、惩罚那些稀奇古怪的玩意儿……极有可能是一种‘物质’。”

“怎么说？”

桑克瑞德懊恼得抓起下巴。他只有白开水，没有于里昂热给的药草饮料，也不会像于里昂热那样妥善解释用药和病理类的问题，只得慢慢想着该如何从药师和医师的角度把问题关键给战友捋清。

“类似于，给人们下毒。”

“这么大范围，怎么可能？”

“修特拉发现的是两种可以互相有呼应的‘物质’。一种是……”桑克瑞德辛辛苦苦比划着，同时观察里奥尔、劳班和后跟进门的阿雷恩瓦尔德的反应。他觉得自己变成了那个药师，得盯着别人的反应才能选下一句话的措辞，“一种是我国本土土壤里的物质，修特拉是在小镇外的田地里发现的。第二种是在那些帝国人卖给布兰布鲁斯家的精油里发现的。两种物质合在一起，会凝结出类似于结晶的东西。”

他说完了，等着三个朋友理解。

“……修特拉不清楚战争的情况，把田土中的东西描述出来了。我要是没猜错，这些在田土中含有的‘物质’，是战争期间帝国炮弹的火药成分。”

“等一会儿，你是说，”里奥尔反应得快，“这些人在八年前的大战场附近城镇走动，是因为那些城镇附近的田地里很可能含有这种火药，能和他们分发出去的那些含有某种物质的商品起反应，造成我们国家里的结晶症？”

“嗯，我想大概是这样。就像定向射出的箭，调味料、精油、饮料、食物、药水，这么听起来都是能让人吃进肚子，或者类似布兰布鲁斯那样，劝诱人们放进水源中的东西。战争期间炮弹来回，火药溶在水里，渗透土壤，再栽种上作物，难免影响到人。修特拉说，如果没有帝国人卖来的这些特定物质，原本对人没什么影响，很快随着粪便、汗液离开人体了。可一旦两者合一，结成晶体，就会变成病。”

劳班听明白后，脸色灰黑下去。“我原来以为是他们在这些地方活动，利用结晶症和长老席的处置不当策反民众。我们还逮住两个没走的，都成家立业了。我怀疑他们就留在国内观察后续，给帝国递消息。”他在地图上画线，“南方的旧战场边缘和东边都有帝国兵加重防守和游荡的消息，难说他们就要在最近开战。”

“把这个消息给长老席送去。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“这是大事，不是我们自己的事。不管怎么说，血荆棘走在情报前线，不能失职。”

“那如果长老席问我们为什么要去查这些地方，我们怎么解释？”

“就说我去旅行时喝酒听到的。”

“又是这个理由？你以为长老席看不出来啊。外头有点脑子的人都知道疫病闹得慌，谁愿意去最早发生疫情的南方，还有已经散布出‘基拉巴尼亚佬异教徒该受天罚’这种流言的东侧去转悠喝酒？”

“该上报就上报，到时候打仗不是我们自己打，是两个国家打，里奥尔。要调兵，要钱，只有长老席能做得到。劳班，谁去写详情上禀长老席？”

“我找斯威夫特，再让银胄团总长递交。”

“行。”

“下一步怎么办？”

“下一步就是药和治疗的问题了。到了这一步，备战是我们，但确保药品的工作绝不可少，和我们最初的计划相同。可是时间不多了……不知道敌人准备得如何。劳班，还能再派人吗？”

“殿下说要派就能派。”

“这是什么话，心里有气？别这么叫我。”

劳班·阿尔丁撇开脸，怒气全写得明明白白却不肯说话，桑克瑞德盯着他看，拧紧眉毛又松开。

“我不清楚你想说什么，不过估计不是我现在愿意听的。要不是跟战事有关，就别说了吧。”

“喂，桑克瑞德……”

“里奥尔你也是。”桑克瑞德撒开大步，披外的长衣也不拿，“前些天你说的那些，今天可别不要再说一次了。”

“你去哪？”

“当然是找那个药师谈谈。”

“哪个药师，于里昂热吗？”

“于里昂热先生的话，已经在行宫里等您了哦。”

桑克瑞德再次落入不知该从哪边回答起的困境。“药师就是药师。”他咕囔道，“于里昂热就是于里昂热吧。他回来了？”

阿雷恩瓦尔德也跟着桑克瑞德一起低下音量：“我进来前，行宫的仆人刚跑来说的。我看你们忙……”

里奥尔吭吭闷着笑，桑克瑞德溜出房门。

“我找他拿点那种泡茶的干花。”男人无力地辩解。

“有什么事要及时互通啊！”

“等等，桑克瑞德。”劳班·阿尔丁跟出来，却不是要随桑克瑞德去行宫的样子，仅在门边小声嘱咐，“……你自己散布出去的谣言，是直接和长老席对立的，没有人能帮你挡。”

“我明白，你安排好血荆棘，关照下娜娜莫。”

劳班停了又停，最后没话说了似地为难，“……你自己注意安全。”他嘟囔着，再赶忙吊高嗓门嚷，“全体集合！都到院子里集合！”

这总帅气势汹汹下了楼，临战之时，背上的甲胄突显这个男人雄厚的肌肉，八年前就给敌人难以磨灭的威压印象。如果在战场上看到这头公牛，不论他在指挥什么队伍，周边的士兵都会安心。战事有劳班在，桑克瑞德松了口气；娜娜莫以后也将有劳班陪伴，桑克瑞德放下了心。

然后还有什么是他能做的？

桑克瑞德走进马营小院，集合来的轻骑兵纷纷对他打招呼和行礼。虽然日常大家彼此以兄弟朋友相称，可军令一到，他还是他们的上司。

他想过要保护好这些骑兵，他喜欢这些士兵在劳班麾下血气方刚的样子。战争期间如此，不被他们经受的血污和经手的肮脏内幕污染，战争后他们仍然诚恳坦率，能像爱惜自己的马一样爱惜草坪，是桑克瑞德见过的，少有的一群好家伙。而今劳班会保护他们，再往上，是娜娜莫会庇护他们。

桑克瑞德在马营门口站住，回望骑兵们列队后的长牌背影短短一眼，跨上从马营通向行宫的小道。

他还能保护住谁呢？于里昂热·奥居雷和雅·修特拉？也许不。也许他们只是一个理想的代号。也许换了拥有同样理想、欲望和不拔精神的人也可以做到，同样值得保护。换了谁来，他都会继续采取现在的方式达到目标，要改变的不过是计划里的细节和推动计划的速度而已。现在他要外人相信的东西外人已经相信了，想让朋友们做的事也布置好了。

他并没有——

特定的谁。

没有特定的谁能让他这么想。这是庸人自扰。

是这样没错吧，桑克瑞德·沃特斯？——男人自问。

他看到于里昂热就在行宫的庭院中央品鉴几朵刚开苞的野花。

野花有什么好品鉴的？——是这样没错，桑克瑞德·沃特斯。——这男人自答。

那精灵抬了下头，已经知道他来了，慢慢挺起腰、站直双腿的样子让桑克瑞德联想起来，童话里“魔豆藤”发芽大概就是这样。

“桑克瑞德。”药师的嘴唇微微一开，几乎让人看不清发音的口型，“我……”

于里昂热去药学院那天说过的话突然像海水涨潮的噪音轰进桑克瑞德的耳朵。

“唔。”男人慌忙握紧拳头，“唔，回来了啊。”他不晓得自己是不是为了盖过这些噪音喊得非常大声，只好尽力压着嗓子，“……你上次给我的那些花，泡茶用的那种，用光了。”

于里昂热似乎本想往这边走，这就止住动作，俯身提起那只小皮箱。

“我这还有。”精灵居然真的在算桑克瑞德第一天服用这种花茶的日子距今多久，“……你喝得有点多。”

桑克瑞德觉得他几分钟前通过自问自答铸造起来的壁垒发出开裂的声音，阳光灼人。

“我告诉过你，那些药茶不能多喝么？”

不知道是不是错觉，于里昂热脸上分明泛起一种不太纯粹的担忧，不太纯粹，指的是在桑克瑞德看来，药师好像在得意。那点受特定对象依赖、知晓这一对象贪婪着自身赠予的某物后的得意，乃至感觉到了这一对象在拒绝，又难以摆脱。

于里昂热在笑，可仔细再看，担忧仍是担忧。

桑克瑞德讷讷移走目光。“谈正事。”他警告自己，“谈正事。”他也在对于里昂热说。

【4】

“是的，我正为‘正事’而来。……药，找到了；也不算找到。”

于里昂热说完这句，就得等到他们都在实验室里了才能继续往下讲。不仅要等四下无人，也要等桑克瑞德的某种思绪浪潮退去。所幸这男人素质不会在有两个星期内有所改变，重复两三次“正事”一词，就如催眠暗示，让对方找回了节奏。

他静静听完桑克瑞德转述，也看完了雅·修特拉的来信。

“和导致穆恩布瑞达离世的直接原因一样，能化解修特拉所说的这种‘物质’，亦即‘结晶’，就是当年我们找到的‘素材’。”用药材来描述是于里昂热的心结，他没有贸然采用，“我们从遗体内残留的结晶里提取出了相似的物质，那种素材调配的溶液对它有效。”

“还是毒性问题？”考虑到桑克瑞德喝的那种花茶饮料频率高过了估计，于里昂热坚决拒绝了交出剩下干花的要求，这时桑克瑞德只能窝在实验室的小板凳里，捧着快冷掉的咖啡。“我以为你要换一种药材，为什么放弃了？”

“因为我们时间不多了，桑克瑞德。而……我把实验结果交给药学院后，药学院采用另一种方式，否决了我的提案。”于里昂热把小皮箱放上膝头，“这件事……让我不安。可能涉及到某些内幕，需要跟你……请教。”

“也不是什么事都有内幕，你先说说看。”

于里昂热考虑好开头，描述一回药学院的决定，听着桑克瑞德不时提出的问题，一点点根据自己所见所闻回答。他感到这个过程很漫长，桑克瑞德问起问题来多数时犹如言语带刺。可于里昂热听下几个问题后明白过来，这些问题意味着桑克瑞德不愿意把罪责随便推给任何人，哪怕那是在他们眼中已然是声名狼藉的药学院。

“那也就是说，今后这段时间，药学院不仅会继续支持药师制作延缓病情的特效药，还会鼓励改进，提高药效。”等陈述完毕，桑克瑞德沉思着摸起下巴，手中咖啡已经冷了，“可是不愿意动用这么多药师的力量去帮你一起寻找能消除药材毒性的方法……办法不是不好，但为什么要放弃这个机会？况且时间也不多了……敌人在谋害这个国家，长老席又利用教会权威处决病人，这样下去，光靠延缓疗法是不行的。说起来，我还从没见过呢，你说的那种对人体有毒，可是能治结晶症的药材。”

“这是我的疏忽。”

于里昂热慢慢地呼吸，敞开小皮箱，掏出穆恩布瑞达留下的那块树根标本。两周里他孤注一掷，终于在研究中重新使用这种树根，眼下树根已经被用去大约三分之一，残缺地递到桑克瑞德手里。

“我曾经委托过熟识的军医查阅，然而得知的消息并不多。听说这类植物对土壤有害，会让土壤贫瘠干枯，生不出其它植物……”

他停下来，注意到桑克瑞德的表情发出了光亮。

“你们从哪弄到这个的？”

“穆恩布瑞达生前出外旅行，偶遇农牧民挖走这种树，好奇心下拿来实验，本想探究阻止这种树损害土壤的方法……”

没等于里昂热说完，桑克瑞德突然大笑起来，笑得凳子一歪，咖啡全洒了。

“对，对对，很多年前人们为了保护耕地，专门派民兵去挖掉这些树。可是这种树——在北方，原基拉巴尼亚地区的边境上，非常多。在我的领地里，到处都是这种树。哈哈哈，真想不到啊……真想不到。北方土地贫瘠，种不了南方才能种的作物，就是因为有这种树在。可是北方没有虫灾，也是因为这种树有毒。所以我的领地盛产石材和耐旱的作物，八年前的战争里，给军队充作干粮用的食物就从那片地区运来。离开那里久了，我很长时间没看到过这种树……没想到……”

他像在看一个从阁楼里找出来的旧玩具那样高兴地翻来覆去查看标本，不住对于里昂热说这种树的功用。

“矿石丰盛的地方，水里会积一层白垢。所以人们还会在矿脉附近种植这种树，因为它们能让矿脉附近的水变得干净。”

“矿脉附近水源沉积白垢，炼金术师们也会利用它们炼制丹药——偶尔，药师和炼金术师们互通有无，参观过炼制过程……是的，是这样啊……无意之间昭然若揭的答案，果然，这世间没有无用之物，没有无解之方，唯独知识匮乏，所见狭隘……可是水中不会掺入这种树的毒性吗？”

“你要是早点告诉我是这种树根，问题就好办了，我可以带你到北方去，那片领地里——人们知道该怎么办。不过我不清楚配方，得土生土长的本地人才懂。”

桑克瑞德收起笑容思索片刻，肯定自己的回忆无误点了点头。“其实，就我所知，很久以前之所以对这类树采取消灭措施，正是采信了药学院的研究结论。这类树不适合在土壤肥沃的地区种植，南方更没有北方制作处理毒性和土壤贫瘠化的药材，想完全依靠从北方运送也不切实际，换句话说，就是没有天敌，会让这种树疯长，所以挖掉它们还算正确的选择。不过现在不同了，帝国人变着法子往我们的水源土壤里投放能导致结晶症的毒药，可能就得重新种植这些树来净化土壤和水源。想要用它做药的话，我们就得到我的领地上去问问当地人怎么处理毒性。而且……”他的眼珠子转了转，“我不相信药学院的老学究们不知道你给的树根是什么东西。”

于里昂热正想着怪不得北方没有病例，越偏北病例越少，听到这话猛然记起他们谈话的最初目的：“你的意思是……”

“这会让药材提价啊。关键药材突然从他们指定的商路上脱离而转向北方，北方又是我的领地，我还——我是说，我还是个跟长老席合不来的王嗣。他们也许要拖延点时间另想办法，比如让长老席剥夺我的领地——哼，这个可比较难哦——或者让合作的商队到领地上去，以低价买入药材。我猜药学院和长老席在商议后做了这之类的决定，也跟王都里几个重要的药材商打过招呼。怪不得啊……今天我去见的那位夫人不肯松口，她的家族做的就是药材生意。”

男人记起自己的咖啡，抬手喝了一口，却给冷得直硌牙，皱着脸放下杯子，看看于里昂热笑了笑。而这个笑容没持续几秒，男人又凭着经验打磨出的尖锐直觉敛肃了表情。

“你有危险。”

这时于里昂热尚未从惊喜中脱身。一时怔懵后，形同暖春，化开的河水搅拌柳叶和鸟语花香，婀娜藤蔓缠着他的四肢，蔓上脸颊，把有点像里奥尔那样语气的“嗐，如果早点告诉桑克瑞德这种树根就是药材”的懊悔刮掉，剩下的就是他即将如愿，如愿的桂冠唾手可得的欣喜。他是对的。穆恩布瑞达是对的。他们所没有的只是一个契机，来得太迟，可终归是来了。

那些被于里昂热无数次揣摩想象、胸中所花费笔墨比教会歌颂正教用过的还要多得多的可能性，仅一封信和几句话之间，就不再是可能性了。

“喂，我说……”

桑克瑞德的声音离得很远，传到于里昂热耳中熹微如蝇虫。

“你有危险，于里昂热！”

药师恍惚地应了一声，摸摸脸，想碰一碰那些春藤。但他碰到的是一只冰凉的手。

于里昂热回神来，对上的那王嗣的右眼刺出了冰锥。

“……你这家伙……”桑克瑞德的嘴唇扯了几下，“你刚才在想什么？你刚才……”

“抱歉，我分神了。”

“何止是分神。”桑克瑞德的目光分明是在观察和剖析，“你肯定不知道自己刚才是什么样子。……不过，算了吧，我能理解。但我说你有危险，你没听进去。”

“啊啊，我有危险，请示下。”

男人端放好咖啡杯，指指两人四周的器材和资料：“你看看要带什么走。”他拿起几个玻璃皿瞧瞧敲敲，再轻轻放平，“重要的东西不要落下，不过也别拿太多。”

“——你要让我走么。”

桑克瑞德并不急着回答，依旧用刚才的视线盯着于里昂热看了好半天，再开口时声音都像另一个人的。

“不在这儿说，到我房间去说吧。”

“你的房间……”

“不是我让人打扫的话家仆不会进去，就在书房旁边，你不会不知道吧。”

这倒是个有趣的问题，于里昂热没料到要去那里。他连桑克瑞德给的书房都去得不多，书房和男人房间所在的二楼，也许是听仆人们说得多了，在于里昂热的印象里不能随便上去。

不过桑克瑞德看上去根本不管这些，只要有用，哪里都可以。

于里昂热跟在男人后头，不自主地拧了把臂膀。先前桑克瑞德的手很冷，是什么让这个人的手那么冷？而——这个人要让他走——他还想再试试那人手的温度。

然而桑克瑞德先开了门，露出一个对于王族来说装潢过分简单的屋子。挂毯和摆设零零散散，酒瓶和书堆在一起。那张床还算气派，挂起来的刀具也看得出它们与主人的缘分，但很显然，这个屋子少了很多东西。像是别人会在挂毯和壁炉两侧设置的陈列架和矮柜，到了桑克瑞德这里，有则有了，上头却是空的。

于里昂热静静地想了想，提出了个后来他再回忆才明白不该提的问题。

“我不是没有听说你从前风流韵事，风流不仅限于外表和装扮，引客人入室，房间不免也要有足够雅韵……这座行宫继承自王室，但它……是不是，被你卖掉了？”

桑克瑞德松松垮垮地回了下头。

“你要是这么聪明，就该想想我为什么要卖掉。”

轻骑兵队的开支，还有研制药品、购买特效药的开支。于里昂热默然站了会儿，遗憾自己没有早想。

“这是我的事，你别多管。没错，我让你走。”那男人坐到桌前快速写了个便条，“我借给你五个人护送。要不要带库尔特内由你决定。”

“我让他留在药学院，从今时起，我需要和他拉开关系……以备他也遭到排挤冷遇。”

“呵。你有这个打算还来找我问问题，说明你对自己的处境有了点认识。我说你有危险，差不多就是这个意思：药学院拿了你的报告又不采信也不给你帮手，是不是真的顾虑到药材商路的转变，回头我会去打听。但以我知道的药学院和长老席，这时候估计已经盯上你了。他们知道你这个人，怕你会把药材的事情抖落出去，搞不好你就会担一点莫须有的罪名。如果是我……”桑克瑞德写下句号，重重一顿，“在拿到你的报告，做出决定的当晚，就不会让你走出药学院。”

“我会被灭口吗？”

“有可能。所以你得走，最迟也是明天一大早，像来的时候那样，装扮一下出去。我会让骑兵们带你到我的领地里，那儿有——”

男人晃了晃脑袋，白色的发辫一甩一甩。

“——总之你就到那里去，我还会派人去接修特拉。你们一起在那里加快进度，跟当地人问清楚。”

他将便条塞进于里昂热兜里，隔了几秒后，又掏出自己的戒指。

“带着这个，给骑兵。要是有人盘问，他们知道怎么用这个应付。”

金绿色橄榄石光面色彩清澈，于里昂热却不敢收。

“那你怎么办？王族拥有的象征身份的戒指，是在使用特赦权时的凭证吧？”

“哈，为什么你会觉得我要用到它啊？”

“因为我听说了……很多传言。”

桑克瑞德静了下来，但伸出的手托着戒指并未收回。

“听就听到了，不意味着我真的会怎么样。”

“但愿如此。”

“拿着吧，我没别的意思。”

于里昂热失笑地俯视着男人的发顶。

“我该如何理解这句话呢。”

“不懂怎么理解，那就不要理解。”精灵没想到的是这男人的语气突然紧绷起来，“就当是给你复仇加把力，带着它，保证自己能活下去。活下去才能复仇，明白吗？”

“我不明白。”

“稍微诚实一点，于里昂热，让你的愿望纯粹一点，让它成为欲望。没有这种决心，你要面临的危险会更大。就剩最后一步了，只要能平安到北方，那个我让你去的地方，你一定能做到。”

于里昂热稍稍张了张嘴，几百句劝说的诗段流水般淌过舌面，可他必须得捉住本质。面对这个人，顺着表面来一句回一句，只能落进这个人的套。

“北方纵使贫穷，却不狭窄。你不可能让我在一片辽阔领地上漫无边际地散步……你想让我去的地方，那里有什么？”

果不其然，桑克瑞德的指尖僵硬地弯了下。

“去了就知道了。”

“这就是我们之间最后一道信与不信的高墙么。”

“到如今你还想什么信与不信？我告诉你你刚才的样子，已经和这件事没有关系了。你刚才在药房里那张脸，根本就是……啧。”

药师雕琢自己的语气和目光，希望桑克瑞德抬起脸跟他对视听他说话时，言语和视线都能像沙漏中的细沙，不会刺伤这人。

“虽不知你都看到了什么，不过我为那张脸惊扰你而道歉。”

“真想道歉就拿好这个，然后，别再让别人看到那种脸。”

“可我并不清楚，当时我的样子有多可怕……以至于我不懂，你戒备的本意。”

“我不是在戒备你。”两周不见，桑克瑞德比于里昂热记得的瘦了一些，差别达到了如果仅是少少一点外人绝对看不出来的地步，下巴胡茬也让这男人的面容拉渣憔悴。桑克瑞德说话时，于里昂热就瞅着那一小撮胡茬猜测桑克瑞德为一场说不出口的计划多少天没合眼。走终归是要走，他不是对自己的处境没有任何察觉，但亦止不住在桑克瑞德的话音里寻找能劝说对方放松一些休息一下的理由，“到目前为止，你做得够好了。”桑克瑞德还在说，递出来的戒指动也没动，“多亏你配合，不然也没那么顺利。不过要说我们的互信还存在隔阂，原因绝对不止我一个人。”

桑克瑞德这才抬起视线，里头的无言词句令于里昂热陡然一惊。

“你也没有完全信任我，不是吗。——不用辩解。不管你是有意还是无意，这么久你都没有让我看过你那只箱子里的东西，到现在你无路可退才想起和我摊牌。可你又说你请人帮你查过树根的来历，也在没跟我商量过的情况下就把报告交给了药学院。你别着急，别着急……我没有责备你的意思，我是说实际上这道沟不是我一个人挖成的。我理解。你说过我……哼。”男人没温度地笑了下，“把这么重要，能改变很多人和事的药材交给一个连感情都不相信，而且会利用所有可利用的条件登上王位的人，心里没底吧？你想不到我会怎么用它，是不是？我这么说没让你伤心吧。”

“没有。”药师冷静得连自己都觉得意外，“但更让我对你愿意托付这枚戒指感到疑惑。”

“因为我也快没有退路了。交给你是因为——你有欲望。”

这副落魄憔悴的模样让桑克瑞德仿佛一个在街头高唱忏悔诗的乞丐，要不是于里昂热认得他，恐怕没人会愿意随着他的说法去思考反省自身。

“过强的欲望会毁灭一个人，就算这个人在为更多人的生命安危拼搏甚至付出生命，身后也会有不同声音对这个人做出评价。我就认得这样一个人。他成功了，也死去了，人们应该记得他……但他生前为了实现这个愿望，不单得罪了不少同僚，也没能完全顾及家人。”男人那只右眼一字字地烧起橙色的火，“现在你可能也会像那个人一样。”

话语微微一顿，而于里昂热想起了自己的老师和穆恩布瑞达。他能从桑克瑞德的停顿中听到没有念出来的穆恩布瑞达的名字，在药学院里，他们也是“和路易索瓦一伙的异类”。

“假如你无论如何都要实现它，你就得想尽一切办法活下去，就算是死，也得是实现了愿望后再死。而我交给你这个戒指，不是我信你，而是我剩下的牌能不能用，很大程度取决于你能不能成功。……是我得依靠你。”

他那随着无感情笑容弯下的眉毛变成了一种会在于里昂热摇动钟声的角度。狂犬在叫，马在嘶啼，家禽在圈笼中吵闹，漫天都是仓皇逃窜的飞鸟，任一个有一点常识的人都会发现，这是灾难的前兆。

“所、所以……”

于里昂热再次刷新了对桑克瑞德的执拗和危险叠加在一起时会令特定对象恐惧的印象——他并不是在威胁，也没有示弱，甚至并非“不相信”，而是在掌握了特定对象内心的一切后，对着心脏上那块弱处温柔地、恰到好处地放进一块铁，在心脏的软肉中，一点点将这块铁炼成钝刀，等特定对象察觉到时，钝刀早已切进心脏深处，和血管长在一起。接着，这一特定对象除了相信桑克瑞德不会把刀插得致命以外，没有任何拒绝的余地。但于里昂热期望的不是这样“被依靠”——他试图抓回最后一点自主权。

“所以当我接受这枚戒指和你的拜托后，你会留在王城里，让传言散播得更广泛，把长老席的视线全部吸引到自己身上？”

“我们可能要打仗。”桑克瑞德不假思索地回答，似乎早已笃定这么回答能堵死于里昂热的棋路，“听着，我要交底了：帝国用这种法子让这个国家的人生病，长老席处理得不好，王位空悬，在这个情势下打仗多半会输。而你对治好结晶症这件事比谁都有欲望，我需要依靠你把我的国家里的人治好，这样我们才有可能赢。”

“……那你想要王位么。战前，或者战后，用天定的名分，或是军功的荣耀；二者合一，更和你这枚戒指相符。”

桑克瑞德的头又低下去了会儿，再仰起来时，那张笑脸中的自信更明显了。

“是啊。”

他毫不避讳。

“没有错。”

他没说出来的是，“你一直这么想就可以了”。

而后全然无视了于里昂热在刹那间被这张笑脸引爆、炸毁、塌陷下去的心脏，突然合起托着戒指的手掌，与另一臂一起将药师圈进怀里。

不知是噩梦还是美梦先开了口。

“于里昂热说的一切桑克瑞德都会相信。由于相信，才能利用，只要能达到目的，那就是同意他的要求，离他而去。”

【5】

于里昂热没挣扎几下就妥协了，这也没有让桑克瑞德意外。有求生欲望的动物才会在掉进陷阱后拼命挣扎，而于里昂热早已知自己是猎物，挣扎也是白费劲。

这个药师要做的选择无非两种，抵死挣扎下去，绝不屈从于他的欺瞒，拒绝这枚戒指及其后的重托，或是同意这场交欢，也同意所有被桑克瑞德揣测到和利用得了的一切。

比如——对他的爱。

男人不太愿意为这个东西下定义。他相信血荆棘里那小骑兵喜欢自己，更相信所有为他倾心的男人和女人喜欢自己，毕竟只有相信了才能利用。但他不能伤害那个年轻的骑兵，也不能继续伤害已经发现自己被利用、感到受伤了的人。这场游戏本不复杂，只要人们各取所需。可总有人给游戏加入新的规则，比如真情，或是像于里昂热这样的“欲望”。

于里昂热越来越像路易索瓦老师了，听到他说出把报告书交给药学院那一刻起，桑克瑞德就产生了这种感觉。这精灵明知道事情没那么简单顺利，可秉着一颗不能独占，要把所有对人们有用的东西公布出去的心，冒着危险去做了。

于里昂热还把库尔特内排除开去，事已至此，桑克瑞德权衡自己手中的筹码，能做的也不多了。

毫无疑问这个药师能和路易索瓦老师一样倾尽所有去达成目的，可能放在别人眼里，就是个疯子，或是离疯子不远了。桑克瑞德能预料得到长老席和药学院会给于里昂热冠上多少罪名。否定结晶症是神罚的意义和异教徒无二，还有帮助异教徒、违抗命令、不经药学院同意私自研究药品、管窥长老席的决议与有可能篡权的王嗣同流合污、染指药材贩卖的渠道，等等等等。

这个药师如果不能得到一切，就会彻底失去一切。那天于里昂热问他“失败了会失去什么”，其实答案多么简单。

会失去包括所爱的人在内的一切。

也可能比失去更可怕，爱的人的理想败落于权贵，被人们混着唾沫碾入泥泞。

在这一刻就画上休止符，让于里昂热认识到自己是被利用的那个的话，最后于里昂热就不会失去那么多。

桑克瑞德做得很慢，把那天于里昂热对自己做过的每个动作重新在精灵身上实施了一遍。搭扣一颗一颗解开，绳结一根一根松脱，将于里昂热的双臂困在衣服里，再用自己的双臂把于里昂热压得弯下来倒在地毯上，在那根线条削直的脖子和宽阔的肩膀之间深深吸气。

——难以形容的味道，还没有性欲的浓重，可以闻得到常年与药材共枕而眠的沾染。

他刻意避开于里昂热之前亲吻自己身体时对应的位置，并能从反应里看出于里昂热察觉到了这一点。于里昂热记住了他的身体哪里有疤而哪里没有，他绕开这些地方两三次后，于里昂热的眼神发生了变化，欲求之物就在眼前的炽热和相距甚远的凉风在互相撕扯。桑克瑞德用头顶挡住这道眼神，双唇拂过精灵干净的胸脯来到下腹。他自己的腹部有一道刀疤，偶尔手淫打发夜晚时光后喘息之余，他可能会碰一碰这道刀疤，用它背后的回忆让自己冷静。此时桑克瑞德也准确地避开了这道刀疤的位置，用一点唾液画出边缘，再轻轻啄了下半勃的性器。

药师沉沉地咕了一声，为男人用嘴催性器勃起的行为使劲吞了几次口水。双臂被桑克瑞德用身体的重量压着，精灵只能屈起膝盖想将他顶开，但桑克瑞德不过是伸长了舌头，在翻到一旁之前，大方地让于里昂热看清舌尖从双球舔上龟头的景象。

他就是能让“对他有感情”的人理智和性欲剥离，更何况是一个“爱他的人”。

之后就简单得多了。扩张自己、挑弄这药师的情欲、把每个手段都表演一遍，把每个于里昂热表现过“想得到”的地方都展露出来。比如那个于里昂热给他建议的夜晚碰触过的、被咬伤过的后颈，那天于里昂热没有往下做却舔吻过的乳尖。他扶着于里昂热的性器坐下去时借身体缩短身长差距的机会用自己的乳尖刮着对方的，把后颈留给精灵的嘴唇。肠道吃力地吞入硬挺，闷得两人都在喘气，这时桑克瑞德觉得于里昂热也给箍得难受，同时为了分散注意力，动手继续脱掉勒在精灵双臂上的衣服。

不过他仅给精灵右手的活动空间，左手还被他压在膝盖底下。给得不多，留得不少，桑克瑞德暗示着精灵，就这样去把那天没有进行的事进行下去。

谁知于里昂热还在发愣，仿佛被吞纳进身体的性器去了个不知名的空间，根本没有获得感和快感。桑克瑞德试着摆动两下腰以便让甬道和体内的阴茎契合，支起上身拾起于里昂热的左手放在自己身上，从腹部那道疤开始，引导精灵的指头，掠着挺在身前的性器前端，重新描画一次这道疤的边线。

“上次你说想听它们的来历。”他附上于里昂热的耳畔吹气，“这回可以告诉你了。”

尖耳朵颤颤，蜇伤似地红了起来，又像哪个屋子亮起灯，桑克瑞德满意地笑着，含住这只尖耳，把控好节奏，一轻一重地在药师的阴茎上操弄起自己。

他捉着于里昂热的手往上身爬，“这个是小时候落下的。”他并未因敏感处被阴茎擦过使快感冲刷神经而乱了发音，“爬栏杆的时候，栏杆上有倒钩……这个是跟我们抢食物的小偷划拉的。”有一些来自战场，有一些则是见不得光的刺杀中的防卫行为，桑克瑞德数着它们，告诉于里昂热，“先前我从来没有一口气说这么多。”

他让两人之中融入一点沉默，快速抬起臀部又坐下几次，肠壁收缩着再被性器一路扒开，臀肉拍着于里昂热的大腿的响声渐渐不再清脆。下身微凉和湿黏的感觉反而让身体的热度无法忽视，男人再次控制于里昂热的手停在腹间，鼓励他握住自己，将那根外露的性器当做笔，在一次做到底、身躯不住发颤的瞬间用力弯折它直到画上伤疤，享用一口完全吞没、容纳、抚慰和剧痛交杂的快乐，也毫不遮掩地发出一声长长呻吟。

“我告诉你这一条的故事，还有……”

他见于里昂热的手僵在那里便松开了它，一面起落一面发挥武人的素质稳当地玩弄着精灵胸前的红珠，拉扯和舔弄它们，使它们肿而发硬。

“后面那一个铁钩弄出来的来由。”

于里昂热的瞳孔骤然凝缩起来。又有什么在改变，桑克瑞德察觉得也快。但这一两秒间于里昂热抽走双手扣紧了他的头和腰，掌心就按在后颈上，连着发环一起，用力得几乎要全部陷进皮肉。

男人仅赶得及瞥到于里昂热不希望他看到的眼神，知趣地收回视线，合起眼睛，任由精灵把他的额头压在颈间。这有点危险，于里昂热主动插入的第一下就令桑克瑞德尝到了和刚才截然不同的疼痛。没有章法，试着小心却被另一种冲动压制地抽插，退出和深入都不给脏器喘息时间，带给因为疼痛收缩的肉壁割裂感。桑克瑞德自信能忍住这种折磨，可于里昂热又退缩了，耳畔接收的吐息和低低呢喃中有些零碎愤懑，接着精灵调好角度，再律动起来就贴合着肠壁和敏感处，努力消除前几分钟的粗暴。

要是去想这几分钟内药师到底百转千回地思考过什么，桑克瑞德不免担心自己做不下去。有的人不该被伤害，虽然得知被利用就已经在伤害，可这种伤害还能就此打住。他的两难又来了。让于里昂热认识到不就够了么？和其他人一样，认识到就够了，停下来、停下来——还是继续下去，直到于里昂热彻底放弃为止？哪个才和别人一样，哪个才和别人不一样？

桑克瑞德分不出来。思绪被体内吞吐性器和大面积的表皮紧贴对方的触觉夺去，一小块这种念头都能促生雪崩。脖子后面手掌压得发环硌着皮肤发疼，身下臀瓣给精灵大力抓握扳开也在发痛而以往这点混在交媾里的小疼小痛对他来讲顶多就是喊一喊给交媾对象的兴奋加点料的程度，可桑克瑞德也不肯再喊出声，哪怕它们几乎在他盖住眼皮后昏暗视野里实体化成扭曲的细线。他攥住这些细线，而后指头辨认出它们是于里昂热的发丝，脑袋里的声音也在叹气，说他挑了个折中的法子，做下去，却不再在其中给于里昂热暗示。

等两人间只剩下低喘和体液黏住皮肤的声音时，嵌进来的器官和接收器官的器官摩擦、张开后卡在精灵腰上的腿都已麻木。奇怪的是于里昂热不给他亲吻，双手除按压两个着力点外不做旁的动作，桑克瑞德的右眼悄悄睁开一条缝，只见到精灵平整胸膛上涔涔一片汗，再上去十几公分则是滚动不止的喉结还有滚动中起伏的呼气声。他又远远瞧了眼下方交合的阴影，松开于里昂热的头发，拿走揽在腰上的手掌推到肩后。

“到这个故事了。”

他唤醒了对方神智，撑起胸终于跟药师持续朦朦直视天花板的瞳孔相对。

于里昂热怔怔盯着他瞧，好像看是看着，人却盲了，仅靠指腹摩挲确认掌下粗糙凹凸源自何物，再推推男人的肩窝，抽出自己，令男人后穴一空，像给抽走了操偶丝似地倒上地毯，不知精灵想怎么干。

“……不想听。”

于里昂热盯着桑克瑞德时仍抚摸后肩的疤痕，手法与先前一致，给桑克瑞德一种能用这块疤感知于里昂热指纹的错觉。原本扣住男人后脑勺的手收到身前，一下一下懒懒散散地碰着沾满肠液的性器。

“唯独这件事，我希望能保留自己的自由。”

看得清一个人和看不清一个人各有各可畏之处，眼下桑克瑞德明白，于里昂热站上了看得清和看不清的中线。搭着后肩伤疤的五指彷如随时可撕喉，撕开了桑克瑞德就将看得清他；身下在抓握中和桑克瑞德轻轻擦碰的性器前端则似随时打破王国富饶公主冰清玉洁童话之尖锥，捅穿了桑克瑞德就将看不清他。到底于里昂热发现自己被利用了没有？还是发现了也同意了，亦或是于里昂热也转变成另一个利用者，决定赌上桑克瑞德提供的所有条件去实现欲望？如果是，桑克瑞德想，可能他就真的没能看清这药师。也许他认得出药师执着，却不敢肯定药师能孤注一掷到哪个程度。

而于里昂热选了一个又没选另一个。他翻过桑克瑞德瘫在地毯上的身躯重新以柱体为锥刺入，亦固执掌控那块旧伤，可什么都没有再说出口。一阵停顿下来，穴口甬道出于自我保护，再次吞入外来器官比连续不断交媾来得艰难得多，体内异物充填格外灼人，但因从无防备的背后起步，桑克瑞德无法再观察于里昂热的神情也无法再用同一种办法分散精力，只得全神贯注关注于里昂热是不是要对后肩做点事，而不多时他就得为摇晃混乱不已的视野和听觉让步，终止这项短期计划。

精灵空闲的手掌抚了一遍男人和地毯绒毛相贴的线条，最后还是停在腿根上揉出指痕，再滑进腿间捏住囊袋。痛——桑克瑞德的意识叫道，根本缺少技巧——他命令自己分析这个动作的意义。啊呀，对了，是不是于里昂热接受了他的计划，不过有点生气？要是能再看一会药师的脸就能确定，桑克瑞德试着转过头。

那药师就在这时把双唇印在后肩的伤疤上。吐息湿热喷着皮肤，结出一层水汽，那就是说时间已经入夜，正在变凉。体内充盈着的硬物顶着尽头，连喉咙都有种反呕的冲动，好似这硬物冲撞得内脏都往头部挪了一大截。绞扭的肠道嚷嚷要反击，可泌出体液无济于事，给性器抽送间带到体外就成了一滩坏事的黏腻，跟于里昂热的双囊拍击腿肉臀肉的声音一起背叛理性做了帮凶。男人禁不住呜咽出来，四肢试图抗击情欲纠缠甩开身上的精灵，意识也停止分析，告诉了他答案。

他过去那么厌恶被外人触碰这里。它让他想起那场和帝国的战争中不该发生的内战，被人玷污的忠诚、摇摇欲坠的信仰和暗无天日的拷问。

得到了答案而意识也放弃了他，终究晃动得天旋地转的视野没有任何意义，谁的喘息声和谁跟谁鱼水之欢中肢体器官碰撞出啪滋啪滋声也都没有任何意义。

【6】

自桑克瑞德的表情在空白中沉沦开始，这场性爱就不太担得上性爱一称。持久却无味，不论是桑克瑞德无意中的喃喃还是发红的乳尖、皮肤和于里昂热自己留下的咬痕，皆已成让一道算术题成立的客观条件之一，而非催情升温的动人要素。于里昂热试过把男人肢体翻折得更残忍一些，挺进的性器逼近再深则濒临毁坏的边缘也没能得到相应回应，好像有什么死在了先前的某个动作中，让桑克瑞德失去前两次他们媾和时能挥洒下的情动和活力。

于里昂热擅长等待，虽然情欲并不等人，不完成这场媾和，桑克瑞德也不会放心。他努力将想把这一时所有祈盼看到男人回应的愿望撇在一旁，无情地单方索取，用最有效的方式将情事推到结局。

只是桑克瑞德奇怪地木讷，仅在于里昂热用嘴舔舐他的下体时发出一丁点人偶零件卡壳般的喉音，如此无知无觉地射精而无知无觉地躺在原地，等腿间精液冷下去了，才打了个抖，抬手去碰自己后肩。

于里昂热有过一阵慌乱，先去跟家仆要了餐包、果酱和蜂蜜水，可再回到那间卧室，桑克瑞德就已经蜷在床边，除了赤身裸体以外好像什么都没发生过。精灵又等了等，决心不问起因。

他同意这个男人采取的措施，就意味着想要得到的答案目前是再也问不了了，逆着桑克瑞德的意愿而行，似乎也没有浪费功夫以外的结果，他能做的仅剩下把一切思考结果交给桑克瑞德说的那种“欲望”，只是屏开忽远忽近的那部分，余下部分留给当前。

后半夜的记忆混沌且淫乱，有时是于里昂热先动，有时则是桑克瑞德忽然回过神来，四肢极尽舒展或扭出催情的姿势，无声地传染热度。随着落灰的时钟分秒嘭咚，于里昂热慢慢清楚，按照桑克瑞德的预计，今晚以后，不管自己诉说过的、尽力要让桑克瑞德明白的情感究竟有没有被男人听进耳中记进心里，都有可能再也传达不了了。

他能握进掌心的带有人类和心灵温度的东西，好像不多于两人在地毯、床褥、空空矮柜顶与窗台上残留下的白浊，也不多于阴茎被男人的肠壁包裹，充塞进狭室抽动、怀中拥入散乱白发与略显黝黑皮肤后的稍稍安慰心头的一点满足。只是每当性交暂缓，于里昂热有空回想这一切起因时，都还在疑惑桑克瑞德在数个小时前到底看到了自己的什么表情，才让对方咬紧牙关决定把这把会长成钝刀的铁块埋进心脏里。

他百思不得其解直到次日清晨，被桑克瑞德嘱托的声音叫醒。

“那天晚上，你是不是更期待旅馆门外的病人得的是‘结晶症’？”

桑克瑞德翻下床，靠着窗台披上外衣，随手在后脑勺附近抓了一把，捉住一只飞得不稳不当的小鸟，托在手心里看了看，又让它飞走。

提问来得缺少预兆，于里昂热得从仅仅几分钟前伴随着晨勃一起开始和结束的情事中拔出精神，理解这男人意下所指。

“我一直在旁边看着你。你最开始拿的是只对‘结晶症’有效的药，而那一瞬间，我感觉你就是在等着一个仇敌。”

于里昂热很快反应过来。人们自己未必意识得到，可架不住旁观者清。他起身后熟练地用思考姿态把自己包裹起来，毯子盖着下身。

“我要的是能信得过的人。”

像是在回答自己，又像是在对于里昂热补充提问，桑克瑞德轻声开口。

“绝对的信任。”

于里昂热的视线从薄毯上移开，与桑克瑞德相接。究其种种，于里昂热承认，他在这个男人面前的藏匿技巧太拙劣。兴许昨天的实验室里，桑克瑞德告诉他树根原产地和当地习俗可调查线索的谈话后，就因为和他们相遇那天那样离敌人那么近地离自己成功一着那么近，他露出了与那一夜相同的表情。

被桑克瑞德认定为欲望，不怕付出一切，并且甘愿付出一切来实现的欲望。

“若我承认为‘是’……会否被视作有损‘治病救人’初衷之高洁，因此失去互信的资质？”

“忏悔找神父去说，我介绍主教的好学生给你。”桑克瑞德冷冷摆手，“‘我要的是能绝对信得过的人’——首先，就要能看清自己。”

精灵稍微侧下注视的焦点，目光中的思念没有动摇。

“是。”

“……为了穆恩布瑞达吧。”

“这种病夺走了她。”

桑克瑞德在窗台边上站直了。

“如果那个病人真的是你找了一个多星期也没找到的结晶症病人，你会高兴吗？”

这下于里昂热很快回望过去：“不。”他冷静地停了停，“救死扶伤之道于我，绝非谋生饭碗。”他又平静地微笑，微微歪着头，“只是我想，你该不会……怀疑我对根治这种病的决心，像矮墙上粘附的泥土那般松弛。”

“因为我不能相信一个会被某种目的蒙住双眼的药师。”桑克瑞德说，“我毫不怀疑你能守口如瓶，也不认为你可能临阵脱逃。但我不能将我的百姓交到一个……除了‘想救病人’以外还有其他目的的人手里。”

桑克瑞德从桌上拿起短刀，一点点走到于里昂热面前。他还赤着脚，脚心磨着地毯的绒毛，绒毛还沾着他们欢好后弹溅上来又干结了的精液，刚才被男人放飞却又回旋着停在窗台上的鸟儿在晨光里轻声啼鸣。

“这是我的行宫，在这里随便死掉什么人，谁也不知道。”桑克瑞德缓缓将刀刃抵上于里昂热的脸颊，“等到根治的药方配好，回答我，于里昂热：这些病人——同样也是将来可能在我治下生活的百姓——是浇灭你仇火的工具，还是你成名的勋章？”

刀刃未侧，于里昂热猜想这把利刃一定收割过好几十条人命。它有幸未被桑克瑞德列入变卖还钱的清单，稍低下眼就能看得到自己倒映其上的刺青。

终于、终于到这里了，于里昂热听得见狂浪大笑和遗憾叹息同时在心中原野呼啸。成名勋章早被他们在多次言辞交锋中证明地位低微，症结仅是夙愿所托为何。这有功有利、不轻易相信被爱事实和能轻易利用被爱事实的王族夙愿所托为何；这机会如海面广阔，恨意也不低于爱意的药师夙愿所托为何；冒着失去所得到的的一切，放弃未来可能得到的一切去争取可能让他们失去一切的胜利，所托为何。

狂风骤停，于里昂热孤身站在原野中央。原野边缘连着海面，他发觉自己看得清同在海原中心的桑克瑞德。游鱼不信点水的飞鸟，他们各自没能摸透彼此执念的立足点。

然而也没有时间让他们慢慢看清。

“真如白玫瑰中绽出红蕊那样罕见……你会用这个身份来要挟我的答案。”于里昂热的睫毛抖了一下，脸部随着话语有所移动，刺青被划开一道细细的口子，“你以为呢，桑克瑞德？这些病人……这副药剂，是你走向王位的台阶与长毯吗？”精灵抬手抚过桑克瑞德的长发，“是按上这些白绸的宝石冠，还是助你闪耀史册的红呢氅……”

精灵顺着这缕白发摸到桑克瑞德握刀的手腕，将刀刃引到自己脖子上。

“尚且看不清自己在那一天到来时想要实现的愿望，你我似乎都有共鸣……但假使这一刻是你的愿望，那现在就实现了它吧，桑克瑞德。这也是…

…为了你的人民。不过是一个无法并肩取得灵魂密钥的结论，基于你的顾虑，实现这把刀的愿望也……”

他竭尽所能柔和地望着男人，而对方的嘴唇狠狠一抿。

“说你‘现在还不能死’。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“说，你现在还不能死。就算是要复仇，也不能死在这里。”

“……啊。按说是这样没有错。但是，我去哪里找第二个能给我在财力和人际上全力支持，连肉体也一并包容的战友呢？我想你大概也一样……除了我以外，再也没有第二个经验充足、亦穿越过众多病患死难，不惧长老席与药学院威压的药师了。”于里昂热顺着男人的节奏说，“所以‘我还不能死’这种冠冕堂皇的借口，不能成为我眼下保命的托词……唯有这点事实，是我能给你的全部诚意。”

桑克瑞德扔下刀转身离开的速度掠着风，留给于里昂热的时间短短数秒。数秒内精灵捕捉不到男人的动作细节，只知道自己和对方都没有赢家。

他们都还不够纯粹，要是够，这一夜的纠缠也就可以省略。

唯独在当口上，这样不够纯粹就变成痛惜自己无能的根源。于里昂热迅速起身，叫了一声，抓住桑克瑞德的残影。

“……戒指，我就收下了。可能……再强求你能顾忌爱你的人的心情而照顾自己一些已是妄谈，不过我的‘愿望’，我有信心许诺……桑克瑞德。”药师望着那王嗣的背影，“我已没有爱可赌，这是你希望的，所以我会赌上所有，到成功的那一刻——其中包括你。”他得喘口气才能接受自己都说了什么，“……你满意了吗？”

桑克瑞德的背影凝固了好一会儿。

“嗯哼。”

幕五.END.


	6. 幕六

【1】

王都到北方领地的通路，如于里昂热所知，少人使用、荒凉坎坷。出王都后一段路到最近王都的要塞为止，沿途都还见得到低处、峡谷和凹地密密匝匝又星星块块分布的山毛榉树林。轻骑兵把他带到了狭道上，避开要塞耳目，很快这些蓬勃生长的平原卫士就远离了于里昂热的视野，陪伴他们的仅剩下战争后被废弃的贫瘠荒田、石灰石密布导致难以开垦的山坳、爬满苔藓、孤独翠绿着的村落废墟。但是狭道会比人们常用的商道要多绕两片山林，徒步要多花半个月，于里昂热他们骑着马也得多花一星期。

八年前这附近也发生过战争，亦即桑克瑞德说的，由于战争中王都王室受到敌人煽动出现内乱，帝国军杀到了王国腹地的要塞脚下，战况惨烈。在于里昂热的印象中，那个时候的自己位于另一条前线上，眼见王国的颓势影响这条战线的士气。他目睹些个重伤员失去求生勇气，向他或者其他军医恳求能一觉睡去再也不必醒来的药。活着的士兵态度消沉，军官无能为力，几次分散的小规模战斗也折损严重，全线溃败的传言越来越多，甚至出现逃兵。据于里昂热所知，这些逃兵大多没能成功，战线外侧被帝国军重围，逃也逃不到哪去；而逃兵被俘可能外泄军情，这条战线的危机一层叠着一层，身在其中的兵士和置身事外的平民最终可能谁也逃不过。夜里于里昂热也曾为此痛苦，在星夜下扶着几乎能被伤病员们的丧气哀嚎压断的脖子。穆恩布瑞达也支撑过他，说着“不管发生什么我都会陪在你身边”，语气欢快积极，仿佛在这条即将翻个底朝天的船上，只要是和于里昂热在一起，狂风暴雨都得缩回云彩里。

那时他有没有微笑，回握穆恩布瑞达的手？他好像是告诉她，如若战线彻底崩溃，王都要塞得不到援军，那么国家离战败投降也不远了。怪该怪谁呢？该怪这种时候还在争权夺势的王族吧？士兵们经历的绝望悲恸和战败的后果，应该归到这些不知轻重的王族身上。他们本没有责任，但流离失所的仍旧是他们。痛苦会因此凝结，到了这一刻，纵然穆恩布瑞达相伴也仅是起到一点安慰作用，未能真正逃离。

“后来啊，后来总帅他们勉强打赢了几场游击，给攻打要塞的帝国军增加压力。要塞反扑得也快，我们估计内战停了。具体怎么说呢……”

赶三天路后于里昂热他们找了个松树林扎营，林外是座无人农庄，看水井破旧可知这里应该是在交战期中死了人。轻骑兵们发现水井还能打出点地下水，便决定休息一夜。闲聊里提到现今疫病起源，话题难免扯回八年前的大战。于里昂热看出他们担心着此时王都的备战，尤其牵扯到桑克瑞德最近让他们又疑惑又忧虑的行为，轻骑兵们自然想得到当时险些把战局拖进不复境地的内战。领队的百夫长是桑克瑞德亲自挑来的，八年前参过战，属于血荆棘中为数不多的资深，给其他四个后辈催着说起八年前各人各执一词的内幕。

“总帅涉入不深，主要还是那些个贵族。你知道哪时候多可怕，弟兄们跟帝国军多线交战，后援和饷粮都跟不上，这些贵族还用私兵在王都周围开打。天呐，帝国军打到要塞了，他们还疯了一样。”

“到底怎么解决的其实有很多种说法。”

“没人敢肯定。最可信的说法还是……殿下同意了长老席的某些条件。”

于里昂热正给锅子加水，及时扶住水瓶。

“跟这个药师说没问题吗？”

“现在都没问题了吧？”

骑兵们苦中作乐，揶揄地看着于里昂热笑。药师不说自在与否同意与否，沉默庄重地放下水瓶，做出倾听姿态。

“那我说咯，别到处乱讲。就是同意给长老席找出挑起内战的那个王族，总的来说……就是出卖了自己的一个堂兄弟吧。”

一名骑兵跳起来：“这怎么能叫出卖？要是不这么做，内战根本结束不了！无刺盆地的要塞会失守，然后王都……”

这是“螺纹”的骑兵。他寻求赞同地看了看于里昂热，可后者平静的回望让他惊诧地叫得更大声了。

“我不是因为——”

“知道啦，你不是因为喜欢殿下才替他说话。但是这件事殿下承认了。”阐述往事的百夫长擦着剑，并未被小骑兵冒犯，“交出去的那个堂兄弟很早就撺掇殿下支持他登位。”

于里昂热听到这里，抬手中断话题问道：“那个人是否和桑克瑞德有血缘关系？”

“没有。”百夫长回答，“说来话长啦，其实教会不肯承认殿下的王室身份一大原因就是他的血统，不仅仅因为他的母亲出身低微。据说先王也是那种，你懂吧——王室，王族，贵族，乱得很。就是说……”

于里昂热理解地点点头。

“后来让教会承认他是王族，给他特赦权，你要是看到主教的表情……反正总帅说，主教都不肯出席加冕。”

“我告诉你，这就是教会和长老席的矛盾。”又一名骑兵插嘴，“把殿下从流浪的海边小村庄里找回来是长老席的主意，免得先王一死，哪个王族跟教会关系好就上位，削了长老席的权。好笑吗，现在反倒是殿下在和长老席争权。哎，哎，太复杂了，说不下去。总之摊上这种事很难做人，在这个环境里，要不是总帅和殿下一直保着血荆棘，我们也不敢保证一定敢跟着他俩发疯。”

小骑兵再次一跳老高。“殿下和总帅决定这么做的理由，三年多前就解释过了！我们发过誓，如果不愿意，那时候就该离开啊！”他愤愤不平瞪着其他人，“怎么到现在才要背弃他们？”

“坐下，小鬼，你懂什么？我们帮殿下变卖家产的时候你还在做跟他上床的美梦。”百夫长呵斥着，“没告诉你吧？就是你喝多了跟殿下示爱那晚。你喝得烂醉了跑过来干扰我们谈话，你知道被你打断的时候殿下在说什么？他在和我们算账，请我们找一些亲属好友转卖掉他卧室里的金器。唧唧咋咋的，你以为自己了解殿下和总帅？我们了解总帅，但谁都不敢说完全了解殿下。还有你，药师，你也不知道吧。”

“是的。”

于里昂热做了个连自己都想不到的动作。他把那名小个子骑兵带到身旁，握着对方戴着护臂的手坐下。好像这么做，百夫长的训斥声就不那么扎耳，他也不会把它完全听进心里，给自己的心脏增加一根鱼刺。

“说回内战吧……说到哪儿来着？哦……名义上是堂兄弟，其实没有血缘。哎，不提这个。不过殿下查了一路，长老席处决了好几个贵族。到现在好些贵族都猜得到到底怎么回事，因为殿下自己也被审问过，能从塔里活着出来的犯人，不供出点什么，谁信。”百夫长指了指自己左眼，“起先长老席以为殿下也是参加争权起兵叛乱的其中一个，但总帅和我们正从南方赶回无刺盆地，殿下原本要在盆地外接应。长老席不敢惊动我们，暗中把殿下关进塔里拷问，到殿下同意帮他们肃清叛乱才放出来。他的左眼就是这么伤的，出来以后烧了几天，眼睛没保住，好像连一些药都不起效了吧？对不对，你们说？我记得殿下那之后就再也没用过那些贵族们流行的麝香……”

“他也不吃肉蔻，他说自己一吃那东西就犯浑。”

“嗯。”于里昂热记起桑克瑞德品尝那种蓝色花蕊时对苦味和甜味的反应速度。桑克瑞德对花蕊本身的甜味反应较慢却马上尝到了花蕊的苦味，证明其体质对苦味所代表的毒素相当敏感。虽然那些毒素微弱，短时间内会随着代谢排掉，不过桑克瑞德当时的反应速度已经说明了问题。

“内战一停，要塞的仗就好打赢。后面的事大家都知道啦……就是仗一打完，长老席清算内战罪人，看起来外头在庆功，实际上一个月里塔里天天都在杀人。老实说，殿下也在其中送了长老席几条人命，不然就没有现在的血荆棘了。”

“你、你怎么知道这些事？”

“殿下交过底。所以你记着，小子，血荆棘现在之所以能不做长老席的刀，前提条件是殿下和总帅各自给长老席办了点事做交换条件。……你看起来不赞同，药师。”

“敝人听听而已，如您所言，了解罢了。”

“哈哈哈，不用这么拘束，我其实不赞同。可这就是要活命啊，药师。”

百夫长拍拍手结束话题，舀起锅子里的热汤。于里昂热头低下去又抬起来，发现自己还抓着小骑兵的手。

这小骑兵在发呆，同袍招呼他喝汤也当没听见。动摇的表情说明这小骑兵感情远比于里昂热想的要充沛得多，甚至一下子让精灵忘了这个小骑兵照顾保养的马是骄傲的“螺纹”。

“我……从没想过……我以为殿下是因为喜欢我们听说的那个姑娘才……”小骑兵呆滞地喃喃自语，“原、原来是……”

他看看身旁的精灵，突然鼻尖一抽，扑到精灵肩上，不顾其他人会不会嘲笑，嚎啕大哭。

于里昂热惊诧却不敢乱动，向周围一看，其余四个骑兵没有发出声音，只是用复杂的目光望着他们。等小骑兵抽抽噎噎地在于里昂热肩上撸起鼻子，百夫长才好心将他拽到一边塞两碗汤。

“怎么样，终于想明白了吧，小子。你这点心思换成以前的殿下倒没什么，现在就没办法啦。你说是么，药师？你应该最清楚。”

桑克瑞德挑来做护卫的骑兵除了忠诚还有老辣，于里昂热充分认识到了这一点。

“我被他赶出来了。”精灵说着，递出手巾，喝了口汤。这一夜听骑兵们讲了许多战时和练兵轶事，他却不常插话，仅在骑兵们偶尔打趣将他扯进话题才简洁地回答两句。更多时于里昂热只是将桑克瑞德交来的戒指放在掌心翻来覆去。

小骑兵喝了很多酒，差点连预备喂给马匹的麦酒都拆开了，被百夫长好一顿训。最后这小骑兵躺在于里昂热旁边，捂着脸吸气。

“你笑话我……没关系。”小骑兵含糊地说着醉话，于里昂热掏出一些干柠檬皮和橘子皮泡水，“我……”

“会过去的。”于里昂热用手巾沾着酸苦味的水，喂到小骑兵嘴里，“桑克瑞德一定对你说过，你值得更好。”

“没有了。……姐姐不在了、妈妈也……他救过我。内战后……内战后……我也是，我也被囚禁过，那时殿下一被释放就把我给弄出去了……我不知道他交换了什么。”

于里昂热有些好奇那个王族在这些骑兵眼里的模样到底有多少面。有的是尊敬，有的是景仰，有些人爱慕，另一些人敬畏；身经百战的年长士兵看得透彻，不予置评；年轻又阅历浅的则容易被蒙骗，尽管桑克瑞德并无坏心。许多人会被那男人吸引，没有多少人会对他建立防备。他可能是哥哥，也可能是父亲，又是个体恤的上司、勇武可信的战友，还是个漂亮的情人。虽然于里昂热现在才想似乎有点晚了，自己已经被赶出了那王族的世界，但戒指还在他手里，他隐隐觉得要不了多久，那个王族就会自己跨出原本的世界，到于里昂热这边来，或是把那个世界带到于里昂热面前。

这点应该没什么疑问。百夫长啜着烟斗，在篝火对面与于里昂热闲话时肯定了这个看法。“我不清楚殿下除了拿到王位以外在整个计划里还能得到什么好处，可是你稍微跟他呆久点就知道，他对那顶王冠的确没兴趣。”百夫长说，“就算他这段时间把自己打扮出一副非常想做国王的样子，可他实际上就是仗着自己在不同人眼里的不同印象骗倒大家。”百夫长瞟了眼于里昂热，“近距离跟他相处一些日子后再离他远点反而是好事，你也不用灰心丧气的。”

“我怀疑的是，不敢肯定自己到底能不能实现他的请托，能不能在诸位努力这么多年的计划中，起到真正的作用。”于里昂热披起一件粗毛毡斗篷，盖住受凉的两只尖耳朵，“雪暴里松树郁郁苍苍，人在教训中成长……”

这回是百夫长和诸骑兵的沉默。细声飒飒的夜空和凉风让人冷静，想得起舟车轱辘底下被他们忽略了的家人。于里昂热有过几秒钟笑自己刚开始时，大家都在告诉他如何和桑克瑞德接近，而到他与那人远离，大家又在告诉他远离是对的；而后他将这一想法当做一本小笔记本砌进思维书墙，和“螺纹”睡在一起。“螺纹”和他熟络了，用湿漉漉的鼻头蹭他，在他耳边哼哧哼哧的。

次日这支六人小队扯着太阳爬上半山腰，于里昂热牵着“螺纹”。“螺纹”的骑手脱掉轻甲，自告奋勇先跑到前面开路。这小骑兵兴致很高，脱胎换骨般地轻巧，让人全然看不出前一晚酩酊大醉过。百夫长说他落下了一桩心事，于里昂热就笑着欣赏着朝阳在林间疏落的琉璃色。

小骑兵跑得没了影子，在小队踏进山腰兽道附近的平地时折返，对大家挥手喊：“哗——喂！这边！有情况。”

他把小队带到远离兽道的路上，拨开灌木丛，指着一具被遗弃的尸体。于里昂热一眼就看出死者死于结晶症，把小骑兵的其他护卫拦在一边，上前掀开死者的衣服。

“看情况死了有两三天。”百夫长远远一瞧就笃定，“野兽不吃这种尸体，它们知道得这种病以后死掉的人尸体吃了有危险。”

于里昂热点点头，看到从尸体胃部刺出体外的结晶块和内脏碎片。“啊……这个人……”他细碎地说，“发病前一定很痛苦，脸部扭曲。胃里异物增长，他走不了多远……是不是有可能住在附近？”

他回头望了眼百夫长，谁知后者诧异而反射地握住剑柄。

“怎么？”于里昂热问。

“你表情真可怕。”

“……有所耳闻，可以想象。”

“殿下知道你是这样的吗？”

于里昂热无动于衷地回头面向尸体。双手沾过尸体，不能直接抹上面颊，于里昂热便硬是收紧下巴和嘴唇，让自己不自觉泄露出去的骇人神情融入肌肉。

“我感觉你就是在等着一个仇敌。”他听见桑克瑞德说。

“是也好，非也罢。”于里昂热回答，“疫病不会因我面露慈悲，放弃蹂躏有人居住的地方。”

他自知自控，然而定睛再看，横陈面前的分明是桑克瑞德。疫病摧毁尽虚弱的人之后，定将染指健康体壮的人。还有谁能逃得过呢？他自比自己运气等同于魔鬼诱惑的炼金术师之父，桑克瑞德可不一定；这些轻骑兵也不一定。天灾人祸，生命本身微乎其微。于里昂热几乎感到面前桑克瑞德的尸体新鲜得像刚死去的。

“找到啦，有车辙。”小骑兵探好人和野兽的痕迹回来报告，“已经有点旧了，好像是前两天的，从那一侧上山的平路里岔出来，我看过了，要是下山的话有两条路，往左那边有个村子。”

新的声音打破了于里昂热的幻想，使他有所清醒。死者的头发是灰白色的，尽管被草叶和临死前的痛苦搅乱，但还有一小块能让于里昂热看出那种平常精心打理的痕迹，面部和四肢线条都比桑克瑞德瘦弱——区别一点点显现，于里昂热支着膝盖伸直蹲得酸麻的腿，做了个祈祷动作，从周围找来一些干草枯木将尸体盖起来。时间不充裕，山上也不适合火化。

“应该提醒山下村落，再有这种死者，要以火化排除传染。”

“不能，那村子好像是基拉巴尼亚人的。”另一个骑兵看过方向回来，不赞成地摇摇头，“靠近王都这部分基拉巴尼亚人聚集的村落，有一些是同意教会让他们改宗的条件才能在这附近聚居。你知道，被火化的人进不了天堂，教会忌讳这些。”

“染黑一杯水，一滴墨足矣。有一个疫病死难者，就有许许多多潜在的被感染者。”

“还不仅仅是这个问题。”百夫长拧着眉，“这里离王都有点近啊……之前的疫区都没有这么近过。”

“要到里面去查一查吗，长官？”

“可我们的任务是护送这个药师去北方。”

“我同意下去查看。”于里昂热迅速开口，“您说得没错，这里离王都太近。疫病产生的原因……您是清楚的？”

百夫长环视了下众人。就这一眼，于里昂热便确信，他们虽不如传说中的圣殿骑士、现今的教团骑士那般甲胄发亮，却至少像劳班一样，为一种高洁光辉的荣耀尽忠。百夫长最后选中了“螺纹”的小骑兵，让于里昂热将“螺纹”牵回来。

“你去给殿下报信。”

【2】

太好了，是劳班来叫他。这让他有充足理由立即从干冷硬的泥巴地上跳起来，而不是他自己觉得这块干冷硬泥巴地硌得他骨头发痒。

躺下来一瞬间他就追悔莫及，恨自己想起前些日子同样睡在这种泥巴地上的于里昂热。因为一想起那药师来，不单他过去风餐露宿早就习惯了的泥巴地变得不能忍受，连在四周放哨走动的脚步声都像在嘲笑他静不下心。要是直接站起来不睡，劳班和轻骑兵们一定会笑话几句，而他就是不想被笑话。

“得了，桑克瑞德，你没睡着。”劳班的声音在男人头顶上嗡嗡响。

噢。桑克瑞德在心里应了一声，脸皮却维持石板似的表情慢吞吞爬起来。

“当然我不是特意来戳穿你……”

“行了，怎么说？”

“耐点心，尊敬的殿下。探是探到了，不过地形不好。在山洼子里。”

劳班蹲下身，在地面使劲画出简要示意图。

“背面和侧翼三个方向是山脉，结队上去很困难，马匹也走不了，这也是为什么前哨到今天才探回消息。正前方是峭壁和很小的袋口。”

桑克瑞德挠挠脸：“易守难攻啊。”

“不过看规模，基本可以确认是他们的据点没错了。”

“离腹地这么近，如果是整支队伍潜入，要说黑尘和无刺完全没察觉我是不信的。无刺盆地要塞聚集的可都是八年前留下来的精英。单凭我们一下子吃不掉这个据点的话，至少也要抓两个口舌出来审一审。”

桑克瑞德眺着夜空下黑洞洞的山峦。“就照你说的办吧。”他算了算这几天来同血荆棘小队探索和游击消灭掉的敌人，“我认为还是得提醒下长老席。有些虫子不发现还好，发现一只，其实背后还有一窝。这些天里奥尔的情报和我们自己打掉的帝国伏兵、游击兵也有几十个人了，现在还有据点，我怕他们净想着拿疫病做理由肃清国土上的异教徒，忘了外敌已经离得很近。”

“我有个疑问，桑克瑞德，你觉得这些帝国兵有没有可能是从里头开门放进来的？边境那边会不会出问题？”

“是有这种可能，说不定就是之前大战后混进军队的帝国人内应。不过这不奇怪，我去偷长老席的地图时就在密室仓库里见过一些密封起来的信件。秘书官说，在帝国那边同样有我们的内应，不然长老席每天足不出户，光凭脑子就能想出这种结晶症的病源与战争遗留物的关系，那也就不需要药师和医生了。”

“他们早就知道的话，为什么……”

“他们想把很多东西握在手里，比如利用帝国的计划把病因归结于教宗，让那些基拉巴尼亚移民老实改宗，巩固正教地位。再通过控制研发根治药物和缓解药物的人员和渠道，排挤像于里昂热和修特拉这样的药师、医师，保证商路还在合作的商团控制下……我猜的。”桑克瑞德仔细梳理好思路后又说，“这一切计划和实行了四五年，到如今时机也该成熟了，长老席的实权正随着正教提高威信、贩卖药物药材所得钱财大量聚集而增强。你看，娜娜莫大人才回国多久，长老席就不屑于掩盖消除‘外戚继位’这种传言了。”

“听起来这就是要让娜娜莫殿下充当傀儡政权，可你先前说，他们也不需要一个傀儡。”

“长老席那十几个老头子，我告诉你……劳班。”

桑克瑞德翻了翻停留在八年前，两只眼睛都完好无缺的记忆。

“他们会为了让这个国家照着他们的谋划强大起来，去做任何事、牺牲任何人。就算是他们选定了娜娜莫，娜娜莫也得成长得如他们所想，这个过程会很辛苦，你得支持她。”

“可……为什么是娜娜莫殿下？”

“八年前我就知道长老席根本不打算让先王那支血统的任何一个直系后代继位，你没见过他们的眼神……在塔的牢房里。塔那种地方，你想想……那可是，随便哪个王亲国戚犯了罪都得进去躺一躺铁钉椅子的塔啊。我看得出来……他们认为我们都不合格。呵。像挑选种猪一样的眼神。我没被赶走，那是因为我还有点用……对他们来说还有点用。”

可是这点作用还能让长老席忍耐他多久？桑克瑞德忽然感到脊骨里灌了铅，沉重而又痛苦难耐，恨不得这就撒开臂膀全力向前冲刺，一直冲到终点。他东张西望，劳班在一边等着他决定，偌大的原野，夜空中仿佛挂满了钟。

“你挑几个人去据点抓舌头。”他在钟表指针的噔噔声中说，“先挑人去，队伍随后跟上，不要打草惊蛇。在这里——”他踢踢脚边的示意图，画了个方位，“——碰头。”

劳班说了几个人选，桑克瑞德没有什么意见。他原以为做出决定就能让夜空下虚幻的钟声停止，但这噔噔噔的钟声不遂人愿。桑克瑞德屏气去听，发现它不是钟声。

“警戒！”男人冲周围低吼，放哨的骑兵也听清楚了风中的异动，纷纷俯下腰，“是马蹄。”桑克瑞德朝马蹄来向弓背跑去，等看清了来者，立即直起来吹起口哨，“螺纹！……怎么是螺纹？过来！过来！去两个人接，后面看看有没有追兵！”

“殿、殿下……”

那“螺纹”的小骑兵猛一勒住缰绳折了个方向跑来，喘得比马匹还急。桑克瑞德叫他慢点说，他却直接从马背上滚落下来。

“您怎么在这儿？我以为您在王都，我正要去王都……”

“先别说这些，我还要问你怎么跑出来了。”

桑克瑞德挑选这个小骑兵去护送于里昂热的理由很简单：对小骑兵托付他的信任。他清楚什么样的人可以如此托付，尽管这个人也许对被托付的对象心存隔阂。所以桑克瑞德并不认为小骑兵是丢下于里昂热逃回来的，听到小骑兵说出来的消息后，桑克瑞德也首先确认了这一点。

而他奇怪自己好像这几秒钟里，比起于里昂热是不是安全，眼前的小骑兵是不是背叛了信任更重要。接着他又猜测自己运气何时才会用尽，毕竟他这么巧地刚好呆在骑兵赶去王都所选捷径上。

“我带几个人去一趟。”桑克瑞德在劳班的目光中说，“尸体都丢出来了，还是基拉巴尼亚人的村子，我不放心。”

“要疏散出去么？”

“对，得撤进北方。”

“北方能容纳一个村子的余地也不多了……”

“很快就能有药。”桑克瑞德答道，“马上就能有药了。至少再加这一个村子，不能给烧掉，还是被当做异教徒论罪——明明不是这个原因。”

桑克瑞德抬起眼，四周诸人不禁肃立。

“我们已经知道真相了，总帅。”他先对劳班说，“人员二八开，分头走。抓到的舌头看情况合适，交给长老席。”

他又把小骑兵扶正，拍了下对方的肩甲。

“还得麻烦你走一趟，就带着‘螺纹’，回王都去，找阿雷恩瓦尔德或者里奥尔，把我宅子里的仆人全部转移走。他俩明白该怎么办。”

劳班点着人数，一边插嘴：“这就要开始了吗？”

“说不好，可能要开始了。你去了以后就千万别回头，总帅，绝对不要回头。”

【3】

于里昂热缺乏士兵的反射神经，它发挥作用的精准性远不如身边历经百战的骑兵百夫长。

“别乱动，保持镇静。”好几个人从他们落座的酒馆里溜走，百夫长压下想要从桌边快速抽身离开的药师，嘴角抽动，“他们的眼神跟我们无关，心里想着这一点，跟我慢慢走出去。”

初进村庄，几年来走过疫区的经验让于里昂热摸到挂着脸颊紧绷的弦。街道行人寥寥，皆以斗篷覆面，驼背低头，问起话来从下往上撩出眼白，粗鲁又不敢做大声；绝大多数眼睛都在门缝和窗缝里窥视，畏畏缩缩，一旦和于里昂热四目对视，就像沾了火星的头发丝那样烧焦萎缩，躲到门缝后。他们兴许害怕的是骑兵，于里昂热猜测，村民害怕他们是来把病患当做异教徒抓走。他对是否被当成火刑行刑队没有做过多猜想，毕竟他从未见过还会走进村子而非直接在村外堆柴点火速战速决的行刑队。

百夫长决定到酒馆里坐一坐，打发一名骑兵去买肉、干粮、水和给马匹吃的燕麦与酒，谨慎叮嘱所有人都低头不要乱说话。酒馆内比街上多点人，尽是些把力量和自信都写进肌肉里的粗壮男丁，可他们的谈话声在于里昂热一行走进酒馆时便戛然消失，几双眼睛鬼鬼祟祟打量他们。等他们坐下一两分钟，这些壮汉就分作一一两两、躲躲闪闪地出了门。

百夫长装作没瞧见，招呼酒保时故意撩起衣摆，让酒保和其他人看到身上装置精巧的马刀、绒面的内衬，翘起腿拍拍牛头皮靴子。

酒保笑得讪讪的。“骑士老爷，”他讨好地说，“我快点上酒，不必这么咄咄逼人吧？”

“哈，你知道我的意思。瞧，我可不喜欢被人看扁，你们这个村子，就刚刚滚出去那几个，当我们是瘟疫啦？我告诉你们，今天我胯下夹的马都比你们健壮。”

“是，是。您要加点什么？”

“你们这最好的黑麦酒，来个两桶。”

“就要喝？”

“装着，路上给马喝的。”

“不是吧，骑士老爷？我们的黑麦酒是从南方流传下来的配方，您知道的吧？南方的黑麦酒已经被瘟疫吃掉啦。”

这酒保对轻骑兵众人的称呼“骑士”，用的是本国语言中专属于册封骑士的名词。于里昂热疑惑地看看酒保，这个人难道看不出在座骑兵并没有身穿重甲胄、在甲胄上烙印所属骑士团纹章，不能以册封骑士的地位名称称呼吗？

百夫长也注意到了酒保用词不妥，吹嘘自己有钱，改口问起本村的领主。

“没有领主。”

“难道没有佃农？你们种的地是谁的，税交给谁？”

“哪有啊，早就逃命去了。到处都是瘟疫，小佃农每年上缴的那点税金养不起大领主。”

“名字是什么？哪天跑的？”

“骑士老爷要替我们追他回来？别了吧，哈哈哈。”酒保随口说出领主家姓，“跑了都好几天了吧，马车从我们这经过，大箱小箱的。”

“什么？跑了！见鬼。你快去拿酒来，我们得追上那个欠债的混球。天杀的，我诅咒他在半路上被地狱的小鬼绊住脚。”

酒保去找酒桶了，百夫长给手下递出眼神，让这名手下到外头去探探消息。

“你认为怎么样，药师？”

“错误的称呼招来灾祸。”于里昂热说，“爵位高者，不屑‘骑士’；无官爵者，不当‘骑士’。一旦用错，再碰上暴躁易怒，难免要吃一顿马鞭。精于生意之道、三寸红舌贯通上下的门店小弟，应会选择无地位之分的称呼。”

他得到了百夫长的赞许。“他在试探我们，看我们是路过这儿，还是来找病人，或者单纯来收税。”百夫长想切一点酒保送上来的面包，可被于里昂热用一根手指制止，“乡下酒馆经常被当做小团体的据点，吃得开几路饭的老板必须得眼观八方。不过他们还是没有想到。”百夫长神色复杂，提防着谁又在门口偷听，有没有别人再进酒馆，“我看领主之所以会跑，不是怕被疫病传染，而是怕行刑队。这个村子应该不止一两个病人，领主逃跑，行刑队上门是迟早的事。”

“暂时不要在本地吃喝，在病源已知，传染方式亦有定论的情况下。这里疫情发展的程度还不清楚……我打算在附近走一走检查一下。”

“不行，我们的任务是把你送到北方，不能出事。已经给殿下送了信，要是殿下在王都动作够快，十天之内就能赶到这里。”

但是领主事先逃了，马上找到正教的骑士团让他们派兵处置疫区的话，领主还能领功。而眼下就算于里昂热有心却做不了什么，也乐观不起来。

“但是你要样本吧？”百夫长提起背包起身，环视几眼后又说，“我们得尽快离开，剩下的见机行事……”

“喂，骑士老爷，你该不会想不付钱就走吧？酒我都拖好放在车上了啊！”

“放就放，谁出不起你这点钱，吵吵闹闹的，小崽子。过来，说，多少钱？”

“六个板子。”

“六个？什么酒，让我瞧瞧。谁带够钱了？我觉得六个板子不行，最多五个……”

百夫长跟酒保叽叽咕咕走到门外，背着手暗示于里昂热和剩下骑兵捡起包裹跟上。

“扎稳了，别给马颠下来。四个板子不行？你这个酒到底用什么水……”

一个骑兵扯住马缰，吹出口哨，马匹便长嘶一声。“这是信号，”骑兵说，“让刚刚去侦查的家伙听见，到村外等我们……”

于里昂热用微小的动作盖起兜帽，紧挨着马腿。百夫长仍在跟酒保讨价还价，骑兵挨个检查拖酒桶的木车绳结。如果不是行人神色紧张、又突然跑来一名妇女指指点点，于里昂热不介意把眼前这些暂且当成一场郊游活动。

“他们、他们——”这妇女穿的黄褐色棉布裙，不知怎的，于里昂热对它印象深刻，“——他们要跑了！”

这叫喊声砸出巨石落地般的吵闹混乱，一时间于里昂热身旁冒出了许许多多双手臂。每一条手臂都在拉扯、阻挠他们上马或自卫。“别让他们跑了！”这些人仿佛用先前的沉默积攒了不见底的力气来歇斯底里，对他们拳打脚踢，“快！”

“什么名堂！”百夫长丢下酒保，跑来试图挤进人群，把于里昂热拖出来，但酒保身后也冲出了好几个人，显然早就埋伏着，只等着百夫长露出背后的破绽。没一会儿他们就被人群拽拉着半趴在地上，抬不起手臂，拳头和鞋底冰雹似地锤下。于里昂热反射地护着自己行李包中的小药箱，却被人们发现，招来争抢他行李包的指甲尖。请不要动它，药师连脖子都弯折下来用头挡在行李包上，喃喃声只有自己听见。接着他瞥到刀光一闪，赶忙撑起来，在人们腿脚手臂的空隙里喊“请不要拿出武器”。他知道这些村民在惧怕什么，几片几片此起彼伏的叫骂声里隐含着缘由，可若骑兵们使用了武器，他们自己也未必能好生逃脱。他毫不怀疑人群外面等着他们的是锄头和铁杵、铁钩、钉耙、长柄镰刀，每一个渴求自我保护的村民能拿到的被当做武器的农具，凑在一起能比三四把马刀更残暴，并且更重要的是，村民是无辜的，是这个国家的子民。

这场混乱被一声枪响切成两半，有两只手把于里昂热拉出人堆，让他喘上了气。他抬头看见百夫长和另一个矮个子骑兵的脸，听到他们说是外头出去探路的骑兵抢到了一杆简易火枪。殴打他们的村民拽了马缰，百夫长来不及争回来，只和矮个子推着于里昂热让他走；尔后马匹受惊，在人群里乱踩，一个不会驯马的村民被踩在地上，肚子凹陷下去，嘴里吐出和胃液混在一起的黑块。这成了另一种恐慌。“有人犯病了”的呼喊刺穿“抓住下毒凶犯”的声音。于里昂热的脚步一乱，再次被人们拖拽在地上，松脱的兜帽和外袍跟头发、鞋跟钩在一起，扯下一大把来。

“让我看看病人！请让我看看病人！”

“散开！散开！”

“我是药师！”于里昂热已然瞧见在攒动人头上晃来晃去的锚钩，一柄生锈镰刀就悬在百夫长脖子后方半米处。他扑到百夫长身上，镰刀砍开了右上臂，但他无暇理睬，“请让我看看病人！”

百夫长忙乱里帮着于里昂热保护箱子，见于里昂热右臂开始流血立刻反过来拼命盖住伤口：“这是医生！只有他能救那个病人！”近前的几个人听后显现出犹豫，被于里昂热抓住机会，脱离百夫长的护卫努力向病人方向挣去，“让他过去！”百夫长嘶吼，矮个子骑兵趴在地上，无力地挡着自己脖子。人群被于里昂热的冲撞腾出空位，百夫长也终于下了决心拔出马刀，“让这个药师去看看病人！”

堆堆叠叠的手脚被马刀挡在一边，于里昂热撞向人墙，跌坐在病人跟前，扒开呕吐不止的村民衣衫。

“照我说的做，先生，请照我说的做。”他请求周围村民让到一旁，叫百夫长拿刚才酒保装上车的酒。但过去几分钟的斗殴和争抢行为让他们的行李和马匹都不受控制，于里昂热只能按着不断挣扎的病人双臂，肚子则被对方的膝盖撞了好几下；还有人趁机击打他的背，有人还想拉开他，指甲划伤他的脸。他看到血流到病人身上时想起自己不能让伤口沾到病人的呕吐物，勉强用破烂的袖管捆住伤口，再转身去找自己的行李和箱子，谁知人们又打算抢走他的行李，所幸扛着火枪的探路骑兵追过来，朝天放了第二枪，加上于里昂热反复恳求村民配合，告诉他们病人吐出的东西里有结晶块，人们才半信半疑地退开，让他们得到一点喘息的空间。

似乎又过了几分钟，于里昂热拿回了自己的行李，也获得一瓶酒。他在用酒搓洗病人肢体期间扒拉药箱，挖出急救药和特效药，请求村民给他干净的水和布，准备一个安静的房间。

“他还有救。”慢慢地药师自己都不知道自己在说话，只觉得自己的声音是从眼睛里传出去的，“他的结晶块长在胃里，还不是太严重，但这会让他呕吐。”于里昂热要求大量的清水，还有烧热的开水，如果可能，他希望村子里有其他医师出面。不过事与愿违，于里昂热亦无心等待。他求助于骑兵，谁知百夫长在他身后说，矮个子骑兵的头打破了，昏迷着躺在村子的马厩里。“我自己来。”于里昂热盯着眼前的病人，气息沉重，“我来。”

他用光了普通急救药，箱子里剩下的药材和病人的时间也不足以让他马上调配新药。特效药还得省着用，而箱子里存着他从药学院带出来的、用那种树根调配出来的药方样本。

很长时间里，于里昂热的手指和病人恢复意识后的目光都停在样本上。病人问了些什么，而于里昂热的指尖和手臂都烧着火。

“……不能。”精灵不记得那病人说的话，自己却用一种和意识相反的坚定语气拒绝，“你还不能用它，它的毒性……”

等于里昂热感到比较清醒时，又回到了人们殴打来的拳头和腿脚中。好像是病人喊出了什么惹来守在屋外的村民，村民们用他刚才的回答认定了一项罪名，但于里昂热无心细想，满脑子嗡嗡的只希望自己此刻已经从桑克瑞德告诉他的“北方有办法缓解药中毒性”那简简单单几句话里顿悟一个完美的解决方案，那就是像点石成金的神明一样立刻研发出药来治好面前的病人，这样村民就会相信他，而随后来的行刑队也不会烧毁村落。可他发现自己“醒来”，也和矮个子一起躺在马厩中，到处是游荡着监视他们的村民，百夫长肿着一张脸给他手臂上的伤口换包扎。

“原来村里有二十多个病人，死了六个，领主逃了，村里害怕教会骑士给他们下毒，组了一个自卫队。”百夫长解释，“那个酒保就是自卫队的一个情报人，也算是个头子。”

“下毒？”

“……你听说过的吧，长老席和教会用个异教徒染病的罪名处死了一些基拉巴尼亚人，那个村落肯定也被烧毁。而这个村子里就有从那边逃难来的，这些消息早就传开了……还有其他村子的难民，说的就是教团骑士先在村中水里投毒再烧村子。”

百夫长苦笑着，叠起稻草。矮个子头上包着破布，摇摇晃晃地抚摸着坐骑。他们的马匹被村民锁住了，除了于里昂热的药箱以外，其他行李全被扣留。没有行李不是走不了，但自卫队把马厩围在中间，村民也自发地把守着村中道路。

“但这样下去……如果行刑队到来，仍是草芥和烈火之交。”

“我解释过了，根本说不通。没有殿下许可，我也不能把我们的目的地说出去。况且这场瘟疫不仅仅是‘发生了’而已，它还会传染。”百夫长仔细看着于里昂热，“传染的事实是存在的。”

于里昂热难过地承认了。尽管疫病的起源是一种毒素，可一旦染病，病人的血液接触他人伤口、碰到病人吐出的结晶块都有可能造成传染。药学院负责疫病的药师和医师在每次救助病人后都要小心消毒，像于里昂热这样长年进入疫区的药师更加谨慎，但就算这样，这几年来仍有不少染病死亡的药师医师。

他记起自己右臂在靠近病人时流过血，解开布条看看底下血肉模糊的伤口。百夫长也古怪地瞄着他。

“你碰到没？”

“我不清楚。”于里昂热再一回想，连他们在村庄里停留了多久也没有清晰记忆，“也许我不应该再和你们待在一起。”

“你要是这么说，我们就只能死在这儿。殿下命令我们保护你到北方去，作为士兵没得选择，要么我们陪你在这里等着行刑队过来一把火全烧干净，要么就想法子继续前进。”

于里昂热又沉默了。他的确还有一个机会，那就是坚持到桑克瑞德告诉他的地方去寻找药方的最后一把钥匙。从理想目标上说，他无论如何都该活下去，至少活到确认药方有效为止。但他不清楚这一机会受不受神明眷顾，以及万一亲自试药失败，像穆恩布瑞达那样中毒死亡，手中的火种又该交给谁。

他的死将宣告桑克瑞德的计划失败，那到时候连桑克瑞德都自身难保，所以这个火种不能给那男人拿走。于里昂热想到了雅·修特拉，可是要想见修特拉，他就得到北方去。

而从这里动身去北方，就得抛下这个村落。

于里昂热靠着马厩的木栅栏，听见人们推着车子走过村道。

“又死了一个。”百夫长站起来望过去，“即使知道你是药师，暂时有点用，自卫队也不肯告诉我们到底有多少人染病。”

“这种病埋在身体里……不破土发芽，宿主并不知情。很多时候，人们会以为自己吐出的结晶体是恶魔附身的凶兆，不敢外传。等人们得知吐出硬块意味着什么……”于里昂热感到很累，右臂伤口的痛觉烧进脑海。处理尸体的村民唱起了宽慰灵魂的歌，冷冰冰的，听不到家属哭泣。

“病人死状丑陋。”药师低下头，复述自己参与药学院解剖遗体工作时，送来尸体的教会神职人员宣读过的判词，“是魔鬼占据肉体的模样。炼狱中的恶鬼与不忠不信之人互相吸引，盗走灵魂，寄宿在新长出的硬块中，犹如树干瘿瘤，吐出霉菌，污秽人间。”他考虑几秒，攀着栅栏爬起身，“我需要再去见见那个病人。”

“他情况还不错，这都两天了。”

“两天？”

百夫长笑了笑：“你是不记得自己在那人屋子里挨了一顿打？要不是自卫队那个首领还有点脑子，可能你就给打死了。把你弄出来以后你就在这，是不是连自己睡着和清醒分别有多少次都记不住啦？”

“不。”于里昂热瞪大眼睛，翻起箱子。

箱子中的特效药全都没了。

“他们……把药全都……”

“分出去了。”百夫长答道，“对不起，这是我决定的。不给他们这些药，自卫队不相信我们。”

于里昂热并非心疼昂贵的特效药，尤其在确认自己带出来的试验样品完好无损后，特效药的价格反倒变得不值一提。然而他身上仅有这么一点特效药，不经稀释一眨眼全部分发出去，不能让所有人都得救。对特效药的价值缺乏了解的村民不可能省着用，别说一段时间，可能一两天内，这些特效药带来的希望就将像支撑不住铁球的土块那样崩解。

“所以如果你想清楚继续去北方的话，”百夫长听完于里昂热的说法，“我们就得在这两天拿出个对策来，而且你要考虑清楚，不管我们怎么做，都挡不住可能已经来到附近了的行刑队。领主逃跑这么久了，从上头的领地路过这个村子，到现在多少天过去了……”

“请给我点时间。”于里昂热合上药箱，摸了摸盖子面上的独眼狼蛛徽记，“请告诉自卫队，我要去看看那名病人。”

得到允许后于里昂热在自卫队监视下和送葬人一起走。这些全身包在白布中的送葬人比遗体更像一具遗体，手里摇铃的节奏和正教用在唱诗和祭祀中的不同，多了一种山野粗犷的味道，让于里昂热联想起基拉巴尼亚人出身的灰紫色山脉。读过的书弥补了于里昂热未曾亲眼见过北方风景的缺陷，这个话题成为前往病人住所途中的谈资，拉近了于里昂热和村民的距离，等于里昂热推门看望病人时，负责监视的自卫队员语气缓和了许多。

于里昂热感谢上天留下的好运，病患如他所想，状态令人欣慰。只是每个得知自己的确染上不治之症的病患都会向医生提出的问题同样摆在于里昂热面前：药吃完后，该怎么办。

于里昂热试着同自卫队商议，让他到四周原野上采集药材，即便自卫队拒绝，他也希望能有人提供帮助。

“固守不出，食物和水总有一天消耗殆尽。况且，我对近处水源土质抱持怀疑，基于我对这种病的了解……食物应当经过适当处理后才能食用。”

“怎么处理？”

于里昂热要求一定限度的人身自由，检查村落烹煮食物的方式，让村民刮掉锅子里的锈蚀，水必须烧热。他惊喜地发现村子里长有能让水中杂质沉淀出来的野草，建议村民在烧水时加入这种草料，可是愿意听从的人很少，更多人依旧当他是不怀好意的教会讲师。

前几天放哨的骑兵告诉于里昂热，他在村子后面的荒地凹槽中发现了堆砌在一起的尸体，看得出是来不及填埋，抑或不敢送到临近镇子的教堂墓地。于里昂热认为应该向自卫队建议用焚烧的方式处理尸体，但百夫长反对这个观点。

“你在激化他们的情绪，在正教和我国比较大的几种民间信仰里，尊重遗体完整安葬入土，是死者灵魂回归神殿的标志。”

“一座高塔危在旦夕，一颗石子动摇人心。我理解大家的不安，但……”

“现在他们还是不太相信我们，这么提出来，说不准他们会对你做出什么事。”百夫长忧心忡忡，耽误行程和节外生枝的压力让他眼底积着暗暗的黑影，“你没清醒的时候，连着两天都有人死去。”

“啊……太令人遗憾了……”

于里昂热祈盼自己能和自卫队达成有效沟通，减缓村民死亡的数量。但他总会面对同一个问题：“到底你能不能治好他们？”

如果不能，现在又能去哪里拿药？于里昂热不便对病患告知实情，生怕病患着急起来，整个村庄都陷入慌乱，刚进村子时的草木皆兵已足够让于里昂热忌惮村民的恐慌情绪。只是他无力、懊恼、迟缓，一切此刻未能及的，经由悠悠之口和期盼中掺杂责备的眼神，尖锐箭簇刺穿于里昂热的胃，好像这个病患的结晶块长进他的身体，又好像这么去想，就能稍有安慰。于里昂热并不对此满足，经过一番思考后决定还是向自卫队首脑商量，承诺自己尽可能用现有药材配置具备一定缓解效用的药。他坦白了特效药的来历，也说明了自己能配置出来的药效果并非最佳，可出于竭尽所能，希望能得到自卫队许可。

“你真的不是想逃跑，或者去跟外头报信？”

“我持有的特效药，本来应该稀释平分数十份再分发，正如危难中存量有限的食粮，无法一次性让大家渡过长期难关。一旦耗尽，人们唯有与牛马同食，药品亦然。”

自卫队首脑表现得极为慎重，于里昂热却尽力控制语速措辞，只愿对方理解。和桑克瑞德不同，精灵明白这种差异——他和自卫队遥望的不是同一个方向。身份地位和所掌握的知识造成他们之间难以借用几句话就能逾越的崇山，于里昂热忍不住想和桑克瑞德换换位置，看看那男人会怎么做，而自己在桑克瑞德此刻的位置上，又会做什么。

他蓦地记起桑克瑞德给自己的戒指。那枚戒指——于里昂热快速算了一笔账，掏出戒指放在自卫队首领跟前。

“这是在下目前能拿出的……贵重程度仅次于药的物件。若我能用它换取对更贵重的药的……一点保有权力，我愿将它交给您。”

于里昂热没有明说戒指的意义，小小村落的村民也看不出戒指的象征，但他留了个心眼，说只愿意把戒指交给首领换取一点到山上采药的机会。自卫队首领剖析着戒指成色，再透过橄榄石折射的光打量着于里昂热的面孔，剖析于里昂热的诚意。

“那好吧，你只能去到傍晚。”自卫队首领跟手下讨论后暗中揣走戒指，“绝对不要跟我耍花样。”

自卫队派了六个村民跟着于里昂热到村外，由于事先打听过，于里昂热选了几处地势较高的位置。但监视的村民看起来不想让这个精灵到高处去。

“难道你要在上面放烽火？”

“这些药材喜阳，山坳阴冷，不适合它们生长。”

言语之无力，于里昂热磨平了嘴皮。好不容易上到山腰，监视者一直围着他，甚至想把他捆起来。

“不要靠近水源！”

“若是绑起双手就能让你们安心，我同意这么做。”

“你这些药真的有用吗？”

“你能治好我们么？”

“你要是敢偷跑……”

“喂，我们平常就在吃这些草，真有用？”

每采一种人们平日不放在眼里的素材，于里昂热都大方地详述它在药方中的功用，以期打消村民疑虑，告诉他们自己并不是想欺骗他们信任，好找到机会逃脱。他也忍耐着，不在登上山丘顶时朝来时方向眺望。

“喂，你们觉不觉得那边——”

于里昂热正巧拨着脸上草叶，不料眨眼间，这片草叶变成恶狠狠的一拳。

他在很长时间里都找不回意识，直到趴着醒来，他又被人们扔进了愤怒中。

“是军队！那里有军队！”

“怎么回事？为什么？这个家伙到底什么时候给军队送了信？”

“一定是他们！这个药师总是想出村子，一定是夜里……”

“到底怎么看人的？为什么会被发现？”

人群中窜出个极大的喊声：“杀了他们！”

“不，告诉外头的军队，如果教会要杀我们，我们就杀了这几个兵！”

“这个药师说他是药学院来的。”

“杀了药学院的药师！杀了他们，把头挂起来。”

一个人将于里昂热趴在地上的身体翻过来，对着精灵的脸啐唾沫。另几个愤怒的村民也做了同样的动作，接着变成泄愤的锤打，好像对于里昂热横躺着听他们说话的样子极度不满，又把于里昂热扯着站起来，再击打他的肚子，踢他膝盖。

精灵先护住头，接着缩起臂弯，挡住嘴。要是被打破嘴唇导致不能顺畅说话，他也无法再跟人们解释清楚。再后来人们的鞋子踢上了他的头，踢得他脖子一歪，后脑勺紧接着被踩了两下，他反手围着脖子，却被人拉住手狠狠向后掰，手臂陷进颈窝，压住了气管，对胸膛和肚子的踢打只能让他出气而不能吸气。于里昂热一下一下记着数字，好像受人们烈火般叫嚷声搅乱的思维被挤压得仅剩计数能力；这时他对计数器询问，能不能祈求一个新的病人转移村民们的注意，哪怕仅是几秒钟也好？——于里昂热不记得自己的答案，它像云海中的流星。在他站得起来、被人搀扶着行走、接到一个没有太阳直射着两眼的屋子里躺下期间，他都在回想这个转瞬即逝的回答。

奇怪的是他只记得自己看了什么人一眼。

【4】

于里昂热看了他一眼，桑克瑞德唯一肯定的是这个：那倒霉蛋给人打得脸上青青紫紫灰灰白白好几块，两眼发直，但的确是在给百夫长送去村人小屋中躺下时回头看了他一眼。

桑克瑞德摸了摸下巴，又抓抓头发。于里昂热知道自己在看谁吗？那一眼直愣愣的，没有焦点，和月夜中随意散落的光差不多。但他好歹是赶上了，桑克瑞德摸着短剑柄，跳上马鞍。

“‘诗琴’。”桑克瑞德拍拍马脖子，顺了顺鬓毛，“走，走。回去，到前线去。”

他一再对这个村子的自卫队警告，让他们给于里昂热送去点干净水。

“是让这个药师活命好救你们的命，还是我把外头的行刑队赶走了还要看着你们一个个病死，这是你们自己的选择。”

村民没什么见识，只对挂在马背上的血荆棘纹章发出一种看到尊贵之物时的敬畏叹息，好像他们真的能认出这枚纹章的意义似的。桑克瑞德没有细想，他能赶到这里，又能恰好用身边带着的骑兵拦住同一条路上的行刑队已经是巧合，能拼上他需要用在其他地方的大多数运气。

他居然还能抢在那倒霉药师的脖子被人踩断、头盖骨踩碎之前把人给挖出来，也是运气。桑克瑞德算计着，等于里昂热没事了就要好好跟那药师理一理旧账。那药师倒在人群里惨不忍睹，外袍破烂自不必说，给人吐了一身的唾沫星子也不必想，但桑克瑞德很清楚，以精灵族的骨架子来讲，像与两人给人这么踢打和踩踏，不是这一分钟那便是下一分钟，关键某一处的骨头迟早要被踩断。

他把于里昂热拽起来时已经摸到肿出来的肘部，几秒后又发现撕烂的袖管下有一块红肿发脓的伤口。桑克瑞德把护送这药师的百夫长找回来，前前后后听了个大概，再看看于里昂热散了架一样的上身，突然笑了一声，也不知是生气得笑了，还是真的觉得好笑。

桑克瑞德平平地“哈”地一笑，让百夫长往后挪了一步。桑克瑞德没多说什么，瞅了下于里昂热半翻着白的眼睛，在精灵的肋骨、肚子和脊骨上到处按按，在确认于里昂热伤情同时也发现自己交给于里昂热的戒指不在精灵身上。但桑克瑞德没空细问，只叫百夫长把人弄到个偏僻安静的地方。

“我的兵都在前面，为了让你们不被烧死，顶着谋逆的罪名和教团骑士交战。”桑克瑞德揪住自卫队的首领，“要是你想说……让教团骑士过来，我就让他们停手。那个药师身上应该有一枚戒指，在哪？”

“我不知道，你在说什么？”

桑克瑞德轻轻托起这个自卫队首领的手掌，像是差一点要吻上对方手心那样凑近去，自己的一根指尖抠进对方拇指指甲盖和指肉的缝隙。

“那你告诉我，那药师用什么条件让你允许他出村子去？——别叫，别吓坏我。我眼睛不好，所以耳朵很灵。你一叫，我不敢保证这片指甲会不会爆炸。橄榄石的戒指，想想看。要是是被我搜出来，你还做得了这个首领么——让整个村子唯一的药师挨打，还收了他的贿赂，你的手下会怎么想？”

外人看起来，这两个人用一种奇怪的姿势握着手，而桑克瑞德仅是对着对方的指甲盖慢慢施力，向上撬起它，注视着对方脸色如何变化。

“你可以继续拿着戒指，不过就当是我买下你的人一天。那倒霉药师醒的时候让你们做什么就做什么，没醒的话，以前他让你们做什么你们就继续做什么。”

桑克瑞德得到了满意的答案，同时对这个首领的油滑态度有些反感，也大体猜到了为什么于里昂热会吃这家伙的亏。于里昂热总想着晓之以情动之以理了吧？简直完全可以想象得出来那药师一改寡言少语习性口干舌燥说动这些固执村民的样子。于里昂热可能自己都意识不到自己的急切。想往前走，想停下来救他们，又想马上彻底拯救他们——桑克瑞德又笑了一声，催促“诗琴”快跑。村子正东方的山槽间，全然没料到会遭遇偷袭的教团行刑队正被血荆棘分队夹击合围，桑克瑞德看到一棵长在山丘坡上的树下有名弓箭手搭着短弓。

“还等什么，回不了头了啊，兄弟们……”

他拔出腰间挂着的较长那把短刀，将刀背摆在和太阳落山前黄昏色彩的光线来路同一条直线上。

“谋逆不是今天才开始的，但可以从今天开始。”桑克瑞德学着于里昂热那种饶舌的语气，“死路不是今天才开辟的，但上了死路的人不一定会死……”

交战在前半夜结束，而骑兵队到后半夜才回村。村民老实听话了许多，村中点灯的屋子仅有于里昂热在的那一间，远远看去不过是黝黑中的一块发黄污渍。

快到村口时桑克瑞德叫骑兵们停下。

“今天以后我们就被坐定的谋逆罪犯了。”

这一部分血荆棘轻骑兵发出一阵爽朗笑声。“今天才开始么？”他们答道，“你是不是失去好几年的记忆了，殿下？”

桑克瑞德闭上嘴巴，下马牵着“诗琴”走。两个军衔较高的骑兵大胆过来揽过他的肩，像每次打完仗凑在火堆旁喝酒时那样漫天吹牛，桑克瑞德便陪着他们笑。

他把陪护于里昂热的百夫长叫出来，问了问情况，再委托对方处理村子里的后续事务。

“告诉他们我们是谁……和以前一样，说我们的计划。”

“这样可以吗？北方……”

“愿不愿意是他们自己选。”

桑克瑞德坐到扔着于里昂热身躯的床边，感到自己仿佛穿过了一道暴雨的墙。墙前是暴雨肆虐后连泥土都坑坑洼洼的荒地，墙后则是暴风眼中的安谧。

于里昂热的脑袋陷在几张葛布随意揉成的临时枕头里，额发缺了一块。村妇给他擦过脸，而那些擦不掉的拳脚击打出的青蓝红紫，让于里昂热这张脸形同从画布中长出来的肉一样诡异地立体。村子里不剩能用的整瓶药，桑克瑞德去讨来些晒过的烟草放在嘴里嚼烂，揭开盖着精灵右臂的布，挤挤伤口看挤不出脓和血浆再敷着烟草盖上。

“蠢货。”他骂了一句，接着吞掉口中烟草碎末，迟缓地、犹如吃了慢性毒一样地感到心底惊悸，仿佛几小时前跑进这个村子、用拳头和刀鞘把围在一起的村民赶走、指挥轻骑兵包围结队而来的行刑人的是另一个自己。明明筹备几年早就知道必将走到这一步，而在落子、下令、打开亡命之途的大门那一刻，有什么东西从他的身体里溜走了。

桑克瑞德站起来低头对着于里昂热的脸，重新明确一回。“是有什么东西从身体里消失了”，而它并不知名，它的消失就和一株老树被闪电劈开、一个站在棺材边的老头两眼一闭倒栽进去那样猝然，比他在海边小渔村中乞讨偷窃，第二天就坐上通往王都的马车领取一个新身份还要快速，是得到和失去、入睡和梦醒之间的差异。

男人吸了几次气，张嘴合上几下，又坐回床边，撑着额头。

他在手掌下不带意义地念叨：“嗨，于里昂热。”

那药师软乎乎地翻了个身，躯体中内脏随着翻身发出一阵蛞蝓在泥泞里爬行般的响动，一直爬到桑克瑞德身后，伏上他的背。桑克瑞德承受着这块失去重心全压下来的重量，朝床头的小皮箱探出手取来箱子里唯一一个保存完好的药瓶，又掏出自己随身带着的，从前从于里昂热那儿诓走的那瓶特效药。

他将两个瓶子并排放回皮箱，重新回忆自己过去做过的、今天做过的和明天准备做的所有事情。

“唔，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热在男人背上呢喃，但从气息听来，人还没有清醒。

桑克瑞德“哈”地又笑出声来。而直到天亮，除了准备执行的计划以外，桑克瑞德的脑子里什么都没有装。

清晨时分于里昂热的苏醒伴着几声咳嗽，桑克瑞德垫垫手中剩下的烟草，再次嚼碎一口，趁于里昂热没完全睁眼，堵着精灵双唇用舌头将草叶团推进对方嘴里，看着于里昂热苦辣得冒出眼泪，使劲按住后脑不让这些烟叶团被倒吐出来。

“吞掉。”他抽出手揉揉于里昂热耳尖，再撩高了精灵的额发，“别慌，是我。”

“……咕……克……”

“吞下去，有点好处，至少不会就这么睡过去，肚子里那些不该留下的东西也能呕出来。认出我了吗？”

他扣着于里昂热下巴，让精灵按他说的吞掉嚼碎的烟叶。于里昂热的眼角狼狈地冒着泪水，流到嘴边和唾液汇成一路，被男人用拇指搓掉。

桑克瑞德等自己掌下感到于里昂热吞咽时喉结的耸动才放开，由着精灵躺回床上，克服冲击味觉的味道与肚子里的天翻地覆，再帮助他翻到一旁，混着血丝吐出一天多来消化不完的食物和被殴打积下的酸水。

“吃点东西？”

于里昂热虚弱地擦掉脸上污渍，抬眼看看一边的男人，不点头也不摇头。

“认出我了吗？……没事，再睡一会吧。”

他把精灵推回床里，有什么用什么地抓来一块布当做被子盖上。正打算正式去跟村民要点毯子来时，于里昂热可算有了点成句的声音。

“我当时……企盼过。……一个新的病人，不论能否得救……多么不该啊，求生之能，凌驾于道德以上……”

“可能。”桑克瑞德没让自己的手离开精灵额头。于里昂热五彩缤纷的脸扭得像一只画家用来洗笔的水桶，“我给你的任务让你着急了。错的是让你去做这种选择的局面，是我把你带到这种局面里。好了，等天亮以后，我让村子决定要不要跟你一起到北方去，到时候能得救的人更多……”

他冲于里昂热弯起嘴，试着用这种笑容安抚精灵。他猜测这药师在村民极度戒备、态度极端时是不是也是这样，加倍冷静沉着、用和善表情言语劝解。于里昂热的不安不会和普通人一样以粗暴的口吻和肢体动作表达出来，并且总是在担忧，清楚地归类和承担一系列责任。如果不，于里昂热也不会到这个村子里来。桑克瑞德打算在安抚后还给于里昂热几句责备，像是“太自大了”、“万一真的出事”、“如果因小失大怎么办”，而在说出口以前，他觉得还是先对这精灵笑一笑，以表示“没有事”，“他已经来了，于里昂热面临的那一瞬间抉择没有成真”。

桑克瑞德让嘴角保持翘起，戳戳药师额角那块被扯伤的头皮。但于里昂热给他戳两下就回握住了这两根手指，别到边上，好让自己肿胀的眼睛看清他。

“交战对象，是教团吧。”

“这不是你该考虑的。”

“消息传回王都，谋逆罪便成立了。有信使议和么？还是……”于里昂热的声音轻得几乎没有触动声带，仅剩口型，“又要像上次那样，交出一些人？”

“你到我让你去的地方，就会没事。只差这一步而已，于里昂热，你听着、全部遵守就好，到那一步为止，不成功就是我的错。”

于里昂热将男人的手臂往下拉，因为没多少力气，桑克瑞德顺着他下坠身躯时还能控制住，压不到那些淤青淤血。然而精灵一得到桑克瑞德的回应就用臂膀箍住背部，击碎这些努力，让男人的重量落在殴打造成的内伤位置上，自己艰辛地咳嗽。

桑克瑞德不满自己的脸被迫埋进对方胸膛，而胸腔里肋骨一经咳嗽就像要刺破皮肤。他想离开，却给于里昂热按在一大股干掉的汗、唾沫、马厩、牲畜粪尿、泥土、烟草混杂的臭味里，勉强分辨出这是一种拥抱。

他缓过神来，突兀地确信于里昂热看到了他，被从人群中解救出来后，在疼痛和昏沉中望过来那一眼，确实是看到他了。

幕六 END.


	7. 幕七

【1】

天亮时于里昂热发起了烧，桑克瑞德多少猜得到，做了点应对准备。巫医给病人放血后若是病人发烧，就会被解释成在同体内恶魔搏斗。桑克瑞德不信这一套，用战场经验对付。不过他没有空把于里昂热裹在怀里慢慢等对方体温恢复正常，经过思虑，他还是去找了先前护送的百夫长，让百夫长照顾这个倒霉药师。

他再用一个多小时与村里的自卫队交涉，让他们知道现在也许正有一支比前一晚人数更多、武装更重的大军朝这边赶来，为的是剿灭反叛的王族及其部队。因为敌人知道“这个王族”麾下骑兵队实力，派出军力绝对不是昨晚那种蹩脚。桑克瑞德希望这几个用锄头和铁锤做自卫武器的村民明白，到时候整个村庄的覆灭只是那支军队顺手而已。

当然桑克瑞德不可能指望这些村民陪他到前线去。至于村子打算怎么做，桑克瑞德左右不了太多。

下午，在外游记放哨的先遣骑兵回报战果，对长老席和教会派来的斥候取得小胜。而桑克瑞德则用于里昂热放在皮箱中的器皿和溶液测试田地土壤，并在原本自卫队关押于里昂热和骑兵的马厩里堆着土豆、莴苣、芹菜和西红柿。到傍晚，血荆棘挑好村中素质较优秀的马匹，物资方面除被确认无用的财物、桑克瑞德指定要求留下来的一部分酒和食物以外，其余全部装车。

自卫队发起配合血荆棘的村民又用了一整夜、一个上午在村落前方和山坳之间挖好壕沟，接着说服亲属，在自卫队带领下向村子后方的田野转移。

于里昂热也在转移的队伍里，只是时间越往后，桑克瑞德越没用闲暇去看望。他仅知道于里昂热的烧退得很慢，情况并不乐观。而他面前的战况也不乐观：长老席熟知他擅长各个击破却依旧不断分派散兵，桑克瑞德估计意对方在打击消耗，抓来的俘虏也证实这两天里长老席已探查到血荆棘主力其实跟随劳班在和帝国兵的隐藏据点作战，躲在这个村中的轻骑兵仅是两三成兵力而已。他明白自己所剩时间不多，尽管“时间不多”的压迫已经追随着他将近一年。

游击战打到先遣骑兵已能望见地平线上教会骑士团的程度后，看顾于里昂热的百夫长跨进桑克瑞德这几天栖身的马厩，询问是否要在计划开始前去探望那个如今兼备病人与伤员身份的药师。

“他醒了。”

桑克瑞德正努力咽下自己做出来的土豆炖莴苣，里头还有煮得稀烂的西红柿，听到这话时灌了口水：“不去。”

“万一……”

“没事的，让他安静照计划出发。这之后得靠他自己了，光凭运气是撑不了太久的。”

“殿下……哼，桑克瑞德。”

男人讶异地看着百夫长坐到自己旁边。他还在做学徒时这名百夫长就当了兵，从年龄上说，对方到底是前辈，能直呼名字，说明眼下百夫长要以前辈的身份发话。桑克瑞德坐正起来，但又不给对方水杯。

“这些东西只有我能吃。”他提前声明，“不要碰它们。”

“嗯，我不跟你抢。……那个药师，我想他其实不相信你传出去的谣言。”

“我放出去的谣言很多，具体指哪一个？”

“王位。”

“告诉我这个的意思是？”

“就是想告诉你而已。打了半辈子仗，好运撑到做一个百夫长，坏运上头就会变成囚犯。在死之前，不想留下遗憾。”

“要是我们输了，你最大的遗憾应该是跟错了主人。”桑克瑞德抓起一块生莴苣咀嚼，“跟它相比，有没有告诉我这件事的遗憾就不值一提了吧。”

“不，我只是想，你应该还没有幼稚到以为自己不在对方面前露面，就能让那个药师坦然接受你的决定的地步。”

“噢……你让我觉得，修特拉特地给你写了信。”

百夫长摊开手：“在您让我们回王都前，我可是借着您的光帮了那位女士几次啊。”

桑克瑞德笑得不太好意思，往嘴里塞一块煮土豆。他不停地吃，用咀嚼声缓解沉默。人们搬离村庄后萧条的风声从他们头顶、腋下与膝窝穿过，鸟声寂寂。从决定把力所能及的疫区居民转移到北方起至今这么长时间，桑克瑞德好像还是第一次认认真真坐下来回忆这些坚持陪在自己身边的骑兵们的脸，回想他们的出身、家室、经历。

“对不起啊。”

百夫长掏出一张纸，粗粗卷了根烟。“说什么？暗恋你那小子听到这话，肯定会哭的。”他笑着转达了前些天的对话，“他比谁都着急，连你的药师都比不上。”

“跟于里昂热没关系。你们家里……”

“放心吧，出发前按总帅说的打理好了。”

“你们也没有跟家里说，自己在做的事情有多危险吧。”

“绝大部分人没有说。小部分人，比如有一个能做好吃馅饼的老婆那位——说了。他夫人有身孕。”

“……抱歉啊。”

“真的抱歉，就要把事情做好。作为一个过来人，我告诉你，就算我不希望看到你们累坏自己，这个压力照旧要给你们担着。你是，那个药师也是。你们能顶住，对吧？等我们出发，只要我能跟那家伙对上话我就会告诉他，让他赶紧养好伤，配好药，把大家从瘟疫里解救出来。”

桑克瑞德吃完自己准备的所有蔬菜，由于吃得太多，肚子沉甸甸的不舒服，便站起来在马厩中揉着肚子踱步，活像一匹反刍的老牛。

“于里昂热醒了，那就一定能成功。他能从伤口感染撑下来就没有问题——他等了这么久。然后就是——你们也一样，我和劳班做不到的地方，得想办法守住。如果不行了就放弃，投降，只要能活下来。”他拔出刀，又收起来，“不要怪我这么说会侮辱骑士精神。要活下来才行，然后还有娜娜莫……娜娜莫可以帮劳班，劳班就能帮你们。”

“那你自己呢？”

桑克瑞德停住脚步，听不懂似地望着百夫长：“始作俑者，罪魁祸首，需要考虑在内吗？”

“说真的，桑克瑞德。”百夫长吐了口烟，“你只有这一点，必须要跟大家道歉不可。”

【2】

于里昂热隐约记得自己碰到过桑克瑞德的背，男人的声音在他耳边绕来绕去，跟人吵骂，索要物资，然后又把声音都关在一侧，只留下孤独的呼吸。

大量的疼痛、寒冷和酷热同时形成浪潮，席卷全身。他还没有天真到试想自己是在和谁享受极乐，也有一会儿被浪潮重击，糊状的视野里天旋地转，五脏倒转，只想把它们都吐出来。而后有人鼓励他这么做，还给了他一点难吃的东西，让他的呕吐有点内容。他又闻到恐怖的、混杂了数不清要素的臭味，其中包括他怀疑是自己身上发出来的尸臭。恶臭一度唤醒他的知觉，让他知道自己躺着，有人在照顾他；接着他又被人移动，抬来抬去，还有肌肉都快要被粉碎的颠簸。有几次他抵抗的力量被削弱，下坠感无法遏制，直到穆恩布瑞达接住和抱紧他。

他回头望了眼，发现穆恩布瑞达的笑容里有悲哀。但穆恩布瑞达的悲哀早在很久以前就不在他面前显露了，永远地、她永远地为了让他安心而维持开怀的笑容。能看到穆恩布瑞达的悲哀让于里昂热的时间急速退转，她笑、她低头、在太阳下伸腰、在雨中舞蹈，她撩起裙角，让于里昂热看到自己大腿上的纹身。它们形成他的眷恋、懊悔、仇恨，把他从穆恩布瑞达的怀抱中扯走，用镰刀切开手臂，用烈火炙烤，将他围在中间殴打，准备把他拉上火刑架处刑，扬言要绞下他的头颅，刺在木棍上。

于里昂热倒不觉得害怕，有些事情，“没有做到”并非一个人的责任，却也并非有哪个特别的谁可以逃过责任。人类同情他人，会忏悔自身，正如神明让人类学会承担共罪，把始祖的错归咎于世世代代，鉴别“义人”。只是他这一瞬间不知终结是否来得太早，盘绕全身的虫噬酷刑是否就意味着他应现在走上十字架，又或者他就此放手，是否代表着他遗漏了什么。

枪尖就在肋下，于里昂热抬起眼。先知看到了刺杀自己的卫兵吗？但他看到了——桑克瑞德在那里。

那男人在人群中，朦朦胧胧的，也朝于里昂热这一侧看来。是看到他了吗？于里昂热不太敢肯定，连自己是先看到了桑克瑞德才掉进旋涡还是反过来都说不清。他也说不清桑克瑞德究竟是不是在看自己，毕竟那是个决定走上不归路而把关系和感情肆意挪用与割裂的人。而他无来由地以为自己碰到过对方，就像穆恩布瑞达搂住他，不让他到彼岸世界去一样。

为了搞清楚时间前后顺序——可能他也犯了每个将死之人的错误，在一件小小细节上纠缠不清——于里昂热执拗的脾气作怪，让他躲开肋下的枪尖。

他看到烈日当头，原本应要把他扛上柴堆的人们在四周忙碌，百夫长坐在好几只大箱子上抽烟，一名两臂袒露的妇人从热水壶壶口摘下一条湿漉漉的长布，裹住他的右臂。

于里昂热慢慢想起一些知识，估计自己发烧了。热乎乎的布让右臂舒服了些，但他想不起来为什么自己在这里——从景象上看，不是村中。一些血荆棘骑兵也在；自卫队像变了个人似地对他态度好起来了；百夫长见他醒了，走过来问他感觉如何，要不要见见桑克瑞德。

于里昂热听得困惑，下意识摇了摇头。百夫长叨咕着什么走开了，自卫队队员就接替他，在于里昂热平放在干稻草上的脑袋上方溜达，告诉精灵在他昏睡期间大家都做了什么，问于里昂热需不需要补充哪些东西。

于里昂热迷迷糊糊地眯起眼，感觉要睡过去了，突然被自卫队队员的一句话惊醒。

那人说：“后来分发出来的药也快用完了。”

药师发出一声低吼，满身大汗。某种精气神回到身上，他几乎是滚着从自己躺着的地方爬起身。

“药？”

“嗯，就是你放在小瓶子里头那种。”

他费力回忆，猛地醒悟自己该整理清楚从混沌不清到现在过去了多久，并四处寻找半梦半醒间见到的百夫长。当看清自身与周遭状况后于里昂热脑袋发胀，地形和环境的变化急遽得犹如跨越日夜，连他此前见过的景象都无法对上号。人们像在搬家，数量却比于里昂热记得的少得可怜。百夫长听到呼唤跑来时，于里昂热刚从一张认得出的脸手中接过据说是用来装稀释后特效药的瓶子。

“哪来的药？”别的记不清，可特效药早被村民抢光了这一点于里昂热还记得，“这些稀释的药，是从哪里……”

“噢，桑克瑞德说你箱子里还有一瓶，让我们拿来按量分给病人的。”

桑克瑞德。于里昂热拧着脚跟原地一转，却看不到那男人身影。

“他在过。”百夫长说，“现在不在。”

那么他的确看到过那名王族；他也靠近过、将脸放在对方背上过。那人像他预见的那样，在片刻之中，从王室争斗的世界回到了他所在的世界里。他又四处打听，终于找回了原来盛有特效药的药瓶，瓶身和那些被村民抢走的药瓶不同，相对旧一点，人习惯抓握的位置都被磨平了。

桑克瑞德偷走了它，带在身上，于里昂热怎么说都不肯归还。然后它像个被遗忘在沙漏底下的蛾子尸体，沙子来来返返，将它冲刷得几近碎屑。而今它被桑克瑞德挖出来，让它因自身原有作用吐出最后一口气。紧要关头桑克瑞德不做无意义之事，于里昂热握紧瓶子同时拧紧眉毛，再掏掏自己油腻腻脏兮兮的外袍内兜，没料到居然摸到了桑克瑞德给他的戒指。于里昂热记得他把戒指卖给了自卫队的首领，是桑克瑞德拿回来的吗？精灵捏着戒指看了看百夫长，后者表示不知情地摇摇头。

“我记得殿下让自卫队队长拿着它，逼他听话。”

“病人都在哪？”于里昂热放弃追究这件事，因退烧和伤患好转而提起神采，在营地中走了一圈。看完百夫长点出的病人，他又不确信地摇摇头，“比原来少。不可能……特效药不能根治。”

“这些是分到了药的病人。”

于里昂热查问一遍，更觉得不仅迷惑还有危险。

“为什么？这里的只是病情刚加重不久的病人。其他病人在哪里？我记得有几位重症，他们在哪？”

百夫长扭头看看大家，后者——病人、健康的男认、女人、两三个老妪、零零星星四五名自卫队员、四五名血荆棘轻骑兵——疲惫、茫然且忧郁地回望。

这些人的脸色和眼神让于里昂热想到了一个可怕的推论。原先他见到的不止这些人，即便当时他并不清醒，可在清醒后，那些见到和观察到的画面就像他在殴打自己的人群中看到了桑克瑞德而桑克瑞德也看到了他一样明晰。桑克瑞德来了；人们远离家园；人数减少。于里昂热问过那个男人，“是不是与长老席为敌”——他竟然没有马上想起来——在问过之后，还拥抱过对方。

这怎么可能？于里昂热顺着百夫长暗示的视线方向回头，明白此地已距离原来那个村庄超过五天加紧赶路的路程，村庄变成什么样都看到了。如果桑克瑞德还活着，加上不在这里的那么多人——于里昂热迅速回身。

可能他更难相信的是村民容许了这个结果。然而——布兰布鲁斯的夫人言犹在耳——即使同意，也不可能没有憎恨。

桑克瑞德可能要交出大半个村庄、他独自面对、前途未卜；这支被孤立出来的流民将来如何；药能否顺利研制，北方究竟有没有他要的东西；研制好后的所有事务；自己担不担得起——于里昂热合上眼，截断所有疑问：他必须担得起。

“我们，要到北方去？”

百夫长默认了答案。不等天亮，人们捡起行李，马车载着愁苦出发了。

【3】

月光清冷泛着灰，银色和蓝色的蚂蚁集群，分成三路向食物进发。蚂蚁数不清，但如果它们是骑士呢——回去吧，桑克瑞德默念。没有神信，他不是祈祷，而是请求。回去吧，不至于在这里死于同胞相争。蚂蚁们狩猎的食物不是弱小的散兵游勇，而是在长老席掌权时期以前，担任王国的毒牙、匕首和砒霜的血荆棘。

身旁的骑兵拉满弓，正正瞄准：“我放了？”

“放吧。”桑克瑞德磨着干净刀刃上的铁屑残迹。

弓弦一铮，“诗琴”追着箭簇的闪光。骑士团马蹄震响，听不见绳索绷紧的轻微动静。中后方先注意到的是队伍中倒下的信使，尾翼乱了，然而打头阵的队首并不知情，连喊声都传不到耳中；接着变故发生在队首身上，马前蹄被细绳截断，落马的骑兵遭到后方踩踏；这一切发生在三队合流的几秒之间，突击冲势不减，第一排士兵如翻倒的土墙，追随其后的像冲破笼门的疯狗。

桑克瑞德的坐骑冲到半山腰。

“箭！”他吼了起来，算准第二批骑士踏进壕沟的时机。眼看他们将倒下的第一排踩得支离破碎血肉模糊，心疼着他们的马儿，但依旧高举起刀，在骑士们掉进伪装好了的壕沟陷阱时叫着，“火！”

箭雨与火油的网中还站着的敌人看到了他，然而他已停在山坡上，转向另一侧，脚下慌乱的箭射不中他。

敌方骑士约一千五百人，比斥候报来的估算数要少一些，那就有另一些骑士被了解血荆棘战斗方式的指挥官用作包抄游击兵，应该在五百人左右。光是派来包抄他们的人数就在他们四倍以上，只可惜啊——山丘两侧森林冒出的惨叫声渐渐传进桑克瑞德耳朵——这里的地形是蝎子的主场。除非现在被陷阱损伤掉的士兵人数能立即补充再加一倍，否则除非天助神佑，想攻进这样的袋口形地区一个不漏地歼灭守军，恐怕得吃不少苦头——不过这是理想状态下的结果，假如血荆棘全队集结于此，桑克瑞德才有绝对自信做到。劳班的战法谋略是他的训练资本所不能比拟的，就像他不能去和雅·修特拉讨论医学药理一样。他不合时宜地想起那位不曾谋面的于里昂热的爱人，如果是她——桑克瑞德奔跑，扎进树林，在马背上侧身，倒向一旁——他能跟她搭上话吗？他们都不是同一个世界的人来着；他和于里昂热原本也不是；潮流和使命把人们卷在一起，包括眼前这几个、还有在山下第二道浇满油、燃烧烈火的壕沟陷阱中惨叫着，其实应该死在对抗外敌的战场上、骁勇白费在同胞手中的骑士。而后他重新思考自己的战术，关注遭到包抄的战友，看他们是否如计划预测，成功将敌人引到森林的陷阱中。

到底还是时间不够、人手不足、准备不周，在桑克瑞德视野能及范围内，已经有三四个轻骑兵倒下了。换做是劳班，两三天足够做得更好。这时候桑克瑞德想念那个年长的朋友，不过此时劳班不在这里更棒。从他抵达村子到对教团骑士宣战的现在，长老席动作肯定够快，算得到劳班和血荆棘主力正同潜伏在国境内的敌军交锋。战功足以让这一部分血荆棘骑兵减轻罪责，虽然也许还是逃不过一番禁闭审问。娜娜莫一定会力图保释他们，不需要桑克瑞德多说，王室和长老席的教导足以使娜娜莫明白，劳班和血荆棘将是她坐上女王位置的第一批忠实助力。这才是跟劳班分道扬镳的主要意义，只不过它来得太早太突然，桑克瑞德未能参与劳班的战斗，失去一道战功的保障，这就是彻头彻尾的谋反。

跟他一起来的轻骑兵们也是毫无保留地承担着同一份罪名，桑克瑞德不敢自保不焦虑，催促他们把教团骑士引到事先布好的陷阱中心。那里放着许多尸体，是在筹备期间由村子自卫队和轻骑兵们从村后方送出来的。那两天他们穿着厚厚的衣服，满头大汗，把半腐烂的病人遗体丢弃到这个地方的山林中。火焰将烧毁死者走向天国的路，但若是为了葬送敌人、确保活着的亲人有更多活下去的机会而在森林与大地的怀抱中焚烧的话，是不是可以算作“义人”的献身呢？

桑克瑞德不知道这个国家的正教会不会回答他“是的”。倘若主教说“是的，我的孩子，他们将蒙主宠召”，他会不会感动到去信教呢？

森林和山丘下悲号四起，夹杂骑士们对他的诅咒，祈求神明降下天罚，宽恕他们死于火焰。这是正当的吗？这是不正当的吗——桑克瑞德指示伙伴见好就收，背弃着火的森林而去，恶魔的火舌追着他的坐骑。他开始——他开始不记得自己为了什么这么做。他能撑住，他只是忘了而已。

接着他们撤退，潜入森林更深处，和躲在里面的自卫队汇合。外头存活下的教团骑士揭穿了桑克瑞德在山里设置的陷阱，马不停蹄追赶。双方不断有人牺牲，包括自卫队的那个滑头首脑。桑克瑞德亲眼见到那个年轻人从马上摔下来，而那匹马的原主人也在前一天的正面交锋中死去了。他冒险折返回去，靠着精湛骑技砍翻杀死这个年轻人的骑士，抢回马匹，捞走尸体，而后又发现那敢担负起守护整个村子责任的年轻人并没有马上死去，在他怀里奄奄一息。

“所有……能送走的人……”

“都送走了。”桑克瑞德承诺，“于里昂热一定能救他们。”

“啊呀。……啊……”

这自卫队首领在领口和怀里掏了半天，像是打算拿出什么，眼神又像是想要告诉桑克瑞德什么，但他动作没做完就突然狠命一推，从马背上反弹掉落下去。“诗琴”奔得太快，恰巧跃过一道横拖在地的树藤，桑克瑞德被马缰操控分去注意力，等意识到这个动作所代表的意义，追兵的马蹄已经踏碎了那年轻人的胸骨。而那首领竟然仍未断气，扬手扒住骑士马鞍，惊得骑士坐骑后仰，险些把骑士扔下马背。桑克瑞德喊了一声，那骑士也喊了一声；桑克瑞德抽出短刀，而那骑士也抽出长剑。然而桑克瑞德的短刀够不到，长剑则就近斩落了扒在马鞍后面的将死者手臂，再砍向那人的脖子。后来桑克瑞德就看不到那名自卫队首领了，“诗琴”一心要救他，四蹄踏风将他抢出森林的火海。桑克瑞德连那年轻人的尸体是什么样都不知道，只觉得对方可能要告诉他戒指的事。而他来不及回头去找戒指，只得算作一笔命运途中的必定之失。

隔日桑克瑞德一行人退进村庄，空荡荡的房子里大胆地点着灯。村民已经全部转移，走不了的老人笑着迎接他们。

“时候到了，是吗？我们听到了拉尔戈神的回应。”

这时桑克瑞德身边的骑兵已经只剩来时的一半。他站在村子门口，准备从村中穿过。每一座房子里都陈列着近几天新增加的尸体，而因为太年迈选择留下的老人们就在他们在外抵抗教团骑士时陪伴亡骸，不断祷告，不断进行能让他们安然赴死的仪式。

“我要的东西……”桑克瑞德低声问，骑兵们灰头土脸，“准备好了吗？”

老人点了点头，面容慈祥。虽然他们在好多天前才面目凶恶地殴打过那个唯一一个身上带着能救他们的药的药师于里昂热，可现在他们仿佛回归年青，是举着圣像引领一切死者走向主的怀抱的白衣人。

桑克瑞德不知道那位死去的自卫队首领怎么说服所有村民采取这项行动的。他自己也许永远都做不到。付出身体也好、舍弃自我的精神也罢，这么久以来他总是只能影响一两个人，而真正能影响很多人的，是他的老师、他那位不知所踪的女孩，是于里昂热、穆恩布瑞达和修特拉那样的人，还有劳班、娜娜莫、长老席、主教、八年前大战中战功赫赫的将领、领主……甚至从他怀里逃出去，用尸体绊住追兵的脚的自卫队首脑。他能做的不过是低着头，用尽自己言辞所能对老人们忏悔，接过两只麻袋和一只布囊，其中麻袋转交给身边的轻骑兵，布囊则拴在“诗琴”背上，然后命令队伍以军礼告别这个村子。

天亮时他们已在与村落相隔两座山头的兽道上，更远处最早燃起的森林和山坳火焰还未熄灭，而村落则添了一笔，血色的光让朝阳自叹逊色，躲在环绕着曾为人们辛勤耕种的土地上的浓烟背后。

这能不能是他同意交给长老席以换取时间的最后一笔筹码？桑克瑞德感到布兰布鲁斯的头颅又回到了自己怀中。他低头看着自己双手，握了握十指又松开，再跳下马背。

他戴起戒指，向化作火把的村落弯曲膝盖，压低肩膀，戒指朝着火光，抵着额头。

【4】

大地显现出紫色，山脉、河流与树林充满北方——基拉巴尼亚地区——的特征。它们像被战乱疫病劫掠过的人体那般瘦骨嶙峋，长在山顶上的寥寥枝丫仿佛张开的指骨。

于里昂热无法从景物上获得勃勃生机，反而前所未有地虚弱。低烧反复，伤口炎症也不曾完全退去，加上旅途劳顿，好几次于里昂热都是在随行人喊声和摇晃中醒来，然后才知道自己其实并不是睡着。他用自己的经验配药调养，知道这其实是缺乏干净舒适环境休憩导致的恶果，计划着抵达目的地后跟当地医生交流和治疗。但右臂的伤口令他不解，多少回他看着伤口颇有愈合趋势，却在下一回沉睡和被人们呼喊着叫醒后发现伤口又裂开了，渗出脓水。他要照顾旅队里的病人，也要留意这道伤口有没有长蛆和接触其他人体液，而后发展到将长袍的右袖管剪掉，光光裸着一条捆着布条的臂膀。

困境持续到两个病人没能走进目的地便被他们架起柴堆焚烧遗体的次日，于里昂热头痛脑胀地从马车上摔下。他这才发现伤口开裂并非天意所致，因为在他摔得兀地清醒时，自己的指尖正抠着伤处。

于里昂热问了百夫长，后者回答：“是，你会在睡着时抓伤口。”百夫长想想后又说，“还有梦话。我不好告诉你，有些人有怪癖也挺正常，你不用在意。”

百夫长又告诉药师，他会在连续一两天醒不过来的沉睡中低声呢喃和高声祈祷，并一边祈祷一边用力抓挠伤口。然而因为他表现得太像一个苦行僧，不了解他的人根本不敢过问。

于里昂热为遏制这一无意识的自残行为付出了睡眠的代价，仅在计划要调配药品前一日请求周围人将他绑起来后才敢入睡。但他的恶梦没有停止，次日又记不得恶梦光顾留过的光景，只觉得睡着比醒着更加疲劳，若非睡过后调配药剂的手不发抖，于里昂热宁可强迫自己睁眼。

有时候他觉得自己比结晶症患者更像一个病人，竭力保持平和与微笑并不能让周围人回应他、尊称他一声“先生”时露出放心表情。精灵希望自己振作，但抹消不掉思考振作方式时穷途末路的苦楚，最后他像一头面对月光软弱无力的狼人，仰头发出一声哀鸣，重新撕开右臂的伤。

这之后的事情就好办多了。于里昂热再也没有费心给伤口扎绷带，任由它袒露。白天时于里昂热照旧照顾病人，抽空测试不同药材效果、制作虽然比不上特效药但适合平民携带的药方，寻找能简单有效去除土壤、水和食材中附带毒素的方式，教给症状较轻的患者和没有患病的人。夜里他平静地睡下，等待仇敌找上门来，并反复规划时间，做好应对许多种可能性的准备，怀抱着病魔实现其中一种可能性的期待入梦，梦里则不停寻找穆恩布瑞达的身影。但他每找到一次就失望一次：穆恩布瑞达告诉他他做得够好了。

于里昂热大汗淋漓地醒来，听见百夫长在队伍前面嚷：“我们快到了。”

大家也都同于里昂热相似，睡眼惺忪且不太敢相信。旅途枯燥又被恐惧围绕，他们快要忘了时间。百夫长一路来都像一匹识途老马，人们只有在他独自到路途中经过的村落和小镇打探消息并顺利带回来时才感到时间在流动。关卡有守兵、劳班出战得胜、长老席认可他的功劳和清白、桑克瑞德和分散出来的血荆棘骑兵被通缉、全国各地皆出现不同程度的叛乱……于里昂热扶着马背支起身，星光尚未沉没，百夫长手指伸向的前方、山岭和青色密林尽头，小镇静静等着这些跋涉了快一个月的客人。和其他小镇村庄相比它其实并不特别出众，但于里昂热沉心观望片刻，不难看出这座小镇井然和静默中保存着力量。偶尔走出房屋的居民穿的是便于劳作的衣物，街道小巷种着绿植，附近农田均匀分布，地表平坦。于里昂热想起自己沿途见闻，发生了疫病的村镇大多民心散乱，严重的、还没被烧毁的疫区会被人们遗弃，而奔逃的流民又有可能在公共水池、农田、树林、山路上死去。疫病在民众和长老席固守旧制期间悄然加剧，难民把疫病带到了原本发病情况尚轻的中北部地区。于里昂热估算了下，按照到处都有叛乱的情报来看，他们潜逃到北方桑克瑞德的领地之时，疫病就像砸在地上的鸡蛋一样，蛋壳爆裂、蛋清四射。

“这里，”百夫长说，“是每次我们将一些村子还能走得动，病也不是很重以及健康的人转移来的地方。”他安静看着于里昂热，“不过只是尽可能转移，并不是全部。这么些年里还是有不少人发病去世，可是经过我们观察，相对来说，长期在这片领土上居住的人几乎没有生过病。”

“逃避之心世人皆有，但……”

“说是逃，其实更像是找办法活得更久一点。疫区里的人不论生病与否都会被烧死，所以我们把他们带到这里，只要他们愿意。”

百夫长蹲下来，拉开一发响箭。山下小镇边缘建着一座哨塔，响箭上天的那刻，哨塔有人敲起了钟。

“殿下拿不准，大家也都是猜测——这片领地上有什么跟其他地方不一样的东西，能让人们不患病，或者发病慢。我们都不想放过这个机会……”

于里昂热动了动嘴唇。

“你们在等我。”精灵突然记起头一回见到桑克瑞德，那男人在影子里慢慢站直的姿态，“……被迫休止的乐章，被命运之手扼制的歌喉，期待的是圆满落幕的尾声。”

他身边站的分明是桑克瑞德，好像终于把所有话都吐干净了，在于里昂热想象中露出释怀的笑容。

“这里有你的敌人，也有盟友。对不起啦，现在才告诉你。”

但桑克瑞德不会为这样的决定道歉。于里昂热晃去这个幻象，瞄瞄自己右臂。惊讶和意料之中复杂掺和，他发现右臂的伤口已经结了痂，试着抠掉一角，也没有再出血或流脓。于里昂热止不住失望，百夫长在一边发出淡淡嘲笑：“别多想了，到镇子里去吧。”

【5】

小镇居民不怕生，却也不亲热，纵使他们认得百夫长是桑克瑞德带着的轻骑兵，接待于里昂热和幸存下来的其他难民时态度非常客气。于里昂热看得到部分居民身上病症存在被抑制的痕迹，但在询问病情时，居民回答的方式让药师感到他们对治愈并不抱希望。

有部分居民搬到这里已经超过两年，听他们说法，能存活下来已经是一种奇迹。在来之前，桑克瑞德对他们的承诺是至少还有下一个栖身之地，而非冤屈地被烧死在疫区里；抵达这座小镇后，本土住民提供了不少帮助，血荆棘的轻骑兵亦会定时送来药品。但病死的依然大有人在，加上几年下来，能转移过来的病患和健康人数量都在减少，而一些健康人依旧会染病，即使这片领地不会被长老席追查，人们对后半生的指望也逐渐淡薄。

于里昂热不知如何开导，也不敢信口开河，说自己就是来解决一切难题的救星。休息一夜后他在镇子中漫步，挑选一间原主人已过世的屋子做了药房。他又拿自己的树根标本询问，镇民只说这种树很常见，但克服树根毒性的方法只有当地人才懂。

“能不能请当地人来解答？”

“比较难吧，他们其实不欢迎外来人。”算是较为热心陪着于里昂热跑上跑下的农夫不冷不热地答，“不过有个家伙能带路。他也是外来人，才来不久，但是比殿下和他那些兵老爷吃得开。”

农夫把于里昂热带到镇外一个分居的村里，走了一段称不上近，不过相对平坦的路。镇子四周的田地种玉米、白菜和卷心菜，而这个小村却种了大片的香芥和罗勒草，于里昂热走上田埂查看，发现不同的田地种植的是不同品种的罗勒草，有些还是在国土中南部相当罕见的祝圣罗勒草，外围的香芥总价值在这里微不足道，倒像是陪衬。

“嗯，那家伙到这里以后，据说颓废了有些日子，第二个月就不知从哪弄来的钱，买下地皮以后摇身一变，成了农场主，专门种罗勒草。”

药学院极少用罗勒草做素材，于里昂热顶多听闻宫廷厨师用到它，偶尔也听说炼金术师和调香师会大量采购这种植物，而不管怎么说，由于收购人相对甚少，种的人也少，卖起来更是高价，拿来做菜的话，菜品一定是名贵的；炼金术师们将它做成精油的话，那这种精油也是贵族订购或专门送往外国进贡给王公贵族当礼物的。除了财大气粗经常出入国内外的大商团，于里昂热几乎从未听说过有谁会特意种植和出售这种植物，更别提它要能在厨师和炼金术师、调香师的工作台上露脸，必须得新鲜、成色好、经得起筛选，据说往往一大箩筐的罗勒草里，最后能留下来的仅为五分之一甚至更少。

于里昂热冒失地猜测农夫所说的这个人是位胆子大的投机商。“谁知道呢。”农夫听了于里昂热的询问后答，“谁都不知道他从哪来的，连名字都不懂。殿下只把我们送到这儿，我们就不会被烧死，但能不能找到活路，还得靠我们自己。那个小子也一样，就是刚来不久时，殿下还留了五个兵老爷轮流守着他。”

于里昂热略吃了一惊，对对方的身份有了点眉目。

两人一直走到将近中午，日头正射着头顶，山石从红色和橙色变成了有点泛白、更高处点缀着莹莹蓝光的奇怪质地。

“那片山叫白鬼岩山。”农夫和于里昂热都出了一大身汗，很快两人身上都黏糊糊的，好像在这里被太阳一晒，汗水迅速蒸发，能让人再出一身新的汗。一段路下来，于里昂热口干舌燥，唇皮都翻了起来，“再等等。”农夫鄙夷地说，“想找他也不容易。”

中午时才有几个推着车的农民经过两人面前。带路的农夫对于里昂热挤挤眼睛，暗示他们要找的人就在其中。于里昂热连忙仔细看着他们，注意到走在队伍中后方的一个男人很不寻常。那人穿得和其他农民没多大差别，都是敞口的粗布衫、脏兮兮的长裤，头发油乎乎的，皮肤晒得黑一块白一块，手臂还有晒伤的痕迹，但那人别有种贵族的气质，目光熬人，五官精致，于里昂热甚至有理由相信这人中指和食指指节上不正常的萎缩是长期佩戴戒指造成的。最关键的是——那人的长相，充分体现了一种血统。它骄傲地流淌在这个人的血管里，体现在这个人的面部轮廓和举手投足中；于里昂热想自己从没在桑克瑞德身上用过类似评价，并意识到这个人是一名真正的贵族，是一种把“贵族”的身份活到灵魂中的人。

他越来越确定自己对对方身份的猜测，且不知怎的，那人也顺着于里昂热的注视看过来，好一会儿后，忽然露出同样在猜测、同样有了一种猜测结果的表情。

那人停下脚步，对于里昂热做出手势，开门见山地要求单独谈谈。

“……我猜，”那人走到树荫下后盯着于里昂热说，“你是桑克瑞德说的那个药师。”

“我想，你是桑克瑞德绑架走的长老席秘书官。”

秘书官笑了起来。

“是你啊……怎么说呢，看到你之后我就觉得，说服桑克瑞德饶我一命的应该就是你这样的人。”

“面相不决定做派。像桑克瑞德，我也不认为他长得……‘像是会杀很多人’的人。”

“有意思，是吗？良宵一夜的时候，我也没想到。”秘书官说得别有深意，亦在试探地打量着精灵，“可是很多人死了，间接或者直接。”

“您将牙印留在他的脖子上。”于里昂热轻声回应。

秘书官又笑起来，像是挑衅，又像是认输。

过后的谈话就顺畅多了。于里昂热从秘书官口中得知对方确信绑架风波大概会毁掉他的前程，提前准备起另一条路，借着家族的底子做起罗勒草生意。

“其实本地人会在野外采摘这种草给马和牛吃，人也吃一点，据说能治便秘，身上长藓也可以吃一点。这些用途是基拉巴尼亚本地的巫医教的。不过我刚来的时候上吐下泻，巫医就不让我吃它。”

于里昂热指出种植量的风险：“大量种植，是欲做药材？”

“是。我要开辟新的商路。”

“是否太过犯险……”

“如果你们治不好大家的病，那么我更应该卖粮食。”秘书官一下子严肃了语气，“到时候就就要带病和帝国再打一场，而这是帝国想看到的结果，也不用我多说了吧？我知道他们在打算什么，要做生意，应该准备军火武器和粮食才对。不过我更想做罗勒草的买卖……”

秘书官捻着一缕头发，冷笑了声。

“按照巫医的说法，罗勒草是吃多了以后容易让人拉肚子的东西。不知道怎么回事，我特别喜欢这个说法。大概觉得因为我们得到了太多不该得的，也是时候往外吐了吧。不过如果你们做成了药，桑克瑞德承诺过，把这笔生意交给我。”

又过了五六天，于里昂热完全适应了当地气候水土，已投入一日只睡三四个小时的工作里，被大堆的罗勒草环绕，自己则像个稻草人。晚上他用自己的草稿纸做枕头，睡前做些诸如“即使是废弃方案也能灵感托梦”的无用祈祷，然后期待着自己不注意照看伤口期间，结晶症的毒素能自动到访。

第六天雅·修特拉破门而入，一副霸道的精气神斧头似地劈向于里昂热。不等药师出声，修特拉便声称自己找到检测是否患上结晶症的方法，硬从于里昂热指头上挤出两滴血。

“我都听说了。”雅·修特拉狠狠捏着于里昂热的右臂，“你打算用这种办法让自己得病。是不是想试药？”

“终将有一人，去做砸开大门的石头。”

“你休想，休想。而且你没病，看。”

于里昂热失望地移开目光：“这是上天垂爱，还是神已弃我而去？”

“你们为什么都不让我放心点？我现在连桑克瑞德是不是还活着都不知道。到处都在通缉他们，是长老席的意思，娜娜莫大人也保护不了他。劳班倒是没事，他们宣誓追随娜娜莫大人，长老席就不追究了。”

于里昂热转念想了想，总觉得以常理来说，长老席表现出的态度里缺少了些什么。

“为何不直接攻打领地？王族叛乱，除相接之兵以外，领地应最容易暗藏军力、供叛乱者藏身才是。即便不，也应先控制住领地，切断后路。”

“大约以内帝国已经发兵了，国内还有其他叛乱，长老席没有空。”

“若把全国各处叛乱归结为桑克瑞德发起……”

“不，”修特拉果断摇头否认，“长老席底下的将军发通告了，说大部分叛乱是受帝国煽动。”

这让于里昂热眉头不展。按以往长老席的做法来讲，这个说法实在对桑克瑞德太大度了。过去几年，长老席对内最忌惮的不就是王室后嗣吗？

“虽然将矛头全部引向外敌，不失为在疫病降低军民斗志时提高士气的办法，但听起来……通缉反而更像一种逼迫。”

雅·修特拉未来得及问，于里昂热又担心起王城内里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德等人的安危；随后他们都感到重担加重，盼着眼睛一眨，许愿已久的药就能从天而降。修特拉的分寸仍在，在于里昂热提出互通长时间来研究结果之前先按着这个药师上上下下检查了一遍。

“既然你得不了结晶症，那就把这些琐碎的毛病都治干净。”修特拉连着要求药师正常饮食起居，于里昂热不肯，便驱赶他上山抓野兔和田鼠，“桑克瑞德给我添了这么多麻烦，还老让人盯着我，好不容易到这一步，你不能再打把自己做成小白鼠的主意。”她满嘴威胁，令药师苦笑不止。

不过好友来到身边后，熟悉的拌嘴吵闹让于里昂热找回了一点曾在药学院中虽不全然愉快却活力充沛的感觉，连思维都为之暖化，郁结如同切开伤口后流出淤血，脓包慢慢被抹平。

“修特拉。”于里昂热从试剂瓶中抬起脸，“你能到这里，真是……”

“快别说话，我会手抖。”

领地外的战祸越来越烈。过不久，即使是从内部封闭起来的这个小镇也能听到外头传进的战事消息。在外做生意的、过去几年迁往其他地区的基拉巴尼亚人开始回到这里，其中也有一些初期症状的病人，而据他们所说，严重的病人几乎走不到这里。随着战事吃紧，封锁和焚烧疫区已不能解决长老席与教会的困境，还会增加民愤。身居高位者也明白这一点，却在贩卖特效药的问题上争论不休，要不是临近王都的骑士团和要塞把守，叛乱者就能冲破王都城门。

于里昂热较为熟悉的几个盟友中，阿雷恩瓦尔德最先带着库尔特内平安抵达小镇。阿雷恩瓦尔德只来过一次，凭着“螺纹”识途才能顺利找到小镇。但阿雷恩瓦尔德带来的消息并不让大家开心：血荆棘也出现了几个病人，而“螺纹”的那位骑兵，在听从桑克瑞德命令把情报传进王都后不久便发病去世了。至于桑克瑞德的家丁全部遣散，隔天家宅就遭到长老席查抄。劳班选择投靠娜娜莫，也是许久以前和桑克瑞德商议后的决定，只不过劳班没有想到事发如此突然，能为桑克瑞德准备的庇护一样都没有用上；再加上桑克瑞德到处散播自己觊觎王位的谣言，现在就算长老席的通缉措施比想象的要宽松，整个王都贵族层面也没有人敢出来替他说一句话，唯独娜娜莫提出顾虑当前局面，把追捕桑克瑞德的任务交给一小部分特务来办。这是娜娜莫仗着自己有血荆棘和劳班做后盾，再加长老席预定的王位以及局面到了这一时再没有别的王位人选才敢说出口的话，至于以后会不会再生其他变故，大家都不敢评价。

而后人们目光聚集在于里昂热和雅·修特拉身上。于里昂热不愿意背过身去。他知道这些人的选择不多，死亡的方式无非战死、被长老席逮捕后处死，还有病死。他们拥有和于里昂热埋葬过的每个病人、或者于里昂热没能见到的桑克瑞德埋葬过的每个病人相同的眼睛，每双眼睛都在质问。

“他们原本不必经历这些。”

“为什么会变成这样？”

“是什么导致了这一切？”

于里昂热一次次试着回答，又发觉此举徒劳。他毕竟已在成功面前，看到了成功的影子，深究过去仿佛要抽走他迈向那道影子的所有勇气。

他望了望雅·修特拉，并不意外猫魅族好友也望着他。

“我……们，”于里昂热困难地揉紧了手里的配方，“……缺少……”

修特拉笑得也很为难，药方最后一步的苦处两人心知肚明。

当质问的目光从他们身上挪走时，他们又回到了穆恩布瑞达的坟前，沉默不语。

到底能不能用，会不会再出现第二个穆恩布瑞达，用在野兔、田鼠和植物上的配方是不是每个人都能用——真的没有别的办法了吗？

再揉得用力点，这张药方就会被揉烂。

可以去向病人打听。这一提议在于里昂热和修特拉无声的对视里来回旋转，但同时两人清楚，最终结论还是否定，抑或最坏的打算。

一旦消息传开，他们就不再有退路了。如果病人因药死亡，所有的努力都白费了。不仅要被定罪，还将错失挽回人们对治愈结晶症信心的机会。实验结果是否能保存下来不得知；若药学院也做出药方，使用方法是不是能拯救每个病人也不得知。于里昂热思考自己长年不被传染是否其实是厄运表现，也害怕着“若这在神明眼中实属极大幸运”而得不到最后一搏的恩眷。假如他的健康和他救过的人相等同，那么他未能救回的罪孽已足够他死在这最后一步上。

他低下头，松开揉着药方的手。

“我再试试……”

“没有时间了，于里昂热。做一个病人也好，另外找方子也是……”

药房外有人在惊叫，接着爆出一阵充满恐惧的嚎哭。几秒种后人们开始祈祷，说明又有一个病人死去。

于里昂热向声音传来的窗户转过头，盯着烛光太久，他有些分不清外头到底是白天还是黑夜，看什么都蒙着一团影子。

其中一头影子从窗台上缓缓展开，有点像人们以为的、藤条爬上墙的样子，或者还是——于里昂热无意识地盯着那里——夜行的恶魔看中猎物，一点点伸出骨翅。恶魔看到草稿纸的一瞬间，于里昂热重新握紧了它，生怕对方像抢走他的特效药那样抢走这张纸。

“把它给我吧。”恶魔的命令粗声粗气，粗得让精灵联想起被碎石地面磨断的绳子，“把它给我……你的仇敌。你的仇敌……在我这里。”

幕七 END.


	8. 幕八

【1】

这个时期，就算是放在多年后，他们年长了、年老了，一生经历像咖啡里的粉末渣滓沉淀在杯底，结出一层褐色的垢再被清水冲洗了，回想起来，于里昂热的结论还是一样的。

“……你像个灾难。”

那个人翻覆了许多东西，仅对于于里昂热自己而言，连个人世界都不复往昔。当人们在婚礼上朗诵誓言，许诺余生携手共进，于里昂热却会说：“我将与之携手步入凶煞之境。”

并且：“此种凶煞由他亲手造成。”

药师不断控诉男人不忠、虚伪、任性还有傲慢，直言愤怒为毕生罕有。初次见到男人那个晚上他看着对方斩下一个病人的头，似乎也这么愤怒过。他试过阻挠，还拿走对方的刀，决心至少将一小部分权力夺回。时至今日于里昂热不再忌讳提及“结晶症”的心情，但他竟然以为桑克瑞德理解，以至于他以为这人只是开了个不恰当的玩笑，在数次嘲讽、欺骗、隐瞒、利用之后，不可能踏破他的底线、触动他的逆鳞。

于里昂热不过数秒就明白了桑克瑞德的本意且他未能遏止的阴沉情绪逐渐表露于形。雅·修特拉在他一旁，虽未能确定桑克瑞德在说什么，但她忽然畏惧地走开了。后来她告诉于里昂热，其实那几秒内精灵什么都没说，脸上也没有表情，可她直觉敏锐，知道他濒临危崖。她也嗅到这之中不同寻常的味道，没有单独指责两人中的某一方，而是选择远离，到屋外去。

桑克瑞德倒是面对于里昂热的注视欣然处之，轻轻浅浅地笑了笑，像他曾经的意气风发，两侧嘴角形似月牙，仿佛他从没有从于里昂热手里夺走过什么、毁坏过什么一样若无其事。

这一瞬间于里昂热甘愿被骗，觉得桑克瑞德是在开玩笑。

“不是……对吧？”

“不是什么？”桑克瑞德扶着窗台歪歪头，背后窗外突然传来一声狂怒的大叫，他却当没有听见，语气正像——于里昂热套用起自己听来的传闻——他对每个以为能与他相爱的人说的拒绝，“是你想的那样，没错。我好不容易回来，就想告诉你，我成功了，接下来就看你的了。”

“你是故意的吗？当我求之不得时，将所求一切尽数劫掠而去，再送回我面前……一开始你就这么打算？”

桑克瑞德在药师期待着否认回答的目光中颔首，伸出一指点着自己下唇，笑得“甜美”、“英俊”、“无辜”，却完全和于里昂热想要的无关。谁会愿意在这时候看到对方不曾在自己面前展示过的模样？曾经在战火和灰烬和成长中被付之一炬的一段时光，于里昂热不想现在看到。这也不是他想在现在得到的。他表达得不够清楚吗？于里昂热原以为男人领会到了。懂得自己为人所爱、接受被爱、再珍惜所得之爱……桑克瑞德到底是懂或不懂，抑或即使懂了，也一早就当做造成这一天的工具台——然后他记起桑克瑞德将他赶出行宫的那一天和不久前见到的“被绑架的”秘书官。他回顾过去的自己，和每个意图从桑克瑞德身上得到什么感情的人似乎多少两样。

不……还是有区别的。于里昂热攥了下长袍内侧袋所在位置，一枚戒指硌了掌心。

他清醒了：他握有的和其他人不同。

于里昂热重新与桑克瑞德对视。这时那男人的笑容也变了，一种真实的影子回到神情中和眼睛里。

“太好了。”桑克瑞德一点点低下脖子，重心也在下坠，“我没有看错人，这几年……没有浪费……”

能在墙头上背着月光打开双翅的恶魔背着日头，在不知何时起变得死寂的街道里，从窗台上栽了下来。即使于里昂热想上前接，桑克瑞德的膝盖仍磕在地上。刚才男人用来迷惑心灵的皮囊被阳光烙得剥离，窗洞里留下一层残影，而男人自己已经很轻了，抱得于里昂热满怀瘦骨嶙峋。精灵吃惊地上下前后摸了一阵，确认桑克瑞德的确消瘦得如同被人割走了肉。他在肩胛骨周围摸到了一片皮下硬块，急忙抬起男人的脸来看，发现失去阳光照射后桑克瑞德的脸色近似土黄，颧骨外凸，眼底也是黑色的，白发失去光泽，手感和干草差不多。

于里昂热托起男人的手检查指甲和关节，一个事实摆在精灵面前，比方才更清晰明确，能把之前那几分钟于里昂热所理解的斥责为谎言也不为过。

“你怎么做到的？”于里昂热甚至说不清应该先从哪问起，“这不可能。就算是这一路来我有意借身体虚弱的机会与病人接近，暴露伤口，也没有达成患上病症以亲身试药的心愿……血荆棘发生了什么？你们长年旅行战斗，体能出众，自身利用排汗祛除毒素的能力高于常人，本不该轻易被传染才对。”

“哎呀……哎呀。这几年大家都在疫区里进进出出，没病是运气好，有时候自己感染了也不知道，毒素积累起来……只不过发展得比较慢……”

“但你在这么短时间里发病，严重程度亟近第三阶段。先前你没有症状，你怎么——”

桑克瑞德侧过脸，合上眼不想说太多。

“好了，药师，带我去隔离病人的地方，把你的新药拿来。”

【2】

于里昂热把男人送到秘书官种植罗勒草的村外，并坚持将药房大半部分器材资料迁至隔壁，远离人群视野。

这场搬迁意义非凡，搭手的都是他们的最信赖的朋友。里奥尔恶声恶气地赶开前来打探的村民，桑克瑞德在小屋里听见，出言叫了他几句，他还不太高兴。

“我根本没法忍耐你了。你对我怎么样没关系，但你有必要这样对自己？”

桑克瑞德觉得有趣，因为雅·修特拉也说了类似的话，只不过斥责的是他对于里昂热不公平。他随便应付几句，靠着稻草堆和床板。

偶尔他的眼睛发直，目光聚集不起来。他经验不比于里昂热的少，知道这是结晶症的重症表现。血管和内脏里的结晶阻塞身体各部件运转，有时候还会产生剧痛。一路来桑克瑞德一改能醒则醒的习惯，只要确认四周安全就果断睡下，就是避免剧痛夺取生气，导致他到关键时走不了路。大部分时候长老席的追兵找不到他的小队，但他们依旧紧绷，也不到有人烟的地方去，仅靠最后那个村庄赠送的一点点食物支撑回到这里，才走过基拉巴尼亚领地的石碑就已弹尽粮绝，桑克瑞德不想拖同伴的后退。长久来他一直预计基拉巴尼亚地区因战乱影响，二十多年前起就有大量人口迁居国土中部，由于信仰不统一，长老席多少有些忌惮，领地尚且能安全一些时日。但从他公开反抗长老席对疫区派出的行刑教会骑士团和全国各处出现叛乱、与劳班分头行动到现在一个多月过去，长老席对这片领地的容忍应该也快到头了。

借着早前发出的谣言和当下叛乱丛生的局势，他早已没有了财产，名位不值一提。等长老席逮到他，经过教会审判，剥夺王族的一切权利后顶多借特赦权保一条命。但追随他至今的血荆棘就危险了，劳班那里也不能全身而退。外敌已经举棋，而他还有最后一件法宝没有动用。

于里昂热确实没有让他失望。回到领地第二天，桑克瑞德就从先到的里奥尔他们嘴里探听到了这个药师的成果。于里昂热和修特拉的犹豫亦在他意料之中。他正是为这一天做好了准备，而于里昂热还能犹豫多久呢？其实那精灵并不是个优柔寡断的人，只是——桑克瑞德闭着眼睛，轻轻呼吸，迎接隐隐发作起来的疼痛——说不好是正如计划，还是实际上已经超过了计划。假如自始至终于里昂热没有这份节外生枝的感情，眼前的困境大概就少了一份来自于感情的牵绊，痛苦减轻；可这样的话，谁来吃下这一口毒性不得而知的新药？于里昂热的痛苦会减轻么？——桑克瑞德像在躲避财物主人的小偷一般蜷起身。结晶长在胸腔偏后，他自己都能摸到密密的一片，逐渐扩散发硬后，呼吸和心跳都有额外负担。而今尚好，桑克瑞德只是能感觉到它成长的过程，但想必再用不了几天，他就要开始祈求自己生来便不会呼吸也没有心跳了。

不管怎么看都是出口被堵死的路。每个人都在责怪他，而责怪能让事后的悔意与悲伤少一点。唯独于里昂热不是——桑克瑞德的脸泡在冷汗里，嗤笑的表情做得不完全——于里昂热明明也可以用责备来做减轻痛恨的理由和宣泄口……他到底是看错了那药师，还是看得太对？看错了和看对了，又是哪方更幸运……

也许耳朵也跟着犯了病症，桑克瑞德总觉得于里昂热持续不断在他耳边叨叨。太难懂了吧！男人轻声抱怨，但于里昂热摇摇头。

“砝码从不为难。受制于人手的砝码，不存在为难一说，唯有手执天平或致胜一枚砝码之人，才具备为难的资格……桑克瑞德，你认为自己实际上也是砝码之一，还是持有天平的，或决定了投放之处的那一个呢？”

于里昂热一垂下眼，睫毛能挡住瞳孔。这药师越来越像托举经书道文的了，桑克瑞德不禁发笑，亦颇像真的似地听见了自己的声音。

等桑克瑞德意识较准确地认得出来，这声音已如被牛马拖曳在石板路上的破木轮，咕嚓咕嚓，比乌鸦的叫声还难听。桑克瑞德记起在那名家产丰厚的寡妇所举办沙龙上听见的乌鸦叫，不由得微微一震。在王都里响起的乌鸦叫声，其实意味着王都内存在未能经过教会安葬的不祥遗体。它出现于富人聚居的城区，而不说富人贵族，就连贫民都要尽量在亲属过世前请来牧师告解送别，将遗体置于棺椁中。王都在长老席和教会治下，教规比其他城市都要严苛，更别提受长老席与教会庇荫才能保有显赫家世的贵族。所以那里不该有能够引来乌鸦的遗体，更不能多到家仆们赶都赶不走，随意在正教神明赐护的贵族住处发出代表魔鬼的啼鸣。

桑克瑞德猛然向前一撑。

“于里昂热！”

而后他马上发现自己的声音模糊衰微，一口气荡出鼻腔也不懂还有没有机会再吸回身体，伴随着皮肉在刀尖上左右割磨的恶痛，险些让他意识消失。

所幸对方回答得不假风声，近在咫尺。“我在这里。”于里昂热的声音贴着男人鼻尖，“我在这。”

但桑克瑞德看不见对方，两眼睁开后除了几年来一直无视力的左眼外，右眼前也是一片密不透风的漆黑。于里昂热很快随着应答握住他的指尖，而触碰上来的掌心炽热，几乎能让木头烧起来。

这些都不是正常的感知。桑克瑞德尽量挥动手势表达诉求，让于里昂热想办法使他说得出话。一番折腾后，他对着窗口均匀气息，试了试嗓子。

“没有时间了。”桑克瑞德越来越疑惑自己这些日子来到底数过几次，“不要再东想西想……我怀疑王都的贵族里也有病人。”

于里昂热沉默地捣着手中的杵。石碗里撑着逐渐被捣碎不成型的罗勒草，另一些草叶片应该不属于桑克瑞德知道常用于结晶症病人的药方，一下子认不出来。

药师咚咚咚捣了好几分钟后才开口，在罗勒草的清香里吐词慢悠悠，人也一直低着头不看别处。

“桑克瑞德，你觉得一个急功近利的阴谋家，会马上就把毒药下在决策者身上吗？”

男人刚才疼得头昏脑涨，尽管经过于里昂热快速用药抵过一阵，这时要让他马上思考还是太勉强了点。他依旧靠着角落，只朝于里昂热侧过去些。

“看情况而定。”

“嗯……看情况……”于里昂热停下手，用抹布擦了擦，“换做是我——自然，我没有那么大的胆识，敢以众多人命做赌注——拥有权力和决策力的人大隐于市，谋害他们并不现实，反而会让他们立即察觉危险而警惕起来。聪明人自保，靠的是深谋远虑，讲求斩草除根……”他叹了口气，“所以只想到取首脑之便，计划走不了长远。”

桑克瑞德静静等他说下去。于里昂热的开场漫无边际，但不是无缘无故才说这么多。到了这一刻桑克瑞德认为自己理当平静倾听，不强求于里昂热马上一口应承他的决定。于里昂热在他的领地上一定看到也感受到了被时局与人的感情寄托的东西，这些寄托足够使精灵了解到，仅仅粗暴拒绝已接近于背叛。

“……而在大地上，弱小的人占了多数，惊恐之情妨碍、冲垮思考亦是。同大家畏惧原野上驰骋的野兽，不论野兽本质也是被诅咒的可怜王子一般，而这让人们变得比杀害掌权者带来的愤怒和危机意识更易被操控。其后只需掌握掌权者行为习惯的软肋，放任人们累积对王室的憎恨。混乱由内而生……”

于里昂热停下来，一副沉思的样子，又带着一种操不完心的勤快随手收拾桑克瑞德身旁稻草碎屑。

“当外部战争被发起，这种憎恨会指责发动战争那一方的人减少。尽管历史之眼俯瞰，但光阴淘洗后，众说纷纭里，被从纺车上摘下挪作他用的无辜生命，也难从后人唏嘘中获得慰藉。”

于里昂热捏起一小撮草末，斜上目光。若换个心境，桑克瑞德得承认这药师的睫毛挂着月色和瞳色时，能让人涌生对金羊毛的无妄幻想。

“而以拯救苍生为由，我将这瓶药……”

精灵将药瓶放在床上。

“……交给任何一名病人测试，责备的声音，似乎都不会太吵闹。惶惶自责，更像庸人自扰。你觉得呢，桑克瑞德？假如什么都没有发生过……”

他忽然探前，把手盖在男人胸口上。

“你一直都希望我这么想，才把情感也计算在内，或是你认为将自己置于无人所爱、腹背受敌的境地，也是一种保护……但我实在不敢相信，你能打一开始就将某种情境精确预测。纵使你找我的初衷，是因为你相信我继承自穆恩布瑞达的信念，而这之后……也是能预测得到的吗？或者你本来就……不，我应该问的是……”

桑克瑞德就看着精灵重回座位，在选词困境中徘徊。

“……我应该问，你早就知道我为什么不肯轻易用药。你……”

“你想问，最先想要选来试药的人是谁，对吧。”

于里昂热轻轻点头，那副小心模样教桑克瑞德叹气不止。

“其实我不知道。而你终究要跨过这道坎，只要你还想成功，实现那位女士的心愿。我原来想……到时候，一个没有什么用、身上全是罪名、还有可能引发内乱的王族就挺合适的。”男人调皮地嘿嘿笑两声，忽又严肃，“所以我希望你认真一点，你不如自己想象和别人评价你的那么冷漠。正视自己的愤怒仇恨和执着，活下来，然后做到它。我给你铺路，给你提供让你不顾一切的条件。”

“即使这会赔上你的性命，在我面前重演一次穆恩布瑞达的悲剧？”

“你可以换个想法。”桑克瑞德的眉眼松开了，“抱着‘这一次一定成功’的信念来做吧，于里昂热。”

他揽过精灵的头：“我相信你能做到。”

【3】

雅·修特拉站在夜色里，披着黑色斗篷。于里昂热踱到好友背后，清了清喉咙。

“你知道他怎么做到的吗？”在于里昂热开口前，修特拉先问道，“我快受不了他了，虽然我们也是朋友。我问了跟他来的骑兵。”

“他只吃疫区中不经处理的食物。”

“桑克瑞德跟你说的？”

“不。我猜的。”

修特拉吃惊地转过脸：“我以为你还是在想另一件事。”

“人走进死路，明知其后是搬不走的山，山下是填不平的海，却还盲目往前走……不能解决任何问题。”

“那么你觉得知道了这件事的作用是什么？”

“在目标面前，他能做一个亡命徒。”

“听起来你同意了。”修特拉说完，猛有种熟悉的感觉，“……之前我也是这么问你的。”

“这回不是同意，亲爱的修特拉，是‘我决定’。”

“比起被他选择，你这个说法会把责难拉到自己身上。”

于里昂热抬起头，和修特拉一样望着夜空。

“他说了‘相信’。”

他的好友又吃了一惊。“真有意思……”修特拉小声笑，“他说这种话一般只有两个情况，其中一种是用来骗人。”

“另一种呢。”

“像你现在面临的这样，托付身后事吧。”

雅·修特拉找了块石板坐下。村子的夜晚寂静，人们大多门窗紧闭，完成一次对明天的祷告后入睡。

“他的左眼是我治的。为什么会瞎，你应该知道了。”

“啊。”

“其实那时候，他根本没打算活下来。内战矛盾出在他们这些王族身上，死去可以解决很多问题。只要他一死，长老席就少了一块心病。但是他没有开口对我提停止治疗的要求。”雅·修特拉嗤了一口，“他没这个胆量，他说的是……不管我能不能治好他，他都相信我。其实你知道，像那时候——”修特拉在自己左眼上做出个切割手势，“一旦感染，活不活得下来全靠他自己运气，连意志力都未必能帮得了忙。那会儿他手下的小伙子们也都急得很，长老席也有别的想从他嘴里挖出来的东西，他要是出事，医生就倒霉了。可他认为我能应付，我和玛托雅老师的权威也能让人相信，他的死跟我们没有责任。”

两人对望一眼，突然各自会意地笑了起来。笑着笑着，雅·修特拉露出像是离家远行后与旅途所遇人谈起故乡弟弟妹妹的神情。

“有的人不论对谁都很暴躁，只有对特别的人才温和。有的人则反过来。怎么样，于里昂热，你后悔跟他扯上关系了吗？”

“实不相瞒，不是后悔，而是后怕。如果再让我选一次……”

“你怎么也学得他那个样子了？不可能的，于里昂热。如果再让你选一次而如果下一次桑克瑞德还是能给你实现目标的条件的话，你不会放弃。”

“啊呀。”

“他知道，你也很清楚。就算换一个人给你物质上的支持，到了试药这一步……他已经证明给你看了谁更合适。你觉得呢？”

“那么为什么他才合适呢，修特拉？只是因为……不舍源于感情，舍得亦源于感情吗。”

“有时候我觉得这不赖。因为感情不应该阻碍人们向前。”

“这样就是对的吗？”

“你认为穆恩布瑞达做错了吗？”

“啊……修特拉。”

“我不会道歉的哦。”

“换位思考或许能打破僵局：如果是你？”

“你心里还有僵局么。”

“纵使决心已下，对错仍是难题。”

“是吗，他用这种方法让你忘掉对错也不行么。”

“对错，只是被模糊了定义而已。”于里昂热在好友面前展开左掌，五指轮番折下如同孔雀尾羽，“因为他清楚，由我来把同胞生命当做这场与病魔、权谋、人心博弈的棋子，对我而言意味着什么……我是不顾一切只听否定者诱惑、踏平心中道、德与信的高山，还是……”他用右掌包住左拳，抵上额头，“既能成功，也能怜惜这种作为人类复杂的心……那些年，修特拉，他是在观察这一点吗？”

“这个问题回答起来也没什么用了吧，你还不如问，为什么他没有选我来做。”

“好的，那么为什么呢，亲爱的雅·修特拉女士。”

修特拉的轻蔑里不具恶意。“我不爱他。而那家伙……”她捋了把头发，“为了让自己变得能在这种时候顶上用，一直在破坏很多东西。包括你在内。瞧，我都看到结果了。”

“真是个灾难。”

“但他也变了点。”猫魅族突然说，“你看出来了吗？”

“我似乎能捉到夜风中猫头鹰滑翔而过的轨迹。”

“啊。他那家伙，能相信爱了。”

“就是表达的方式，太像一场灾难。”

“那你有没有信心给他改一改？毕竟让他相信的人是你哦。”

“……这份夸奖，我心无芥蒂地收下了。说是誓言或许更多……我会否决他这份任性。”

于里昂热将包覆和握紧的双手移到胸口：“我将证明我能做到，能实现穆恩布瑞达的信念，也将击碎他的狂妄。”

【4】

药师靠着床沿而坐，打开随身不离的小皮箱取出一把小刀。

床上的男人背着精灵睡得很沉，由于得到了想要的回答，看起来他也不打算防备外人接近。又也许他已无力防备，于里昂热用灯照了照男人的脸，看他颧骨下的阴影颇深，也听见对方呼吸里带着轻微怪声。

不论身份还是外表，桑克瑞德现在睡着的样子都像个落魄乞丐。外头风传，他有意引起内战，在瘟疫肆虐的当口煽起叛乱，仿佛要重演八年前的悲剧。全国通缉、家产尽失、断头台向他招手，他对基拉巴尼亚这一片领地的统治权也仅限于审判前的这一点时间。罪名不易洗脱，然后还有牢狱，还有战争……“桑克瑞德”的价值，只剩下“试验品”而已。

这是一个“没有价值”的爱人。

于里昂热没有持刀的手抚上男人额角，抹掉一层汗。即使这样桑克瑞德也未睁眼，呼吸的节奏不变，眼皮没有抖动。于里昂热毫不怀疑这男人依然在睡，只是比照曾经的机敏，寂静得让人有些忧心。

他才想起来自己好像没什么机会看桑克瑞德的睡脸。就算在身体交合后，桑克瑞德也不像是“睡着”；上次桑克瑞德睡在行宫药房里，可于里昂热忙于实验，加上桑克瑞德本人极易被靠近气息惊动，于里昂热就没贸然近前观察。这么一想，药师抿抿嘴——他们之间好像缺少了许多东西，等多年后他想起的如果只有桑克瑞德如何胡作非为……于里昂热越来越觉得“真是没办法”，打嫩芽破土那刻起，面对的就是和美好愿望相去甚远的意外风雨。

他又拨开男人脑后长发。这一束头发总是扎着，解开发箍也会纠结成一缕，勾起来像一条绳索。发束下后颈和脊骨四周出现一片青紫色斑，是结晶体阻塞血管后的淤血，跟桑克瑞德后肩上的旧疤挨在一块。

碰到这里桑克瑞德也醒了，发出一声呓语，但没有转身。

“明天起……”于里昂热拇指擦着旧疤，“我再试一试配方比例。”

“只要记得在我给这些结晶撑破之前拿药来就行。”桑克瑞德给精灵留的角度只能让后者看到他睫毛扑着抖了抖，语气像在要于里昂热拿酒和面包，“我倒是不担心你逃跑，不过我怕你忘了。”

“锻好的武器自是要刺向敌人的，既然你已自诩我的敌人，我也理当回敬。”

“刺杀敌人之前还要预告？”

“也当是告别。”

“声称要教我学会相信他人之爱的老师，教会以后就要走了啊。”

“值得欣喜的是，你学得不错，虽然我只希望你理解，并记得自己未曾许诺过教会。现在……不要动。”

于里昂热压着男人淤青的后肩，沿旧疤边缘贴上小刀。

“暂时不要用力呼气。”他感到指尖下男人的皮肤紧张绷起，“只是一点。”

“……呃。”

血流出来时的低微痛呼让于里昂热挑了下眉毛。他以为下刀的深度对桑克瑞德来说只是蚂蚁咬的程度而已。

“你也知道自己对毒性敏感，身体对毒素的吸收能力比他人强。所以当结晶长到这个程度……再慢我也不会让你多等。”于里昂热按出结晶块的大体方位，随刀锋加深，刀尖渐渐摆正角度刺入肌肉，“照这个生长速度，留给你的剩余时间大抵不过十几天。”

忙于屏住呼吸的男人不吱声，于里昂热自己说完后也觉得惊悸。

他压住刀柄不动，将伤口涌出的血收集到一只小瓶中，接着继续让刀尖下沉，直到指尖从刀柄上吸收的触觉回馈不同于血管与软组织。

“我的手很稳。”于里昂热简略地说，“你见过我怎么剖出一个人的肺……”

桑克瑞德弯下脖子，后颈凸出一排骨节。到于里昂热终于宣布“好了”，男人也就倒向墙壁，攥着毯子喘息。

刀口已经扩大到旧疤上，破坏了那片皮肤原有的印记，于里昂热快速将撬走的结晶块放置一侧，给刀口止血防止以后在皮肤表面结成新的结晶。

“好手段。”桑克瑞德喘平了气息，“挺利落的。”

“跟你收割心灵手法相比，还略欠一筹。”

男人摸了摸于里昂热贴上布条后的伤口：“这里也给你弄坏了。”

“弄坏以后再告诉我它的来历，能让人有种时光失落之感。”

“你想听了？”

“因为你更愿意满足最终将远离你的人的好奇心。”

于里昂热叮叮咚咚收拾起工具和采集好的样本，结晶块装进另一只烧瓶，倒入药水后留在桌上。

“但是坏都坏了，也没什么好说。往后这个地方的故事主角就成了一个药师……”

药师侧头时正与桑克瑞德偏转的目光相对。男人就这么拗着脖子眨了几下眼。

“听过老鼠吃东西的声音吗，于里昂热？”

“借宿野地时偶尔听过。”

“吃尸体的呢？”

“这……”

“我听到那个声音后，找了好久才在废屋地下室找到那具尸体。”桑克瑞德略去叙述前言，“海边的废屋味道难闻再正常不过了，找到之前我也没有多想，只想赶走那些老鼠。然后我看到了他……跟我差不多大，眼睛和鼻子都被吃掉了。我不知道他为什么会死在那里，不过我想如果换成我，也不会死得多好看。”

桑克瑞德这时候才扭动着正过身体朝向。

“没有人能逃过死亡，区别只是长短快慢和形式。”

“你不会因我的药而死。”

“啊哈，我说了相信你就是相信你，别误会。不过你不要忘了……我现在除了这个病以外，可什么都没有了哦。”

于里昂热奇怪地看看他，想从对方神态中找出言语下的深意。

“我本来就是个小偷。老师找到我之前，我没有埋葬自己看到的那具尸体，还从尸体身上偷走了唯一一个值钱的东西。我也不明白为什么那个孩子明明揣着这么值钱的玩意儿却不卖掉，白白饿死在废屋地下室里头。后来等我懂了的时候，我的老师已经靠着我偷来的那个东西……把我带回宫廷。”

起先于里昂热仅是认真听着，等待桑克瑞德往下说，随时寻找反驳切口。但一阵空白之中，精灵忽然反应过来，瞪大了眼睛。

“……你……”

“连老师都不知道。”桑克瑞德安然竖起食指放在唇边，“他不知道我偷了什么。好几次我都想告诉他，但是我害怕。宫廷的生活比做老鼠舒服多了，对吧……”他笑得眯起眼，“所有的一切，都是偷来的。”

这是个只敢在深夜诉说的话题。于里昂热晃动烧杯溶液的手腕顿住了，无言地张着嘴。

“但是让你承担这些是我的过错。我只想告诉你……”

“不，我的老师则说过，当人们相信久旱或洪涝是天神对一方土地每个生灵平等的责难时，拯救的应与不应更该与神共执一杆天平。”

“啊……对，他是说过。”

于里昂热再次顿了下。“请问？”他稍稍靠向男人，“你的老师……”

“你跟他真像。”桑克瑞德答道。

【5】

劳班·阿尔丁登上哨卡，举起望远镜。

桑克瑞德的罪名多少还是牵连到了血荆棘，此时他们的队伍只能听长老席摆布，做教会骑士团的前锋。虽然血荆棘勇猛，但他们原本更擅长游击、侦查和突袭，几场大战下来，被骑士团强推到队首的结果是血荆棘自己可悲地浪费了一部分战力。

劳班心底明白，这是长老席对他们的处罚，也是对娜娜莫极力保全他们，有损长老席颜面的后果。对此娜娜莫也十分痛心，就算大家谅解她的难处，这种痛心也减轻不了。劳班自己亦面临了不小的困境，战火四起后，几个轻骑兵迫于生存压力，选择了退出血荆棘，宁可被分配到前线的其他队伍去做苦力。劳班无法责怪他们，虽然几年前桑克瑞德提出计划时就提醒过血荆棘未来可能面对的种种局面，但被骑士团排挤、歧视、当做无用的盾牌浪费一身本领和长老席强行缩减军饷，甚至扣除牺牲后的抚恤金等等手段带来的打击与影响力，不是几年前骑兵们热血沸腾时能想得到的。随着时间流逝，一些骑兵家室完满，肩上责任已不限于战斗更有对家人的依恋，心境早已改变，劳班至多能让他们发誓绝不将这些年来他们的计划透露出去，不能再要求他们什么。

同时劳班不愿，也无足够人手分散出去挨个监视这些离开的骑兵是否守诺。经过同娜娜莫商量，他们选择了低调和沉默，并希望桑克瑞德预见得到。

“你可以预见得到……”这个被长老席明面上保存了职位，实际在骑士团中只有闭嘴听令的份的轻骑兵总帅握着望远镜，无用地望向北方，“还要多久才好，桑克瑞德？”

内乱和外敌同时起兵，再不根除结晶症的隐患，就算他们能赢，也会把国家折磨成一个空壳。届时若帝国再增援，他们就抵挡不住了。而被铁蹄踩塔的民众哪里会知道，是自私自利的决断把他们拖累到这个下场的呢？

还有北方。希望桑克瑞德在北方还记得扎牢敌占区的防线。劳班想得无不愁苦，距离他们分别已经四个月出头了。大小战争没日没夜，一面要和帝国拉锯一面要从叛军手里守住据点，劳班算起日子，还觉得看桑克瑞德骑马远去那天就在几小时前。除了把几年前约定过到这一步时必须派去北方的轻骑兵送走、阿雷恩瓦尔德和里奥尔等人也抵达基拉巴尼亚以外，劳班再也没从军机大臣或任何传言中听到桑克瑞德的消息。唯一让他安慰一些的是，长老席没有从叛军俘虏嘴里审出桑克瑞德在背后指挥策划的情报，那些叛军甚至没听说过这个名字，只说是“铁面公卿”在领导他们，和帝国同时出兵也只是偶然，绝非跟帝国联手。叛军俘虏痛斥长老席给病人强加上异教徒的罪名，放任疫区被烧毁、药价昂贵从中牟利等等，劳班在一旁随便听听都知道，那个“铁面公卿”一定掌握了不少内幕。这么看来“铁面公卿”的确有可能是桑克瑞德本人，至少是桑克瑞德授意的。有那么几天，劳班自己都陷入了迷惑。

桑克瑞德放给贵族一流的传言，难道其实是真的？

最近一次对俘虏的审讯中，劳班听到了让这个疑惑更加像模像样的说法。

长老席明知道哪里会发生结晶症，见死不救，打算消灭国土上的异教徒。

长老席似乎是这么回事不假。可令劳班摸不着头脑的是，除了长老席自身和查出这个结论的他们以外，“铁面公卿”是怎么知道的？

这个疑惑，劳班连娜娜莫都不敢告诉，只是隐隐感到，如果不是桑克瑞德自己说的，那么……生死与共几年的伙伴里，出现了内奸。

他换了一种眼光看待这些骑兵。尽管百般不愿，却不得不为了保证娜娜莫的安全这么做。此时劳班·阿尔丁开始有些不要脸地埋怨起桑克瑞德来。

这种事从来都是那男人在做，虽然作为朋友，劳班感激对方这么多年里替他挡住了这些阴暗的东西，但当他自己也要为了这种事焦头烂额时，那个人的缺席就让他忍不住出言不逊。

劳班明白自己正走向桑克瑞德曾不止一次提醒过必须提防的“另一面”，并且后悔跟那男人混在一块，害怕着被对方看穿了的许多东西。哪怕劳班自己并非池中物井底蛙，也是血和烈火中一路拼搏得到当下地位的勇士，这一瞬间里，他突然感到孤立无援。

“父亲。”

轻骑兵总帅把望远镜扣在脸上，不想让身后来人看出什么。

他这养子在他收到长老席对血荆棘的安排调令后就带着自己的亲兵跟了过来，现在正拿拉拉菲尔族特有的短小手臂碰着他的铠甲。

“您在这是看不到战场的。”皮平·鲁塔平说，“不过请别担心，今天的对手不是我们的同胞，血荆棘引路，地形对我们有利。”

“臭小子。谁说我担心了？”

“您要打我屁股吗？”

劳班这才放下望远镜，按了按养子的头顶。

“刚才有个人来找我。”皮平又说。这时旷野的风突然减缓流速，他的语气飘不起来，“独自偷偷潜入军营，直接找我。是里奥尔·弗雷斯特。”

“怎么来了？是带桑克瑞德的消息过来？”

“不是。”

皮平沉重地摇摇头。

“他来请求您的庇护。”

“什么意思。”劳班拔起靴子跟着皮平走，“他自己一个人？”

“从北方下来，是单独一人。他有话对您说……”

劳班看了养子一眼：“吞吞吐吐的，你先告诉我你听到了什么。”

“我只知道，殿下也已经从北方出发了。”

“这倒是个好消息。那里奥尔自己过来也是帮忙了……”

总帅抬起营帐帘子，却注意到营帐周围设的看守都是皮平的士兵而非值守哨兵，营帐内则除了里奥尔以外没有其他人。

这个久违的合作者脸色也很差，看到劳班来时，先指了指自己全部交在桌面上的武器，再举起双手。

皮平接过劳班眼色退出帐篷。小空间里的沉默十分难堪。

“对不起。”里奥尔·弗雷斯特斟酌了许久，“我想您肯定明白我在说什么——是我把长老席的情报卖给叛军的。”

劳班的手弹到了剑柄上，几秒后又慢慢放下。他做得很冷静，但脑子里哐哐直吵。

“我是伊尔伯德的情报人。”里奥尔又说。

这时劳班的脑子吵得更厉害了。

“你说谁？”公牛大吼起来，“钝剑伊尔伯德？”

“我换个说法您大概更明白。伊尔伯德……叛乱的发起人，‘铁面公卿’。”

劳班脑子里的吵闹声突然停了下来，有一个声音，听起来像是桑克瑞德的——太好了，叛徒不是你像抚养孩子一样一手提拔起来的血荆棘。

他打了个寒颤。

里奥尔低下头：“对不起。”

“你为什么……不，从什么时候开始？”问完劳班又晃起脑袋，很快想起他们最早决定去长老席的密室里偷东西的事，“当时我和桑克瑞德在矿山小镇，是你告诉雅·修特拉小姐长老席盯着那里。从那时就是伊尔伯德的手下吗？”

“也不算是手下，只是大家都发现，长老席处置瘟疫的方式另有隐情。伊尔伯德找我买情报的时候，我也觉得跟他们合作是不错的选择，就算是扩宽来路的一种方式。”

“那你知不知道他是我朋友？”

“后来才知道。但是……那人行事也很谨慎，我认为他多半有一套和你们不一样的计划才没有告诉你们。”

里奥尔不等劳班追问，苦涩地撇下嘴：“我也在赌，你们谁的方法更有效。不过好像——我有些地方做错了。”

“桑克瑞德知道没有？”

“出来前我告诉他了，不过他什么都没说，只让我来找你。”

“那我们的计划呢，你有没有卖出去？”

“没有，我发誓。”

劳班再次握了握剑柄，看看里奥尔的表情，垂下手出门叫皮平拿水和食物并一起进来坐下。但在后续的谈话中，皮平几乎不插话，只把面包推到里奥尔跟前。

“我只告诉他我对宫廷内一些传言的判断，他就推测出您准备要做娜娜莫殿下的左右手，还大发雷霆。”里奥尔对着面包盘子，并未伸手，“他原以为您会靠手中力量推翻长老席。当然这都是……等我们确认结晶症的发病根源后，伊尔伯德就决定起兵了。另外……药学院和长老席不断在药材商路上榨取利润，是因为伊尔伯德伪装成民兵团，承诺在长老席处置疫病期间充实民兵团军力，做南方和东方两侧对帝国兵的防线。他一直在以这个理由跟军务大臣索财，当然还有一些我掌握不到的把柄。”

“怪不得瘟疫发了这么久，帝国兵都还打得不太成气候，南方是疫情始发地，那里居然也能守住。”

“但是这些也都是他在利用长老席和药学院的黑幕。情报得到得越多，将来发动叛乱的理由也越充分。几年来都是如此……直到长老席给基拉巴尼亚人扣异教徒的罪名。”

“伊尔伯德……”

“这个理由，不用我说了吧，总帅？您更了解他的心愿。”

“我的确知道。”劳班自己喝了口水，突然发觉里头装的其实是阿拉米格风味的酒。他看了看皮平，皱起眉毛，却换来后者调皮的暗笑，“但他为什么不来找我？”

“您在他眼中已经是傀儡了。”

不管皮平再怎么暗示里奥尔吃点东西缓和气氛，里奥尔都没有动面前的面包。

“我的赌运实在太差。”

劳班又喝了几口，砸吧着嘴。

“换个话题：桑克瑞德呢？”

“正往王都去。”

“他去王都干嘛？”

“药做好了。”里奥尔说起这件事才像是释然了一些，“您想怎么责罚我都没关系，但我现在的责任就是把情报带过来，还有这个。请您利用妥善利用它，接收从北方运下来的药品，并把消息传播出去……以娜娜莫殿下的名义。”

里奥尔谨慎地从怀里摸出一样物件，放在面包盘子旁边。那赫然是桑克瑞德的青绿色橄榄石戒指。

劳班诧异地拿起戒指转来转去查看，而后灵光一闪，拆开戒面，捏出一张字条。

他将字条放在灯下读了两遍。“你还带了一个人来。”最后劳班的目光扫向里奥尔，“他在哪？”

“安全起见，已经装扮成守卫在门外了。”这回是皮平说的话。面对劳班的瞪视，皮平赶忙摆起手，“要不要采纳，还不是看父亲的判断嘛。”

“怎么这么拖拉！”劳班·阿尔丁咆哮道，“那可是能治结晶症的药师！”他朝里奥尔一指，“让于里昂热进来吃东西。里奥尔你这混小子，其实早吃饱了是不是？”

“嗐，总帅。这不是打赌您可能要把我关起来嘛。”

于里昂热得到允许走进营帐时，劳班仍大大晃着酒杯。“都一五一十说清楚。”轻骑兵总帅命令，“这几个月发生了什么？”

他感到胸口胀满了力量。

幕八.END


	9. 幕九

【1】

关于里奥尔说的事，桑克瑞德有些意外却也称不上非常意外，甚至因为最终牵扯的是劳班，桑克瑞德不敢自大地先说原谅。而里奥尔到底还是在权衡与选择，桑克瑞德不想，也觉得没什么资格说原谅。

“我还想我这么折腾你……你不乐意了也不奇——哎哟……”

里奥尔一边听得一股气无处发泄，前臂一弹就要抓向桑克瑞德耳朵，但很快僵在半路，虚握两下后捏成拳头。

“要不是看你快死了，不到我最后决定选择伊尔伯德的时候，我绝不会说出来。”

“你会这么说我还挺高兴的。不告诉我也没关系，你不需要对我负责。总会有人让你明白你该对谁说……”

桑克瑞德瞥了下房间门，隐隐看到于里昂热向这里走来。

“再说，谁告诉你我要死了？我可告诉你啊，我有信心。”

“你不是……”

“我是什么？是什么？”

“你觉得自己使命到此为止了吗？”

“没有啊。”

“认真点回答我。”

桑克瑞德被里奥尔的态度逗出笑来。这几天里，他笑了很多次。

“那我反问你，给你机会选，你做不做我现在做的这事？”

“不做。”里奥尔不假思索，“我还不能死，你决定的时候，我还没有做出自己的选择。我也不是这个计划的策划人，不知道最后会变成什么样。再说我的体质不合适，于里昂热也不同意吧。”

“里奥尔。”桑克瑞德淡去笑容，腰板直直挺起，“很多时候我只能为你们铺路。当你觉得跟我和劳班一块儿干会导致自己走向糟糕命运并打算改变它的话，我可以把自己手里的一部分价码送给你。”

“我也不是想要这个……算了。自己会拿。”

于里昂热一进来就站在桑克瑞德身后，解开包着伤口的布检查、补药，再将男人的脑袋抬高，转来转去地观察，一声不吭中写着记录，仿佛屋里没有他这个人似的。

“不过你既然告诉我了，我可以当你是站在这一边了吗？”

不论于里昂热怎么摆弄自己脑袋，桑克瑞德都没有将目光从里奥尔脸上移开。里奥尔重重地放下高举的拳头。

“可以。”

“那么你去找劳班吧。钝剑伊尔伯德，到底是他的老战友。他在前线，血荆棘也需要更多能撇清和叛军关系的证据保护。这么做也是要让劳班庇护你。”

“那你呢？”

“你没瞧见大药师正在努力救我么？”

“啊……嘁。”

于里昂热一手压了压桑克瑞德被割开取出结晶块的伤口，沿着肌肉线条一路按到另一侧，轻重不定。压到结晶块聚集最密的位置时，男人叫了一声疼。

这算是宣布于里昂热在场的证明了。

“还想吐吗？”药师说。

“不太想。”

“想就是想，不想就是不想。医师药师都不喜欢替病人揣测语焉不详中的程度。”于里昂热在那个能让桑克瑞德叫出来的肌肉位置上持续按压，“请准确说明。”

“唉，喂，于里昂热啊……”

“治好他，药师，好好治他。”

“喂里奥尔……喂，于里昂热！不想！我不想吐了！”

【2】

比第一天，桑克瑞德的脸色已经非常丰富，可以说是从死者的河流上跨回河岸了。第一天像一场小规模战役，他对药性反应剧烈，捂着结晶块聚集的后背痛不欲生，里奥尔和阿雷恩瓦尔德共同使力都很难按住他。加上他吐也吐不出、话也说不了，修特拉和于里昂热都判断不出问题，反而是跟着桑克瑞德一路来的轻骑兵脑子快，提了一嘴桑克瑞德大吃那些被污染的食物后经常腹痛呕吐，于里昂热才忙中记起桑克瑞德的体质。

他一下子忘了桑克瑞德正是利用体质特性患上病，被那名轻骑兵提及时才恢复冷静，向修特拉提出按照常人承受力配置的比例也许在桑克瑞德身上会变得致命。但同时他们还有另一种机会，那便是假如桑克瑞德耐得住这样的毒性，毒素对普通人的威胁也将大大降低。

于里昂热一摸就能摸到泡在男人长发里湿漉漉的冷汗。桑克瑞德一直冲着墙蜷曲，脸颊咬得线条紧缩，可大家都能想象得到他的正脸。精灵记得穆恩布瑞达临死前毒发，想把他从身边赶走，而他如约背过身去，尊重她的遗愿，只要穆恩布瑞达还活着，就永远是他心中快乐健康的青梅竹马。而他没有听到桑克瑞德如此请求，也死死盯着桑克瑞德不放，因为这是他“决定了”要头一个挡下药中毒素之剑的人。于是于里昂热又对修特拉提出独自守着，请修特拉继续尝试探索关键药材在比例中能生效的最低值。

桑克瑞德熬过毒发的次日，雅·修特拉带来了新的配比和第二个志愿试药的病人。到这时于里昂热发现，里奥尔已经把这个小屋在进行什么试验的消息传了出去。第二个人对于里昂热解释，自己是看到在月色下苦恼不已的雅·修特拉后做的决定，而里奥尔则对泄露消息的行为拒不道歉。

“我只觉得你们这样做也不全对。”这个后来向桑克瑞德坦诚曾经和铁面公卿往来情报的男人说道，“谁都可以自愿，为什么你们傲慢地认为只有自己应该？”

修特拉负责照顾第二名志愿者，而桑克瑞德开始呕吐带着结晶块碎片的胃液。有一段时间里于里昂热用来隔离的手套在给男人做促进排出结晶块的按摩后浸满了汗，被精灵特意拿来测试，光是用溶液浸泡就能测出结晶症的毒素反应。他在雅·修特拉嘴里听到类似的检查结果，在与逐渐加入测试行列的当地医师交谈后，认为这是一个好现象。

然而在桑克瑞德身上紧随而来的高烧与久睡不醒现象令所有参与的药师医师都捏了把汗。偶尔男人骤然睁眼，能做的唯有发一身其实并未让体温降下去的大汗，或者干呕着发抖，形似病发将死的患者，严重时呼吸微弱，背部凸出一片不规则的青紫。于里昂热冒险重新切开男人后肩的切口，发觉结晶块已经逐渐上浮，变得极易取出，外流的血里也有碎屑。经过几次争执，他们采取了适量放血疗法，并把放血口选在出血量容易控制的部位。

到了这个阶段，雅·修特拉看顾的病人反而平静得多，反应较小，高烧也不导致昏迷，放血后不久，修特拉就能在伤口附近割除较完整的结晶块，且确认结晶块正在软化。他们看到了曙光，也迎来了第三名志愿者。

最终确定治疗效果的标记是于里昂热从男人背上取出的一块特殊结晶。它仅有两指节大，外表柔软，若非中心仍有硬物，就和一块肉差不多。但做过遗体解剖的于里昂热清楚它是什么——结晶中的硬块四周布满毛发般的血管，它是早已被药学院定义过的病源。

“它的外层已经软化了。”于里昂热将它放进盛着药的烧瓶，重现自己一次次研究测试得到的溶解效果，“……如果药效持续下去不直接摘取，它会在人体内被药物解体，作为异物排出。”

周围药师传递着烧瓶查看，发出惊叹。但于里昂热面临的难题才真正显现出来：取出增生结晶的根源、排出结晶体后，药材的毒性对虚弱人体的危害是否真的能被消除。精灵没有松懈，仔细记录桑克瑞德的呼吸和心跳频率、眼球状态、指甲和表皮颜色等所有他希望从中分析或预测出结果的细节，每次记录时，他都要前后翻弄男人身躯，不时撞上对方投来的视线，察觉到桑克瑞德眼角总是带着笑意。

高度紧绷下于里昂热萌生某种阴沉不悦，仿佛这股等他静心回想起来也明白对方其实在安抚自己的笑意转化成了匕首，导致某一次于里昂热忍不住在男人眼角边搓了搓，想抹掉这种笑容。不料桑克瑞德真的不笑了，两眼一闭，靠着精灵的手腕睡了过去。

于里昂热的决意刹那间长出裂缝，从根基起，沿着壁垒一路延展，如同地震中的土墙。拿走自己的手不是，放着桑克瑞德这么靠着也不是，他只得努力用膝盖固定笔记本艰辛书写，而歪歪扭扭写完几句后，被男人紧贴的手背收到所贴附皮肤皱起的感觉，低头时于里昂热以为是对方噩梦上身，谁知鼻鼾轻声响起。

此前集中忙碌起来被忽略的遗憾突然填进了一些砂砾，可它来得不是时候。于里昂热停下笔，同意自己靠着床头短暂歇息，但仍坚持认为“它”来得不是时候。也许按照桑克瑞德的说法，“它”根本不该来。

次日于里昂热脑袋一坠，被床板砸醒，睁眼不见桑克瑞德好好躺着，转头却和男人的鼻尖碰个正着。

“你到床上睡吧。”

“你感觉怎么……”

“很好。刚才去给修特拉看了下。”桑克瑞德脸色的确比前几天刚服药时好多了，好得跟之前一比，眼下就和重感冒刚过去、鼻子还不太通气差不多，“她说血的颜色现实药材毒素含量已经很低了。”男人咧开嘴，“剩下这一些，把体能补上来以后都不是问题。第二个测试者比我好得快，我是说毒素反应……但是结晶核萎缩和浮出得慢。我觉得你们可以再把配方改良一下……”

于里昂热听去大半，却不知为什么，没有打起精神的劲头。

“休息吧。”桑克瑞德踢踢精灵小腿，“我准备出去走走，找点香肠。修特拉也睡下了，你们俩是不是几天没睡？”

“睡过。”

“一小时不到，根本不算吧。”

男人两掌一并再展开，掌心多了面小镜子：“看看，眼睛底下都是黑的。”

他说得既轻松又认真，一面保证自己没有强撑好话。“我好不好，关系到你的成败。”桑克瑞德一再把精灵往床板上揉，“我没有骗你。”

于里昂热抬起手臂打算提醒男人注意后肩切口，却被男人闪过一边，手臂落空，重心扯着精灵酸痛的肩膀下坠。

他醒了过来，桑克瑞德也没说什么，只是在他眼前摇摇刚偷到手的戒指。

“原来在这里。我以为被那个自卫队的小子掉在树林里烧了呢……”

“想拿回去，请自便。”

“它对我没什么用。”

桑克瑞德拿着戒指走到桌边，撕下稿纸一角写了一行细细的小字。“留给你还有用。”他将字条塞进戒指夹层，“至于怎么用才合适，你自己决定。这就当是我付给你的工钱吧，这么久……”

他拧紧戒面后托在掌心端详，自顾自称赞：“是挺值钱的。”

【3】

又相隔一周，人们紧锣密鼓地整理药材物资，首先给于里昂热和里奥尔足够做二十人左右药品的份量，剩下的准备分批外运。离职的秘书官承接了这部分药材的运送任务，桑克瑞德预备赶回王都，里奥尔与于里昂热则启程赶往劳班的军营。修特拉没有选择他们任何一方路线，推说自己与海岸线上某位提督交情不浅，想先将治疗药方带向海边。由于她要去的地方是桑克瑞德的出生地，桑克瑞德特意将她拉到一旁，庄重致谢。

“……你啊。”雅·修特拉看看男人，“事情还没有结束吧？”

“差一点。”

“这就不和于里昂热说了么？我以为你们没事了。”

“这之后跟他没有关系了。我是他治好的一个病人，病人康复后想干什么，和药师无关。”

雅·修特拉听后并未生气，只一副看笑话的揶揄。桑克瑞德亦不便表现得太小气，毕竟疗养措施有效、能让他短时间内克服余毒活蹦乱跳起来的功劳，还是修特拉居多。至于于里昂热，出发前闭门了五天，写出厚厚一沓报告，将自己和穆恩布瑞达从发生瘟疫起到三年前好友离世、自己独自穿行疫区、再到如何研发根治结晶症药品的过程、用药原理、注意事项、药材来源和加工建议等事无巨细写进其中，并在最后签字担保，自己愿为该药方造成的一切不良后果负责。报告书以蜡封的形式交到桑克瑞德手里，后者仅是听于里昂热说了大概，并不拆开。

“你们先去前线，小心行事。”他对里奥尔说，“我给长老席交代清楚，征得新药研制和使用许可，要是还有机会，就在战场上见。”

于里昂热虽在一旁听见，但没有仰头答应什么。里奥尔感到奇怪，两边看看，又不好招惹药师，只得先问桑克瑞德：“你还去前线做什么？我要是长老席，就不给你一丁点兵权。”

“去还是要去的。我有别的事要做。”

话音没落，桑克瑞德意外地被于里昂热瞄了一眼。他心里泛起疑惑，但还是堆满笑容回了个礼。

像是被发现了就不得不找点发言填补空白，于里昂热才仰高下巴：“发现任何不适，请写信告诉我。”

“放心吧，我没事了。”

桑克瑞德一一检查身上短剑、手臂护甲、鞍座旁的包囊，等阿雷恩瓦尔德等人查完马掌，向他报数。他勒紧马缰，拍了拍鬃毛。

“等胜利的号角响彻王都，上下城区皆化作花海。到时候我给你介绍最好看的卖花公主。她会让你知道，你所说的爱将如何在她身上重现。”桑克瑞德说，“她会爱你，而不是让你忧心忡忡。怎么样，药师，辛苦了这么久，这是你应得的。”

“祝您好运，殿下。”于里昂热熟练地让开一步，微微鞠了一躬。

桑克瑞德的马蹄趾高气扬，打从精灵面前经过，是有了那么一股王室贵族看不起平民的味道。接着各赴前路的车队逐次出发，到于里昂热登上翻越百鬼连山的悬崖边路时，仅能眺见山外平原一阵即将消散的尘烟，也说不准那是大批运送药材的商队还是桑克瑞德的骑兵队。

里奥尔从后方跟上，顺着于里昂热的眺望视线侧了侧脸：“这么一去，宫廷里那些贵族的支持声音会不会倒向桑克瑞德？说得好的话，这可是大功劳一件……”

精灵竖起长袍领口。“我可以做一件事，让娜娜莫殿下与他的功劳并肩而立。”他说着忽然觉得可笑，叹了口气，“不过不管我做不做这件事，你都无需忧心……他不拿不属于自己的东西。”

“那你到底是要帮他，还是——啧，我怎么想都觉得不对，还以为你治好他了就没事了呢。到底还是吵架了吧？这种不干不脆的态度。”

“我要保证的是，在接下来……闸刀斩下头颅前的几秒钟内，让我们的药拯救的力量不被任何人阻挡或削弱，而他要设法保护血荆棘及所有参与这项计划的人的生命，我们各有不同任务。或许他的可选项中就有您说的那一种，然而……我相信他不会选。”

“听听这说的什么话，‘我相信’——啊？”里奥尔愣住了，“你说什么？”

而于里昂热牵着马，步履安然。

【4】

桑克瑞德在距离护城河尚有足足两天路程的地方勒停坐骑，喝住了阿雷恩瓦尔德·伦提努斯，要求后者把轻骑兵们带到护城河外的贫民区去。

此时的王都不像人们想象中的那般光鲜，仅是在山脚下映入视野就能感到城头盘旋的颓丧。尽管王都是神的爱子，传说中日头永不在城上落下，但这时照得石墙发亮的光更像是把王都变成了焚化炉，连主教发起祭祀、特殊节日和重大事件纪念日前后才敲钟祷告的大圣堂塔尖都失去神色，形似一把插在心脏上的剑。

逃避瘟疫和战乱来的难民围在护城河外，从无刺盆地要塞四周的针叶林沿着污泥沟和溪流走，随处可见无家可归又战战兢兢的民众。战事一旦发动，撤不回要塞的人就会被波及，而脚步混乱里，谁也分不清谁是健康的，谁又是身染瘟疫的。

“我不能带你们进王都。”桑克瑞德说，“请在贫民区尽到血荆棘的责任，并记住，这是为娜娜莫殿下做的。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德倒是答得决绝：“我不准备对娜娜莫殿下宣誓，这次顶多是卖你一个人情。”

“怎么是卖给我？……应该说我欠你的。”

“好吧，那就是。这次我为敏菲利亚而战……她在我最迷茫时引导过我，我想保有她将我带出歧途的光辉。”

“好。其他人呢？”

“不想让帝国的混蛋得逞。”

“报总帅的恩。”

“我妹妹逃出来了，可能就在这些难民里。”

“跟总帅混比跟教团骑士舒服。”

“总帅说完事以后给我做百夫长。”

桑克瑞德点点头：“那去吧，等劳班接你们。”

他催着马往前跑时仿佛听见那些轻骑兵在身后叫了一声，但他不想回头。很多时候桑克瑞德都不喜欢被人一叫就回头，仿佛这样会把他本来就掺着许多碎片的记忆搅乱似的。另一个原因则是——虽然结晶块都被消除了，不过后背那片曾被结晶块挤压的肌肉还没痊愈，仅是面上肤色如常，实际仔细按压的话仍能发现一些像是伤疤下方凹陷的肉，会在男人大幅转动头、颈和肩部时产生疼痛。疗养期间于里昂热曾给这部分肌肉定期做按摩，只是到雅·修特拉确认男人血液里不再含药材毒素后，按摩就被拒绝了。历数起来桑克瑞德想想自己不尊重于里昂热意愿的地方不少，比如用一瓶珍贵的特效药要挟、杀死他的病人、性交和拒绝倾听、不经商议的决定、过分让于里昂热失望的伤害，而一切之后，既然于里昂热决定抽身，他也该还给对方自由，就从不再让那精灵多沾一下他的事开始。

隔日桑克瑞德踏进王都护城河外的守卫圈，表明身份，等卫兵一层层向长老席禀报，再等长老席慢悠悠地派囚车过来迎接。这股味道让桑克瑞德眨眼回到了内战那些年，人刚从战场上下来，甲胄都未来得及脱就被连夜押回王都，关到贵族犯罪后都要进的高塔里。

长老席当然不会轻易让他好受，派来的代表都是桑克瑞德最不想见的那一个。就算这人年事已高，桑克瑞德直到囚室门关上为止，都止不住地要跟这人争吵，仅在上锁前把于里昂热委托的报告书递了出去。

关押和不闻不问持续五天后长老席才把桑克瑞德带到议事厅，举行会议听他申辩。这也和几年前非常相似：桑克瑞德仰起脸，面对的是十四个装模作样喜欢把自己藏在斗篷里的讨厌鬼。他小时候就一直奇怪为什么自己不讨厌路易索瓦老师这么穿斗篷的样子，经过了一些事才明白，有些人身上的光是不论斗篷多厚都掩盖不住的，而这些光救过他，把他和一具被老鼠啃食的尸体分离开来，让这副偷来的生命有了意义。即使最后未能善终也不是问题，因为他已经知道，有人身上具备和老师同样的光，让他的死也有意义。

“报告书都看完了？”这个虚假的王嗣问，先看的是自己最讨厌的那个长老，“我可以省略过程阐述吗？”

席位上一阵阴阴的低语，随后有人问：“你和娜娜莫联手这么干？”

“没有啊。”

“但在前线，劳班率下，那名药师已经用你的戒指，假借娜娜莫的名义发药治病了。”

桑克瑞德撩起一边眉毛。“哦。”他一下子想明白了几件事，比如小看了一个小人物的心，于里昂热的深思，“不过这对你们有好处吧？娜娜莫是你们扶持的，而以她的名义发放新药，功劳就是她，也是你们的。”

“我们怎么知道你们不是联手？”

“嘿，长老。这对我有什么好处？我倾家荡产弄出这个药来，第一个试药还差点死掉，剩下的钱买下药方，就为了帮娜娜莫登上王位？老天，要不是她回来，那个位子应该是我的吧。”

他吞咽了下，趁着席位中出现沉默赶紧补充：“况且你们也是放着我来做，你们早就猜到了吧，为什么会发生瘟疫，又为什么会突然冒出来一大群帝国兵，还有我在基拉巴尼亚偷偷干什么……你们早就等着成果了。现在那个药师把成果送给你们，不好么。”

“成果还未完全到王室手上。”

“发药的名义是娜娜莫，信物却是你的戒指。明白这个意思吗？”

“噢。”桑克瑞德做出畏缩的样子低下头，“戒指没了，我的赦免权还能用吗？”

“看你怎么表现。”某一名长老挥挥手，叫一边等待的精灵族上前。

桑克瑞德认出了库尔特内。靠近前来时，库尔特内抬起兜帽，在影子里对他友好地眯了眯眼。

“这是药学院选派来的药师。跟你的同伙一样，也对结晶症非常了解。你身上的疫病是不是真治愈了，他能判断得出来。”

“您的结晶大多聚集在哪里？”库尔特内礼貌地问。

桑克瑞德指指后背，特意点出于里昂热割开过的地方。

“早在瘟疫发生时起，主教就传过圣言。”库尔特内低声致歉后打开一只工具箱，取出刀片与收集样本的小瓶，而长老的声音在议事厅穹顶下嗡嗡响，“这种病，是对异教之心的惩处。”

“你们对得病的贵族也这么解释吗？那可是这些年来根本不敢违抗你们一丝一毫的贵族啊。没有长老席，贵族没有金钱，而没有贵族，你们也没有财源。我以为你们极力掩盖王都上层也出现了病患这件事是为了给他们争取时间，找一个更好的理由收买他们呢。把异教徒的罪压到王室身上，会不会太让他们寒心啊。”

“可能你应该多为自己想想。”最边上的长老打断道，“一个异教徒被驱逐后的出路。”

“其实你们就是不想让异教徒沾染‘能治病的药’分毫而已吧。”

库尔特内摇摇小瓶，对长老席点头示意，扎起桑克瑞德后肩上的切口，拾起皮箱退回角落。

药学院果然早就有了快速检验病人的技术，桑克瑞德暗自确认。

“我想想你们还打算要什么。”他缩着肩部，吐了吐舌头，“……基拉巴尼亚？你们确定吗？基拉巴尼亚人啊，可不那么随便低头。你们要剥了他们的领主，再抢走他们好不容易得来的财路？北境往外，他们的故乡阿拉米格已经是敌占区，现在连吃饭都很困难，还不明不白被你们斥责为异教徒，一旦患病只好束手就擒。”

“你有什么资格威胁我们？”

“我是在威胁你们？是我在威胁你们？十四个人的脑子都好好想想再开口说话吧，不然真的很无趣啊。”

桑克瑞德极不尊重地打了个哈欠，掏掏耳孔。台座上方传下几声批评，他听完后也只是挥手不当回事。

“其实你不说我们也知道，无非是叛军，四处挑拨正教与民众关系的那群人。”

桑克瑞德不打哈欠，也不掏耳朵了。他从说话的长老身上看起，慢慢扫视一圈，然后深感索然，阖了阖眼。

“你们也是要被守护和拯救的人之一……于里昂热的药不挑人。”

“没什么。我觉得我们没什么可谈的了。能放我去睡觉吗？等你们想好还要问什么再来找我吧。”

“喂，去向教会忏悔你的过错，主教在等你。”

桑克瑞德挠挠头，随口答应。“说点什么好呢。”他在议事厅大门外等待的士兵带领下走上一条侧对着王宫绿墙的狭窄长廊，“拥有飞禽走兽的神啊，听我的祷告，侧耳听我口中所说的话哦。因为傲慢人起来攻击我，强横可怖的人寻索我的性命；他们不将永恒主摆在他们面前……”他觉得隔墙有耳，或者长老席里哪个精神头不错的就趴在走廊扶手外头偷听，自嘲笑笑后换了一句，“远大的神啊，侧耳听我的祷告！不要掩面不听我的恳求。求你留心听我，应我；我在哀叹中郁闷沮丧，纷乱扰嚷……”

长廊寂静，没有任何其他卫兵或仆从，几次转弯后，路线向低处倾斜，经过不凿窗户的阴暗面，再到能看见王宫庭院的小道时，可见窗洞外低凹下去的菜园，再远一点则是大圣堂的墓地，边缘淌过护城河引流入王都的河水，斑驳的星辰倒影在水里柔弱得几近沉没。

“这里之事在城墙上昼夜绕行；在城内则有奸恶和毒害：有毁灭于其中，欺凌和诡诈不离开其街市。”桑克瑞德停下来，即便被士兵催促也非要站在这个窗洞旁多看几眼。墓地的河畔有个纤巧的身影，拱着背寻找什么。“是为了让兄长们从天鹅变回人类，夜访死者禁地的圣洁少女么？”桑克瑞德在两眼上搭起小篷遥望，“其实我早就警告过他，不要随便在兽道上独自行走。”

他在放下手刹那身形晃了晃，肩膀撞向离自己最近的卫兵，两掌分别从不同角度切入卫兵的防线，腿下一捞，抽走了一长一短两把剑。后又返身倒刺，刺翻一人之时俯下腰，闪开一柄侧后方扎来的长枪。回身瞬间桑克瑞德看到被刺中的卫兵很是惊讶，大概没想到情势急转的缘由。

“也不知道长老席怎么想的……他们忘了，大主教从来不承认我是王族，当年连承认王嗣的加冕礼都不肯来呢。”

这么多年来，他也从没去过大圣堂找主教忏悔。可能主教预测得对，也可能主教就是另一个知情人——那个知道海边废屋地下室里寂寂无名尸体身份的人。

去找这样的主教干什么？

被桑克瑞德突然反抗吓了一跳的士兵从两边涌上来，卫士长吹响了口哨。“赎救了我的性命得到平安，脱离我接触的战阵。”剑不称手，后肩的伤口和皮下未愈令动作不够流利。桑克瑞德一点点退后，知道埋伏在长廊前面等着直接把他送进墓地的暗杀者听到了哨声，一分钟内一定能赶来，接下去还会有把他当做在王宫内行凶而追缉的王室护卫……他有些懈怠地用剑柄擦起下巴的胡茬，“……因为攻击我的，的确真多。”（*1）

注（*1）：这部分祷词化用（抄袭）自《圣经·旧约·诗篇》卷二五十四篇、五十五篇。

【5】

劳班将士兵从敌营上头抢来的旌旗丢进队伍中央，得来一片欢腾。

半年下来，战线直向南推，在瘟疫始发的小村外，以峡谷为界，两方对峙了一个多月。帝国兵没有料到设下的瘟疫陷阱被捣毁，偷袭和突袭得不到预想的效果，长老席还宣布娜娜莫·乌尔·娜莫为王储。战事正当时，册立王储极大鼓舞士气，至少人们相信八年前一边应对外敌一边处理内战的旧事不再重演。而劳班得到王储娜娜莫的支持，募集民兵组成不亚于骑士团的战斗力，从长老席的制裁中脱离出来，不再为教会骑士团牵制。战场形成由教会骑士团肃清叛军和劳班的军队对外作战两条线，不过教会骑士团并未从中得到多少好名声，还往往被民众耻笑，与劳班所到之处皆受欢迎截然相反。

于里昂热在南侧峡谷对垒最终取胜后次日接到了来自长老席的密信，但劳班坚持要让精灵等到与帝国兵将帅和谈后再随军返回王都。战事持续将近十个月，从半年前起，他们就再没听到过桑克瑞德的消息，劳班不敢让于里昂热一个人回王都面见长老席。虽然长老席等了半年才召见这名药师，不马上前去显得太不敬重，可劳班认为，至少在新王储确立的当口，把以“娜娜莫·乌尔·娜莫”名义分发出去的治疗结晶症药品的创始者囚禁或杀掉，实在不是明智之举。

半年间极少听到的名字突然被劳班提起，于里昂热写字的手僵了一下，造成用药记录笔迹不完美。

“没有消息，连原因也不清楚么？”

“根本一点线索都没有。”劳班愁着脸，“我们离王都太远了，情报者全部聚集在军营里，王都中缺少眼线，娜娜莫大人身边只有银胄团支持。”

于里昂热继续写他的用药记录，不再追问。劳班倒是一副很想问的样子，可瞪了于里昂热半天，什么话都问不出来。

大军携辎重回迁断断续续走了两个多月，期间偶尔三次遇见教会骑士团和叛军对阵的战场，但那不用劳班做什么，帝国兵一退，叛军也渐渐销声匿迹。考虑到没有外敌掩护极有可能演变成被两股军队合力夹击的不利局面，劳班理解伊尔伯德的选择，知道对方不过暂时藏起尖爪，养精蓄锐。他明白自己亏欠故土和旧友，却只能先将精力集中到扶植娜娜莫稳固地位上。

一进王都，劳班和于里昂热便被不同的长老召见。劳班不放心药师人身安全，想让亲信在旁护卫，但于里昂热婉拒了这个建议。两人在王宫会客厅里等待长老席的使者来接，可既然到了这里，就算不说话，疑问都能不容忽视地插进来。

于里昂热对宫廷不熟，劳班却熟悉得很。看过于里昂热一眼后，军功赫赫的将领起身敲了敲会客室门上的铃铛。

精灵只听到劳班在门外和某个人低声对话了些什么，不祥穿过门缝，像一个喜欢无声无息出现在于里昂热面前的男人，先把擦得锃亮、流苏柔软的靴子装进他的视线，令于里昂热注意到他出入宫廷时穿的贵重外衣。于里昂热想象他不喜欢鹅绒、羊毛料或玻璃石装饰的尊贵大斗篷。他会选择轻纱，也许是朴素的深色棉绒，最多用象牙环简略点缀以保持身价显贵，因为他深以为豪的不是服饰新潮，而是腰间做工精美的短刀，他更愿意人们注意到这把短刀，这是他存在的价值代表。

“记得我说的卖花公主么，于里昂热？”

这是于里昂热多个月下来第一次完整地想起那男人的外貌。他疑惑地又想了一次，却见劳班关上会客厅的门走回沙发边。

“冲撞长老席，背叛正教，在领地内豢养超过法典允许数量的亲兵，意图引发内战。差不多就这么些个罪名吧……”

“叛教一项足矣。”于里昂热在膝盖上竖起手掌，示意劳班可以不用再说，“处刑时间是？”

“……回王都后不久就……”

那就快八个月了，于里昂热点点头：“但是未对基拉巴尼亚发兵征讨。”

“娜娜莫大人接管了那片领地。现在那里是药材的主产地，长老席不肯放手。”

“王嗣离世，应该对民众有个说法。”

“啊，等战事风波平息下来准备以结晶症不治的名义对外宣布。”

“这意思是说，我亲手救回来的第一个病人，在历史上死于我的失败。”

劳班没料到于里昂热关心的是这件事，张着嘴噎住了。

“那么他的尊头呢？落进阴冥之坑了吗？”

“那是……你是说被砍了？嗯……帕帕夏恩说不是。其实好像是在当晚意图行刺娜娜莫，罪证确凿，被卫兵刺死的。”

“啊。”于里昂热不自觉摸摸左肋下。这个消息冲击了劳班，却在于里昂热脑子里仅如一片枯叶被旋风打了一转，“原来如此。”

旋风平息后，枯叶还是一片静止的枯叶。

一个穿白色斗篷的人推门而入，看也不看劳班，对于里昂热打了个手势，将精灵带到会客室一侧的小门里。他戴着一副红色手套，看于里昂热关上门，满意地咂嘴。

“你很清楚嘛，自己在这里可能会面对什么、面对时又该怎么做……”

于里昂热行了一礼。“祸水长流，连公牛的血都被污染，怎能做大能者与世人立约的祭物。”他低头看到对方朝自己推来一张羊皮纸，“谁将米利巴水分而饮之……”他一目十行看完纸上内容，想也不想地写下名字。

“真干脆。”白斗篷有些惊讶，“你同意这个的话就会失去很多东西哦？药学院的奖金、王室的嘉奖、你救下的那些人对你的感谢。说不定你就要变成众矢之的了，把这副药方全权交给王室等于交给教会，是只有虔诚的教徒才能得到上神垂爱获救的哦。”

“虔诚的人不该得到拯救吗？”

“这是什么话，当然应该。”

“那就拿去吧。”

白斗篷来了兴趣：“私自散播药方会被当做谋逆论处。”

“关键药材只有基拉巴尼亚地区才出产，至于如何引入气候温湿的中南方，就请药学院斟酌这种药材曾经以毒性侵占耕地的累累罪行指导建议。”

“你真的一点都不想通过这剂药方拿一点利润？”

“敝人打一开始，就在做毫无利益可言的冒险……骄横、恶人把困苦人追得火急，面带骄气、满口是咒诅、诡诈和欺凌，舌底是毒害和奸恶，在村庄里埋伏和等候着，在藏匿处杀害无辜。我曾祷告，请求拯救者是我脱离那掠劫我的恶人，那以贪欲围攻我的仇敌。而今我复仇之业已尽。”

于里昂热思量了下，取出橄榄石戒指，压在自己的签名上。

“请问还有别的需要我做的吗？”

这下白斗篷的惊异之情掩盖不住了，几次准备评论一番，却语塞词穷，转而讥讽地笑起来，摆着手表示于里昂热可以走了。但在精灵搭着门时，白斗篷又问：“你打算去哪？要不要在长老席手里做事？做宫廷药师，你还能使用药学院的资源。”

“复仇之火一旦燃起，势将燎原。我该去寻找下一个仇敌……否则将被反噬殆尽。”

“出门以后往右拐，你会经过议事厅。再沿着走廊往前，经过一个下坡路，哪里有穿白色甲胄的士兵，就走到哪里。千万别拐去别的地方——然后离开王都吧。”

“感激不尽。”

于里昂热按照白斗篷说的路线，悠悠跨着步子。夜幕的紫色透过精致的叶漩涡窗花，窗花底层仍是黄昏的橙色。奴仆低头用镀金长杆点为窗花中间的烛台点灯。

已点好烛台的转角里，橙光让于里昂热不易辨认甲胄的颜色。下坡路后，精灵走到两扇门分排在两侧的岔口，忽然顿了一下，拐进没有白色甲胄守卫的那一边。

长得不像有尽头的路其中一段不设窗洞，于里昂热再看到走廊外的天空时，光芒均已合眼。他猜测自己走到了王宫的背面，能看到下方远处的大圣堂墓地与护城河支流。

桑克瑞德会葬在那里么……于里昂热多看了几眼那片墓地。不过他怎么也想象不出桑克瑞德被装进棺材、在牧师的颂歌里入土的画面，目光很快飘散。

或许那男人更宁愿到一个无人认识的地方，回归无人认识的身份。于里昂热也只能想他如何身怀禁忌的利器在走廊上奔跑，一路把胆小的仆从吓得尖叫，往高的地方躲避，踩塔围墙和窗台。精灵向月轮方向抬了抬脸，碰巧迎向那男人在自己想象中劫掠跳跃的身影，匆匆的风刮来一片云挡住了光。

像是才发现于里昂热在这里似的，那男人带着点歉意停住，如同勒住马缰般地硬着膝盖不让身体继续冲往上方。

“你记住啊，会有人爱你的。”

于里昂热得到对方俯身来的吻，唇面擦着唇面，再在嘴角咬了咬，扯起一点点干裂翻起的皮，谨慎细致，且满含诚意。但云彩想看清他们，急急举起月光提灯，使得于里昂热仅能摸到窗台上几条似乎是被尖锐物冲击出的刮痕，以及一片早就枯萎的深色残渍。走廊另一头的叫声打断了他的臆想，有个尖尖细细的年轻女音在那里喊道，“为什么不让我去见劳班和那个药师？他们不应该得到褒奖吗？”

“他们应该，娜娜莫大人。但您现在去见他们，对他们来说很危险。”

于里昂热记起桑克瑞德说过：“你有危险。”

他趁娜娜莫停在走廊远处看不到自己的地方时，快步离开了这条长廊。

【6】

次年隆冬，王都举行加冕仪式。之所以选在隆冬，是因为娜娜莫希望纪念过去几年不幸死去的百姓。于里昂热见她身穿严严实实的粉红色华服，位居彩车顶部向四周招手。可她个子太小——于里昂热眯起眼看了看，发现托举着女王的劳班·阿尔丁被彩车的装饰盖住了。

时隔一年。于里昂热从国土的最西边回到王都。他还认得、也“愿意”认得他的人仅剩三四个。

里奥尔·弗雷斯特给了他一封做暗号用的书信，反复叮嘱他如果没有收到对方回复，千万不要擅自到接头点去抛头露面。

“我们都知道这一年里你在干什么……长老席的眼线专门盯着加冕日，他们认为你一定会在这种日子里回王都来，给各方势力牵线搭桥。”

里奥尔为精灵买了一副烤饼。“不过……药方真的能改良？”他说起这事仍不敢置信，也想象不出于里昂热怎么做得到在短短一年内就能提出将原有配方中已被长老席控制的关键药材全部替换掉的新方案，“之前付出那么大代价才研发出来，才过一年多就要推翻它了？”

“说‘淘汰’更准确。”

里奥尔综合此前他卖给劳班的情报前后一想，震惊得呆住了。

“也就是说，你不打算把这个交给药学院或者宫廷，要违规推广后冲击上一种药剂打下的根基？因为你不满意长老席把那种药当做诱使其他教派改宗的工具？”

于里昂热吃完烤饼，喝下几口饮料，对里奥尔笑了笑：“第一手情报，先生？”

“啊……你放心，这个消息我不会卖的。好啊，好啊。”里奥尔激动地搓搓指尖，“这下长老席就不能控制基拉巴尼亚，总帅和陛下能在那里做点事了。”

“但是被污染过的土壤还需净化。”

“那你又要走了吗。”

“若把谎言当做命运，除反抗以外别无出路……更何况，这是许多人的愿望，根植在土壤中……”

于里昂热把剩余的饮料倒在脚边的泥土里。

当夜女王举行晚宴，王都城下的平民也自发欢庆，灯火和歌舞持续到晚祷以后，街上人影不歇停地欢呼奔跑，于里昂热借宿的小屋窗外火光通明，也吵得让他难以入睡。“天佑女王！”老人们醉醺醺地在石阶上敲着酒杯，“天佑女王！”于里昂热耳尖轻轻一颤，恍然以为里面混入了桑克瑞德的声音。

但他早已很久都没想起那男人的模样来了。

过几分钟，楼下老翁的叫声突然一停，随着某种事物坠落发出响动又吵嚷起来。守城卫兵大老远就吹起口哨狂奔而至，将楼下围得水泄不通。于里昂热慎重地选择不关窗户，和普通居民一样朝外探头观望，听到楼下说有个乞丐坠楼身亡，多半是喝醉了。

“也有可能是反对教会逼迫他们改信正教才给药啊！”

“呸，那都是异教徒找事儿。”

于里昂热用墙壁挡着自己换了身衣服，拾起行李、留下房钱，趁人们聚在楼下看热闹时离开旅馆。

一年里他经常如此临时更换身份和借宿点，行为已成习惯。他敢确信不时有人想要他的命，但这并非长老席亲自出手，而是地下社会的买卖。有的人认为他是长老席抬高药价的帮凶，也有的人想用他的脑袋出名。他学会了分辨四周可能跟自己有关又可能跟自己无关的危险信号，用旅行商人、吟游诗人、传道士、流浪汉等等身份隐藏行踪，并且就和他一直在疫区内外活动却染不上疫病那般好运地，想要他命的杀手总也得不了手。

偶尔于里昂热会给库尔特内或雅·修特拉写信，信中不署名，只画一个独眼狼蛛形徽记。由于长期流浪，于里昂热亦不期待能顺利收到两人的回信，可奇怪的是，那些回信就像自己长了翅膀的鸽子，一定会在某一天伴着晨曦躺在他的枕边。渐渐地于里昂热也意识到地下社会不仅有人想杀人，也有人想救人。有一些人期待用他的性命换钱和名望，另一些人则打算拉拢他，利用他的知识。而于里昂热执着地在独木桥上，撩着衣角，不希望两侧河流沾自己一滴水。

王都内热闹的地方警戒性太高，卫兵四处盘问，于里昂热担心自己不慎卷入其中脱不了身。经过权衡，他决定到王都城墙下贫民墓地附近露宿，但在走之前，还要先到里奥尔说过的接头点上留下暗语，表明自己已经临时变更路线。

接头点是个城下废弃的许愿池。去年战争期间，疫病开始在王都内暗暗传染，人们之中风传长老席为了掩盖事实，也不打算把特效药分出来救济，要在水里下毒将病人全部毒死。于是这座许愿池被附近居民捣毁，堵住了泉眼，如今已仅剩天使雕塑的底座。于里昂热根据里奥尔的说法在底座下方找到一块松动的白砖，将纸条塞进去。

起身那一瞬，于里昂热反射性地旋身一望，只见临街一座草屋柱子旁倒下一具人体。“嘭”地一声，倒下后就一动不动了。于里昂热瞧不见凶手，又担心那人可能是喝多犯病的普通平民，小心地握住怀中短刀一步步靠上去，不料脚边又是“嘭”地一声，掉下一颗石头。

于里昂热立即后退，箭步离开原地。

【7】

脱离药学院后，以自由身份四处旅行，于里昂热得到了数不尽的研究灵感。但他也在不经意间由于专注过头养成了几个坏习惯，譬如思路阻塞时一定要喝一大杯曾经调给桑克瑞德喝过的花茶，或者鼻腔里突然涌起马厩的臭味，迫使他起身把四周打扫干净，即便是露营也要至少保证包裹旁没有杂草。他要定时去往生长着那种幽蓝色野花的地方补充存量，而如果途中遇到了养得俊俏的马——必须是去摘花的途中——就会停下来对这些马儿说话。为此于里昂热常常听见桑克瑞德的嘲笑声，有时又是穆恩布瑞达的叹息声。不过每当听到这些声音时，于里昂热仅能看到穆恩布瑞达在远处伫立的身影，从未见过桑克瑞德。

若不是去摘花，于里昂热便不会对马匹说话。先前于里昂热察觉到自己养成这种怪癖后苦恼了些日子，打算借着到王都播散制药成果消息的机会再到血荆棘的马营看看。如今他就在王都，可等平安无事一觉到天亮，去往马营路上随处打听，听闻马营已经搬到王都外，桑克瑞德的行宫也被卖给了其他贵族，于里昂热就打消了再去一次的念头。

做出某些跨越性的抉择时，会有某样东西在心中死去，亦有某样东西在心中生长——于里昂热觉得那男人一定可以理解。像他不时回想桑克瑞德什么时候因为什么契机决定亲自犯险试药却得不到结果之后，只感到大约在那个指针重合的刹那，他们都放任了那种类似的东西消亡。

于里昂热改了方向，融入早市。街边讨钱的乞丐用代替断掉小腿的铁钩敲这精灵的脚后跟，见于里昂热回头，咧开只有几颗牙齿的嘴。

“女王神光犹在！行行好吧……”

于里昂热掏掏兜，落下一枚铜币，不过他的钱已经不多了，再不换个能赚钱的身份，他就得和这名乞丐结伴坐着。

“好先生。”乞丐口齿不清，“我给您介绍城里最好看的卖花公主！她会让你知道，你的博爱将如何在她身上重现……”

于里昂热猝然一顿，似乎听见往生的亡灵呼唤。集市的客人涌向一侧，独独把他挤到路边，他得扶着树干站稳，找出合适应答、快速达到目的、能让这位乞丐先生的词。

“请问她在哪里呢？”

乞丐从背后掏出一根烟杆：“来点儿火吧，先生。”

于里昂热张口正要再问，脑子却亮起一簇光，令他连忙用身上仅剩的几个子儿就地在一旁买来火石，给乞丐点烟。

“她在城下的马厩旁边，专卖野金盏菊。”

于里昂热立即拔腿朝乞丐所指跑去，但跑到中途才发现其实乞丐说得语焉不详，只得到处打听拥有“卖花公主”称号的店家或女孩。人们嘲笑他，说大冬天里哪有野金盏菊可卖，连女王的彩车都没有什么花装饰呢。于里昂热无奈，沿途询问下去，好歹找到城下的一座做马匹生意的店，并发现店家主人有个长相美丽的女儿。

“野金盏菊？”那妙龄女子用甜美声音对于里昂热发出和路人一样的嘲笑，“这是冬天呐，先生。”

“我……”

于里昂热结巴起来，虽失望不已，又不敢轻易放弃这个也许是桑克瑞德生前留下的重要讯息，呆在原地，束手无策地望着对方。

好在对方很有修养，不气不恼：“如果您是来买马儿的，我爸爸就在院子里哦。”

“那个……”

“不用心急，先生，我从小就在这里长大，见过许许多多像您这样一股脑跑进来，却不知道自己要买什么的客人。真奇怪，我们这儿明明是卖马的店呀。”少女从怀中的篮子里拿出一枚水果，“野金盏菊是没有，冬枣倒是可以分您一颗。先润润嗓子，再想想怎么对我说吧。”

于里昂热盯着枣子——“请问这些枣子卖不卖，价格怎么算？”

“一根纯金项链换五包，一朵野金盏菊换一包。”

“但敝人捉襟见肘，没有纯金项链。您若肯分我一包，我愿以十弦瑟作乐赞颂您。待大地回春时，我得野金盏菊一朵，双手为您戴上，教它衬托您的纯心之美。”

“哎，先生。”少女咯咯笑，“那我不要了。您在马厩底下，帮我爸爸抬水，换够一包枣子的钱，我再给您吧。”

于里昂热干脆地应承，由少女领到院子里，一桶一桶地打水，帮店主人刷洗马背、清理食槽、更换草料。他认真地学习该怎么照顾马匹，让马匹不惧怕自己，弥补过去未能看顾血荆棘那些救过他的马的缺憾。忙到天色擦黑，店主人叫于里昂热停下，问他饿不饿，分给他两块面包，告诉他院子后面有一匹很贵的马刚有买家，让他吃完后去给那匹马梳毛。

于里昂热猜测这就是暗号的本质，一边吃面包一边走到院子后方。

“不要打灯。”后院马厩旁的树下站着一个男人，“她的眼睛大不如前了，被火焰灼伤过。灯光会吓着她。”

“失礼了。请问她在哪里？”

“那边。”

院里一点灯光都没有，店主人的屋子也不点灯。于里昂热疑惑地摸黑走向马厩，眨眼凝视，辨认自己要照顾的那匹孤单的马。

而后他认出了这匹马，惊讶得几乎要叫起来，冷不防却被一只手从背后捂住嘴同时掐住喉间要害，膝盖遭对方踢得弯下，未能抵抗分毫地拖进院落黑暗中的一扇门里。于里昂热本能向后抓上任何能抓得到的东西，扯下一把头发来，接着是一块绒布。他在对方手掌里呜呜低吼，扬起臂膀撒开那把头发，支着手肘捅在那人肋间，只听得那人苦闷地一吐，弓下身来，被于里昂热反踹了一腿，打翻平衡，滚进草丛。

院子后墙外是护城河支流，于里昂热白天在这里打过水，但当时这里并没有人影。现在他被拽到这里，扔到河水中泡了个湿透，溺得无法呼吸，手脚也使不上力气，全无架势地被那人再拉出水面、扔上河对岸，在寒风里冻得直哆嗦。

“别呛死了啊……”

那人抓着于里昂热双肩退了一段距离，塞进一个粗陋的小帐篷，剥掉精灵衣衫，揉着短发咬了上来。

【8】

这个吻像野兽捕食一样粗野，把于里昂热的性器撸直了的动作也是。那人坐上精灵腰间时在颈窝间吸吮，交替着缠着于里昂热的舌头，上面和下面都贪得无厌。进入后被包裹的熟悉感觉令于里昂热恍惚，动手在对方后背上寻找，摸到这人后肩的一块凹陷。

于里昂热当即抬起另一手掐住这男人的脖子强按下来，撇开对方舌头伸去这里，狠狠地合上牙齿。

那人痛得连内壁都在收缩，滚在粗糙的麻布垫子上扭成一团，但于里昂热拨开对方头发一看，见他脸上挂着的是有恃无恐。精灵也顾不上这是不是真的，只一手括住男人脸庞，翻开对方的腿向里操去。他把一种不足和气恼灌在阴茎里，捣着肠壁挤到双囊拍上男人臀瓣，又拨开男人性器，确认自己已埋到根部，完全撑满对方可容纳的空间，有足够能力捣毁这场灾难，便紧捏着男人身前柱体当做固定点大肆实践。逼迫肠液分泌已让于里昂热身上的河水跟汗混在一块，一方蒸发了而另一方抢占上风，给男人胡乱一摸还是湿乎乎的。当然也有可能是男人自己手心本来就在冒汗，怎么抹都分不清你我。等于里昂热的抽送顺畅些了，男人的手指也从抹来抹去变成抓来抓去，两腿夹着精灵的腰，因被刻意避开敏感处而不得章法，仅是在下身充满的酸胀里苦苦吸气。

于里昂热假惺惺道歉，说自己忍耐力磨炼不足，实际却将那人的嘴唇吻得发肿，扣住对方捣乱的手腕将胸膛贴上去磨蹭乳首，换得那人下身不足而渴望加深的轻颤，借体势把已经塞满了的性器推得比尽头还要再深一点。他听到男人在自己嘴里干咽，抽插时脖子翻折，呻吟随唾液外溢；紧扣那人左腕的手试图腾出指尖触及对方耳朵时，于里昂热摸到了濡湿鬓发的水。他决计先放过男人嘴唇，下身随要求抚慰几下前列腺，抚着男人额角，舔了舔那些微咸的水，又松开那人手腕，手掌塞进两人胸膛之间摸索。

他摸到不认识的伤疤，抿了下嘴角，使劲将男人翻过背去。这次于里昂热换了一种节奏，下体还是插得很紧，抽送动作却极力轻柔，一遍遍磨过那块特殊的地方；上身却无休止地打扰男人的敏感处，牙尖锁住男人肩窝时将乳尖揉得发硬，压在麻布垫子上摩擦，再搓起两指从男人舌下抠走一些唾液涂抹其上，有时又托起男人的腰，松开肩窝亲吻着对方男人绷着肌肉、将疤痕都绷出白色的背脊，咬着肩胛，阴茎碾磨深处，再次顶出男人嫌痛的呻吟声。后来于里昂热的道歉都不像是道歉而像反讽，用性器压着一侧仅索取自身快感，或拔出来在男人腰上拍打，将体液弹在对方皮肤上，再只是用两片臀瓣夹住它擦拭再填回穴口，通过干涩的触感重新体验占有。他把那人折磨得声音嘶哑，同时回忆自己到底失去过什么。过了会儿于里昂热又发现男人不出声了，而他自己正抵着对方的额角流泪。

“好啦好啦。”男人抚摸于里昂热的耳朵，亲了亲他的眉心和鬓角，再把精灵沾满体液的手指拉到嘴边舔吮，身体蠕动几下蜷进精灵怀里，“随你怎么办，怎么做都行。”

他说得如在安慰撒气的孩子，教于里昂热愣了一下，耳朵里滴滴答答的全是秒针卡壳左右发抖的声音。精灵顶弄几次，忽然彻底明白了什么，带着一股把几年来未能卸去的负累强塞给对方的势头扯过男人一条腿大力抽插，让获得感从下体流上腰际，冲向胸腔，在心脏里炸出一大团血浆。他目不转睛盯着男人的脸，看对方的笑容渐渐埋进散乱的额发，赶忙拨开这些发丝，不肯错过一点对方在性事里生动的样子，从中尝到自己还活着的味道，且得到容纳——将那些被这个恶人破坏了的碎片拢在一起，跟过去和眼前于里昂热自己选择的苦难搅混，以交媾之姿推给男人，像要对方认错和补偿，不管哪些是男人造成的而哪些不是，只要他感到苦涩酸楚委屈痛苦，就要这个人想办法包容和修好来。于里昂热解开名为自控的锁垂下头，小幅缜密的律动不是索取快感充盈性欲，而近似在通过甬道吸附和绞住龟头的反应寻求欲望实体化的确证，又被男人叼住耳尖，倒入迷醉的吐息。

“抱一下。”男人低低请求，“让我抱抱你。”

于里昂热默许，用双臂扣着男人双肩，不知那里还会不会长出恶魔才有的骨翅来。

“你叫什么？”他啃着男人的锁骨，也不知是夜里太冷还是激动冲击心智，全身颤抖不已，比斩获男人身体时对方发出的颤抖更烈。由于背上寒冷，怀抱充实就显得可贵，但对穷困疲乏交织的人来说，这又昂贵得近似虚幻，“请告诉我啊，桑克瑞德……你叫什么名字？”

男人古怪地缄默下去，下身先一步发出黏腻的滋滋响声。

“桑克瑞德。”半晌后男人答道，“看看我，于里昂热。”

然而于里昂热并未抬脸，男人便摸上于里昂热的头顶，指尖插进发间收紧，拉开一点距离端详这副埋在自己胸前的眉眼，叹着一口满意的气息，重将舌尖伸进精灵耳廓。

“想去地狱么，于里昂热？……我来带路……”

于里昂热发起狠劲，仿佛发泄恨意似地用力捏着桑克瑞德肩肉，缩紧臂膀，下身往外抽出一些后再循序迫入，拓开脏器软肉，品尝的的确确救回过一个人的滋味。

老远的地方，有匹马打了个响鼻，被夜风一捎，格外扰人清梦。

全文END.


End file.
